The Road Less Traveled El camino menos transitado
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: iSherlock se da cuenta de que los hábitos de citas de John implican un nivel inaceptable de riesgo ... ¿y si se encuentra con una mujer excepcionalmente tolerante y termina casandose? Autorizada por su autora: Verityburns.../i
1. Chapter 1 objetivo adquirido

**El camino menos transitado**

Por _**Verityburns**_

**Capitulo I. **_**Objetivo Adquirido.**_

**PDV SHERLOCK**

—Sabes que vas a perderlo

Bajé el violín, había estado afinándolo; le lancé un mirada fulminante a mi no bienvenido y no invitado hermano.

—Mycroft, ¿Tus observaciones alguna vez podrían llegar a ser útiles? —Le pregunté. — Ya se que rara vez dices algo significativo, pero puedes mejor permanecer en silencio. De hecho, por favor no te sientas obligado a quedarte aquí conmigo. Esta seguro de que le daré tus saludos a John, en cuanto regrese y lo felicitaré por su más que oportuna y bien planificada ausencia

—¿Estás siendo necio deliberadamente o en realidad tienes tan poca visión Sherlock?

Me levanté —O es cierto, aun no te has ido Mycroft—espeté; mi paciencia siempre mínima se había acabado

—¡Sherlock, Sherlock!— suspiró dramáticamente exagerando y negó con la cabeza ligeramente. — ¿De todas formas, donde esta el buen doctor?

—Como si no lo supieras— repliqué disgustado— Creo que tus lacayos son unos incompetentes cuando se trata de subterfugios; es dolorosamente obvio que de ambos, tu estas por debajo de mi capacidad de observación, aunque tengas la esperanza de ganarme algún día en algo con solo meter tu gran nariz dentro de nuestros asuntos para estar delante de mi.

—Muy bien—, respondió Mycroft, resignado al darse cuenta que no iba picar el anzuelo. —John esta teniendo su tercera cita con Jane, a la cual conoció en la fila del restaurant de comida china. Sería la cuarta mujer con la que ha estado desde que se mudó a tu apartamento, y todo indica hasta el momento que la relación se volverá íntima esta noche o cualquier otra en un futuro muy cercano—. Hizo una pausa, mirándome sarcásticamente. Arqué mis cejas preguntándome de ¿donde diablos le llegaba ese flujo de información tan irrelevante?

—¿Acaso no lo ves Sherlock?— me preguntó, inclinándose hacia mi desde su silla. —John esta buscando algo y tarde o temprano lo encontrará. No fue con Sara, ni con Rachel, ni con Alice y puede que ni con Jane, pero al final encontrara a la mujer que este dispuesta a tolerar su ritmo, a aceptar lo que le pueda dar y que a su vez le de lo que desea; y en ese momento, mi querido hermano, él se irá, se casará y se asentará y por lo tanto te dejará solo otra vez, sin la única persona que te complementa y completas.

Mucho tiempo después de que Mycroft finalmente se había ido, me encontraba acostado en mi sofá mirando el techo y pensando en lo que había dicho. Por demasiado que odié admitirlo, Mycroft podría tener razón en todo y nada, estaba claro que a pesar de todo tenía un punto.

No quería volver a trabajar solo, —Todo fue mejor desde que John esta conmigo, él mantenía a los especímenes humanos más molesto de la humanidad apartados de mi, me era absolutamente leal y confiable, por no mencionar lo sorprendentemente útil en situaciones peligrosas. Su inteligencia, obviamente no esta a mi altura y sus deducciones, si se pudieran llamar así, casi siempre estaban mal. Sin embargo su poca maldad a menudo aclaraban mis puntos de vista y eso era refrescante, cosa que mis capacidades agradecían. En realidad, era la pareja perfecta para mí, en todos los sentidos.

Por desgracia, como mi irritante hermano señaló, como el mismo John obviamente tenía necesidades que no estaban siendo satisfechas dentro de nuestra relación actual. Por lo cual estaba buscándolas en otro lugar y eso conllevaba un riesgo… Como el molesto de Mycroft había señalado, con el tiempo, Joan, Ruth o Mary iban a llegar e iban apartar a John de mi lado, llevándoselo lejos, nuestra relación tendría ya las restricciones tradicionales de los casados e inevitablemente se iría del departamento y por supuesto a un nivel inaceptable lejos de mi vida.

Así pues, después de haber reconocido el problema potencial, dedique toda mi capacidad cerebral a encontrar una solución. ¿Realmente John quiere casarse, sentar cabeza y tener una familia? Tomando todo esto, a final de cuentas, no lo creí... él siempre se deleita con la emoción y el peligro de nuestro estilo de vida por lo tanto no estaría de cómodo con un ambiente hogareño tradicional. Soportaba a los niños, pero no se veía particularmente confortable entre ellos y nunca le he escuchado expresar su interés en contribuir al problema mundial de la sobrepoblación.

Por lo tanto posiblemente se trataba de estar dentro de la unidad más básica de la sociedad, el compartir tiempo con una mujer común, aburrida y sin chiste, cuya compañía no podía preferir teniéndome a mi.

Deducción: John busca tener sexo y escogió el enfoque tradicional para obtenerlo

Deducción complementaria: La posible necesidad de afecto esta más relacionado con el contacto físico.

Resumen: Para evitar la crisis potencial cuando John se llegue a casar necesito adicionar otras variantes a su relación conmigo, lo que haría innecesaria la búsqueda de terceros en la vida de John

Conclusión: Tengo que hacer que John Watson se enamore de mi.

Continuará…

No saben como me reí, sufrí y lloré cuando leí esta historia, Verityburns ya me dio autorización para traducirla, sería la cuarta persona que lo hace, pero ahora al español, ya que el fic ya esta en ruso, chino y catalán.

Esta historia es una delicia, no tiene comparación y en ningún momento es OC (Out Character).

Estaré actualizando dos veces por semana (Domingo y Miércoles), son aproximadamente 26 capítulos. Cualquier comentario diríjanlo a Verityburns, que yo gustosa se los haré llegar traducidos.

Saludos…

Arima chan


	2. Chapter 2 Neutralizando al enemigo

**bCapitulo II. Neutralizando al enemigo **

**PDV John. /b**

—¡Y no regreses!

Me estremecí ligeramente cuando azotó la puerta después de que saliera, con mis "disculpas" y flores; regresé mis pasos, caminando con los hombros ligeramente caídos. Bueno la señora Hudson seguramente estará encantada por el ramo. Ciertamente ella es la que más ha disfrutado de los regalos rechazados por Sara, Rachel y Alice; no hay ninguna razón para que rechace el bouquet de Jane, nada podría ir igualmente de mal con mi muy querida casera.

Suspiré girándome y emprendiendo mi caminar hacia mi casa. Realmente tenía muchas esperanzas en mi relación con Jane. Parecía que entendía muchas cosas de mi situación con ¿Como es que ella dijo?, "Su compañero, el demonio maligno del infierno" Probablemente fue un error terrible haberle mencionado que la emergencia que me había sacado de la cita de esa noche había sido porque Sherlock tenía atascado su dedo en una botella.

—¿Por qué diablos no solo rompiste la botella?

—No seas ridículo John, eso podría haber arruinado el experimento

—¿No podías haber solo esperado a que llegara a casa o haberle pedido ayuda a la Sra. Hudson?

—La Sra. Hudson no tiene experiencia medica —¿Que ocurriría si lastima mi dedo? Es mi dedo con que escribo mis mensajes de texto John.

Si, reflexionando mejor hubiera sido darle una explicación más vaga a Jane o tal ver hacerlo ver más peligroso o potencialmente mortal. Suspiré otra vez. A este paso nunca iba a tener un polvo.

Acababa de entrar por la puerta principal cuando mi teléfono sonó indicándome que tenía un mensaje de texto, era de Sherlock (¿De quien más?) "Scotland Yard, ven aquí, si te es posible SH". Miro con pesar la tetera, luego suspiré y me di vuelta para salir.

Al aproximarme a la oficina de Lestrade, puedo escuchar las voces que proceden de su interior; la de Sally Donovan es la que más sobresale. Es claro que esta agrediendo a alguien con su discurso; las palabras poco a poco se van entendiendo más conforme me acerco más a la puerta.

—… ¿Y por eso estamos todos aquí de pie?, esperando a que un demente nos honre con sus deducciones, cuando en primer lugar es muy probable que él sea el psicópata detrás del crimen. El debe estar en un manicomio, no estar entre auténticos detectives, los oficiales de policía trabajan duro, solo es un fenómeno.

Vi a Sherlock en cuanto cruce la puerta y me sorprendió verle con una mirada dolida en su rostro, nunca le había visto esa expresión antes y eso hizo que mis vellos se erizaran. Bajó la cabeza tan pronto me vio, para luego alzarla unos segundos más tarde con esa sonrisa arrogante tan segura de si y dirigiéndosela a Donovan. Su boca se abrió, sin duda para decirle algo hiriente y bien merecido, pero la cerró en cuanto llegué a su lado. —¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?— grité sacando a mi sargento interno, para imponer tranquilidad en la habitación y todos los ojos fijaron su atención en mi.

Silencio

¿Estaría en lo correcto, si asumo que tu?— me dirigí bruscamente a Lestrade que estaba apoyado en la esquina de su escritorio —Le pediste a Sherlock que viniera para que te auxiliara con algún problema que tus "reales y trabajadores oficiales de policía"— mi sarcasmo era más que evidente mientras mi dedo señaló a Donovan y luego a Anderson —no fueron capaces de resolver?—

Lestrade no respondió, solo afirmó con la cabeza ligeramente en estado de shock.

—Como el detective a cargo de esta unidad— Continué, endureciendo mi mirada —¿Acaso no eres responsable del comportamiento y conducta de tus subordinados?— Muchos rostros palidecieron, incluso Sherlock parecía desconcertado por mi reacción. —En este caso, confío en que le pedirás al detective bajo tu mando que se disculpe apropiadamente— Hice una pausa para mirar a Donovan —Por la rudeza con que se dirigió al consultor que tu invitaste, y en el cual se auxilian constantemente.

Más silencio, Donovan y Anderson parecían haberse congelado y Lestrade no estaba mejor, estaban acostumbrados a que yo fuera todo el tiempo el tranquilo y buen John, que iba siempre detrás de Sherlock. Nunca habían visto a John el soldado. Claramente su presentación debí haberla hecho hace mucho tiempo. Nunca me agradó la forma en que se comportaban cuando Sherlock andaba cerca, asumiendo que todo estaba hecho y lo trataban terriblemente, pero él nunca pareció preocuparse, así que lo dejaron pasar hasta ahora.

—¡Sherlock!— llamé su atención —Si John— respondió con prontitud, con una mirada extraña en sus ojos, ¿era de triunfo?

—¿Nos vamos de aquí ya?— demandé, sin esperar a sobrepasar mis limites, si todavía había trabajo, quería hacerlo. —Si John— respondió otra vez, yendo hacia mí.

—Te mandaré un mensaje— dirigiéndose a Lestrade por encima de su hombro, avisándole que regresaría.

—Er… gracias Sherlock— murmuró.

Vi antes de seguir a Sherlock fuera de la habitación que todos tenían un gesto de vergüenza en su cara. Deduje que al menos Donovan recibiría un regaño o amonestación sobre como tener un comportamiento aceptable y ¡que no se saliera antes de finalizar su horario!

Sherlock estaba inusualmente tranquilo, cuando bajábamos por el ascensor evito mirarme a los ojos. Cuando ya estábamos dentro de un taxi, toque su brazo. —¿Estás bien?— le pregunté, un poco preocupado por su extraño comportamiento.

—Estoy bien— me respondió, sin dejar de mirar a través de la ventana. Parecía tener una pelea interna. De repente se giró hacia mí. —Eso que hiciste— dijo, bajo la mirada y pasó saliva antes de volver a fijar su vista en mí. —Nadie lo había hecho antes.

—¿Estar de tu lado? O ¿Que quieres decir?— Trate de aclararlo.

—Te pusiste de mi lado— dijo en voz baja, agachando su cabeza una vez mas.

No estaba seguro como responder a eso, así que no dije nada, mirando hacia el otro lado, mirando el parque Hyde, hasta que sentí un roce, los dedos de Sherlock estaban sobre los míos, encima de mi rodilla. Salté sorprendido, girándome hacia él, pero el observaba nuestras manos unidas y parecía nervioso. Apretó el agarre, palmeó mi mano un par de veces y luego giró su cara hacia la ventana otra vez.

Había sido un día muy extraño.

iContinuará

Arima chan /i


	3. Chapter 3 Haciendo contacto

**bCapitulo III. Haciendo contacto. **

**PDV Sherlock. /b**

—Ridículo— Exclamé, alejando mi laptop disgustado.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó John, mirándome sobre su periódico. —¿Alguien quiere contratarte para encontrar a su gato?

Abrí mi boca, entonces me di cuenta que no era un tema que yo pudiera tratar con él, la cerré otra vez. —No es nada— repliqué, mirando la pantalla enojado. Realmente consideré que las personas que siempre andan enamorándose o enamorando; en cualquier lugar, podrían tener alguna guía básica disponible de cómo hacer que suceda.

El último sitio que visité recomienda no coquetear con los mejores amigos. ¿Qué se supone que significa, el no se debe coquetear con los conocidos cercanos, o que en si toda la acción es incorrecta? Finalmente me decidí en hacer caso de la última recomendación, como un modelo primario, ya que no tenía tiempo para estudiar profundamente el preámbulo del cortejo en ese momento.

Fue muy inusual para mi estar embarcándome en un campo de estudio con poca comprensión, pero estaba determinado a aplicarme en este tema muy a fondo. Observé a John sentado confiado en el lugar que misteriosamente llegó a ser su sillón, antes de volver a concentrarme en mi laptop de manera resuelta.

Obviamente eran necesarios ciertos pasos que de inmediato se debieron aplicar, uno de ellos evidentemente fue ahuyentar a la competencia, Jane tuvo que irse. Había demostrado la mayor tenacidad que las otras, pero eventualmente sucumbió ante lo inevitable, nunca llegaría a ser la primera persona para John, principalmente si yo estaba alrededor. Agradecí que al menos tuviese un poco de orgullo y dignidad, por lo cual las excusas cada vez más ridículas que inventé para quitárnosla de encima. Ttan pronto vi que John fue a la floristería supe que esa relación había terminado.

Era vital que continuara con mi plan y sacar a John finalmente del mercado, antes que otro patético espécimen femenino se atravesara en su camino. Si él se hubiese fijado en alguien como Molly, quien no tenía en absoluto autoestima de la cual decir algo, no estaría seguro si hubiera podido deshacerme de ella.

Afortunadamente fui capaz de poner en práctica cada uno de los procedimientos recomendados ese mismo día. El sitio web me aconsejo: _Haz que se sienta protector, que te pueda dar fortaleza en un momento difícil, Hazle creer que te puede dar consuelo. _

En un principio había subestimado esta propuesta porque sería algo difícil que me creyera, ya que era totalmente fuera de mi personalidad, pero reflexionando más tarde la indicación era lo que necesitaba hacer—. Cuando John esta junto a mi, me protege físicamente, eso lo demostró a los pocos días de nuestro primer encuentro. Necesité hacerlo sentir también protector emocionalmente, como sería lo acostumbrado en el papel de una pareja romántica tradicional— especialmente porque todas sus relaciones habían sido heterosexuales, donde él no era la parte débil.

La oportunidad perfecta se dio cuando lo vi llegando a la oficina de Lestrade —en el momento que Sally comenzó una de sus tediosas diatribas predecibles, entonces fui fácilmente capaz de adoptar una expresión dolida que coincidiera con la entrada de John en la puerta. El resultado fue más que satisfactorio— la ira de John en mi nombre había sido sorprendentemente vigorosa; la tarea que me autoimpuse pareció menos difícil, claramente se habían invertido los papeles en nuestra relación. La segunda parte del procedimiento fue un poco más difícil, tuve que esforzarme un poco más para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero todo fue dándose razonablemente bien. John se encontró un poco sorprendido cuando puse mi mano en la suya, pero esto se debió a la falta habitual de gestos cariñosos entre nosotros.

La siguiente semana tuve que esforzarme mucho para subsanar ese déficit —después de todo era muy pronto para saber si la motivación primaria para interesarse en una mujer era por el sexo o por la falta en si del afecto en general de su vida diaria lo que lo llevaba a estos extremos. Estuve consciente que muchas personas disfrutan del contacto físico, mientras yo he tenido que defenderme durante años de muchos "abrazadores" demasiado persistentes. Aunque sabía que John no era un hombre de muchas demostraciones de afecto con sus colegas masculinos, no había tenido datos definitivos en cuanto a sus preferencias y su manera de comportarse en un escenario romántico —Algo totalmente desafortunado que no hubiese registrado esa información, pero nunca me vi como alguien que desperdiciara su tiempo con hembras vacías que pudiesen darme algún beneficio.

Demasiado tarde ya para preocuparme por eso. —Revisé mi reloj dándome cuenta que habían pasado 90 minutos desde la última vez que lo toqué, me levante y fui hacia la cocina, yendo lentamente para poder descansar mi mano en el hombro de John, mientras el leía su periódico. Llené la olla y luego regrese a mi sitio.

—¿Vas a preparar té?— me preguntó, dándome una mirada desconfiada.

—¿Té?— me cuestioné, ¿Acaso era algo raro que yo hiciera el té? Sin embargo eso hizo que enseguida se me viniese a la cabeza otra idea. —Si, ¿Acaso no es hora del té? —le sonreí —Incluso ya debes estar hambriento, ¡salgamos a cenar!

John me miró extrañado —Es un poco temprano para cenar, Sherlock— me dijo, a la vez que me enseñaba el reloj, como si no supiera la hora que era, otra idea surgió.

Me levanté en un segundo y aproveché la oportunidad para tomar las manos de John y ponerlo de pie también —Un contacto físico sin un fin especifico por el momento, pero me pareció lógico realizarlo el mayor número de veces que se pudiesen presentar.

—¡Perfecto!— exclamé soltando sus manos para ahora sujetarlo de los brazos —Hay un restaurant francés al que debemos ir, pero ya que eres muy inteligente, eso nos da margen para ducharnos y cambiarnos así nos dará tiempo para llegar a nuestra reservación.

—¿Nuestra reservación?— John repitió, mirándome extrañado.

—Por supuesto— le confirmé, John generalmente no era lento en captar las ideas. —Vamos hombre; puedes darte una ducha primero, o bien, supongo que podríamos ahorrar tiempo si…

—Ya voy, ya voy— me interrumpió mirándose cada vez más nervioso cuando se aparto de mi lado y se dirigió hacia el baño a una velocidad impresionante.

El restaurant estaba bien, aunque las luces eran bajas lo que hacía difícil que pudiera observar sobre el comportamiento habitual de los otros comensales. En lugar de eso yo tuve que enfocarme a practicar las otras técnicas que había investigado, las cuales fueron descritas como "miradas dulces", la idea principal era mantener fijos los ojos en el objetivo, entonces cuando fuera necesario mirar hacia otro lado, cuando volviese a girar la primero buscaría su mirada para mantenerla lo más tiempo posible, como si nuestros ojos estuviesen unidos por lazo invisible. Se que sonaba extremadamente raro, pero según mostraban las estadísticas las parejas en una relación romántica gastaban cantidades enormes de tiempo observándose el uno al otro, por lo tanto es presumible que esa teoría tuviese bases científicas.

Para cuando estábamos terminando con nuestros postres, me sentía feliz de los progresos hechos hasta ese momento, John pareció disfrutar de su comida y en mi caso mantuve una plática sobre cosas irrelevantes que lo mantuvieron hablando bastante tiempo. Tomé nota de las actividades de las otras parejas que nos rodeaban; entonces estiré mi mano para rozarle la mejilla, como si hubiese quitado una pestaña caída de manera muy suave. Para mi sorpresa él se quedó congelado, entonces se recargó sobre su respaldo, dando una mirada lenta alrededor de nosotros mostrando una expresión de aturdimiento.

—¿Sherlock?— preguntó, su voz sonaba un poco insegura. —¿Sherlock, esto es una cita?.

iContinuará…

Arima chan

_Pd Sherlock es un manipulador en todo su esplendor, pero a final de cuentas, es adorable… /i_


	4. Chapter 4 Citas nocturnas

**Capitulo IV. Citas nocturnas**

**PDV John **

La última semana de mi vida había pasado a ser una de las más bizarras de mi vida y eso que he pasado mucho años de entrenamiento con mi hermana lesbiana, alcohólica y la reina del drama, y eso era realmente decir algo.

Desde que defendí a Sherlock en frente de Lestrade y compañía, su comportamiento se había vuelto más extraño. Es como si se hubiese encendido un interruptor en su cerebro y de pronto sin más, de ser un buen amigo y colega, pase a ser una especie de manta de seguridad personal. Apenas pasaba una o dos horas sin tocarme de algún modo y estaba extrañamente solicito e insinuante como cuando me colocó su bufanda alrededor de mi cuello ya que estábamos fuera y hacia frío, incluso eliminó uno de sus experimentos más nocivos, porque me quejé de que el humo me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Nunca había respetado mi espacio personal o intimidad y ahora estaba constantemente de pie a mi lado, demasiado cerca, leyendo sobre mi hombro o apoyándose en mi cuando estábamos sentados en el sofá. Si no me estaba tocando, estaba mirándome u observándome como si fuese un rompecabezas de lo más interesante y que no había podido descubrirle una fisura. Fue evidente que mi defensa verbal había estado acorde con la situación, en algún lugar de su enorme cerebro me re categorizó y aparentemente no sabía bien que hacer conmigo.

Consideré hablar con él sobre sus comportamiento inapropiado, pero la sola idea de comenzar esta conversación tan incomoda me era suficiente para hacerme desistir de tal cosa. En cambio me hice el propósito de actuar de acuerdo a mi condición masculina y tomé la firme decisión de ignorar el problema hasta que desapareciera, esperando que resolviera cualquier pensamiento erróneo que mi lealtad había ocasionado y podríamos volver a la normalidad alejándose de cualquier otras insinuación inquietante de darnos una ducha juntos.

Todos esos pensamientos estaban girando en mi cerebro cuando la mano de Sherlock rozó mi mejilla en el restaurant Miré a mi alrededor… estábamos rodeados por parejas. No estábamos sentados como de costumbre frente a un ventanal mientras Sherlock observaba la calle. Ni siquiera parecía poner atención a los demás comensales o cualquier otra persona; de hecho ni siquiera apartó su mirada de mí durante todo ese tiempo, apenas un breve momento cuando ordenó la cena. Ni siquiera había tocado su comida, lo que debería haberme hecho dado cuenta que no estábamos en medio de un caso. Sus acciones de la semana pasada: el tocarme, la invasión de mi espacio personal, las amabilidades, entonces me di cuenta como si una bola de nieve se estrellara para convertirse en pequeños copos de de nieve que fueron retirados, todo había cambiado de pronto.

—¿Esto es una cita?— le pregunté

Me dedicó una mirada herida. —Bueno estamos aquí los dos juntos—, señaló, —y estamos juntos—, añadió lo siguiente que hizo fue poner una expresión desconsolada que nunca le había visto. —¿No te estas divirtiendo?

El me observó con sus grandes ojos, que en realidad parecían haber adquirido un brillo característico, se veía devastado. Me sentí como si hubiese atropellado a un pequeño cachorro, entonces volvió a contratacar, haciendo mella en mi seguridad.

Abrí la boca, pero no pude pensar en nada que decirle y la cerré otra vez. Parecía estar funcionando su táctica, así que lo repitió. Tal vez un par de veces más. Eventualmente logré manejarlo y para quitarme la culpa —¡Pero tu me dijiste que estabas casado con tu trabajo!

—Apenas nos habíamos conocido, cuando te dije eso John— murmuró, bajando la mirada posiblemente por primera vez en la noche. —¿Cómo podría haber sabido lo que llegarías a significar para mí?

_¿Lo que llegaría a significar para él? _ ¡Oh querido Dios! No estaba preparado para esta plática mientras estábamos sentados en una mesa de un romántico y tranquilo restaurant céntrico.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora?— le pregunté un poco desesperado, cuestionándome como diablos iba a manejar esto.

—¡Absolutamente!— exclamó, sonriendo y aceptando la idea, el brillo en sus ojos me puso un poco más nervioso.

El camino a casa fue extremadamente incomodo. Cuando estaba a mitad de la adolescencia, había caminado hacia nuestro comedor para encontrar a una chica a la cual había estado persiguiendo por semanas, estaba sentada en la mesa mirándome sonrojada. Me tomó unos minutos darme cuenta que mi hermana estaba debajo de la mesa y no estaba ahí precisamente para buscar su lente de contacto. Si, este paseo era mucho más incomodo que eso.

Cuando salimos del restaurante comencé a caminar rápido para escapar de la mano de Sherlock la cual estaba posada en mi espalda, sentí un repentino ataque de pánico al pensar que trataría agarrarme de la mano o hacer algo igualmente poco apropiado. Rápidamente me quité mis guantes meter mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y apresuré más mi ritmo de andar, pero sus largas piernas igualaron mis pasos. El arqueó una ceja al observarme a la defensiva entonces metió su brazo en el mío y me atrajo con firmeza a su lado. Bajé mi rostro, rezando porque nadie nos conociera y tratando súbitamente de pellizcarme para asegurarme que esto no era una bizarra realidad alternativa que mi subconsciente había creado en mis sueños por haber comido ese queso tan noche. No tuve suerte… era un hecho que estaba siendo llevado a una velocidad vertiginosa por el genio loco de mi compañero de piso, quien parecía haber recién descubierto las emociones por primera vez en su vida y no tenía idea de que hacer con ellas.

Una vez que llegamos al piso, dudé por un momento que hacer, entonces recordé que era inglés y me moví hacia la estufa para agarrar una olla. Hice una pausa contemplando tomar algo más fuerte, porque definitivamente lo necesitaría, pero finalmente no lo hice, ya que debería estar sobre todos sentidos para utilizar todo mi ingenio y hacer frente a la última locura de Sherlock.

Me moví hacia el fregadero, con la tetera llena de agua en la mano, vi entonces como Sherlock colgaba su abrigo con el mismo ademán dramático de costumbre antes de girar y… no hay otra palabra para describirlo, perseguirme. Rodee la mesa para tapar la olla, pero el todavía estaba tras de mi, por lo tanto rodee otra vez la mesa, por lo que se giró otra vez, aparentemente buscando un par de tazas limpias. Esta situación se estaba convirtiendo en algo ridículo y después de una vuelta más por parte de ambos el paró y en un arranque humor, se quedó en el lado opuesto de la cocina y me observó de manera contemplativa.

—¿Té?— le ofrecí, intentando que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible, lamentablemente no hubiese podido engañar a nadie.

—Si, deberíamos—, replicó serio Todavía estaba mirándome, pero por lo menos temporalmente había un obstáculo sólido entre ambos.

Intenté ordenar mis pensamientos antes de poner el té delante de él, mientras se acomodaba y apoyaba su espalda en el gabinete, mientras yo sujetaba con mis dos manos mi taza.

—Sherlock— comencé, pero mi mente se quedó en blanco en ese instante. Lo intenté de nuevo. —Mira, se que con todo lo que sucedió la semana pasada, con todo esto… comenzando por tu lado…— Hice una pausa tratando de pensar la manera mas amable pero una frase se dio paso por mi pensamiento _estas completamente hecho un ser impulsivo, _—te afectó.

Levantó sus cejas ligeramente, pero no dijo nada.

Continué hablando. —Obviamente tu no estabas acostumbrado a hacer amistades y creo que ahora piensas que lo has hecho, tienes a alguien que esta dispuesto a dar la cara por ti y eso te ha provocado algo… ¿_Locura, Desequilibrio, Psicosis, Confusión?_

Ciertamente parecía confundido en ese momento, por lo tanto quizás yo tuviese razón. —Si no estas acostumbrado a los sentimientos de amistad y lealtad, quizás los hallas malinterpretado como algo más. Después de todo, el cariño surge en muchas formas y sino has tenido mucha experiencia, entonces podrías fácilmente haber confundido un poco las cosas.

De pronto pareció entender, pero luego su rostro demostró una clara comprensión. ¡Estaba acabado! —¿No crees que deberías pensar un poco más para considerar lo que has dicho, antes de hagas otra cosa? Tratemos de volver a la normalidad. ¿Qué dices?

El reaccionó muy bien, ahora podría relajarme un poco; bebí un poco de té con la esperanza que lo peor había pasado y ahora podríamos olvidar ese incidente, dejarlo atrás como si nunca hubiese pasado y no volver jamás a hablar sobre esto.

—¡Eso fue fantástico John!—dijo, y en un raro momento los papeles se invirtieron. —Tu discurso estuvo bien razonado, lógicamente deducido y demostraste una vez más lo que es un verdadero amigo, sin tomar acciones precipitadas que podrías llegar a lamentar.

Terminé mi té y fui hacia la pileta para lavar mi taza, suspiré aliviado y traté de limpiar un poco la tarja para que no se acumulara el agua sucia.

—Solo has pasado algo por alto John—. Miré de reojo cuando escuché alarmado que su voz estaba más cerca de los acostumbrado; estaba tras de mi otra vez y esta ocasión no tenía donde escapar así que me quedé atrapado.

—Tus deducciones— Su brazo derecho se posó encima a un costado mío, previniendo cualquier intento de escapar. —Por muy bien hecho que este— continuó, su brazo izquierdo lo mantuvo en su sitio —Como siempre, esta…— inclinó su cabeza hasta mi altura, mirándome fijamente intentando que sus ojos ejercieran algún tipo de influencia hipnótica sobre mí. —Por completo— bajo su vista hasta mi boca —y totalmente— sus labios estaban a solo un par de centímetros de los míos, en ese momento, podía sentir su aliento rozando mi cara. —Equivocado— finalizó y acortó la distancia.

_Continuará… _

_Saludos _

_Arima chan _


	5. Chapter 5 Proposición

**Capitulo V Proposición**

**PDV Sherlock**

SHERLOCK P.O.V.

—¡Suéltame!— le exigí, removiéndome frustrado. Esto no era en absoluto lo que había planeado que sucediera esta noche. Para este momento John ya debería estarse haciendo a la idea de nuestra nueva relación y quizás discutiendo sobre los detalles de nuestros avances físicos y no estar sujetándome boca abajo sobre la mesa con los brazos sujetos por detrás, al aplicarme una llave, colocándome en una pose indigna y que a pesar de mi experiencia en diversas artes marciales, me vi avergonzado incapaz de romper.

Por un momento, pensé que tenía a John donde yo deseaba, hace cinco minutos cuando estaba recargado de la pileta. Parecía un poco desorientado y casi hipnotizado mirándome inmóvil mientras yo inclinaba la cabeza lentamente hasta su rostro.

En el último instante, mis labios rozaron los de él; entonces de repente pareció recordar que era un soldado y tres segundos más tarde estaba boca abajo y gritando, mientras él me mantenía en esa posición con una facilidad sorprendente.

—¡Déjame libre! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

—¡¿Qué, que estoy haciendo?, ¡¿Qué que estoy haciendo?—, John evidentemente estaba al borde de la histeria, a pesar de eso no debilitó su agarre. —¡Te diré lo que no estoy haciendo!—, remarcó con rudeza. —¡No estoy comportándome como un loco, persiguiendo a mi compañero de piso alrededor de la mesa!— La fuerza sobre mis brazos aumentó más en un instante. —¡No estoy de repente cambiando mi personalidad y esperando que todos comprendan lo que esta ocurriendo!— Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento. —¡Y yo no soy en absoluto, ni nunca lo he sido y aunque para todos los demás este bien, en si pueden pensar lo que se les pegue la gana así como tu Sherlock!—, se inclinó hacia mi —¡Yo no soy gay!

Y diciendo eso se retiró dejándome en libertad, pero aun respiraba turbado y entonces me giré para observarlo.

Me froté las muñecas. —¿Fue realmente necesario?—le pregunté mirándolo por encima de su hombro. —¿Acaso era imposible que tuviéramos una discusión razonable, sin tener que recurrir a la violencia?

—¡Violencia!— exclamó. Realmente esta nueva costumbre de repetir todo lo que yo dijera, estaba volviéndose extremadamente aburrido. —¡Violencia!— su voz estaba aumentando y repitiendo. —¡Eso fue en defensa propia!

—¿En defensa propia?; ¡Por Dios Santo, ahora debería hacerlo yo! ¿Por qué necesitas defenderte de mí? ¿Seguro que sabes que nunca te haría ningún daño?— Extendí mi mano para tocarle, pero él alejó y yo me quedé quieto. ¿En realidad pensó que lo atacaría? No podía creerlo. Dejé caer mi mano lentamente, sintiéndome repentinamente perdido y solo.

De pronto suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, su cuerpo se fue relajando lentamente. —¡Siéntate!—, me ordenó, mientras me indicaba fuera a la sala. Pensé que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente dado su humor, y su aun estado visible de agitación, por lo tanto me dirigí al sofá y me senté, dejando un espacio amplio para que se sentara junto a mi.

Rodó los ojos; entonces se sentó en el sillón frente al mío, se inclinó hacia mi colocando los codos en sus rodillas y me miró fijamente.

—Esta bien, entonces Sherlock— Inició. —Si mis conclusiones están tan completa y absolutamente equivocadas, ¿Por qué no me ilustras?— Arqueó sus cejas en claro signo de interrogante. —¡Porque francamente no tengo ni maldita idea de lo que esta ocurriendo, a menos que estés realizando un experimento donde quieres ver cuanto tiempo te toma provocarme un ataque al corazón!— Se recargó en el respaldo de su sillón con una gesto de expectación.

Bien. Esto podría llegar a ser bueno, si algunas ocasiones las personas pudiesen resolver las cosas entre si mismos, sin tener que recurrir a lamentos o cartas escritas de arrepentimiento; por supuesto John es mucho mejor que eso (de hecho el único) candidato para convertirse en mi pareja, por lo tanto debería ser paciente con él.

—Primeramente John— comencé. —Debo darte mis disculpas— Sonrió —No fue lógico de mi parte el suponer que esta ocasión podrías llegar por ti mismo a la solución correcta—. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Por lo tanto te explicaré la situación, ¿Si estas dispuesto?— Aparentemente John tenía la mandíbula apretada, pero asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Lo pensé por un momento, —Te necesito John— eso parecía resumir en la esencia de esto, lo miré, esperanzado.

—Continua— dijo, haciendo un ademán con su mano. —¿Me necesitas para que?

—¡Para todo!— exclamé, moviendo los brazos para darle un poco más de énfasis. —Tú me ayudas en mi trabajo, a levantar mis experimentos, para comprar leche. —Frunció el ceño. Ok, quizás eso no era lo mejor para que se quedase conmigo. —Nadie más logra hacerme reír o me sorprende, pero tú lo haces todo el tiempo. —Estaba un poco sorprendido de mi mismo, por cuan fácil estaba siendo hacer esa lista, la cual no tuve oportunidad de preparar anticipadamente. —Cuando todo el mundo dice raro, tú dices brillante, cuando las personas me dicen fenómeno, tú los callas. Me tratas como un ser humano.

Sus facciones se suavizaron, —Sherlock, estas describiendo a un buen amigo, y es eso lo que exactamente soy—. Hizo una pausa. —No entiendo lo que ha cambiado, ¿Por qué de repente decidiste que tuviéramos una cita.

Agache un poco mi cabeza. —No es suficiente John— le dije mirando mis pies. —No quiero que tengas citas con otras personas. No quiero que pienses en nadie más cuando estas conmigo. —Me detuve mirándolo. Parecía estar ligeramente en shock, aun así continué. —Te quiero todo para mi, te quiero conmigo siempre que te necesite, te quiero a mi lado, te quiero… —Hice un pausa. —Solo te quiero.

—¿Me quieres?— Asentí con la cabeza. —¿Significa que me _quieres?_— Parecía que estábamos de vuelta en la fase de repetir las cosas, pero decidí continuar con esto y asentí otra vez. —Significa algo como, er… sexo, etc?— John tenía el rostro rojo brillante, pero estaba decidido a dejar todos los hechos absolutamente claros en esta oportunidad.

—Bueno, pensé que podríamos esperar un poco, ya que todo esto es nuevo para mí, pero esencialmente… si, esa es la idea. —Me senté de nuevo, satisfecho con mi explicación, la cual fue lo más comprensible posible. John aun se veía un poco aturdido. —¿Hay algún problema?—le pregunté.

Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a murmurar para si mismo. Dijo algunas palabras que parecían de naturaleza religiosa, pero nada en concreto. Después de un par de minutos, alzó su rostro.

—Si Sherlock, ese es un problema.— dijo con firmeza. —Es un gran y maldito problema, había pensado que fui evidente, incluso sin la cita de hace media hora. — Se me quedó mirando fijamente. Yo solo asentí. —No soy gay, Sherlock.

—¿Y?— le cuestioné. —Yo tampoco lo soy.

Me miró sin comprender. —¡¿Qué? Pero acabas de decir…— Ahora estaba mascullando.

—Como yo lo entiendo—. Intenté aclararlo para él. —Un gay u homosexual, ¿es una persona que es atraído sexualmente por personas de su mismo sexo?—Le inquirí con mis cejas para su confirmación. El asintió.

—Muy bien, entonces. —Continué. —Yo no estoy y nunca me he sentido atraído por otros hombres, así que claramente no caigo dentro de esa categoría. _Únicamente te quiero a ti. _

—Pero soy un hombre, Sherlock— Prácticamente lloró.

—¿Por qué es eso importante?— le cuestioné. —Tú eres John, y yo soy Sherlock. Todo lo demás es sólo… —Busqué la palabra adecuada. —desavenencias.

Me miró por un largo tiempo, luego se levantó. —No puedo manejar esto, esta noche— me dijo abruptamente. —Lo siento Sherlock. Se que esto no fue nada fácil par ti, pero yo solo… —su voz se fue apagando. —Necesito ir a mi cama. Te veré en la mañana. …

Permanecí sentado en el sofá durante un largo tiempo…

Continuará….

Arima chan


	6. Chapter 6 Persuasión

Capitulo VI. Persuasión

PDV John

Me desperté gradualmente, con la clara sensación que de algo estaba mal. Me estire un poco para aliviar el dolor de mi hombro, me estiré un poco, cuando de repente los sucesos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi en una ráfaga. Me quejé, mientras tallaba mis ojos con mis muñecas antes de abrirlos a la luz del día. Aun medio dormido, me tomó tan solo un momento darme cuenta que estaba viendo directamente, los grandes ojos rasgado de mi muy completamente loco compañero de piso, quien prácticamente tenía pegada su nariz a la mía.

Pegué un grito no muy propio de un soldado, impulsándome a la vez hacia atrás, logrando golpearme la parte trasera de mi cabeza con el buró, revolviéndome y saltando de la cama para caer sobre mis pies temblorosos.

—¡Sherlock!— grité. —¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo?— Por un instante, aterrado me asaltó la duda sino la noche había acabado de una manera muy distinta a como lo recordaba y mi mente había bloqueado de alguna manera los eventos posteriores, lo que se explicaría porque en mi cama estaba con Sherlock…

—No te asustes John— me dijo, rodando sobre su espalda para levantarse y hacer esa cosa extraña de leer mi mente. —No pasó nada.

—¿Entonces… que… por qué… que…?—moví mi brazo para indicar su presencia en mi cuarto, pensando en mil ideas al azar para justificarlo en buena medida.

—Te traje una taza de té— dijo dolido, mientras se sentaba y me mostraba la taza llena de una sustancia similar a la melaza la cual estaba en mi tocador. Me levanté y fui hacia ella.

—Ahora ya esta frío— me dijo. Entonces retiré mi mano de ella.

—¡Eso todavía no me explica porque estabas en mi cama Sherlock!— volví al punto otra vez y estaba dándole esa mirada de nuevamente, era demasiado pronto para enfrentar este tipo de situaciones.

—Bueno, iba a despertarte—dijo —Para decirte lo del té—añadió señalando de nuevo la bebida que no tenía muy buen aspecto. —Aunque de hecho no estoy seguro que lo hubiese hecho correctamente, no se ve como el que prepara la señora Hudson—. Frunció el ceño. —¿Cuántas bolsas de té se supone debo poner en una taza?

—¡Sherlock!— levanté las cejas amenazante.

—De acuerdo— asintió con su cabeza —Lo siento. Iba a despertarte, pero estabas tan dormido—¡Santos cielos ¿A eso le llama una explicación?

—Por lo tanto pensé, que debías estar muy cansado y no pude despertarte. —Fui hacia él. —Pero no quise dejarte en caso de que despertaras, entonces podría…

—… decirme lo del té— finalicé por él con un suspiro exasperado.

—¡Exacto!— Sonrió obviamente complacido de que lo había dejado pasar. —Pero entonces, estaba un poco cansado, por lo tanto pensé que quizás estaba bien si me acostaba y como de todos modos estaba esperándote aquí y no tienes mucho espacio debido a que tu cama es muy pequeña.

Rodé mis ojos (¡Que encantador!). —¿Sabes que te ves muy bien cuando estas durmiendo?— Continuó —Me gusta observarte —. De pronto pareció sorprendido de si mismo. —Aunque no estoy seguro por que

Correcto, este absurdo ya había durado el tiempo suficiente. —Sal de mi cuarto, Sherlock— le ordené. —Estoy despierto, por lo tanto tu misión esta cumplida. Ahora déjame para que pueda alistarme para el día.

Tenía el presentimiento de que sería muy largo.

Cuando finalmente reuní el valor necesario para bajar, me encontré con el raro acontecimiento de encontrar el departamento vacío. Deseé que hubiera alguna forma de regresar en el tiempo y evitar la incomodidad que inevitablemente estaría presente casi todo el día; me senté en mi silla con mi taza de té y trate de poner a mis pensamientos un poco de orden.

Claramente mi mejor amigo estaba tan loco como el sombrerero (eso era más que obvio). Yo había supuesto desde nuestra primera conversación en el restaurant de Ángelo, que efectivamente era asexual. Pero él no estaba interesado solamente y no es que desprecie francamente el residuo de su arranque de humanidad debido al entorno sórdido donde nos movemos, sino a nuestras emociones, que están causando trastornos en donde estemos. De hecho, si lo que él dijo la noche anterior fue verdad, entonces no ha tenido ninguna experiencia en este campo e incluso puede que sea virgen, por todo lo que sabía. _¿Entonces por qué ahora? Y por amor a Dios, ¿Por qué yo?_

Estaba casi convencido de que la noche anterior se había quebrado cuando deduje que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir emoción alguna y que estaba confundiendo sentimientos platónicos con sentimientos románticos, pero se había mantenido firme en ese aspecto y ciertamente sus acciones así lo demuestran; (Aun no puedo creer que el frío, brillante y analítico Sherlock, casi me había besado y mucho menos que me había impresionado lo suficiente para casi dejar hacerlo).

Por un momento considere mis propios sentimientos; era cierto que admiraba y respetaba a Sherlock como el individuo único que es. Es un genio, el hombre más increíble que yo he conocido, aunque simultáneamente el mas grande idiota, el cual podría arriesgar su propia vida solo para probar que es el más inteligente, como si alguien dudara de eso. Me doy cuenta que me siento protector a su lado aunque continuamente también exasperado. Es incuestionable que es la persona más importante en mi vida, ¡pero eso no significa que quiero acostarme con él!

La puerta exterior se cerró y escuché como subía los escalones corriendo, ¿Acaso no puede solo caminar?, la puerta de la sala se abrió y entró por esta, portando de manera triunfante una bolsa de papel de aspecto algo aceitoso.

—¡John!—exclamó, sonriéndome. —¡Finalmente ya estas levantado!

Para un hombre que supuestamente tiene sueños románticos distaba mucho de la noche anterior, sin duda parecía muy puntilloso. Comencé a pensar si no tendría una nueva adicción y ha estado volando tan alto como un cometa durante la última semana y por lo tanto no era responsable de sus acciones. Entonces no podría decir si eso eran buenas o malas noticias, teniendo en cuenta su historial con las drogas. Toda la situación era muy confusa.

—Te compré la mitad de bagget de tocino John— dijo orgulloso. —Tú sabes para desayunar. —agregó, mientras miraba de reojo hacia la cocina. —¿Preparo el té?

—¡No!— grité, recordando la horrible bebida que saqué de mi tocador hacia un rato (había echado siete bolsitas de té que aun se podían ver y acechaban en el fondo de la taza) Me estremecí. —Yo prepararé el té, tú busca el ketchup, si es que queda algo después de la broma que le hiciste a Anderson en el último caso de las drogas en el busto.

Se rió. —Aunque eso fue divertido. ¡Debiste haber visto su cara cuando abrió la panera!

Rodé los ojos. Honestamente a veces era como un niño.

De pronto algo llamó mi atención sobre lo que dijo del desayuno. —¿Me compraste la mitad de un bagget?— le inquirí arqueando las cejas —¿Haz estado dándole otra vez dinero a tu red de vagos sin hogar?

—No, no— respondió, moviendo la cabeza, entonces sacó la botella de ketchup del estante de los vinos con una floritura. —La otra mitad es para mi; pensé que compartir el desayuno sería más romántico ¿No es así?

Lo miré confundido. —¿Más romántico?— repetí con la esperanza de haber estuchado mal la última parte.

Mi miró preocupado. —¿Acaso no lo es?—me preguntó. —Puedes comértelo todo, ¿Si así lo prefieres?— Empujó la bolsa de papel hacia mi lado. —En realidad no se lo que estoy haciendo John. Tendrás que ser paciente conmigo.

—No, esta bien. —repliqué, empujando la bolsa de vuelta hacia su lugar. —De repente soy yo, el que no tiene hambre.

Después de terminar el desayuno, junto sus manos de manera habitual y me miró sobre estas. —¿Entonces que quieres hacer hoy John?—me preguntó. —Tengo unas cuantas ideas, pero si hay algo que quieras sugerir, por favor adelante y dime. Estaré feliz de ir a donde tú prefieras.

Lo miré —¿Qué estás haciendo Sherlock?— le cuestioné.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— respondió, intentando verse indiferente y por una ocasión fallando estrepitosamente.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir.— Señalé. —Me refiero a lo de esta mañana— (¿Cómo podría llamarlo?, ¡Ciertamente no té! "Brebaje"), mejor lo cambié. —Lo del desayuno, el preguntarme sobre lo quiero hacer o estar esperando a que me decida para seguirme.— Alcé mi mirada al nivel de la suya para mirarlo fijamente. —¿Qué esta pasando?

—Pensé que era perfectamente obvio— me replicó, arqueando sus cejas. —¡Te estoy cortejando John!

—¿_Cortejando_… me?

—

—¡Por supuesto!— Frunció el ceño. —No tengo por que repetirlo otra vez ¿verdad?— me inquirió, mirándome interrogante. —¡Porque realmente es molesto!

Me forcé a no decir nada, solo abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces como un pez dorado. Quiero decir, sabía Sherlock podía ser un necio, ¡Pero se trataba de un nuevo nivel de terquedad!

—Mira, se que lo que dijiste no es en realidad lo que piensas de mi— continuó. —y obviamente estaba un poco sorprendido. Pero creo que si solo le diera una oportunidad a esto, tú verías…

—¿Vería exactamente que?— lo interrumpí. —¿Qué todas las mujeres con las que he salido han sido errores? ¿Qué he estado haciendo lo incorrecto toda mi vida adulta? ¿Qué no me conozco del todo?— Estaba comenzando a enojarme por sus suposiciones.

—No, no John— protestó. —Ciertamente no estoy sugiriendo que todos estos años has secretamente gay, ni nada de eso—. Negó con su cabeza. —Solo estaba pidiéndote que no deseches la posibilidad de un nosotros porque sea diferente a todo lo que tu estas acostumbrado —. Mi miró esperanzado, a continuación se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

—Teniendo en cuenta toda la evidencia— prosiguió antes de que pudiera responderle. —¿Con quien pasas más del 90% de tu tiempo libre?

—Contigo —respondí a regañadientes. —Aunque eso podría cambiar— añadí maliciosamente.

Optó por ignorar el comentario —¿Quién es el que esta en todo por si llego a necesitarlo?— No esperó esta ocasión a que le respondiera. —La vida de quien has salvado en más de una ocasión? Y ¿Quién te ofrece la emoción y el peligro que tú necesitas para sentirte vivo?

—Tú, tú y tú— acepté. —Sin embargo Sherlock como sea, estoy consciente de que es amistad e incluso un amor fraternal si así lo quieres—. Sus ojos se oscurecieron ante la mención de la palabra hermanos, pero sonrió cuando dije _amor. —_No hay nada romántico o sexual en esto—. Destaqué con énfasis.

—Pero podría haberlo— insistió. —Si sólo lo consideraras…

Levanté mis manos en signo de desesperación. —¡Esto no tiene remedio Sherlock!— exclamé. —¡Intentar razonar contigo, es como intentar correr encima de suelo resbaladizo! No estamos llegando a ningún sitio.

Se vio a punto de rebatirme con otro argumento así que me levanté rápidamente. —Necesito un poco de aire— le dije, saliendo del cuarto y luego del edificio, casi corrí por la calle, tratando de aparentar que iba hacia alguna parte en lugar de estar huyendo de algo.

Vagué sin rumbo y sin dirección por un par de horas, antes de que un auto grande y negro se detuviera junto a mí, la puesta se abrió en una clara invitación para entrar. Bueno yo digo invitación; era sin duda más una orden. ¡Que adorable!

Cediendo ante lo inevitable, subí al auto y la salude a ella "La que no tiene nombre fijo"—¿Cuál es hoy?— le pregunté, pero solo me sonrió y siguió tipiando en su BlackBerry. Consideré pedirle su número así podría realizarle consultas con la esperanza de obtener alguna respuesta verdadera, pero al final no pude molestarla. Apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y suspiré… y yo que había pensado que el día no se podía complicar más.

Mycroft estaba esperándome en el segundo piso de un edificio de oficinas vacio, moviendo su paraguas como siempre.

—¡Ah, Dr. Watson!— fue su saludo. —Me siento complacido que hallas decidido venir.

Di un resoplido en respuesta.

—Sin duda, sabes ¿Por qué tuve que organizar este encuentro para una pequeña charla?— me preguntó con su acostumbrado tono de voz.

—¡No tengo ni idea!— respondí, mintiéndole.

—Ya veo— arrastró las palabras, así que retrocedió un poco y me miró con curiosidad. —Ha llegado a mí la información de que mi hermano tiene un cierto apego especial por usted— me dijo, mirándome como si le fuese imposible creérselo.

No dije nada, solo lo miré fríamente. Como si un hermano Holmes no fuera suficiente para hurgar en mi vida privada, ¡ahora tenía a ambos!

—Me gustaría saber cuales son sus intenciones hacia mi hermano— espetó a la defensiva.

—¿Mis _intenciones_?—farfullé. —¡El no es una doncella virgen, Mycroft!

Levantó una ceja de manera inquisidora. Bueno al parecer quizás Sherlock si era virgen, pero ciertamente no una doncella desvalida… y bueno finalmente estaba alejándome del punto.

—Mis intenciones no son de tu maldita incumbencia— le repliqué. —Soy amigo de Sherlock y voy a seguir siéndolo. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

—Comprendo— dijo nuevamente. —Parece que tendré que ser honesto contigo John—. Me estremecí ante la palabra "honesto", como si ese concepto fuese de mal gusto en él.

—Sherlock, como sabes sin duda— continuó. —Durante mucho tiempo ha sido considerado un sociópata—. Mantuve mi expresión cuidadosamente neutral y después de unos momentos el prosiguió. —Y no es el único con esta opinión, incluso ¿Creo que la sargento Donovan fue una de las personas que te advirtió acerca de involucrarte con él?

—Bueno, debes saberlo— le repliqué bruscamente. —¡Tú fuiste una de las personas que me advirtieron sobre él!

—Hmmm— murmuró. —En realidad eso fue más una evaluación que una advertencia— explicó. —Quería saber que clase de hombre estaba viviendo con mi hermano— Me miró de arriba abajo. —Obviamente cumpliste con los requisitos.

Eso me dejo con una pregunta incómoda de que podría haber pasado sino hubiese tenido la evaluación de Mycroft. Decidí que no quería pensar sobre eso.

—Desde que se involucró contigo—. Me sobresaltó un poco la palabra _involucró. _—El comportamiento de Sherlock parece haber cambiado significativamente.—Mycroft continuó. —Parece que te ha adoptado como su conciencia, y su lazo con el mundo del que frecuentemente escapaba.

—¿Qué estas queriendo decir?— le pregunté irritado, estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su largo punto de vista.

—¡Estoy diciendo que mi hermano te necesita!—. Mycroft, extrañamente se alteró. Respiró profundamente. —Te pido disculpas—, agregó. —Eso estuvo fuera de lugar.

—Esta bien— le dije, relajándose visiblemente. —En realidad te hace parecer un poco más humano.

Sonrió y por primera vez pareció autentica. —¿Nos sentamos?— me pidió, señalando un sofá de piel ubicado en la esquina.

Una vez sentados, juntó sus dedos en el mismo gesto, que me hizo recordar a su hermano. —Lamento en verdad si te estoy haciendo sentir incomodo John—, comenzó —Se que Sherlock te ha puesto en una posición difícil, y debes estarte sintiendo tanto confundido como frustrado en este momento.

—¿Cómo sabes?— le exigí —¿Cómo puedes… No, no me digas— Como si de todos modos lo hiciera. —Creo que soy feliz en mi ignorancia.

Me dedicó una ligera sonrisa. —Se que Sherlock quiere que tengan una relación más seria que la actual, —su sonrisa se hizo más grande. —Que te ha pedido convertirte en su pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra.

De alguna manera, escuchar decirlo a Mycroft hizo que esto pareciese más real y todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo llegué a esta situación con Sherlock, el regresar a nuestra peculiar amistad, sin que se volviera insoportablemente difícil. —Entonces, ¿Qué crees que debo hacer al respecto?— le pregunté, dispuesto a aceptar la migajas de asesoramiento en este instante.

Se quedó observándome fijamente unos momentos. —Creo que deberías considerarlo— dijo.

Lo mire sin comprender, ¡no podía estarme pasando esto otra vez!

—Obviamente esto podría ser algo como una solución para ti, — y continuó como si estuviera hablando de una viaje a la playa, en lugar de una recomendación sobre mi orientación sexual. —¿Pero al menor podrías intentarlo?— Fue increíble ver como una persona que aparentemente es muy cuerda, puede sin embargo decir tantos disparates.

—Sherlock te necesita John—, prosiguió. —Contigo a su lado, trabaja mejor y de manera más eficiente. Piensa en todo lo bueno que pueden hacer juntos, las vidas que podrían salvar…

Lo miré boquiabierto. —¿Estas diciéndome que debo convertirme en el muñeco inflable de tu hermano, de la reina y del país?

Mycroft se estremeció, quizás ante el pensamiento vulgar de que su hermano follara, no lo se.

—Ahora esta asustado de que te alejes y lo dejes. —Fue la primera información directa que me dio Mycfroft, lo cual fue interesante (Si Sherlock había estado hablando con su hermano, en verdad debe estar desesperado).

—No me gusta pensar en lo que pasaría si lo haces… —parecía preocupado. —Su historial manejando decepciones y frustraciones es preocupante, es lo menos que puedo decir.

Era evidente que se estaba refiriendo a las drogas. —Eso es chantaje—reclamé. El solo se encogió de hombros.

Suspiré. —Mira, Sherlock ya domina mi vida— admití de mala gana. —Si le doy esto también, no quedará nada de mí. — Bueno eso estuvo muy cerca del meollo del asunto, tanto que yo solo quería irme, pero Mycroft no retrocedió.

—En realidad sería al revés, —dijo. —Tú debes y has sido feliz con varias parejas. — Lo miré fijamente. —De acuerdo, con mujeres,— admitió, rodando ligeramente los ojos. —Sherlock sin embargo en toda su vida no se ha sentido atraído por alguna persona, de cualquier sexo… hasta que te conoció—. Se acercó y colocó su mano sobre mi brazo. —Así que dime John, con todo tu conocimiento militar sobre las fortalezas y debilidades, ¿Quién tiene el poder?

Retrocedió, mientras yo lo asimilaba, estudiándome. —Personalmente no lo veo así—, dijo de manera ligeramente brusca a mi parecer. Sonrió a manera de disculpa. —Por favor no te ofendas John. Me agradas y tienes mi más profundo respeto. —Hizo una pausa. —Tienes el corazón de un hombre común—. No podía rebatir eso. —Ciertamente más valiente que la mayoría—, continuó. —Obviamente altamente leal y con una inteligencia por encima de la media—. _No estaba muy seguro sobre eso, _pensé (¿Acaso un hombre inteligente se metería por si mismo en una situación difícil como esta?)

Mycroft siguió hablando. —Pero mi hermano es un genio—, caviló. —Y puede llegar a ser encantador cuando quiere serlo. Sin duda ha tenido una gran cantidad de ofrecimientos durante todos estos años, tanto de hombres como de mujeres—. Casi se miraba hablando para si mismo en este punto. —Y aun así, el nunca mostró interés en nadie—. Me miró con curiosidad. —¿Qué es lo que te hace tan especial, John Watson?— me preguntó. Esperaba que fuera una retórica, porque no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso. —¿Qué hay de diferente en ti, que te hace tan excepcional, para ser la única persona capaz de traer a mi hermano a la vida de esta manera?

—No lo se— fue todo lo que pude decir. —No tengo la menor idea.

Mycroft se levantó repentinamente y me ofreció su mano. —He dicho bastante. —caviló. —Si tu decides darle o no una oportunidad a mi hermano, depende de ti.

También me levanté y me acerque para estrechar su mano. Por un momento su apretón se hizo fuerte y me miró con fiereza.

—Sherlock es un gran hombre— dijo. —Pero creo que un día contigo a su lado, puede llegar a ser mejor.

Continuará….

Arima chan

Estamos acercándonos a un capitulo muy emocionante… dejen comentarios para Verityburns, miren que me encantaría trasmitirle que a tods los hispanoparlantes nos encantó también su fic, no solo a los Chinos, Catalanes y Rusos, donde también ha sido traducido su fic.


	7. Chapter 7 Esperanza

**VII Esperanza. **

**PDV Sherlock. **

Observé desde la ventana como John, virtualmente salió disparado del edificio para correr hacia Park Road. Bueno, esto ciertamente no iba de acuerdo al plan.

Encontré difícil de entender la preocupación de John con el tema del género. A pesar de no tener experiencia práctica en el área de la intimidad física, estaba por supuesto consciente de los hechos y la metodología. Si la actividad sexual estaba compuesta por el roce de dos cuerpos juntos para producir sensaciones de placer y gratificación, entonces ¿Qué importaba el género?, sin duda la fricción era la fricción, ¿Entonces acaso la sensación no era la misma? Quizás tenía algo que ver el ejército… Si nuestra relación progresaba como yo esperaba, quizás lo mejor era intentar abrazarlo cuando estuviese sentado para que John quedase a una altura superior. Eso sería más familiar para él y tal vez fuese menos incómodo, al menos hasta que nuestra relación ya estuviese bien establecida.

Sin embargo para que esto pudiese ser; John tenía que pasar del punto de conflicto. Como había elegido ignorar la evidencia expuesta por él, la cual parecía impermeable a mi lógica y a mi intento de cortejo tradicional, solo quedaba un camino disponible. Por mucho que doliera, tomé mi teléfono y de mala gana escribí un mensaje. ¿Realmente no había otra manera? Aparentemente no. —_Se requiere asistencia con el proyecto de retención_… Golpee _Enviar._

Necesitaba una distracción, así que pasé la siguiente media hora deduciendo donde la Sra. Hudson había escondido mi cráneo; finalmente todo apuntó a la hilera de las seis teteras en su estante superior de la cocina, ya que únicamente cinco estaban tapadas con esos adornos horribles que las amas de casa insisten en usar. Seguramente fue capaz de coser y colocar una cubierta vacía para una tetera la cual había sido utilizada para cubrir el cráneo y en realidad solo eran cinco cubiertas de tetera en total. Verdaderamente esa mujer se estaba volviendo más ingeniosa. Reclamé mi cráneo y la sustituí por un nabo grande que hallé en la canasta de verduras que estaba encima de la estufa, tomé nota mental de mantener a mi amigo fuera de su vista por algún tiempo.

Regresando ya arriba, miré por la ventana pero no había ningún indicio de John. Suspiré. El objetivo de este ejercicio que a continuación realicé fue por mi, para llenar más completamente las necesidades de John, por lo que no tendría más que perseguir a mujeres y por lo tanto alejar el riesgo de que se casase y me dejara. Quería que se quedara conmigo que en si era la misma intención. Mis necesidades sexuales eran mínimas, pero estaba dispuesto perfectamente a acoplarme a las suyas con el fin de mantenerlo como mi pareja. De hecho, pensándolo bien, quizás sería realmente útil obtener información personal sobre esta área.

Mi principal preocupación en ese sentido, era si yo sería capaz de realizarlo, hablando sexualmente en el caso de tener que evidenciar una excitación ya que este signo no puede ser falsificado a menos que se recurran a métodos médicos los cuales sería difícil ocultar a largo plazo. Obviamente tendría que ser capaz de satisfacer las necesidades de John, el cual solo se había limitado a las mujeres, es decir no requería de ser penetrado. Si embargo a pesar de haber tenido cuidado de no mentirle sería imposible que no se diese cuenta de que su entendimiento del _Te quiero_ fue muy diferente del mío.

—¿Eso será un problema?— le pregunte al cráneo. —El seguirá suponiéndolo, lo había inducido a suponer erróneamente, si es que no ya se había dado cuenta—. Nada, generalmente el hablar con el cráneo era de más ayuda. Tenía que seguir adelante. —Además John, es una persona muy considerada; quizás sienta que es necesario que su pareja también llegue lograr su liberación física, lo cual podría implicar un problema para mí.

Esto no estaba funcionando. Revisé el cráneo tratando de ver si tenía algún daño, pero se veía exactamente como se debía ver.

—¿Tal vez estaba preocupándome anticipadamente?— me auto pregunté. —Después de todo, incluso si John estuviese de acuerdo en continuar, ¿seguramente sería muy poco probable que quisiera o deseara tener relaciones sexuales de inmediato?

Aun nada, no ha llegado. Miré al cráneo con enojo. No me sirvió de nada, después de todo actualmente estoy acostumbrado a platicar con John, el cráneo jamás podrá llegar a reemplazarlo. Me dejé caer en el sofá disgustado. ¡Creo que hubiese sido mejor hablar con el nabo!

Aun estaba recostado en el sofá, pensando otros usos que podría darle al cráneo, ya que los anteriores ya no tienen razón, entonces escuché a John en las escaleras de la entrada. Ningún auto se estaciono, por lo tanto no quería que supiese que estuvo con Mycroft y le ha de haber pedido al chofer que lo dejara en la esquina o había elegido caminar hasta casa para darse tiempo para pensar.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras inusualmente lento, por lo tanto se resistía darme la cara otra vez; me era imposible determinar en que momento había tomado una decisión, pero por ahora estaba ansioso por saberla o incluso ya tenía otro argumento para refutarme. Cuando traspasó la puerta, me senté lentamente no queriendo mostrarme, agresivo o amenazante.

—Estuve hablando con Mycroft— me dijo. Entonces el quiso caminar de regreso a casa. Observé su rostro en busca de señales que me indicarán algo, pero su expresión era totalmente indescifrable.

Llegó y se sentó a mi lado en sillón, lo cual para mi fue una señal prometedora. Sonreí tentativamente. —¿Y como esta mi querido hermano?— le pregunté.

—El me dijo que me necesitas— respondió John, soltando de inmediato con su típica franqueza. —También me dijo que nadie lo hará como tú. Dijo que si no puedes tenerme a tu lado, no querrás tener a nadie más— me miró cuestionante.

Respiré profundamente, —Nunca pensé que diría estas palabras¸— hice una pausa. —Pero Mycroft esta completamente en lo cierto.

John agachó su cabeza pareciendo avergonzado. —Dijo que hacia que fueras una mejor persona—, finalizó en voz baja.

Eso era un tema más complicado, pero aun así tenía una respuesta simple. —Así es— le dije, y entonces alzó su rostro para encontrarse con mi mirada.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente uno al otro, a unos centímetros de distancia, y por un instante pensé que todo iba darse fácil, pero entonces agitó su cabeza para despejarse y reclinó su espalda sobre el sofá.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti, Sherlock— me dijo.

Alcé mis cejas. —¿En serio?— le pregunté viéndolo con atención.

—En realidad es más bien una proposición— continuó. —Una oferta única, de lo tomas o lo dejas. Una clase de acuerdo muy específico—. Me miró. —¿Quieres escucharlo?

—¡Por supuesto!— replique sentándome derecho y enderezándome completamente en su dirección para tenerlo frente a mi.

—Si estas de acuerdo con el trato— me advirtió, —Deberás respetar las reglas sin hacer trampas, ni dándome discursos para no cumplirla.

—Bien John, ¡solo dímelo!— exigí, la paciencia nunca ha sido una de mis virtudes.

—En primer lugar, tengo que rectificar que no has cambiado de opinión con respecto a ¿si todavía deseas que nosotros… —. Por un momento pareció estar buscando la frase menos embarazosa para esta situación, —seamos una pareja?— finalizó.

—¡Si, John, absolutamente!— Asentí. Eso era fascinante, realmente no tenía una idea de lo que iba a decirme, otra razón por la cual John era tan perfecto para mi, él aun podía sorprenderme de vez en cuando.

—Ok—, respiró profundamente. —Voy a besarte—, me anunció, mirándome un poco asustado ante la perspectiva. —Si se siente bien, y es algo que ambos disfrutamos—, continuó, —entonces estaré de acuerdo en que prosigamos con una relación romántica, aunque antes debemos tener algunos acuerdos para llegar a ese punto.

Eso sonó interesante, al menos no descartaría automáticamente la posibilidad en caso de tener éxito, lo cual era alentador. Noté que mi pulso se había acelerado ligeramente, aunque estaba más cerca de lo normal que el del pobre de John, quien claramente tenía su corazón desbocado.

—Sin embargo— dijo firmemente. —Si de pronto se siente desagradable o extraño o simplemente mal para alguno de los dos— enfatizó, sosteniéndome la mirada—, entonces regresaremos a la forma en que estábamos antes, y esta semana tan rara la olvidaremos y nunca la mencionaremos o siquiera referirnos a ella nunca, nunca más.

Estaba claro que eso era lo que esperaba, quizás estaba esperando que pudiera desagradarme la experiencia, como si el no supiera que mi placer era irrelevante.

Rápidamente pensé. Si aceptaba su oferta y fallaba, estaría de regreso al punto donde inicié, con John continuando su búsqueda de amor en algún otro sitio. Por otro lado, estaba claro que John había sido empujado a su limite absoluto; sino aprovechaba esta oportunidad, entonces quizás al final se mudaría, solo para evitar sentirse incomodo. —Acepto el trato, con una condición— le respondí inmediatamente.

—¿Cuál es?— inquirió, intentando sonar como si fuera un negocio.

—Debes hacer lo mejor posible— estipulé. —No puedes solo besarme en la mejilla y a continuación decirme, "Oh, Sherlock lo siento pero esto no se siente bien, recuerda que me lo prometiste", tienes que hacerlo lo mejor posible—. Arqueó sus cejas ante mis palabras.

—¡No me mires así!,—le advertí. —Si a propósito lo haces desagradable, no habrá trato. Piensa que soy esa mujer que siempre miras en la tele esperando en el canal a que pase, esa que tiene pómulos altos.

Se sonrojó. —¡Podríamos pasar aquí todo el día, con tus quejas de que no me estoy esforzando lo suficiente!—, puntualizó. —El trato es un beso y te doy mi palabra que te lo daré como a cualquier de las mujeres con las que he salido. Deberás confiar en mí. —E inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado. —O bien podríamos olvidar el asunto.

—¡No, no!— exclamé, negando con la cabeza enfáticamente. —Confío en ti John, tú sabes lo que haces—, dije con total honestidad. —Es solo un poco de presión, el resto de mi vida esta en función de momentos—. Eso me dio una idea. —¿Podría haber un plazo mínimo?— Le pedí impaciente. —Incluso ¿Podría colocar ese tomate de la cocina al fuego y no pararemos hasta que haga ruido?— Y me moví como si fuera a ir a colocarlo.

—¡No!—, prácticamente gritó John, sujetándome el brazo para que me quedara en mi sitio. —Estas pensando demasiado Sherlock— me dijo. —Relájate—, me dio unas palmadas en mi brazo y luego de soltó.

Eso fue interesante; el era el más agitado aparentemente, y ahora era el más tranquilo. Era evidente que había tenido razón al pensar que se sentiría más cómodo cuando estuviera a cargo en este tipo de situaciones que estar bajo estas. ¡Desde luego no iba cometer el mismo error de ser preso por una llave!

—¿Tenemos un trato?— me preguntó finalmente. —¿Estas absolutamente seguro de que es esto lo que quieres?—. Anexamente me preguntó.

—Si, John— le confirmé, sintiendo que repetir un poco podría ser útil, sólo por esta ocasión. —Tenemos un acuerdo y es todo lo que quiero.

—¿Estás listo?— me preguntó, obviamente para armarse de valor así mismo.

—Si— dije inclinándome suavemente hacia él… —¡Espera! ¡No!— Este sitio no era el adecuado en el sofá ya que era incomodo y el ángulo era torpe.

Me miró sorprendido cuando me puse de rodillas delante de él. Sujeté sus caderas para jalarlo y dejarlo al borde del sofá de modo que nuestras cabezas quedaran a un mismo nivel con sus piernas a cada lado de mi torso.

—Sherlock, ¿Qué…?— protestó y entonces me senté sobre mis talones por un momento para sentirme un poco más alto otro vez.

—Mira John—, comencé a explicarle. —Si esto no fuera bien, quizás sea el único beso que yo de alguna vez en mi vida— Le di mi más sincera mirada. —No quiero que dentro de algún tiempo, cuando me acuerde, recuerde que me torcí el cuello.

Me miró por un momento y luego aceptó. —Bien— dijo y estiró su mano para rodear con ella mi cuello, jalándome hacia él. Tuve el cuidado de no dejar caer mi peso, entonces el se detuvo cuando estábamos ya unos pocos centímetros, sus ojos parpadearon buscando mi boca antes de inclinarse ligeramente. Su otra mano la acercó hasta mi rostro, entonces sentí el primer roce suave y gentil de sus labios contra los míos.

Cuando el se movió y su mano sobre mi cuello subió su mano hasta mi cabello para jalarlo suavemente, entonces sentí una extraña sensación correr por todo mi cuerpo. Eso fue muy extraño y no estaba seguro si me gustaba, pero no creo que esta desventaja podría llegar a ser un problema.

Continuará

Arima chan

Jajajajajajaja, seguramente tuvieron la misma reacción que yo cuando leí el fic… ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a cortarlo en lo mejor?. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo ahí veremos cuan buen estudiante aplicado es Sherlock.

Saludos a todos y gracias por comentar.


	8. Chapter 8 Trato

_Ante todo una excusa, mi querida Midhiel tuvo que actualizar la historia por mi, ya que por desgracia al parecer el único giga de la memoria de mi laptot por fin hoy se puso en huelga, pero para el martes espero que ya tenga otras dos y este mas decente, imagínense que para abrir una cuarta parte de una pagina al menos tuvo que pasar 15 minutos. ¡Ni siquiera pude ver el final de Spartacus, la precuela!, ni los oscares! Bueno ya no lo sigo o me pondré a llorar… _

_Mejor las o los dejo con el siguiente capitulo ustedes díganme que tan bueno es John describiendo…jejejejejeje a mi se jummm… bueno comentarios para Verityburns, ¡Por favor!_

**VIII El Trato**

**PDV John**

Cuando besé por primera vez a Sherlock Holmes, fue solo un "calentamiento" ya que solo había sido un roce de mis labios sobres los suyos, un anuncio previo de mis verdaderas intenciones.

Estaba obligado por mi honor a besarlo apropiadamente, como había acordado en mi promesa, puse a un lado mis pensamientos sobre los acuerdos, dudas por el género y su consecuencias y como resultado mi mente estuvo concentrada y en enfocada únicamente sobre lo que estaba haciendo, concentrándome en las sensaciones físicas y su reacción.

Cuando deslicé mi mano izquierda sobre su cabello, era sorprendentemente suave y lo besé de nuevo, aun de manera casta, pero poco a poco aumenté la intensidad. Mi mano se enredaba en sus rizos jalándolos un poco y sus labios se abrieron durante una fracción por la sorpresa; tomé esa oportunidad para pasar la punta de mi lengua sobre su labio inferior.

Sabia que esto era casi completamente nuevo para él y no quería asustarlo o abrumarlo. También había encontrado a su declaración sobre que este podría ser el único beso que daría en su vida, extrañamente conmovedor. Cualquier idea fugaz que pudiera haber tenido para que fuese forzado y posponerlo deliberadamente se había desvanecido en el acto, dejando un eco de vergüenza a su paso.

Cuando lo atraje más hacia mi, tomé su labio inferior entre los míos y lo succioné despacio. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y comencé a retraerme para comprobar si todo estaba bien, pero su boca siguió a la mía ciegamente y sus manos se movieron de arriba abajo sobre mis brazos, no sujetándome, solo sosteniéndome como si quisiera asegurarse que no me detendría.

Fui por su labio superior esta ocasión, otra vez lo succioné muy lentamente esperando a ver que haría. Después de unos instantes, tomó la iniciativa y apresando mi labio inferior, a su vez sentí la caricia tentativa de su lengua recorriendo con delicadeza el borde de este. Fue mi turno de temblar, no me había dado cuenta que era tan sensible.

Sin estar consciente de mis pensamientos, mi mano derecha se movió lentamente hasta su mejilla, deslizándose a lo largo de su mandíbula, hasta que mis dedos estuvieron acariciando ese lado de su cuello y la delicada piel que rodeaba su oreja, mi otra mano estaba sujetando firmemente su cabello, acercándolo más como la última vez.

Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro y giré mi cabeza para acoplar perfectamente nuestras bocas, recorrí con la punta de mi lengua sus labios de lado a lado hasta que se separaron. Me detuve, solo lamiendo las esquinas de su boca, dándole tiempo para adaptarse a la nueva sensación, hasta que sentí su propia lengua tocando la mía brevemente antes de retraerla y momentos después volver a intentarlo.

Era una sensación única, el estar enseñando a este hombre algo, ser el líder por una ocasión en vez de estar corriendo detrás de sus faldas. Eso me hizo sentir poderoso y tengo que admitir que me gustó.

Comenzó a ser más seguro, su lengua fue más audaz y trazo mis labios, y sus manos comenzaron a moverse, deslizándose de mi brazo hacia mi espalda, donde cerró su mano sobre mi suéter y la otra la dirigió hacia mi cuello, acariciando el contorno de mi oreja, lo había hecho con él, sus dedos largos sujetaron mi cabello. Demonios esto se sentía muy bien.

Succioné de nuevo su labio inferior, pero esta vez lo mordí ligeramente con mis dientes, y el respiró sorprendido, antes de tomar mi labio superior y copiar mis acciones. Creo que a nadie debería sorprender que sea un estudiante de rápido aprendizaje.

Continuamos así por un rato más, nos separábamos brevemente antes de volver a besarnos otra vez. A medida que su confianza creció, su personalidad naturalmente dominante se reafirmó, apretando su mano en mi cabello mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante, tratando de controlar mis movimientos y tomar el mando. ¡Por ningún motivo iba a permitir eso!

Supongo que podría haberme separado en ese instante y decir que el experimento se terminaba, pero después por todo lo que había pasado durante esta última semana, sentí la necesidad de volver a tomar el mando sobre esto, si no se podía al menos en otras áreas de nuestra vidas

Lo empujé otra vez, cambié el ángulo de mi cabeza e introduje mi lengua en su boca, explorándola cuidadosamente y a profundidad, antes de hacerla retroceder un poco, a sabiendas que imitaría mis acciones. En efecto tan pronto mi lengua se alejó, la de él la siguió y de inmediato comencé a succionarla provocando que su cuerpo temblara entre mis brazos y su corazón comenzara a retumbar sintiéndolo contra mi pecho, en el sitio donde estábamos unidos. Después de unos instantes solté su boca, dejando deslizar mi mano derecha por su cuello hasta dejarla en su cintura y mientras lo besaba a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta llegar debajo de su oreja donde podía percibir su pulso, entonces succioné con fuerza haciéndole sentir mis dientes.

Su fuerte gemido rompió el silencio del apartamento y echó su cabeza hacía atrás apoyándola del todo sobre mi mano la cual estaba enredada aun en su cabello. Estaba respirando forzadamente y verlo así exteriorizando su verdadera personalidad, despojado de su frialdad fue toda una revelación. De repente me sentí sumamente honrado al ser la única persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente para bajar sus defensas de esta forma; recordé las palabras de Mycroft al verlo así.

Sherlock era un verdadero genio, con un intelecto sorprendente que lo colocaba por encima del resto de todos que a veces parecía, fuera casi de otro mundo. Siempre lo he tratado como ser humano, pero la verdad es que en realidad a veces lo veía como algo lejano a nosotros los simples mortales, no necesariamente que fuera mejor, pero si definitivamente diferente y esencialmente importante. Quizás por eso lo besé porque pensé que no se sentiría incorrecto en la forma que debería hacerlo.

Toda mi vida he sido totalmente heterosexual, nunca sentí el menor atisbo de atracción hacia otro hombre, incluso en Afganistán, donde las opciones fueron limitadas y los ojos se volvían ciegos. Sin embargo cuando levanté la cabeza de Sherlock y presioné mis labios una vez más contra los suyos, empecé a comprender lo que me había dicho la noche anterior. No es que yo estuviera besando a un hombre, aunque Sherlock no tiene nada femenino, menos con esa voz profunda y altura, su cuerpo sorprendentemente fuerte, era solo que estaba besando a Sherlock.

Yo, el simple, aburrido y ordinario John Watson, con un hombro lastimado y esporádicamente una pierna cojeante, estaba besando al extraordinario y único Sherlock Holmes; quien con un mínimo esfuerzo podría tener a quien quisiera; pero el no quería a nadie más, nunca lo había hecho, él únicamente me quería a mi. Por más dolor de cabeza que eso me había provocado durante las últimas 24 horas, tuve que admitir que fue muy halagador.

Ahora estaba besándome firmemente, su lengua explorando mi boca, y registrando claramente cada una de mis reacciones, repitiendo todo lo que me hacia estremecer, le gustaba aprender y seguramente aprendía más de lo que yo mismo sabía. Había visto lo que podía hacer con la cantidad de información que absorbió en unos instantes. Estaba totalmente enfocado, con toda su atención, concentrado en mí, era embriagador.

Dejó de besarme para mirarme fijamente por un momento, antes de volver a atraerme hacía él otra vez. Tuve que aceptarme a mi mismo que este experimento no fue lo que yo pensé que podría ser.

Empecé a perder el camino de lo que estaba haciendo y por que, estaba únicamente sintiendo y probando el sabor de Sherlock, su mano en mi cabello, su lengua en mi boca, su aroma rodeándome, sentí como si estuviera ahogándome.

Sin pensar yo lo atraje más rodeándolo con mi brazo con más fuerza de lo necesario, entonces perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas sobre la alfombra con un gruñido debido a la pérdida de la bruma lujuriosa en que había caído. Su mano se aferró sobre mi suéter, jalándome con él, caí a su lado sin aliento antes de rodar sobre mi espalda. Quedamos acostados uno al lado del otro, respirando con dificultad, luego nos giramos para mirarnos el uno al otro.

—Eso— dijo haciendo una pausa para recobrar el aliento, —¡Fue increíble!

Yo solo pude asentir.

_De parte de Verityburns, ella colocó una nota en este capitulo, aclarando que deseaba extender más la trama de este episodio, pero que tanto Sherlock como John no la dejaron porque para ellos fue demasiado esperar 8 capítulos. _

_¿Ustedes que opinan?_

_Saludos _

_Arima chan _


	9. Chapter 9 Progresos

**IX Progresos**

**PDV Sherlock**

Me recosté sobre la alfombra con la cabeza de lado para mirar a John, el cual también me estaba viendo con una expresión que solo podría describir como _aturdida_. Mi mente se sentía extrañamente confusa, lo cual fue muy desconcertante.

—¿Siempre besas así?— le pregunté, lo cual era muy inusual en mí, eso no era lo que estaba intentando decir.

Se rió entre dientes. —No en toda mi experiencia—, replicó, todavía sin aliento.

Giré para estar de frente a él y coloqué mi cabeza sobre mi mano. —Entonces ¿Podrías decir que se sintió bien y que fue algo que ambos disfrutamos?— cuestioné, citando su petición anterior, esta la pregunta que quise en realidad primer plantear.

Me miró sin entender. Era evidente que su cerebro era más lento para recuperarse que el mío, lo cual era de esperarse.

Levanté mis cejas, cuestionándolo, mientras me permitía recorrer mi vista deliberadamente por todo su cuerpo, antes de fijarla en su rostro otra vez. Si se le ocurría afirmar que no había disfrutado el besarme, tendría que llamar su atención sobre cierta parte muy indicadora que tenía, que decía que en efecto, lo había disfrutado y mucho.

De manera involuntaria mis ojos bajaron de nuevo… fascinante. Mi mano se acercó sin ningún tipo de intención de mi parte, pero John sujetó mi muñeca, tan pronto como comenzó a moverse.

—¡Sherlock!— me advirtió con voz estrangulada, llevando mi muñeca hasta nivel de nuestros pechos y mantenerla ahí, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer con ella.

Lo miré de nuevo. Solo giró su cabeza para mirar hacia el techo, con el rostro enrojecido. Ante el temor de otra crisis de identidad sexual que podría causar un retroceso nuevamente, me moví para acercarme a él, lo que me facilitó que liberara mi muñeca y coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla. Su expresión se tensó por un momento, luego suspiró y acomodó su cabeza para que quedara sobre la palma de mi mano.

Sentí una arritmia momentánea, lo cual fue extraño, pero lo ignoré. John estaba claramente necesitando de cierta comodidad y tranquilad, y si, como he asumido por la evidencia dada, desde ahora éramos una pareja, era mi responsabilidad proveerlo esto.

Apliqué una suave presión sobre su mejilla, el giró su rostro hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión, ¿acaso estaba dudando de nuestro acuerdo? Quería razonar con él y señalarle que el había sido quien había establecido los términos de nuestro trato y que insistió en que no renegaríamos de esto; pero recordé que la lógica no siempre había estado presente en nuestras discusiones previas.

Mi mente repasó velozmente todas las ocasiones en que había reaccionado favorablemente hacia mí. Su rostro cuando le dije que él me trataba como un humano o cuando le dije que quizás ese sería el único beso que yo había dado, el defenderme en la oficina de Lestrade, cuando pensó que me estaban lastimando. Deduje que su respuesta era mejor cuando percibía mis necesidades emocionales, lo cual era realmente ridículo, ya que estas eran mínimas, pero esta de acuerdo con su naturaleza protectora.

Armado con esta deducción, acaricié su cara gentilmente; permitiendo que mi pulgar bajara sobre su mejilla, en lo que yo esperaba fuera una manera tierna. —Dame una oportunidad John— murmuré, fijando su mirada y abriendo los ojos un poco más. —Danos una oportunidad. Te prometo que no te arrojas hacia cualquier cosa, sin presiones, sólo avancemos de poco a poco, en realidad nada tiene que cambiar en nuestras vidas, excepto…— Interrumpí mi discurso, y miré hacia abajo por un momento.

—¿Excepto qué?— me cuestionó, girándose de lado para enfrentarme total y plenamente, metió su mano debajo de su mejilla, entonces deslicé mi mano de su rostro y la dejé sobre la alfombra entre los dos.

De repente recordé que se supone tenía que tener una posición más baja para fomentar su confianza, pero no encontraba la forma adecuada y creíble de hacerlo cuando estaba recostado en el suelo. Quité mi mano que estaba sosteniendo mi barbilla para así emular su posición, por lo menos estaría a su nivel, en vez de mirarlo hacia abajo, eso es lo que podría hacer por ahora.

—Excepto— continué observándolo a través de mis pestañas. —¿Te importaría no salir con otras personas?—. Hice una pausa, mirando hacia abajo de nuevo. —Odio que salgas con otras mujeres; siempre estoy temiendo que una de ellas sea la que te aleje de mí—. Estaba hecho, en efecto, la verdadera raíz y motivación de mis más recientes acciones, no fue difícil hacer que mi voz se escuchara ronca, incluso un poco triste en las últimas palabras, lo cual fue un extra inesperado.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente sorprendidos. —¿Eso quiere decir que estas celoso?— inquirió, mirándome atónito.

Me removí un poco incomodo ante la idea de una emoción tan ridícula como era esa, por supuesto, un anatema para mí, pero su significado estaba muy cerca, asentí con la cabeza, bajando la mirada otra vez.

Silencio. Levante la vista otra vez y aun estaba mirándome incrédulo, con una pizca de afecto y orgullo estaban peleando en su rostro. Sentí su mano cubrir la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos, para jalarlos y dejarlos descansar sobre su mejilla otra vez.

—No se lo que realmente me esta pasando Sherlock— explicó. —Estoy confundido y no estoy seguro que hacer con todas estas emociones—. Hizo una pausa, sus ojos buscaron mi rostro, antes de soltar mi mano y mover la suya hacia mi mejilla para rozarla, sus dedos suaves recorrieron mi cabello hasta mi oreja de uno a otro.

—Me va a llevar algún tiempo ponerme en términos con esto—, prosiguió. —Y no estoy seguro acerca de que este haciendo lo correcto ahora—. Su mano se detuvo de repente y se deslizó para acariciar mi mandíbula. —Pero si te puedo prometer que no habrá más mujeres en el futuro inmediato.

Me encontré sonriéndole ampliamente y él me devolvió la sonrisa aunque se miraba un poco triste.

—Justo en este momento— añadió. —No puedo imaginarme querer besar a nadie más que a ti—. Acompañó las palabras con la acción y me beso brevemente antes de sentarse.

—¿Qué dices sobre comida china?— pregunté, claramente necesitando romper la tensión del día—. Siempre podemos decir cuando un restaurant es bueno, examinando el tercio inferior de la manija de la puerta.

La siguiente semana fue muy interesante. De alguna forma nuestra vidas no cambiaron en nada; John estuvo firme en su decisión que nuestra relación debía seguir siendo solo de nuestro conocimiento es decir totalmente privada, por el momento, así que nuestro comportamiento fuera del departamento fue el mismo de siempre.

Obviamente eso fue irrelevante para mi meta impuesta, por lo que no tuve ninguna objeción, aunque no pude evitar sentir una ligera insatisfacción por la situación. El único inconveniente fue que John aparentemente seguía disponible, por lo tanto las mujeres podrían acercársele con intenciones románticas, pero no tenía dudas en absoluto de su absoluta lealtad, por lo cual no pude establecer bien la fuente mi malestar, lo que era muy irritante.

Las cosas en casa, sin embargo cambiaron de manera significativa. Primero no estaba seguro cual era el nivel de afecto que John requería día a día. Intenté como tenía planeado asumir el papel de ser más servicial al principio, me había ofrecido varias veces a hacer el té, pero parecía haberlo tomado como su responsabilidad dentro de la rutina normal y no quería cambiarla, por lo tanto me di por vencido para mostrar empatía; en lugar de eso me dedique a comprar la leche con más frecuencia para que pudiera hacerlo sin dificultad el mismo.

Nuestros sillones personales ahora habían sido abandonados y actualmente estaban llenos de libros, notas de los casos y lo que quedaba de una aspiradora de alfombras de la Sra. Hudson, después de un intento desafortunado en la reconstrucción de una escena del crimen.

Ahora generalmente John se podía encontrar en el sofá amplio, sentado en una orilla con una revista médica u ocasionalmente con su laptop (si no la estaba usando) y conmigo recostado de alguna manera, por lo general con los pies en su regazo cuando yo me extendía por todo el sofá. Eso tenía dos ventajas, el estar casi en mi posición acostumbrada y obviamente cómoda para mi, y que podía estar debajo de su altura de acuerdo a mi plan.

De vez en cuando quería que viera algunas cosas sin sentido en la televisión con él, esas ocasiones podría aprovecharlo más a mi favor y me giraba para que mi cabeza quedara en su regazo. Parecía disfrutar el jugar con mi cabello en ese momento, pasando sus dedos a través de ellos y luego acariciar mi rostro.

Tal vez esto tuviera algún valor terapéutico, según tengo entendido las personas que tienen mascotas y que regularmente las acarician tienden a vivir más tiempo. Me pregunté si a John le gustaría tener un animal doméstico, tal vez un Bulldog, pero decidí no hacerlo. John podría ciertamente preferir más a la mascota que a mí. Por lo tanto tendría que ponerme a disposición de John con más regularidad para que acumulara los beneficios de salud que se asociaban con esto.

La mañana siguiente después de nuestro primer beso fue difícil desde el principio, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo actuar. Miré a John con cuidado mientras este se movía en la cocina, no sabía si debía acercarme a él o sentarme. El me observó por encima de su hombro y le di una ligera sonrisa, la cual fue como una señal para recobrar su confianza habitual, porque de repente dejó el cuchillo con el que untaba mantequilla para acercarse y abrió con sus brazos.

De inmediato me senté en el filo de la mesa de la cocina, con la finalidad de disminuir mi altura y me abrazó sin decir nada, solo me estaba abrazando, con uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y el otro colocándolo de tal manera que su mano quedó en mi nuca. De manera tentativa levante mis brazos para emular su posición y así permanecimos durante varios minutos. Estaba consciente que su té se estaba enfriando, pero no me dijo nada, ¿quizás cuando se esta dentro de una relación, los abrazos vienen antes del pan tostado?

Fue esa misma semana, después de esa mañana cuando nos llamaron a ver el escenario de un doble asesinato en Croydon. No había nada particularmente interesante en el caso, pero si note cuando arribamos la atmosfera tensa y fría que había entre la sargento Donovan y Anderson. Una mirada a la camisa de Anderson, en conjunto con su caminar rígido y oler que Sally llevaba su propio desodorante, me indicó que la esposa de Anderson había vuelto y la sargento Donovan había tenido que alejarse por petición de su amante.

Apenas había abierto la boca para hacer un comentario sobre como Anderson seguramente pasó la noche en su propio sofá, cuando John llamó mi atención y negó con la cabeza. Eso realmente me hizo preguntarme de cómo había llegado a mi misma conclusión, pero parecía tener el don de saber cuándo voy a decir algo despectivo. No estoy seguro de cómo hace eso, y era muy interesante.

Admito que sonreí, durante el segundo siguiente, entonces fui distraído por un resoplido a mi derecha… Sally estaba mirándome. —¿Qué fue eso?—, exclamó, levantando su mano para señalarme.

John rodó sus ojos enfáticamente, pero en mi caso solo me encogí de hombros. —¿Qué es que?— le pregunté impaciente.

—¡Eso!— me respondió, manteniéndome señalado, algo de mal gusto. —Eso que acaba de estar en su cara hace solo un momento—. Y rodó sus ojos. —¿Sherlock Holmes, acaba de sonreír? ¿El mundo dejó de girar? ¡Dios mío!— exclamó, al parecer divertida por su propio sarcasmo. —¡Que alguien telefoneé a Gatwik y le advierta que los cerdos vuelan!— se me quedó viendo, riendo amargamente para si misma. Eso paso a ser clara evidencia para un detective consultor como yo que no estaba para nada contenta por haber sido objeto de rechazo, ni siquiera por un ejemplar tan patético como Anderson.

John había fruncido el ceño, siempre preocupado por mí, pero lo tranquilicé negando con la cabeza, indicándole que únicamente debía ignorar esto y entonces me siguió a la escena del crimen sin hacer comentarios. Los cuerpos habían sido abandonado en la esquina de un almacén, entones caminé con Lestrade para examinar más a detalle.

Después de un par de minutos fui distraído por un sonido ahogado que estaba cerca. Observé a mí alrededor para ver como Anderson miraba atrás de mi espalda, con una expresión extraña en su rostro una mezcla muy peculiar de ira, nostalgia y disgusto.

Entonces giré, pero únicamente pude ver a John el cual estaba platicando con Sally. Lo observé de nuevo, en realidad John estaba escuchando a Sally, mientras ella pestañeaba coqueta y se acercaba demasiado, mirando hacia Anderson de vez en cuando.

Lógicamente, era del todo claro que únicamente estaba tratando de darle celos a su amante, el cual la había echado, pero estaba demasiado cerca de John de eso no había ni una duda al respecto

Observé a mi alrededor buscando a Lestrade, ¿Seguramente él podría hacer algo por ese comportamiento tan inapropiado y poco profesional? Ni siquiera estaba atento, ya que se encontraba hablando con el equipo de forenses.

John cruzó sus brazos y ahora estaba claramente incomodo. Sally se acercó más. Por el rabilo de mi ojo vi como Anderson comenzó a alejarse y entonces Sally colocó una mano sobre el pecho de John, su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

En el siguiente instante, ya estaba frente a ella antes de que siquiera su corazón diera otro latido, quitando su mano por la muñeca y alejándola con repugnancia. —¿Te importaría?— le refunfuñé. —Tomando en cuenta donde han estado tus manos—, señalé con la cabeza hacia Anderson, quien se giró ante la conmoción. —Te agradeceré que las mantengas alejadas de mi…— Me detuve, mi cerebro generalmente infalible me había fallado por esta ocasión.

—¿Alejarme de qué?— se burló, claramente sorprendida por mi repentina aparición. —¿Tu pequeña mascota?, ¿Tu soldado domado?, ¿Tu perro guardián?

Creo que en realidad gruñí. —¡El es mío!— y la alejé y cuando de repente miré a mi alrededor, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, ya que todos estaban mirándonos con la boca abiertas.

Me giré lentamente para ver el rostro de John, el cual estaba parado detrás de mí, aun con sus brazos cruzados. Estaba mirándome fijamente.

Eso no era bueno.

Continuará…

Arima chan

Bueno espero lo hallan disfrutado tanto como yo… ejem… bueno no tanto porque el traducir algunos párrafos se me complicó demasiado, pero cuestiones de modismos y la manera de hablar de Sherlock algo que no siempre se puede a la perfección.

Saludos y por favor comentarios para Verity… de las más de 500 lecturas al menos me gustaría un 10% de comentarios…


	10. Chapter 10 Pelea

**X Pelea**

**PDV John**

El viaje en taxi de regreso a casa desde la escena del crimen fue hecho en medio de un silencio ominoso.

Estaba respirando tranquilamente y Sherlock había adoptado la misma popular actitud hosca de los niños que saben han hecho algo mal, pero aun así están resentidos profundamente porque se les llamo la atención.

El lado positivo de esto, es que al menos nadie llegó a la conclusión que yo me pensé, lo que para mi autoconciencia era dolorosamente obvio.

Después de que Sherlock había dejado caer la su bomba, Sally comenzó a desternillarse de risa.

—¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!— reía a carcajadas. —El psicópata no quiere compartir sus juguetes—. Y se alejó de mí, lo cual fue un gran acierto porque Sherlock la miraba como si quisiera aumentar un cuerpo más a la escena del crimen.

—¡No puedes ser dueño de una persona, fenómeno!—, le regañó. —¡El hecho de que el te siga a todas partes o este junto a ti, no significa que es de tu propiedad!— Se giró hacia mi. —Te lo advertí John—, señaló. —¡Te advertí que debías mantenerte alejado de él y mira ahora como te esta tratando!— Desaprobó con su cabeza.— ¡No se como has podido estar con él!

—Yo tampoco— fue mi respuesta apagada, mitad de alivio y mitad de indignación por la suposición de que era una especie de peluche patético, pero todavía estaba furioso con Sherlock. Su cabeza giró hacia mí, empezando a fijar su mirada en los míos, abriéndolos demasiado, lo cual significaba que quería decir algo, como cuando explotó el microondas nuevamente, ¿Parece que realmente no ha pensado en que yo he trabajado por comprar uno nuevo?

Lo miré fríamente. —Estaré esperando afuera— le dije antes de girar sobre mis pies y caminar al exterior, en el trayecto recibí varias palmadas en mi hombro de apoyo, con la certeza de que habían aceptado la conclusión de Sally , estaba completamente furioso con Sherlock, pero supongo que eso fue lo mejor a que ellos supieran la verdad…

Dejé a Sherlock pagando el taxi y me adelanté al departamento, intenté quitar la basura de mi sillón en signo de protesta.

Desafortunadamente me había olvidado de la reciente incorporación de una cobra muerta al experimento que estaba sobre mi asiento y definitivamente no quería tocar esa cosa. Me dirigí hacia la estufa disgustado.

Estaba consciente de que Sherlock estaba en la puerta atrás de mí y me aferré a la plataforma de la estufa durante un par de minutos, pensando bien todo entonces me giré y lo enfrenté.

—¿A qué demonios?—, lo empujé del pecho— ¿crees?— nuevamente lo empujé, —¿Qué estas jugando?—. Le golpe fuertemente esta ocasión y cayó hacia atrás, mirándome asustado.

—¿Acaso no estábamos de acuerdo—, le pregunté aun avanzando hacia él, —que mantendríamos—. Moví mi mano entre ambos, señalándonos, —lo que tenemos en _privado_?— Solo se me quedó viendo.

Le apunté con mi dedo. —¡No me mires con esos ojos, Sherlock Holmes!— grité, parte de mi cerebro estuvo consciente que estaba haciendo una representación muy convincente de mi propia madre.

—¿Esa no fue la situación, — continué, —que estando sentados en el sofá—, señalé, —únicamente hace una semana—. ¿Mi Dios solo había pasado una semana?, —habíamos discutido sobre este tema?

Con gesto renuente agachó la cabeza tocándose la barbilla.

—Sino mal recuerdo— estaba realmente intentando calmarme un poco. —Aceptamos que esto iba a ser un gran paso para ambos y que debíamos mantenerlo en privado por ahora, hasta que _ambos_ nos sintiéramos cómodos—. Hice una pausa y lo miré.

Fue una mirada perdida, porque no me estaba observando.

—¿Acaso en ese momento no dijiste, y cito… _Esta bien por mi John, no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso_?

Parecía fascinado mirando la alfombra. En cualquier minuto seguramente colocaría sus dedos en sus oídos.

—¿Sherlock?— insistí, y solo encogió los hombros, aun permanecía con la cabeza agachada y de mal humor. Si, definitivamente estaba comportándose con una edad emocional de unos 8 o 9 años en ese momento.

Suspiré y bajé el tono de mi voz un poco. —¿Por qué no me dices que es lo salió mal hoy, Sherlock?— le pregunté. —¿Qué te hizo decidir de repente que hoy era el día perfecto para que la mitad de Scotland Yard se enterara?

Murmuró algo en voz baja. Honestamente, tenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, estaba esperando ahora cuando comenzara a tallar la punta de su zapato en la alfombra.

—¡Sherlock!— prácticamente le grité.

Cuando levantó su vista, estaba brillando, entonces al niño enojado ya no lo vi por ningún lado. —¡Te tocó John¡— exclamó, señalando mi pecho. —Tenía su mano derecha sobre tu corazón.

No lo podía creer. —¿Estás diciéndome que traicionaste mi confianza porque estabas celoso de mi y la sargento Donovan?— le cuestioné incrédulo. —¿Estas loco?

—Yo no estaba celoso— dijo convencido, en tono disgustado. —Soy mejor que eso—, vaciló. —No me agrada—, añadió en voz más baja. —Estaba mirando mi pecho ahora, como si aun pudiera ver la huella de la mano de Sally ahí. —Deberías considerar quitarte el suéter— dijo de repente.

—¿Qué?— pregunté desconcertado por esa orden dada aparentemente al azar.

—¡Quitate el suéter!— repitió mientras se levantaba y venía hacia mí. —No sabemos donde han estado las manos de Sally, ese suéter necesita al menos ser lavado. —Ya estaba muy cerca de mí ahora con las manos abiertas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _al menos?_— protesté; ¡ese era uno de mi suéteres favoritos! —¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunté. —¡Aléjate de mi!

Tenía sus manos sobre mis caderas, sujetando la parte inferior de mi suéter tratando de jalarlo hacia arriba.

—Quizás sea más seguro quemarlo—, dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Estaba tratando de alejar sus manos, pero era muy persistente. ¡Eso era absurdo! Estábamos virtualmente en una lucha libre, con él tratando de quitarme el suéter y yo tratando de mantenerlo en mi, ambos igualmente determinados. Bueno, al menos yo estaba decidido a que así fuera, ¡él solo estaba siendo ridículo!

Peleamos por toda la habitación hasta que el me colocó contra la pared, de repente se calmó. Mi ropa se había desalineado durante el curso de nuestras "discusión", tanto mi suéter como mi camisa estaban arrugados y levantados hasta el nivel de mis costillas. Sus manos ahora estaban sobre mi cintura desnuda y las flexionó suavemente para pasarlas delicadamente sobre mi piel, sus pulgares me acariciaron en círculos. Eso me cortó la respiración durante un instante.

Desde nuestro beso alucinante hace una semana, no habíamos tenido un contacto físico más allá o de hecho tan nuevo como ahora. Nuestro comportamiento había cambiado significativamente, pero no fue un cambio tan radical, para que ambos nos acostumbráramos poco a poco. Si hubo un montón de abrazos, caricias y besos castos, pero hasta ahí, la ropa se había mantenido firme en su lugar hasta ahora.

Sherlock estaba mirando sus manos, que estaban ahora definitivamente acariciando la piel de mi abdomen y parte de mi espalda baja. Su vista subió hacia mi rostro, sus ojos eran negros con sus pupilas dilatadas, imagino que mis ojos probablemente se veían igual. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Solo estaba tocando lo que yo pensaba era una zona de "baja perfil" no soy particularmente sensible, menos mucho. ¡Demonios ni siquiera tenía cosquillas! Y sin embargo solo con sus manos acariciando mi piel, el calor se encrespaba y bajaba hacia mi vientre y el deseo de más comenzó a fortalecerse, aunque estaba lejos de estar preparado para algo "más" era probable que llegara ahí. Sus ojos estaban dirigidos hacia mi boca y era muy evidente hacia donde iba su cabeza.

De repente recordé que estaba enojado con él. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de distraerme? Coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho y lo empujé, se tambaleó dando unos pasos atrás, mirándose completamente aturdido y desorientado. Esta bien tal vez no fue una distracción deliberada, pero aun así… Enderecé mi ropa y me alejé de la pared.

—Estoy disgustado contigo, Sherlock— le dije, con la voz mas calmada que podía dar. —Lo que hiciste hoy fue injusto y sin razón—. Me di media vuelta. —Me voy mi cuarto un rato, hablaremos más tarde.

Vi mi laptop, el cual casi nunca uso, reposando sobre al brazo del sofá y me desvié para recogerlo. —¡Y me llevo mi laptop!— Le dije mientras me dirigía hacia mi cuarto, lo que añadió un toque a mi digna salida, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Estaba en mi cuarto, sentado sobre la cama y mirando poco entusiasmado mi laptop. Pasé diez minutos viendo mi blog, pero ¿Qué podría escribir realmente?

"Me he besado con mi compañero de piso por consentimiento propio; ¿Lo cual estuvo sorprendentemente bien?

"¿Estoy en una relación gay, aunque la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre me pone los pelos de punta?" me reí de eso.

Finalmente apagué la laptop otra vez y solo me dejé caer de espaldas en mi cama, pensando en la última semana.

Besar a Sherlock había puesto mi vida completamente de revés. Si hubiera sabido de antemano lo que iba a pasar, ¿Qué podría aun así haber hecho? Después de su comportamiento de este día, estuve tentado a decir "No", pero si fuera honesto (y sino se puedes ser honesto en tus propios pensamientos, es hora de que dejes de hablar contigo mismo), esta semana ha sido increíble.

Aunque he salido con muchas mujeres en estos últimos años, nunca tuve con ninguna e ellas, la dicha de la "felicidad doméstica", esto fue como un regalo inesperado. Descubrí que me encantaba estar solo sentado en el sofá con Sherlock, sobre todo viendo televisión y más cuando recostaba su cabeza en mi regazo, para que yo pudiera acariciar su cabello. Era como un gato esperando ser mimado, si mi mano se dejaba de mover, quizás porque hubo una escena excitante en el programa, él le daba un codazo a mi brazo hasta que reanudara su servicio normal, creo que ni siquiera pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo.

Sonreí internamente. Sherlock era sorprendentemente dócil conmigo, considerando la extrema indiferencia para con los demás. Usualmente nunca iniciaba las cosas, parecía preferir que yo tomara el liderazgo en eso, pero tenía una sonrisa especial, un poco insegura, como la primera vez en esa mañana después de nuestro increíble beso. Había estado rondando en la cocina observándome y luego mirando hacia otro lado, claramente inseguro de que hacer o como actuar, cuando esa sonrisa nerviosa hizo su aparición por primera vez. Desde entonces pensé que era indicativo de la pregunta "¿Me puedes dar un abrazo?"Sonreí, desde entonces creo que lleva un letrero neón durante todas las mañanas.

Actualmente abrazarlo es otra cosa, que le he añadido a mi lista de las "cinco principales actividades". Se coloca del lado derecho de mi cuello y se aferra con fuerza, siempre parece que necesita sentarse o al menos recargarse sobre algo, me pareció extraño pero lo he aceptado como una de sus muchas manías. Los panes tostados fríos fueron un pequeño precio a pagar.

Eché un rápido vistazo a mi reloj, viendo que había estado aquí durante una hora. Estaba empezando a calmarme un poco, después de todo parecía que su desliz no había sido realmente tan desastroso y tenía que suponer que era un poco posesivo, ya que todo esto es nuevo para él. Estaba aun en una de las muchas primeras etapas de aprendizaje sobre como tenía que manejar las relaciones.

Baje de mi cama, abrí la puerta de mi recamara y baje las escaleras.

Parecía que la sala estaba muy cálida, esperaba que Sherlock no hubiese estado experimentado de nuevo con el horno, me había tomado más de una hora limpiarlo la última vez. Estaba parado frente a la ventana, pero giró su rostro cuando entré, parecía un poco avergonzado.

—Hola— dije torpemente. El sonrió ampliamente, claramente esperando que ya hubiese sido perdonado.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo?— le cuestioné. —¡Hace mucho calor aquí!

—¡Oh! Solo un pequeño experimento— me respondió. Había algo fuera de lugar dentro de su respuesta, pero no pude ver que era. —Tienes razón, parece que hace calor. Creo que mi quitaré mi chaqueta— Y así lo hizo, también desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa. Llevaba una de tela de seda púrpura, de repente llamó mucho mi atención lo bien que le sentaba a su piel pálida y su negro cabello.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Nunca me había dado cuenta que estaba vistiendo. ¡La próxima vez estaría leyendo el _Cosmo_!

Decidí tomarme una cerveza fría lo que haría que me refrescara de manera debidamente varonil y me dirigí hacia el refrigerador, quitándome el suéter de repente debido al exceso de calor que hacía. Desafortunadamente, no había cerveza, el refrigerador estaba lleno absolutamente por lecho y además por las diversas partes de cuerpo normales (Me pregunté, ¿desde cuándo las partes de cuerpo humano en el frigorífico llegaron a ser algo _normal?_

Desde que me convencí que el hacer té, es una de las actividades que en absoluto no debía participar Sherlock, por lo cual había comenzado a llevar leche a casa, casi siempre que salía; cuando regresaba me mostraba las de cajas de cartón como si fueran trofeos de batalla. Entre eso y el constante deseo de darme un beso en la escalera (el único lugar donde siempre tomaba la iniciativa), podría jurar que el hombre podía llegar a ser realmente extraño.

Me bebí un vaso de agua y lo dejé en su sitio, regresé de nuevo a la sala, dejando caer mi suéter sobre el brazo del sofá, cuando me di cuenta de la expresión presumida que cruzaba por la cara de Sherlock.

—¿Qué?— pregunté, claramente estaba tramando algo.

—¿Qué?— replicó inocentemente, algo poco convincente debo decir.

Miré a mi alrededor nervioso, esperando no encontrarme a mi mismo de pie sobre algo resbaloso. Sherlock miró hacia el sofá y fue incapaz de reprimir una ligera sonrisa. Seguí su mirada y vi lo que estaba mirando… ¡Mi suéter!

Miré de nuevo a la cocina, el horno no estaba encendido y no había ninguna prueba de un experimento nuevo por lo que pude ver. De pronto me di cuenta cuando giré que el termostato estaba más elevado de lo normal.

—¡Sherlock!— exclamé, yendo a bajar la temperatura a algo más cercano a lo humano normal y no la temperatura de brasas al que le había cambiado. Me giré para verlo, pero solo se encogió de hombros sonriéndome.

—¡Recordé a Esopo, John!— me explicó. Un tanto inocente por su actividad. —Cuando era niño, tuve un libro de las fábulas de Esopo— sonrió ante el recuerdo. —"El viento del norte y el Sol habían hecho un concurso para ver quien era más fuerte, al hacer que un hombre se quitara su capa.

Comencé a ver hacia donde se dirigía esto.

—Por mucho que el viento del norte sopló— prosiguió, —lo único que consiguió es que el hombre se envolviera más en su capa.

Recordé mi determinación de mantener mi suéter cuando trataba de quitármelo.

—Pero cuando el sol brillaba en lo más alto, se sintió abrumado por el calor y tuvo que quitarse su capa.

No dije nada y comenzó a mirarme preocupado. —No piensas ponértelo de nuevo ¿verdad?— preguntó ansioso. —Puedes quedártelo, si realmente quieres…

Le negué con la cabeza lentamente. —Al diablo con el suéter— le dije. —¡Ven aquí hombre ridículo!

Cruzó la habitación rápidamente solo se detuvo momentáneamente a la altura del brazo del sofá (me di cuenta que lo empujó en un movimiento discreto como si le ofendiera tan solo verlo) a continuación se arrojó a mis brazos.

Media hora más tarde estábamos viendo un programa de televisión de juegos idiota mientras nos pasábamos las palomitas de maíz el uno al otro.

_Continuará…._

_Arima chan_

**Por favor no se olviden sus comentarios para Verity… saludos…**


	11. Chapter 11 Haciendo y deshaciendo

**XI Haciendo y deshaciendo**

**PDV Sherlock**

Esa noche trabajaba en un experimento, me sentí aliviado al ver que nuestra pelea había terminado. Mi investigación me había indicado que la primera pelea era la más crucial en cualquier relación y fue muy confortador que finalizara pronto, después de eso, ya no hubo ningún desacuerdo que fuera significativo.

En realidad todo este asunto había acabado lo mejor posible, aunque no estuve muy a gusto con John enojado conmigo, en realidad él en ningún instante había disfrutado las atenciones de la sargento Donovan o deseado tener algún tipo de relación con ella.

A pesar de todo me vi forzado a aceptar su llamada de atención sobre mi comportamiento. El trato había sido mantener nuestra relación en secreto, por ahora y lo había llevado a cabo pero hasta entonces me di cuenta cuán importante era eso para John, así que tendría abstenerme de estallidos similares en el futuro.

Lo que yo consideré como la mejor manera de manejar la situación, claramente no fue aceptable para John él cual era asediado por cierto grupo de mujeres y/o hombres extraños cuando estábamos fuera. Tal vez si lo mantenía cerca de mí sería más práctico; con mis poderes superiores de observación, podría ser capaz de anticiparme a cualquier acercamiento inminente y así alejar a los admiradores en potencia. Decidí no volver a dejar solo a John en el futuro.

Mi experimento se desarrollaba bien, y requería solo de un poco atención, por lo cual pude repasar los acontecimientos de esa tarde - noche, los que tomaron un giró sorpresivo después de nuestra reconciliación.

Después de que nos acabamos las palomitas de maíz, nos habíamos acomodado uno al lado del otro en el sofá para ver una serie muy predecible de "detectives" (si se pueden llamar detectives), entonces me di cuenta que John me miraba a cada rato.

Por alguna razón su atención estaba centrada particularmente sobre un área de mi cuello.

—¿Todavía tengo palomitas encima?— le pregunté a la vez que desabrochaba el tercer botón de mi camisa, para comprobar si no se había colado alguna dentro.

—¿Humm?— inquirió de manera distraída.

Lo observé más detenidamente. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, más de lo que se podría esperar con la baja luz presente, su respiración estaba un poco acelerada, su ritmo cardiaco estaba ligeramente elevado y también parecía que John estaba un poco excitado.

Eché un vistazo a la televisión, pero los actores de esta series no eran muy atractivos, particularmente porque la mayoría era de edad media, por lo que pensé que podría ser yo la causa.

Aunque también estuve mirando la televisión, al menos durante los últimos 35 minutos había estado observándole de reojo, únicamente girando un poco la cabeza mientras miraba la pantalla y luego echaba una vista alrededor. Eso fue muy interesante.

A pesar de que John ciertamente había estado muy receptivo a cualquier tipo de demostración de afecto, desde nuestro beso de la semana pasada, no había visto ningún indicio similar, con la excepción de la pelea de esa tarde.

En realidad estaba cada vez más preocupado sobre el que nunca en realidad se sintiera atraído físicamente hacia mí, solo lo hacía si había una estimulación directa. Obviamente eso no era tan importante para mí, siempre y cuando sus necesidades estuviesen siendo satisfechas, pero quizás pudiese hacer que fuera más susceptible a la incitación en otros momentos.

Sin embargo su reciente y repetida ansia parecía estarme indicando que sus sentimientos estaban cambiando. Con esta conclusión preliminar decidí que era tiempo de probar mi hipótesis… así que comencé a desabrochar el resto de los botones de mi camisa.

—¿Qué… ¿Qué estás haciendo?— tartamudeó John, visiblemente desconcertado, noté enseguida que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y su respiración a incrementarse más.

—Comprobando que no tengo palomitas de maíz— le expliqué, faltando completamente a la verdad. Ahora estaba desabrochando el último botón, dejando mi camisa metida en mi pantalón negro, completamente abierta. —Creo que tengo algunas dentro de mi camisa—. Hice una pausa, observándolo cuidadosamente.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la franja visible de piel de mi pecho y sus manos temblaban. Mi hipótesis estaba comprobándose.

—¿Podrías ayudarme?— le pregunté, sentándome en la orilla del sofá y girándome un poco hacia él. —No puedo ver si tengo en mi espalda…

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y se quedó congelado mirándome fijamente, podía darme cuenta que estaba consciente de que sabía hacia donde estaban dirigiéndose sus pensamientos.

Curiosamente, encontré difícil predecir lo que haría. Me miró divido entre lo que sentía que debía hacer, a lo cual sonrió tímidamente y luego sobre lo que quería hacer, lo cual era tocarme. Posiblemente también estaba preocupado sobre a donde podría conducirnos esto, si él me tocaba estaba claro que distaba mucho de estar listo para un encuentro sexual completo.

Lentamente extendió su mano derecha y la metió debajo de mi camisa, colocándola sobre mi piel desnuda, encima de mi corazón. Me di cuenta que debía de haber anticipado su acción. Pudo quizás vacilar y quizás sentirse fuera de lugar, pero mi John ciertamente no carecía de valor.

La habitación estaba aun un poco cálida después de mi experimento anterior con la intención de quitarle el suéter, pero su mano se sentía increíblemente caliente sobre mi pecho. Se inclinó un poco en mi, girando su cuerpo en el sofá, de modo que quedó completamente frente a mí, y luego deslizo su mano hasta un lado de mi cuello, su mano izquierda la colocó del otro lado. Sus dedos jugaron un poco con el cabello de mi nuca, dándoles un ligero jalón, lo cual debió dolerme, pero extrañamente no lo hizo, luego las deslizó hacia abajo, de modo que sus pulgares acariciaron los huesos de mi cuello. Gradualmente sus manos se movieron hacia mi pecho, acariciando ligeramente hasta que sus palmas quedaron sobre mis pezones.

Salté, eso se sintió de manera muy peculiar. De repente se me ocurrió que John tenía necesidades que debían ser atendidas; así que me dirigí hacia sus botones y sus manos inmediatamente atraparon las mías, atrayéndolas hacia su pecho. Me miró con duda en sus ojos, obviamente preocupado por qué tan lejos llegaríamos.

—Sólo la camisa John—. Intenté tranquilizarlo. —Sólo la camisa, te lo prometo—. Le sonreí. —No quiero que te sientas incómodo.

Respiró profundamente. —Ok— dijo, a la vez que liberó mis manos y las bajaba por el momento.

Desabroché rápido sus botones, sacando su camisa del pantalón, sin embargo no se la quité completamente para no asustarlo.

Lo miré con cautela. Por lo general solo propiciaba los besos en la escalera cuando estaba un escalón arriba de mí, pero sentí un fuerte impulso de darle un beso en ese momento, probablemente mi subconsciente calculó que era lo más apropiado. Me incliné hacia adelante lentamente y él me encontró a la mitad del camino.

El beso al inicio fue suave y gentil, como los besos que nos habíamos dado esta semana, pero de pronto se volvió más feroz y apasionado. Sentí las manos de John en mis hombros y como me quitaba la camisa completamente, antes de pasar sus manos por mi pecho, mientras yo luchaba por quitarme las mangas y arrojar la prenda al suelo. Tan pronto como mis brazos estuvieron libres puse mis manos en su cabeza, sujetándola firmemente, mientras él giraba sus muñecas de tal manera que sus dedos estaban sobre mis costillas superiores a cada lado. Estaba pensando que hacer después cuando comenzó a frotar sus pulgares sobre mis pezones y mi cerebro pareció paralizarse. Segundos más tarde me di cuenta que ya no estaba besando a John, de hecho estaba sujetándome de sus hombros para sostenerme y mi respiración se había vuelto inexplicablemente profunda.

John se comenzó a reír. —Sí que te gusta ¿eh?— me preguntó. Creo que lo miré. —Vamos a ver que más te gusta— dijo, —y me empujó hacia atrás de tal manera que quede recostado de espaldas en el sofá.

Se quitó su camisa antes de colocarse sobre de mi, con una rodilla a cada lado de mis caderas, luego se quedó quieto durante unos instantes, se inclinó un hacia mí apoyándose en una mano. Con su otra mano quitó el cabello de mi rostro, en un gesto de curiosa ternura que hizo que mi garganta se sintiera extraña, como si me fuera difícil deglutir algo, aunque no podría decir si había alguna causa y efecto, tan impar.

—¿Estás bien?— me preguntó con suavidad. Me limité a asentir, ya que mi voz parecía no estar funcionando bien, ¿tal vez un trozo de palomitas me causó algún tipo de bloqueo?

Bajó su cabeza lentamente y me besó de nuevo, pero pronto sus labios se separaron de mi boca y comenzaron a viajar por mi cuello. Levanté mis brazos para acariciar suavemente con mis manos su espalda cálida, comenzó a besar a lentamente mi pecho, que tuve que admitir que sentía extraordinariamente bien, hasta que su boca se cerró alrededor de mi pezón y succionó.

Alguna vez había recibido una descarga de electricidad muy significativa y estaba sorprendido por la sensación tan similar, aunque esta vez no hubo dolor. Mi espalda se arqueó involuntariamente y quizás gemí algo, aunque no tengo idea de lo que dije. Me dejó caer sobre el sofá, me encontré difícil respirar bien. Eso fue muy peculiar, estoy seguro que nunca había leído que hubiese una conexión entre los pezones y el cerebro, y sin embargo parecían que la estimulación directa de estos causaba algún corto circuito en el otro; ¿Alguien ya investigó algo sobre este fenómeno? Seguramente.

John me dirigió una sonrisa, algo petulante, pero era más de afecto. —Bien, creo que hemos encontrado un par de "puntos calientes"— comentó. Mientras estaba de acuerdo con su información científica, me sentí un poco en desventaja.

Me pregunté si era igual de sensible que yo, así que levanté mi cabeza y comencé a averiguarlo.

Pasamos más de una hora acostados sobre sofá, besándonos y acariciándonos, y encontré en esta experiencia una gran cantidad de información. El cuerpo de John era muy diferente al mío, comenzando porque era más compacto y duro. Sus músculos estaban bien desarrollados y tenía un poco de vello rubio en el pecho, lo que hallé muy atractivo. Principalmente porque yo no tenía ninguno, lo que me era muy interesante.

Estuve observando cuidadosamente sus reacciones con la finalidad de ser una pareja eficiente en el futuro y a su vez parecía que estaba haciendo lo mismo, lo que me alentó a avanzar en nuestra relación. Los pezones de John también fueron sensibles, aunque no al mismo extremo grado que lo míos, aparentemente, tal vez podría desensibilizarlos más adelante, lo que podría ser de gran ayuda si llegara a convertirse en un inconveniente para que mi cerebro no quedará fuera de combate tan fácilmente.

También disfrutaba las caricias y los besos, en particular en la base de su cuello, justo por encima de los huesos de su clavícula, por lo cual me concentré en esa área cada vez que gemía fuertemente. Nos habíamos acostado de lado ambos, pero me volteó para que quedara de espaldas y por primera vez me encontraba debajo de él, de manera que su piel estaba en contacto con la mía desde el vientre hasta el pecho. Apenas tuve tiempo de asimilar esta sensación antes de que su boca descendiera y me besará apasionadamente, sujetando mi cabeza con sus manos y succionando mi lengua.

Mi cerebro estaba en serio peligro de sufrir una descarga otra vez y comencé a preocuparme por los efectos a largo plazo de mi super percepción, pero me distrajo el roce del pecho de John contra el mío… pude sentir incluso ese ligero camino de vello del vientre bajo que había visto antes. Lógicamente, eso no debería intrigarme tanto, ya que yo mismo tengo un patrón similar de vello, pero me encontré fuertemente fascinado por esto, quizás porque estaba apuntando en dirección hacia donde se dirigía nuestra relación, como estaba progresando y que John estaba preparado.

Coloqué mis brazos en los hombros de John y mis manos acariciaron su espalda, pasando ligeramente mis uñas a lo largo de su columna vertebral, lo que provocó que diera otro fuerte gemido, aunque no se escuchó mucho ya que lo ahogué con mi boca. Mis manos continuaron su camino, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba sujetando sus caderas y jalándolas hacia la mía, lo cual no había sido mi intención… claramente mi cerebro fue muy afectado porque no me había dado cuenta de mi acción.

John separó su cabeza bruscamente y levantó su pecho alejándolo del mío, se apoyó en sus codos, aunque esto tuvo el efecto adicional que nuestras caderas quedaron más pegadas, friccionándose una vez más. Gimió de nueva cuenta, pegando su frente a la mía, claramente intentando controlar su respiración y su cuerpo.

Solté sus caderas y comencé a acariciar su espalda de arriba abajo en un intento de tranquilizarlo; no quería que John se asustara y terminara nuestro trato, esta fue otra de las cosas más importantes, en qué quedamos de acuerdo; nuestra relación avanzaría por etapas hasta cuando estuviéramos listos. Curiosamente yo no me sentía así, en ningún momento vacilé a pesar de que esto era muy nuevo para mí. Cada vez que John quisiera avanzar, yo estaría más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

Aparentemente se había calmado un poco, su respiración acariciaba mi rostro con un ritmo regular y después de un minuto me besó brevemente y luego se recostó a mi lado. —Segunda base, —se río un poco. —¡Me siento como un adolescente otra vez!

Lo miré interrogante, pero el solo se limitó a negar con su cabeza. —La información no es esencial—, me explicó, girándose para quedar a mi lado. Hice lo mismo, entonces alzó su mano hacia mi rostro, acariciando mi cabello a la vez que lo peinaba hacia atrás como frecuentemente hacia. —¿Estás bien?— me preguntó plácidamente.

Asentí, aunque consideré que no eligió las palabras adecuadas. —¿Y tú?— le cuestioné a su vez y me sonrió.

—Estoy bien— dijo. —Aunque ese es mi limite por el momento. —Pareció vacilar un poco. —¿Espero que me entiendas?— añadió. —Esto es un gran ajuste para mí. Mi cuerpo puede decir una cosa, pero mi cerebro está diciendo otra.

Considerando la situación con respecto a mis pezones, no me sentí en la posición de criticar su actividad cerebral durante este tipo de experiencia, por lo que únicamente me limité a sonreírle tan tranquilamente como me fue posible. —Está bien John, —le dije. —Todo está bien.

Un poco más al rato, se fue a la cama y me dejó para que trabajara, no me sentí ni remotamente fatigado.

Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza, entonces me enfoqué en mi proyecto una vez más. Debí de haber estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, ya que me di cuenta, que el experimento había ya finalizado. Fui capaz de escribir rápidamente los resultados sobre el patrón de dispersión de varios ácidos sobre el material de lana. Fue un experimento muy importante, que necesitaba ser completado de manera urgente, por lo cual seguramente John me entendería.

De todas formas le compré un suéter nuevo.

_Continuara_

_Arima chan _

Ante todo las lectoras que siguen esta historia deben estarse preguntando ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Aluciné o en realidad leí el capitulo?, pues tienen razón, no alucinaron, yo lo subí el miércoles la verdad incluso puse una nota diciendo que lo saqué prácticamente el vapor por lo cual tenía algunos errores. Creo fueron tan visibles y afectó demasiado la calidad de la traducción porque una persona me dejó un comentario en fanfiction diciéndomelo de manera directa, a lo cual agradezco su honestidad tan apabullante.

Me hizo darme cuenta que era verdad la "traducción" era un verdadero asco, lo cual me avergonzó demasiado, porque ustedes no merecen leer algo con tanta falta de calidad solo por mis "prisas", por lo cual decidí bajarlo y darle una mejor redacción sin faltar a la esencia de Verity para que tuvieran algo digno de leer y no la basura que había colgado.

Así que aquí lo tienen, la verdad siento, que aun no puedo decir que le falta algo para ser digno de ustedes y de esta joya que escribió Verity pero al menos lo estoy intentando y de verdad agradecería me hicieran verlo para que no vuelva a suceder.

Por otro lado ahora le daré prioridad a este tipo de cosas, por lo tanto lamento comunicar que subiré los capítulos cada vez que hayan sido revisados por alguien que sepa de eso más que yo obviamente…

Saludos

Arima chan


	12. Chapter 12 Aceptación

**XII Aceptación **

**PDV John**

Me desperté una vez más del sueño recurrente que he tenido desde hacía varias semanas, en donde era tragado por un pulpo.

Había pasado un mes desde el momento épico de "hacernos el par de adolescentes"; desde nuestra sesión en el sofá, las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros. Mucho en realidad. Recordé la noche en la cual ocurrió ese evento extraordinario, fue la primera vez que me sentí sexualmente atraído hacia Sherlock y él por primera vez me tocó.

Algo pasó, ya que mientras estábamos sentados en el sofá él tenía los dos primeros botones desabrochados; la luz titilante de la televisión sobre su rostro destacó sus pómulos y las hendiduras de sus clavículas. Eso había hecho que casi fuera incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado y poco a poco las ganas por tocarlo me iban superando, quería recorrerlo con mis manos, besar sus labios, su clavícula y muchas cosas más.

Por supuesto Sherlock, siendo Sherlock pareció saber exactamente qué estaba pasando por mi cabeza; como lo demostró haciéndome un lento striptease… aunque no puedo quejarme de eso ahora.

Me giré con dificultad. Una semana después de eso, la cual estuvo llena de besos, caricias y lo que fuera, fue algo que yo no había experimentado desde mis días en la universidad, en una de esas ocasiones Sherlock expresó cierta preocupación por mis pesadillas, quiso saber su frecuencia (al menos una vez por semana), si tenía problemas para dormir después de que las tenía (así era) y si había algo que me ayudara a alejarlas (algo que no había encontrado hasta ahora).

Le respondí todas sus preguntas, pero no quiso explicarme para que, así que me distrajo con un beso apasionado, acorralándome contra la puerta del refrigerador (aparentemente había superado su obsesión por las escaleras, a Dios gracias). Pero parte de mi mente estaba preocupada por el hecho que lo moveríamos demasiado y probablemente eso era una muy mala idea ya que podría resultar que los globos oculares cayeran sobre las uvas, pero en ese instante estaba chupando mi cuello con delicadeza debido a nuestro acuerdo de "mantenerlo en secreto" por lo cual era una lucha constante ya que tenía que besarme o morderme abajo del nivel del cuello de mi camisa, aunque a partir de esa ocasión me encontré sin darle tanta importancia.

Si hubiera meditado sus preguntas con más calma, quizás no me hubiese sorprendido esa noche que entré a mi cuarto y lo encontré recostado en mi cama en pijama y con su bata de seda azul, sus pies descalzos y sin calcetines colgando al final de la colcha.

Me quedé congelado en la puerta. —¿Sherlock?— le cuestioné vacilante, preguntándome por un momento sino me había equivocado de habitación. Observé a mi alrededor; no, esa era definitivamente mi recamara y mi cama, con mi… lo que fuera, acostado sobre esta.

El me miró. —¡Ah John!— me observó como si estuviésemos encontrándonos para tomar un café en algún lugar y me hubiese retrasado por algunos minutos. —¿Listo para dormir?

—Sherlock, ¿Qué…?— me detuve incierto.

—Se me ocurrió John— empezó a explicarme, —que, como tu novio— inhale fuertemente sorprendido, pero el solo continuó, —es mi responsabilidad asegurar tu felicidad y seguridad—. Hizo una pausa mirándome fijamente. —El hecho de que aun sufras pesadillas con respecto a la guerra es un motivo de preocupación para mí—, y agregó. —Y me gustaría ayudarte, si es posible—. Le dio unas palmadas a la cama invitándome a unírmele, como si fuera lo correcto atraerme a mi propia cama.

—¿Novio?— repetí, luchando por asimilar esta parte de su enunciado.

Me miró perplejo. —¿Prefieres pareja?— me preguntó amablemente. —_Amante_ me parece un poco apresurado, pero yo no tengo inconveniente si tu así lo pre…

—No, no,— lo interrumpí, sobreponiéndome al pensamiento de presentar a Sherlock a todo mundo como mi amante. —Creo que _novio _está bien— Negué con la cabeza. —Es que es algo que nunca había pensado, tengo que tener algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme.

El sólo movió la cabeza con desdén. —Ahora, acerca de tus pesadillas—, continuó. —Me gusta observar tus patrones de sueño, en orden para establecer si hay algún signo que me indiqué el inicio de un mal sueño, para entonces intentar ejecutar alguna de táctica de distracción efectiva.

Creo que lo miré sin comprender. —¿Podría tan solo dejarme que me acueste, por favor?— le pregunté. —Ha sido un día largo y estoy cansado.

Rodó sus ojos ligeramente y suspiró. —Tu dormirás aquí—, levantó las cubiertas de la cama junto a él, mostrándome el sitio. —Yo voy a observarte desde aquí—, indicando su sitio en ese momento. Inclinó su cabeza su cabeza hacia un lado, como si preguntar eso hubieses sido algo tonto.

—De acuerdo aquí voy— le dije.

Encogió sus hombros, mostrando que el resto era más que obvio. —Si llegas a manifestar signos de angustia que me anuncien el inicio de una pesadilla, intentaré distraerte.

Mi menté se aturdió. —¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?— le cuestioné, y una gran variedad de opciones pasaron a través de mi cerebro, alguna de las cuales comenzaron a parecerme bastante interesantes…

Me miró extrañado. —Bien, estaba planeando abrazarte— me dijo, alzando ligeramente sus cejas. —Pero por lo que percibo al ver que tu respiración se ha acelerado, quizás tenga que darte algunas sugerencias alternativas…

Pude sentir como mi rostro se ruborizaba, mientras me miraba fascinado. —Interesante—, fue su única observación.

En realidad no tuve ni una pesadilla esa noche, o la madrugada siguiente, o cualquiera después de eso. Después de tres noches Sherlock dejó de dormir encima de las sabanas, dos noches después dejó de dormir en su lado de la cama, y dos noches después dejó de llevar su bata.

La primera vez que lo llevé a un orgasmo con mi mano, fue la cosa más hermosa que yo vi jamás. Con su cabeza echada hacia atrás y su espalda arqueada, la tenue luz de la ventana hacia que resplandecieran sus rasgos y realzara sus pómulos, no podría imaginar nada mas soberbio; el apenas tuvo que tocarme para que yo llegara a ese mismo estado. Por supuesto paso mucho tiempo acariciándome en otras ocasiones, su insaciable necesidad de _saber_ todo hizo de unas noches muy memorables y en algunas muy especiales me dejaba algunas "marcas".

Giré mi cabeza para ver a mí ya mencionado pulpo personal, que estaba envuelto alrededor de mi con fuerza, como de costumbre. Cuando dormía se veía tan joven que a veces me sentía como si me estuviese aprovechando de él. Me era tan raro verlo así de joven con toda esa inteligencia feroz escondida pero cuando estaba dormido, me traba como un oso de peluche gigante, sus manos se cerraban sobre mí automáticamente si intentaba escaparme de sus brazos. Eso quizás sería un gran problema en los próximos meses de verano pensé y luego me sentí sorprendido por tal aceptación.

Mientras estaba ahí, inconscientemente recorrí como mi manos los brazos de Sherlock hasta donde se cerraban posesivamente sobre mi estomago, entonces me di cuenta que era verdaderamente feliz, por primera vez después de muchos años, incluso desde que llegue a casa de Afganistan. Todas las preocupaciones y recelos con los que había peleado ante la idea de involucrarme románticamente con Sherlock parecían haber desaparecido y me sentí como si fuera lo más natural durante todo este tiempo. Hasta el momento no hemos tenido sexo completamente, aún, pero ahí íbamos; nunca me obligaba y parecía estar contento con tomar las cosas con calma. Dicho de otra forma, una vez que daba un paso, era implacable repitiéndolo hasta que sentía que dominaba totalmente esa habilidad requerida, el recordar me hizo estremecerme un poco. Eso fue comprensible ya que obtuve unas satisfacciones muy especiales de esas actividades de las cuales hasta ahora ¡me era difícil de hablar con él!

Parecía que también estaba esforzándose también por comportarse apropiadamente. Había estado muy enojado cuando me enteré de lo que quedaba de mi pobre suéter y hubo varias discusiones sobre la posesividad irracional, seguido por los despliegues públicos de propiedad; después de eso había comenzado a revelarme sus más oscuros secretos.

Me había comprado tres suéteres nuevos para compensarme por el que destruyó, cada uno seguramente costaba más que lo que había en mi closet y luego pasó las siguientes semanas quitándomelos en cada oportunidad que tenía, es decir cada vez que atravesábamos la puerta.

Sherlock Holmes era un hombre complejo, difícil, brillante. No entendía la mitad de lo que salía de su boca o la mayoría de cosas que pasaba por su cerebro, pero sabía que me quería, y yo, Dios me ayude, estaba empezando a sentir lo mismo.

Como si los pensamientos de mi cabeza lo hubieran llamado en su sueño, comenzó a moverse, a estirarse ligeramente para a continuación acurrucarse nuevamente, enterrando su rostro detrás de mi cuello y respirar profundamente. Mi nombre fue un rumor en su pecho tan pronto pude giré mi cara para que pudiera besarlo, entonces sonrió, sus ojos aun estaba medio cerrados. Me había tomado un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme a verlo de esa forma tan lánguida, cuando estaba más acostumbrado a verlo en su estado de ánimo maniaco, pero era sorprendentemente tierno en las mañanas; cuando estaba no estaba entre sus casos por lo menos.

Había acabado justo de pensar eso, cuando su teléfono sonó con el timbre de mensaje distintivo de Lestrade; quizás mi cerebro iba a ser extra efectivo hoy… Creo que comenzaré a pensar que ganaré la lotería hoy, solo por si acaso.

—¡Vamos John!— Me sujetó de los hombros, ahora completamente despierto y saltando de la cama. —¡Tenemos que investigar hubo un asesinato y la habitación estaba cerrada con llave misteriosamente!

—Pero es muy _temprano_, —me quejé, jalando las mantas y poniéndomelas.

El las jaló de nuevo. —Podría ser peligroso…— bromeó, alzando sus cejas.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. —¿Cómo es posible que se peligroso?— le cuestioné, manteniendo mis manos en el borde de la malditas mantas. —La víctima, esta presumiblemente muerta y la policía estará por todo el lugar.

—Uno nunca sabe— musitó, yendo hacia el baño, comenzando a desnudarse completamente e inconsciente de eso.

Giré mis ojos, pensando por un momento, y luego salté de la cama. Siendo realista, si él iba, yo no estaría muy lejos.

Nos detuvimos frente a una gran casa antigua y nos reunimos con Lestrade, quién nos llevó a un gran salón, donde la puerta claramente había sido derribada. La víctima había sido el dueño del inmueble, un hombre de edad avanzada, con múltiples heridas por arma blanca, el cuál yacía en un charco de sangre junto a la chimenea. La policía había llamado a Sherlock cuando descubrieron que las ventanas estaban tapiadas y no habían sido abiertas en años y la única puerta que había, estaba cerrada con la llave que se encontró en el bolsillo de la víctima y también con los seguros puestos desde adentro.

Lestrade había ido a interrogar al ama de llaves, mientras que Sherlock se paseaba como de costumbre, ordenando que la gente se callara y examinaba cualquier cosa, antes que de repente murmurara algo sobre una alcoba y corriera hacia la esquina.

Yo estaba mirando alrededor, buscando en vano una alcoba cuando escuché un golpe y una parte de la pared pareció brincar aparentemente abriéndose por una bisagra oculta. Mientras miraba como una sombra oscura surgía de la apertura y empujaba la puerta, golpeando con fuerza con esta a Sherlock, quien no tuvo tiempo de apartarse del camino.

Su cabeza rebotó contra la pared y cayó golpeándose en el suelo, rodando antes de quedarse quieto, boca abajo.

Atravesé corriendo el gran salón, lanzando un puñetazo y dejando fuera de combate al asaltante de Sherlock con un golpe, mientras pasaba de él, dejando que la policía se hiciera cargo de este a partir de ese momento. Sherlock estaba herido.

Me arrastre hasta su lado, caí de rodillas y lo giré cuidadosamente para luego apartarle el cabello de su cara, apoye sus hombros y su cabeza en uno de mis brazos, mientras usaba mi otra mano para revisarlo sino tenía alguna lesión.

Para mi inmenso alivio, el comenzó a moverse tan pronto lo había tocado y momentos después su ojos se abrieron completamente.

El golpe claramente lo había aturdido ya que su mirada estaba desenfocada y no había ese signo de alerta como de costumbre en sus ojos. Sin embargo pareció reconocerme y levantó su mano hacia mi rostro. —John— dijo. —John, yo lo…

—¡Sherlock— un golpe se escuchó desde la puerta y me giré para como Lestrade entraba como una ráfaga, obviamente la noticia había volado a través de la casa. Nos dio una mirada rápida, pareciendo satisfecho que Sherlock estuviese bien, centrando su atención en el asesino quien ahora era solo un bulto visible bajo una pila de oficiales de policía.

Me giré hacia Sherlock otra vez, y ahí estaba realmente esta vez, con los ojos completamente abiertos y en alerta. Pareció darse cuenta donde estábamos y bajó su mirada hacia donde estaba su mano para bajarla hasta mi pecho, mientras se movía. Me vio horrorizado, quitando su mano rápidamente, con los ojos inyectados de preocupación tratando de ver si alguien se había dado cuenta.

—Lo siento John— dijo desesperado. —Yo no quise…— se detuvo. —Por favor no te enojes…

Miré su rostro, que ahora conocía tan bien. Observé su cuerpo que se enredaba cada noche al mío. Noté sus manos las cuales me habían explorado tan fondo y su boca que había hecho lo mismo. Consideré su papel en mi vida y cuán importante era para todo y en todo, mientras me miraba con miedo porque pensaba que lo abandonaría si alguien se enteraba de lo nuestro.

Ya era hora.

Lo besé…

_Continuará _

_Saludos _

_Arima chan _

Comentarios…


	13. Chapter 13 Deseo

**XIII Deseo **

**PDV Sherlock**

La capacidad de observación de un ser humano común, es tan insignificante que bien podría decir es inexistente. Después de ser muy discretos durante las últimas semanas, para que nada pudiera dañar nuestra relación, John me dio un verdadero beso dentro de una habitación llena de detectives supuestamente entrenados y ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta. Eso me molesto en demasía.

Debo admitir que estábamos a en el piso en una esquina y John estaba dando la espalda al salón. También contó el que estuviesen distraídos con el presunto asesino el cual estaba peleando y gritando obscenidades con cada aliento que daba, pero aun así no me extraña que a menudo necesiten de mí ayuda. Mi tía abuela Agatha, podría haberse mejor dado cuenta y eso que tenía un ojo de vidrio y quince años de muerta.

El beso fue en si relativamente fugaz. John estaba evidentemente más preocupado por una posible conmoción cerebral y pronto se apartó para continuar revisando mis signos vitales; otra vez. Debe de haberse dado cuenta de mi mirada de decepción en mi rostro y más ante la falta de protesta, porque alzó su mano y acarició suavemente mi mejilla.

—No lo hice por ellos— me dijo en voz baja. —Lo hice por ti—. Me sonrió. —No más secretos, Sherlock— dijo, apoyando por un momento su frente en la mía.

—Ahora dime como te sientes, —me indicó le respondiera, colocándose en el papel de medico.

Consideré el momento. —Fantástico— le dije. El arqueó una ceja. —¡Oh, te refieres a mi cabeza!— me di cuenta.

—Si, Sherlock— sonrió. —Me refería a tu cabeza, ya que te dieron un golpe bastante fuerte para dejarte noqueado durante varios segundos y para ser honestos, aun te ves un poco desorientado.

Eso fue una afrenta para mí, pero ignoró mi expresión y prosiguió. —¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?— me preguntó.

—¿Acerca de que?— le inquirí y rodó sus ojos, claramente reteniendo una respuesta sarcástica.

—¿Qué tal si me das un resumen del día de hoy?

—De acuerdo John— acordé. —Bien, me desperté en mi sitio favorito de todo el mundo—. Le sonreí y el solo soltó un bufido.

—¡Definitivamente no eres tú mismo!— dijo exasperado.

Lo ignoré y volví a pensar. —Recibí un mensaje de texto de Lestrade, me levanté, te convencí de que también te levantaras, me di una ducha….—Me detuve un momento. —Deberías estar consciente John, de lo que podríamos hacer por el medio ambiente.

Suspiró. —¿Se trata otra vez sobre tomar una ducha juntos?— le sonreí. —Bien, bien… continua—. Me indicó.

Obedecí. —Te vestiste, vi como lo hiciste—. Me miró sorprendido y yo solo me encogí de hombros. —¿Qué?— cuestioné. —Me gusta mirarte— _¿A estas alturas, apenas se da cuenta?_

Continué. —Se quemó el pan tostado, fuimos a un café, venimos aquí, llaves, pernos, ventanas, este cuarto enorme, no había alcoba—. Me enderecé un poco y miré a mí alrededor. —Ah, ahí está la alcoba.

John me recostó de nuevo. —¿Qué sucedió después?— me cuestionó.

Mi cabeza me estaba doliendo ahora, pero lo oculté lo mejor que pude. —Encontré el sistema de resorte, el asesino fue muy veloz, me tiró al suelo noqueado por el golpe—. Lo miré. —Eso fue todo— le dije.

—Ok, eso está bien— dijo. —¿Qué pasó cuando recuperaste la conciencia?—. Pareció curioso de manera intencional.

Pensé rápidamente. —Tú estabas aquí. Tenía mi mano sobre tu pecho, me asusté de que alguien pudiera vernos, me asusté…— Me detuve, eso no había sido una sensación agradable.

—¡Entonces me besaste!— Añadí con júbilo. —¡En público!— aunque ninguno de los presentes se había dado cuenta. —¿Eso significa que puedo llamarte mi novio y no solo en mi cabeza?— Definitivamente algunas dudas necesitaban ser aclaradas.

John parecía decepcionado por algo, pero antes de que pudiera responderme, fuimos interrumpidos por una nueva perturbación que llegó de la puerta. El sospechoso había sido sacado de la escena del crimen, mientras estábamos hablando, pero ahora parecía que de nuevo estuviera aquí o no estuviera, la pareja del jabón de Scotland Yard, había decidido honrarnos con su presencia. Los miré brevemente, mientras caminaban directamente hacia nosotros; hmmm, otra vez, esto podría ser peor.

Sally me apunto directamente con su dedo, a pesar de que en ese momento se dirigió a John. —¡Lo besaste!— exclamó, con voz aguda muy alta, dirigiendo su dedo hacia John, esta ocasión. —¡Te vi por la ventana!

Miró a Anderson, quien estaba haciendo una excelente representación del perro de cabeza flotante. —¿Estar en la mira de una pistola no es suficiente para ti, Watson?— se burló Anderson, arrogante.

Sentí como John se tensó, pero Lestrade se acercó y comenzó a dar una explicación. —Sherlock se golpeó la cabeza cuando el sospechoso lo golpeó— les dijo. —El Doctor Watson—, enfatizó. —Lo estaba reviviendo.

Eso no fue bueno. Si John se arrepintió de su impulso, entonces –Lestrade le había dado una salida fácil. Contuve mi respiración….

Debí haber tenido un poco más de fe, mi John ni siquiera lo pensó cuando habló.

—No, no estaba haciendo eso— le respondió a Lestrade y sin ningún indicio de detenerse continuó.

—Lo besare cada vez que se me dé la gana— eso fue dirigido a Sally.

—Y tu ¡Vete a la mierda!— le dijo finalmente a Anderson.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, entonces les di una sonrisa autosuficiente a todos lo que me miraban.

—De hecho— prosiguió John. —Lestrade, ayúdame, me llevo a casa a Sherlock.

Lestrade pareció salir de su trance. —Sí, OK, de acuerdo— murmuró. —¿Está bien?

—Sufrió una conmoción leve, pero creo que estará bien—, le dijo John. —Voy a mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre él, las próximas veinticuatro horas para estar seguro, pero parece relativamente normal…—. Discrepó un poco. —Bueno, normal para él—, me sonrió. —Tal vez un poco emocional—, añadió unos momentos después.

Lestrade resopló, mientras que los otros aun estaban con sus bocas abiertas como peces.

Entre ambos lograron levantarme y me ayudaron a salir, entonces Lestrade tomó un auto de la policía y nos llevo a casa, parecía como si hubiese sido herido en la línea del deber. Escuché que interrogaba a John como es que había ocurrido lo nuestro, pero mi cabeza estaba doliéndome demasiado para ese instante, lo cual me hacía difícil concentrarme, también mis piernas parecían no estar actuando de acuerdo al resto de mi cuerpo.

Me alegré de regresar a casa, en mi sofá, aunque John se rehusó a recostarse conmigo, lo cual fue muy molesto. Quería seguir checando mis reflejos y preguntándome cosas extrañas, afortunadamente el me conocía al menos lo suficiente para no cuestionarme sobre "conocimientos generales". Una vez tuve que escapar porque por poco me encierran en una sala psiquiátrica, cuando fui incapaz de decir algo sobre quienes trabajaban en A&E, quien era el primer ministro o dar un nombre de los integrantes de U2.

A la mañana siguiente me sentí mucho mejor. De hecho, los acontecimientos de día anterior me parecían un poco confusos, aunque recordaba claramente el beso en la escena del crimen. John tuvo el gran placer de pasar toda la mañana recordándomelo, que yo alegué haber dicho durante mi estado de confusión, incluyendo cosas, como que me gustaba observarlo mientras se vestía (eso era verdadero, pero preferí negarlo), que la mantequilla de maní había sido hecha por el diablo ya que me hacia hablar con dificultad y que el beso fue mejor que un doble homicidio.

Le dije que sus invenciones eran cada vez más ridículas, entonces tomé la revancha cuando le sujeté de la mano cuando íbamos por la calle hacia el restaurant de Angelo, el cual era el lugar apropiado para nuestro primer almuerzo como pareja oficial. En realidad no pareció importarle mucho como pensé que lo haría.

Una semana más tarde, recostado sobre la cama reflexioné sobre el éxito de mi plan. Mi intención original había sido que John y yo llegáramos a un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso, donde él tuviera la ventaja conveniente de sexo regular y afecto, lo que claramente requería, y yo podría conservar a un socio en la cual podría confiar. Aparentemente el objetivo se había cumplido, sobre todo desde la semana en que John había consentido que nuestra relación fuera del conocimiento público, entonces fue mucho más fácil para mí, evitar cualquier atención no deseado hacia él de otro individuo.

Al iniciar este proyecto, me había preocupado un poco el tema de las necesidades físicas de John, la que quizás me fueran difíciles o desagradables de cumplir, pero no había sido el caso. De hecho encontré que sus requerimientos eran sorprendentemente agradables. Me pregunte si eso significaba que tendría alguna parte de sexualidad en mi persona de la cual ni siquiera intuía y que fue desbloqueada, y era algo que debía investigar más a fondo. Sin embargo, ante el pensamiento de tener intimidad con alguien más que John, hizo que se me revolviera el estomago al grado de provocarme nauseas, por lo tanto rechacé la idea inmediatamente.

John aun estaba profundamente dormido en ese instante, encerrado firmemente entre mis brazos como de costumbre. Yo había adoptado el mismo principio de la manta de seguridad que usan los niños para que se sientan protegidos y que había tenido éxito hasta ahora; había pasado un mes desde que John tuvo una pesadilla y no volvió a tener otra, mientras yo lo abrazara.

Miré el rostro de John, entonces percibí una sensación muy peculiar en mi vientre, esperaba que no fuera a sucumbir a la misma enfermedad que John había sufrido durante la semana. Se había sentido mal durante un par de días, enfermo y con fiebre, pero sentí que había hecho frente razonablemente bien, aunque necesite la ayuda de la señora Hudson para preparar té. Creo que es muy común del personal médico no ser un buen paciente ya que estuvo diciéndome que lo dejara solo, pero no le hice caso. El cuidar a tu pareja durante una enfermedad era un deber bien establecido de cualquier novio, así que pensé que su intento de rechazar mi ayuda era una especie de prueba. Yo no iba a ceder por más esfuerzos obvios que hizo. "Un buen novio no huye ante los primeros signos de vómito" le dije, entonces sólo rodo sus ojos y se rindió.

Lo atraje más hacia mí, lo cual parecía siempre disfrutar. Es de suponer que ambos nos movíamos mientras dormíamos, pero siempre se acurrucaba en mis brazos en cuanto despertaba. Murmuró algo, pero inmediatamente se volvió a dormir. Le abracé un poco más fuerte… parecía el momento adecuado para darle un poco más de afecto físico. Esperaba que despertara pronto…

Más tarde ese día, sugerí que fuéramos a dar un paseo. John me miró extrañado, como si yo normalmente no diera paseos sin la intención de ir a algún sitio. Sin embargo, había pasado dos días enteros en el departamento por su enfermedad y sentí que un poco de aire fresco podría ser beneficioso para su salud; naturalmente tendría que mantenerse sano con la finalidad de ser un socio eficiente para mí.

Estuvo de acuerdo, por lo cual me aseguré de arroparlo cálidamente y salimos hacia el parque de los Regentes, caminamos hacia el lago al área de los botes. Lo tomé del brazo, para que nos asociaran sin ser demasiado obvios, como no quería que John se sintiera incomodo. Nos detuvimos para que se apoyara en la barandilla del puente Clarence; cuando sucedió.

Estaba mirando el lago, el viento removía su cabello, el cual era más fuerte de lo normal y yo lo estaba mirando a él, por una ocasión sin pensar en nada realmente, solo estudiando su rostro, la forma de su cabeza, las líneas de su nariz cuando la alzó un poco, y una sonrisa asomó en sus ojos, cuando el miraba alrededor y entonces olvidé como respirar.

Era como si estuviese bajo del agua. Hubo un fuerte ruido en mis oídos, mis ojos se oscurecieron y sentí como algo estaba cambiando dentro de mí, como una sensación de temblor, la cual hizo que mi mano sujetara la barandilla por miedo a perder mi equilibrio. Escuché decir algo a John, pero la verdad parecía que estuviese muy lejos y no pude responderle.

Gradualmente mi visión se aclaró y él estaba frente a mí, sujetando mis antebrazos y diciendo mi nombre. Lo quería.

No, en el sentido analítico y reciproco del "se siente bien", del tipo de sensación que había experimentado durante nuestro tiempo juntos hasta ahora, sino a un nivel más básico y primitivo. Quería consumirlo, absorberlo, que fuera una parte de mi. Lo quería dentro de mi cuerpo y a su vez quería también estar dentro del suyo. Quería estar tan profundamente dentro de él para que percibiera mi presencia por siempre y a su vez que me hiciera completamente suyo, así nunca podría pertenecerle a alguien más.

Pude sentir como mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo, como lo enfrentaba. Estaba consciente de cada punto de contacto entre nosotros, cada dedo que presionaba la piel de mis brazos la sentía como una marca y recordé sus manos moviéndose sobre mi piel desnuda, la forma en que ellas me había abrazado hacia una pocas horas. Mis ojos se movieron hacia su boca y pude sentirla en mi cuello, besando mi pecho, chupándolo, su lengua vacilante y moviéndose mientras me miraba, sin apartar sus ojos de mi rostro.

De pie en el parque, a las once de la mañana con viento matutino, con únicamente nuestros brazos en contacto, fue el momento más difícil que he tenido en todo mi vida. Y mientras miraba a John, sujetándome de sus antebrazos para mantenerme de pie, nunca me sentía tan fuera de control den toda mi vida.

No estoy seguro de cómo llegamos a casa. John estaba visiblemente preocupado por mí, probablemente estaba asociando mi mareo con mi conmoción cerebral de la semana pasada. Me sentí completamente perdido, como si mi cabeza estuviese al revés y todo estuviese igual. ¿Qué estaba pasándome? ¿Así es como se sentía la lujuria? ¿Cómo puede la gente enfrentar este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo? La agitación y la confusión eran intolerables.

Con un enorme esfuerzo, guardé el torrente de sentimientos y emociones que John había desatado en mí sin darse cuenta; no iba a ceder antes estas exigencias tan abrumadoras de los humanos, al menos no sin considerarlas lógicamente en conjunto con otros aspectos de nuestra relación. Tomé una decisión, por lo cual comencé a respirar más fácil, pero me sentí totalmente aliviado al ver a Lestrade esperándonos en la puerta.

Deseaba que fuéramos a alguna casa en algún sitio. No me importaba, solo me alegre de que mi mente pudiera ser ocupada en algo más favorable. Lestrade viajo con nosotros en taxi para que me pusiera al tanto del caso durante el camino, iba en el asiento frente a nosotros y comenzó a describir la situación. Lo escuché con un parte de mi cerebro, pero la mayoría de mi atención estaba puesta en John, que iba sentado a mi lado.

Su mano estaba apoyada en el asiento entre ambos y mi mano se dirigió a la suya para colocarse sobre esta. En un instante sus ojos viajaron hacia Lestrade, pero el solo hizo un ademán de tomarle importancia, entonces se la sujeté fuertemente. Podía percibir una sensación eléctrica en mi brazo, era extremadamente curioso. Solté su mano; el hormigueo se detuvo y luego la volví a sujetar y estaba de vuelta la misma sensación.

Había sujetado su mano antes, muchas veces particularmente en la última semana y fue agradable, me gustaba sentir su presencia, era cálida y así dejaba saber a las personas que él era mío. Sin embargo el nivel de percepción era tan distinto, era como una vibración bajo mi piel.

Otra vez volví a soltar su mano y me miró extrañado, antes de mover sus brazos para colocar sus manos sobre sus muslos. Me sorprendió la fuerza con que me urgía volver a sujetarla nuevamente.

Cuando llegamos a la escena del crimen, nos encontramos con una considerable presencia policiaca. El cuerpo estaba en el jardín delantero y habían colocado una tienda de campaña para proteger el área, Anderson estaba bloqueando la entrada.

—No pueden entrar aun, están haciendo el registro fotográfico— nos dijo con aire de superioridad. —Tendrán que regresar en cinco minutos.

—¡Excelente!— dije sonriente, para su consternación. —Vamos, John—. Sujete la mano de John y lo saqué por una puerta lateral, doblé la esquina de la calle hasta encontrarnos en un callejón abandonado detrás de las casas.

—¿Qué es Sherlock?— me preguntó, mientras lo arrastraba detrás de mí. —¿Qué ves?

Me detuve repentinamente y me giré para enfrentarlo, coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y lo empuje hacia la esquina de una ventana tapiada. —A ti— gruñí antes de acorralarlo y presionar todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, tomé su rostro y lo levanté para tomar su boca con fiereza. Fue _indescriptible. _

Nuestro primer beso había sido una revelación, un nuevo mundo de sensaciones alucinantes, pero esto era otra cosa. Estaba hambriento de él. Estaba chupando y mordiendo su boca, sintiendo que nunca tendría suficiente. Deslicé mi mano por su espalda hasta sus caderas y jalé de ellas hacia las mías, empujando al mismo tiempo.

John al principio pareció sorprendido, pero me respondió inmediatamente de manera instintiva y no tardó en empujarse también contra mí, moviendo sus caderas de manera circular. Metí una mano en su cabello, atrás de su cabeza y lo jalé, un gemido salió de su boca, en seguida me moví a su cuello y lo mordí más fuerte que nunca. Otra vez se empujó contra mí, sujetando mi cabello con sus dedos y su otra mano estaba debajo de mi chaqueta deslizándose por mi espalda encima de mi camisa de seda.

Regresé mi boca nuevamente hacia la de él, empujé mi lengua al ritmo de mis caderas para encontrarse con las suyas, mi pulso bombeaba en mis oídos…

—¡Maldición!— escuché la voz de Lestrade detrás mío.

Me detuve, levantando un poco mi cabeza, sin apartarme de John, noté que apenas era visible ya que mi abrigo abierto se había abierto hasta cubrirnos a los dos. John estaba mirándome, en parte avergonzado, en parte aturdido, pero sobre todo encendido, yo solo apoyé mi frente en la suya por un momento, respirando con dificultad.

—Err… la escena del crimen esta lista para ustedes— la voz de Lestrade se escuchó otra vez. —Así que cuando estén listos— hubo una pausa, —yo, eh… regresaré a decirles que ya van a venirse— una nueva pausa incómoda, John se rió. —Quiero decir, que van a estar ahí pronto—, finalizó Lestrade, su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, obviamente mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

—Danos un minuto— le dije, sin girarme aun. Se alejo rápidamente.

Nos miramos uno al otro. —No, es que este quejándome necesariamente— jadeó John. —¿Pero que, — respiro, —demonios— otro respiro, —fue eso?

Le sonreí. —¿Un experimento?— mi voz se escuchó más ronca de lo normal.

Soltó una carcajada. —Bien— respondió. —¡Un día de estos voy a encontrar los globos oculares en el microondas!

De regreso en la escena del crimen, Lestrade estaba buscándonos por todo el sitio, pero lo que más me divirtió fue cuando me di cuenta que Anderson miró incrédulo hacia el cuello de John, el cual llevaba la marca de una mordida muy grande y evidente. Tenía el presentimiento que a John no le agradaría mucho cuando se percatara y comencé a pensar en diferentes maneras de mantenerlo alejado de cualquier superficie reflejante por lo menos un par de días.

Una inspección del cuerpo y alrededor del área, produjeron información significativa que estaba terminando de darle a Lestrade, cuando un auto grande y negro se detuvo en la acera y Mycroft salió de el.

Arqué mi cejas hacia él; eso era algo sin precedentes para Mycroft, el aventurarse lejos de su oficina, tenía que haber un ocurrido un problema realmente extraordinario para llevarlo al sitio de un asesinato común.

—Mis disculpas por la intromisión, Detective inspector— se dirigió a Lestrade, mostrándole una clase de ID gubernamental. —¿Quizás podría permitirme a mi hermano por un momento?— Lestrade lo miró sorprendido, mas al darse cuenta que tenía un hermano. Era una reacción común, ya que la gente le era difícil imaginarme perteneciendo a un núcleo familiar.

—¿Qué?, ¡Oh!, cierto, por supuesto, adelante— respondió, todavía parecía turbado por el descubrimiento reciente. —Pueden usar la casa— señalando a sus espaldas. —El cuarto delantero esta libre.

Mycroft le dio un guiño simpatizante y luego se giró hacia John. —Buenas tardes mi querido John— le dijo, cuidando de no mirar su cuello. —¿Nos puedes excusar un momento?

John asintió con la cabeza y me miro interrogante, pero únicamente pude encoger los hombres. —No tengo idea — le dije. —Regreso en un minuto.

Mycroft subió las escaleras de la casa y luego miró a su alrededor a los agentes policiacos que desarrollaban su actividad, antes de pasar sin problemas a la gran sala en forma de L.

Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, entonces se giró hacia mí. —Tengo una situación, Sherlock—, inició. —Una situación muy delicada por lo que requiero de tu ayuda.

Negué con mi cabeza firmemente. —No, puedo— le dije. —Estoy demasiado ocupado, no tengo tiempo.

Me miró fijamente, pero no vaciló. Después de unos momentos se giró hacia la ventana, mirando hacia abajo, aparentemente sin fijarse en toda la actividad que se llevaba a cabo en el jardín delantero.

—¿Y cómo va tu experimento?— me preguntó. —Tu "Proyecto de retención", ¿Creo que así lo llamaste?

Lo fulminé con la mirada desde detrás de su cabeza. —Bien— le contesté.

—¿En realidad?— me cuestionó, con falsa preocupación. —Haz finalmente hecho que el buen doctor se enamore de ti?— Se giró hacia mí, sonriéndome de una manera poco convincente.

—El proyecto aun no está completado—. Me sacó, sintiendo que le debía mucho a él, ya que fue quien me inspiró este plan en primer lugar.

—Bueno, aparentemente haz cumplido con el objetivo principal— respondió. —John claramente ya no sale con ninguna mujer, por lo que el riesgo de que llegue a casarse parece mínimo.

—¿Qué quieres Mycroft?— le espeté. La situación con John había llegado a ser mucho más compleja el día de hoy y no quería hablar sobre ello.

—Solo que me ayudes con un pequeño pero muy significativo problema— me dijo. —No te llevara más que unas pocas horas— en una expresión zalamera, debía estar muy desesperado.

—No quiero hacerlo— le respondí con énfasis de finalizar.

—Bien, pero yo no quería ayudarte a seducir a un hombre perfectamente decente, solo porque tú querías retener a tu pareja de trabajo— respondió enfáticamente.

Por un momento estuve tentado a decir que ya no era solo eso, pero no tenía idea de cómo describir lo que era, así que decidí continuar con lo que él sabía.

—El tener sexo, para retener a mi socio— espeté. —Me parece bastante lógico.

—Solo a ti, te parece lógico, sacrificar tu cuerpo por el bienestar una relación laboral agradable—, objetó. —¿Supondré, que aun sigue siendo tu objetivo que John se enamore de ti?

Trate de ignorar de esa extraña sensación cálida que me provocaron esas palabras. —Eso sería lo mejor para la estabilidad de nuestro acuerdo—. Le confirmé con firmeza.

—¿Y le dijiste que también lo amas?— ¿Por qué diablos vino aquí?

—Soy un sociapata, Mycroft— repliqué. —Sabes perfectamente que soy incapaz de sentir esa emoción.

Por un momento tuve miedo; ¿Dónde estaba John? No podría permitir que el escuchara esto. Caminé hacia la ventana y miré hacia el jardín, y ahí estaba, justo donde lo dejé. Como si sintiera mi mirada, el subió su mirada y me saludó. Asentí con la cabeza en señal de reconocerlo, peleando por esconder la sonrisa antes de que girarme hacia mi hermano.

—¿Cuál es el punto?— le pregunté.

Mi punto, es sin duda obvio— replicó. —Te ayudé cuando me lo pediste, a pesar de que encontré de mal gusto tu proyecto—. Me dio una mirada reprobatoria. —De que observara el comportamiento de John antes de nuestra charla, con comparación con actividades posteriores a ese día, por lo cual deduzco que mi intervención fue efectiva.

Levantó sus brazos en un gesto suplicante. —Lo único que te pido son unas pocas horas de tu tiempo a cambio—. Hizo una pausa. —Incluso lo puedes encontrar interesante. —Aun estaba renuente. —Puedes traer a John—, añadió.

Suspiré. —¡De acuerdo!— le dije a regañadientes. —¿Cuándo nos necesitas?

Apuntó hacia la ventana. —He traído el auto— dijo a modo de respuesta.

Cuando salimos al exterior y recogí a John, prometiendo que le mandaría un mensaje de texto a Lestrade mientras íbamos en camino. El auto comenzó a alejarse del sitio entonces miré hacia la casa, logrando observar bien el cuarto de adelante. Mientras lo miraba una figura emergió de la esquina en forma de L y fue a la ventana, mirándome fijamente.

Era Sally Donovan, y en su cara había una expresión de absoluto asco.

**Continuara**

Bueno damas y caballeros (si hay alguno), pues le dejo un aviso de Verity el cual es muy importante obedezcan.

**Nota de Verity: **_Su capitán al habla. Pasajeros con disposición a sufrir crisis nerviosas, favor de colocarse sus cinturones de seguridad y agarrarse fuerte, nos acercamos a una zona de turbulencias. _

Saludos

Arima chan

(No me pregunte nada, ya que solo encogeré los hombros en respuesta)… ¿Por qué Sherlock no sabrá guardar su boca cuando es necesario?...

Otro aviso, se que actualizo dos veces por semana, pero tendrán que disculparme durante estas dos que vienen, ya que seguramente será solo una vez, debido a que comienzo la temporada de exámenes en el posgrado y no debo distraerme mucho (estoy becada). Otra razón es que estos tres próximos capítulos son bastantes grandes por lo cual si, este que están leyendo me llevó hasta hoy subirlo (y porque hubo puente vacacional), imagínense los otros y con mi tiempo reducido. Espero entiendan y si no es el viernes el domingo lo estarán leyendo (promesa por el osito bimbo)…


	14. Chapter 14 Pánico

**XIV Pánico **

**PDV John**

Había algo en el comportamiento de Sherlock. Estuvo actuando de manera extraña desde que nos fuimos del parque, sobre todo después del encuentro del callejón, ¡No es que me quejara acerca de eso! Sin embargo esto era muy distinto.

A medida que nos marchábamos con Mycrof, solo el cielo sabe dónde y ellos (porque nadie me dice nunca nada), sentí como su cuerpo a mi lado se tensó de repente. Miré hacia el sitio donde estaba mirando a través de la ventana trasera del auto, su rostro tenía una expresión endurecida. Me giré en sentido contrario para poder observar que es lo que le había afectado de ese modo tan drástico, pero inmediatamente me sujeto de los hombros para detener mi movimiento, fijando su vista en mí con esa extraña expresión que estaba sobre su rostro.

—¿Qué es?— le pregunté, de que se trataba. —¿Qué te sucede, Sherlock?

No me dijo nada, solo me miraba, sus ojos recorrían todo mi rostro como si estuviera intentando memorizarlo, de lo cual estoy seguro ya lo ha hecho en un instante. Entonces sin previo aviso me atrajo hacia él, para darme un abrazo torpe deslizando sus manos dentro de mi abrigo y rodeando mi cuerpo.

Solté una exclamación de sorpresa, antes de que intentara alejarlo; un callejón desierto era una cosa, pero un auto en movimiento con su hermano sentado frente a nosotros estaba fuera de mi zona de confort. Me soltó sin darme una explicación y se colocó correctamente en su asiento, alejando su cuerpo de mí, sin disculpas ni nada, no que realmente esperara alguna de Sherlock.

—¿Ha sucedido algo?— lo presioné, mirando a Mycroft, cuando Sherlock no me respondió.

Por un momento pensé que la súbita partida podría ser por cuestiones familiares. —¿Tu madre está bien?— le pregunté, siendo incapaz de usar la palabra mamá, la cual no utilizó desde que tenía siete años.

Mycroft me sonrió con benevolencia. —Mamá está muy bien, gracias, John— inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. —Sherlock solo esta limitándose a ayudarme con un problema bastante delicado.

Lo miré dudoso. —Eso no suena como a él—. Le señalé.

Ambos nos giramos para mirar a Sherlock, quien estaba mirando firmemente a través de la ventana, la tensión era evidente en cada parte de su cuerpo. Algo estaba definitivamente mal. Decidí entonces ser el "hombre" al mando y superar mi vergüenza por estar en un espacio cerrado con mi amante gay y su hermano mayor.

—Discúlpanos— murmuré aMycroft y el asintió, sonriéndome en aprobación, antes de poner su atención en la ventana opuesta por lo cual nos mostraba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Me moví de mi lugar hasta que mi muslo presionaba el de Sherlock, y coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro, sintiendo el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo ante mi contacto.

—Sherlock— le dije suavemente. No me respondió. Puse mi mano en su cuello y se estremeció. Use mi otra mano para sujetar su mandíbula y giré su rostro para que pudiera verlo apropiadamente. Su mirada era salvaje, sus ojos estaban oscuros y su quijada con los dientes apretados. No podía imaginar que había pasado para provocarle una reacción así, pero estaba increíblemente tenso y angustiado a simple vista.

Puse ambos manos en su rostro e intenté tranquilizarlo, acariciando sus mejillas con mis pulgares y pasando suavemente las yemas de mis dedos sobre sus cejas y frente. Después de un par de minutos coloqué su cabello detrás de su oreja con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha recorrí ligeramente el largo de su mandíbula, llevando mi pulgar a delinear sus labios. Percibí que comenzaba a relajarse un poco, ya que estaba sintiendo como apoyaba su cabeza en mi mano izquierda, donde mi dedos estaban haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares en su cabello.

Después de un poco de tiempo, la tensión en su mandíbula comenzó a disminuir, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente. Puse la punta de mi dedo índice en su boca y de reojo vi el brillo de ojos de Mycroft , el que aparentemente estaba de espaldas a nosotros, Sherlock tocó con la punta de su lengua mi dedo en una clara invitación. Feliz por distraerlo, lo deslicé dentro de su boca un poco y comenzó a succionar, pasando su lengua por debajo de él o sacándola para tocar la unión entre mis dedos, lo que se sentía tan obscenamente bien. Realmente, llegar a tener un novio con una fijación oral nunca podría ser algo malo; ni siquiera lo rechacé en mi mente.

Contuve un gemido, al recordar donde estábamos y con quien, y me concentré en Sherlock, el cual gradualmente parecía recobrarse. Lentamente retire mi dedo y tomándolo por su mandíbula me incliné hacia él para besarlo varias veces. Besos suaves y castos sin intervención de lenguas, solo nuestros labios uniéndose gentilmente para mostrar cariño.

Me retiré un poco y lo miré cuidadosamente, aun tenía su rostros entre mis manos. Sus enormes ojos contrastaron contra su piel pálida, haciéndolo verse tan extrañamente delicado y etéreo._ Me estoy enamorando de este hombre, _ pensé y la idea no me causo ningún conflicto.

Le sonreí —¿Estás bien?— le pregunté.

El asintió con su cabeza. —Lo siento John— murmuró.

Lo mire con curiosidad, era tan raro que se disculpara por nada y ahora ni siquiera sabía si realmente se estaba disculpando por algo.

—Gracias— añadió; otra rara ocurrencia, aunque no era el tiempo para platicar sobre el tema.

—Parece ser que es lo que _un buen novio debe hacer_— intentando hacerlo sonreír. Había pasado la última semana diciéndome "un buen novio hace esto" o "un buen novio nunca hace eso". Recordé en particular el día que estaba tratando de deshacerme de él para que pudiera vomitar en paz. Se me ocurrió que quizás estuviese obteniendo sus tips sobre relaciones de un sitio de internet dedicado a chicas adolescentes; Google tenía mucho que responder.

Solté su rostro y lo tome de la mano, me volví a acomodar en mi asiento y entrelace nuestros dedos fuertemente, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando me giré para ver los alrededores que íbamos pasando, Mycroft estaba escribiendo un mensaje de texto para instantes después enviarlo; entonces observó su teléfono con una expresión de irritación.

—¿De todas formas a dónde vamos?— le pregunté a Sherlock, tranquilamente, asumiendo que al menos él tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Solo se encogió de hombros. —Un trabajo para Mycroft— dijo. —Aun no se los detalles.

Me pareció muy extraño que Sherlock hubiese aceptado tomar un caso de Mycroft, sin conocer exactamente todos los detalles, de hecho era muy extraño que el estuviese dispuesto a ayudar a su hermano en su pedido, ya que había visto muchas ocasiones como se ha negado. Realmente este día se estaba volviendo más peculiar a cada minuto.

Mycroft exhaló fuertemente, a continuación tocó el vidrio de separación entre nosotros y el chofer el cual bajó rápidamente. —221 de Baker Street— dijo para pulsar el botón que subía el vidrio. —Les pido disculpas caballeros—, se giró hacia nosotros. —Parece que mi problema se ha resuelto por sí mismo, por lo tanto creo que les he hecho perder su tiempo innecesariamente.

Sherlock alzó sus cejas hasta que casi tocaron su cabello, inclinándose hacia delante en actitud agresiva. —¿A qué estás jugando, Mycroft?— le exigió fuertemente.

Mycroft solo le dio su mirada habitual de cortesía.

Sherlock sacudió su cabeza, como si así pudiera aclararse, —¿Sabías…, — se calló abruptamente y me dio una mirada, luego estudió un poco más Mycroft. —¡Por qué viniste!— exclamó en voz baja. No fue una pregunta, su voz sonaba lastimera y casi desesperada. Dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo y aumentó su fuerza sobre mi mano aun más.

Miré interrogante a Mycroft, pero es solo me dio su expresión amable, dedicándome una sonrisa ligera.

—Mis disculpas, mi querido John—, dijo, y por un momento pensé que había una dejó de verdadero pesar en su voz. —Aquí estamos— dijo unos minutos más tarde cuando nos detuvimos frente al piso. —Deben regresar al negocio ¿eh?—. Levantó su mano despreocupadamente a modo de despedida cuando se alejaba en su auto. Sherlock ni siquiera lo miró.

Al momento que arribamos, Sherlock parecía que se había congelado otra vez. Lo obligué a sentarse en el sofá y fui a la cocina a hacer un poco de té, además de encontrar algunos panecillos también. Tuve que prácticamente colocarlos en su mano, al menos bebió el té, aunque los bocados que le daba a los bicuits parecía que casi lo ahogaban.

Coloque mi taza de café en la mesa y lo enfrenté. —Sherlock, ¿Qué sucede?—. Le pregunté suplicante. —¡Tienes que decirme que te sucede!

El solo me dio nuevamente una mirada y negó con su cabeza. —No puedo decírtelo John— me respondió. —Yo solo…— se tensó nuevamente y se puso de pie, tomando su taza y colocándola en el dintel de la ventana.

Comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, como lo hace cuando un caso está realmente enredado y su cerebro está funcionando a cien kilómetros por hora, murmurando para sí mismo y moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro. Después de unos minutos, se paró en medio de la habitación y colocó sus manos en su cabello para jalarlo sin piedad.

Me puse de pie para ir hacia él, pero antes que pudiese dar un paso levantó su rostro y fijó su mirada penetrante en mí, la cual me congeló en mi sitio. Nos quedamos así unos instantes, solo viéndonos fijamente el uno al otro, hasta que dio un grito de frustración y se arrojó hacia mí, su ímpetu nos llevo hasta la pared, donde fui aprisionado.

Sus manos sujetaron ambos lados de mi cabeza para mantenerla quieta, entonces la suya la abalanzó para besarme con cruel intensidad que lastimaba. Mi dio una mordida desesperada en su proceder, lo que me hizo sentir incomodo, aun así no podía negar a donde nos estábamos dirigiendo de manera alarmante. Colocó una mano en mi hombro y luego la deslizó hacia abajo para sujetarme firmemente, apretándome, mientras succionaba mi lengua. Me quedé sin aliento y de repente me quitó de la pared y colocó sus manos en mis hombros y me empujó para ponerme de rodillas. La posición no era nada nueva, pero era a la vez diferente por la fuerza y exigencia con que me la pedía, me di cuenta que me gustaba. Ok, quizás solo un poco, ¡Esto estaba poniéndose tan caliente como el infierno!

Jaló mi suéter quitándomelo, entonces también pensé lo mismo, pero quitó mis manos, cayendo de rodillas también y jalándome contra él una vez más. Me besaba nuevamente, una de sus manos estaba colocada en mi nuca y otra envolviéndome por mi torso, abrazándome con tanta fuerza que me era difícil respirar. Peleé por poder inhalar un poco de aire y aflojó un poco su agarre, luego bajo su brazo hasta mi cadera para apoyarse y comenzó a empujarme hacia el piso, agarrando un cojín del sofá y poniéndolo en bajo mi cabeza en el último momento.

Su cuerpo me siguió hacia abajo, hasta que estaba completamente apoyando su pecho contra el mío y sus manos las colocó en mi rostro.

—John— dijo suavemente, besándome dulcemente por un instante, antes de volverlo nuevamente intenso. —John— dijo otra vez moviendo su boca a lo largo de mi mandíbula y luego mi cuello, justo donde sabía que era particularmente sensible.

Pude sentir sus dedos desabrochando los botones de mi camisa, y luego abrirla, besando la línea de mi clavícula hasta la marca en mi hombro, entonces bajo por mi pecho haciendo una pausa para lamer y chupar mis pezones. Me retorcía bajo de él para ese instante, mis manos acariciaban y apretaban cualquier parte de él que podía alcanzar a medida que bajaba.

Sus manos volaron hacia mis jeans y rápidamente terminó de desnudarme, entonces se sentó y jaló su ropa en un movimiento descoordinado. Vio mi cuerpo de manera hambrienta por un momento, entonces agarró una manta que estaba en el sillón y la extendió en el suelo, esperando que me moviera hasta ahí, antes de colocarse arriba de mi.

La sensación fue absolutamente increíble. A pesar de que dormíamos abrazados todas las noches, esto era algo muy diferente a eso. Sherlock parecía tan desesperado de mi, sus manos moviéndolas de arriba abajo acariciando mis costados, me besó de nuevo, luego con su rodilla abrió mis piernas para que pudiera acomodarse entre ellas, moviendo sus caderas de manera que se frotaran contra las mías, fue maravilloso.

En una parte de mi mente, estaba consciente de que algo le estaba preocupando, no era el mismo de siempre, pero si eso era lo que necesitaba, no se lo iba a negar. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándome involuntariamente, avergonzado por el ruido que estaba haciendo.

Se alzó un poco apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos, y deslizó su otra mano hacia debajo de mi cuerpo, jalando mi rodilla hasta que mi pie estuviera plantado en el piso, antes de acariciar la parte interna de mi muslo.

—John— habló con urgencia, su voz era más ronca y profunda de lo usual. —John—, esperó hasta que lo miré, sus dedos me preguntaban para poder iniciar su exploración. —John, quiero…— sus ojos estaban encendidos. —Quiero…— sus dedos presionaron dentro de mí, un poco, por los que sus intenciones eran más que obvias.

Considerando todo el tiempo y la energía que pase preocupándome por esto, ahora el momento había llegado, por lo que se supone debía sentirme más nervioso, pero honestamente nunca se me ocurrió dudar.

—Si— le dije, jadeando en cada palabra que daba. —Si, Sherlock lo que desees—. Jadeaba más para ese momento, ya que su dedo era más insistente. —Cualquier cosa— le prometí. Solo tenía que hacer una cosa más.

Levanté mis brazos, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y lo jalé hacia mí, levanté mi cabeza para besarlo gentilmente. —Te amo— le dije y lo besé otra vez. —Te amo, Sherlock—. Me soltó y caí de espaldas contra el cojín.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y sus manos se separaron abruptamente. Una serie de expresiones pasaron por su rostro, muy rápido para que pudiera identificarlas, entonces dejó caer su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, apretando su rostro con fuerza contra mí y sentí que su cuerpo se estremeció.

—¿Sherlock?— inquirí. —Sherlock, lo siento, ¿No era eso lo que querías?—. En ese momento me sentí inseguro y un poco avergonzado.

—John— murmuró contra mi cuello. —No te disculpes, por favor nunca te disculpes—, levantó su cabeza y su rostro se veía torturado. Me besó de nuevo pero algo estaba mal, su boca estaba torcida.

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y lo empujé hacia atrás un poco, no se resistió.

—Sherlock, ¿Qué pasa?— Insistí en ese momento; rodamos uno al lado del otro. —Mira, no tenemos que hacer esto ahora— le dije, acariciando su rostro gentilmente, la preocupación parecía haberse llevado su excitación de todas formas. —Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Hizo un sonido de agonía, que solo acabo por aumentar mi frustración. —¡Tienes que decirme que es lo que te está molestando tanto!—. Estaba prácticamente escrito en su rostro. —¡No te entiendo! ¡No se que está mal! ¡Quiero ayudarte, pero no se qué hacer!

Nunca había visto su rostro tan tenso y eso me estaba preocupando demasiado. En un movimiento de improviso y muy rápido, me abrazo de nuevo y me mantuvo así por unos instantes, luego pareció tomar una decisión.

—Tengo que salir—, me anunció y se empezó a colocar su ropa.

—¡¿Qué?— exclamé. —¿Sherlock qué es lo que está ocurriendo?—. Lo sujeté del brazo. —¡Dime!

Se giró hacia mí, mientras yo me sentaba, y me sujetó por mis antebrazos, mirándome fijamente. —Lo siento, John— dijo. —No puedo explicarte. Es algo que tengo que hacer. —Hizo una pausa. —Intentaré hacer—, corrigió.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?— le pregunté, no me gustó como sonó eso.

Me sonrió forzadamente y acarició mi cara. —No con esto— me dijo, entonces se colocó de pie, cogiendo su ropa de nuevo al azar.

Jalé la manta para colocarla alrededor de mí, haciéndome autoconsciente, si soy honesto que estaba siendo rechazado.

Estaba colocándose su bufanda para ese momento, pero cuando giró para mirarme y me vio ahí sentado, atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a mí para darme un beso apasionado en mi boca.

—John, yo…— se detuvo. —No salgas, ¿Quieres?— me pidió.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— le pregunté, pero el solo movió su cabeza.

—No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estaré afuera, pero por favor quédate aquí—. Me insistió. —Quiero regresar a casa contigo. Por favor, John, ¿Me prometes que te quedarás aquí?

Me encogí de hombros. —¿Dónde más podría ir?— le pregunté. —¿Vas a decirme de que va todo esto?

Cerró sus ojos brevemente. —Espero que no tenga importancia— respondió enigmáticamente. Presionó sus labios contra mi frente en un beso, luego se giró y el corrió prácticamente fuera del apartamento. Escuché como bajo las escaleras y finalmente el portazo que dio tras salir.

Bueno, esto ciertamente no es como yo imaginé que sería la primera vez.

Me sentí desanimado en más de un sentido, así como un poco tonto, ahí sentado, desnudo sobre la alfombra de la sala a las cinco de la tarde, me vestí de nuevo, entonces me hice un sándwich ya que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo.

Estaba preocupado por Sherlock. Había mostrado más emociones el día de hoy, que todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo, y no estaba seguro de que hacer con él. Fue como una contradicción; por un lado el era muy consciente de ser un genio y podía llegar a ser el hombre más arrogante que he conocido jamás. Por otro lado, me sorprendió su inseguridad, ya que estaba convencido que en cualquier momento un enjambre de mujeres descendería sobre mí y me alejarían de él, incluso aun desde que lo hicimos "público", estaba constantemente sujetándome de la mano, o tomándome del brazo. Para alguien de su intelecto y ahora puedo sentirme libre de admitirlo, de su apariencia tan soberbia, era sorprendente; aunque parecía que yo era el único que persistía en ignorar toda la evidencia.

Me sentí inquieto, pensé en ir a un bar, pero recordé la insistencia de Sherlock en que me quedara ahí. Bien. Miré alrededor mío y me percaté del desorden armado, decidí acomodar un poco. Cogí el cojín del sofá que había hecho la función temporal de almohada y lo volví a colocar en su lugar, entonces me di cuenta de que algo brillaba entre las hendiduras del sillón; era una moneda de una libra. Eso me hizo preguntarme qué otras cosas estarían ahí, así que tiré todos los cojines e hice una inspección profunda. Encontré siete monedas más de varias denominaciones, tres canicas, un silbato y lo que parecía ser un grupo completo de huesos metatarsianos.

Había algo que estaba más profundamente enterrado del lado del reposabrazos, en el que Sherlock había estado sentado antes, pero no podía sacarlo. Rechazando la idea a darme por vencido, fui a la cocina por una cuchara de palo. Eso hice y pude realizar una palanca al objeto lo más que alcancé con la cuchara, hasta que pude tomarlo con mis dedos; y lo saqué triunfante… era mi teléfono. Fue muy raro; claramente recuerdo haber puesto mi teléfono en mi bolsillo cuando salí esta mañana, porque estaba esperando una llamada de Harry; así que, ¿Cómo se había ido a parar a ese lado del sofá, y apagado para empezar?

Negué con mi cabeza, realmente este día había sido de lo más extraño. Encendí de nuevo mi teléfono y comenzó a sonar de inmediato; ¡Había siete mensajes de texto y tres correos de voz! Por un momento me sentí inusualmente popular, pero entonces me di cuenta que probablemente eran todos para Sherlock, el cual a menudo tomaba mis cosas y mucha gente que lo buscaba, entonces recurría a mí, cuando el no respondía el suyo. Miré la lista de mensajes de texto y entonces me di cuenta que todos eran de Sally Donovan, con excepción de uno de Harry, pidiéndome que la llamara para ponernos de acuerdo para un almuerzo si es que estaba libre el siguiente jueves.

Los de Sally no estaba seguro de deber leerlos, pero al final decidí que lo haría; si es que ella buscaba a Sherlock, podría al menos decirle que no regresaría hasta más tarde. Como resultado, al parecer todos me estaban dirigidos, en todos me pedía que la llamara, cada uno con más urgencia. Escuché sus correos de voz y eran más de lo mismo, era realmente muy insistente.

Me debatí entre simplemente ignorarla. No me agradaba mucho Sally y seguramente Lestrade me llamaría directamente si surgía algo importante, pero estaba aburrido de poner orden y no tenía nada planeado hasta que Sherlock regresara. Suspiré y me dejé caer en el sofá, presioné los botones correspondientes. Después de todo, ¿Qué daño podría hacer?

Continuará…

A continuación nota de la autora (háganle caso otra vez)

**Nota de Verity: Lamento dejarlo ahí, (ja, si me sorprendieron, eso fue una mentira total), el siguiente capítulo que forma parte de esta historia es en realidad el primero que escribí y el que inspiró toda la historia… así que ya saben pueden colgarme o no hacerme nada… **

Nota de la traductora… jejeje, que les puedo decir, Verity agradece sus amables palabras en sus comentarios, ya que ella misma decidió pasarse por esta página y mediante el traductor de google (Dios la ampare) leerlos. Por cierto vaya que hizo calor en este capítulo. ¡Oh! Yo y mi vena pervertida.

_Arima chan… _


	15. Chapter 15 Revelaciones

**XV Revelaciones… **

**PDV Sherlock**

Salí de la casa con la una sola idea en mi mente, la de encontrar a Sally Donovan y de alguna forma convencerla de que mantuviera su boca cerrada. Sabía que le desagradaba, sin duda, más que nunca después de hoy, pero nunca pensé que su enemistad alcanzaría a John. Si pudiera hacerle ver la realidad, de cuánto daño le ocasionaría su indiscreción y quizás demostrarle que lo que había oído no era exactamente eso… Sabía que mis oportunidades no eran buenas, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Cuando la vi en la ventana mientras nos alejábamos, fue claro por la expresión en su rostro que había escuchado la conversación entre Mycroft y yo. Fue inútil desear en ese momento haber sido mejor honesto con él, que le hubiese platicado lo que ocurrió el día de hoy.

Y entonces Mycroft, mi propio hermano. Haciendo una retrospectiva fue obvio que eso había sido el trasfondo del problema, según sus palabras, necesitaba mi ayuda pero claramente había sido un engaño; pero no lo entendí ¿Por qué?; recordando, pude darme cuenta como había dirigido la conversación, hasta que me sacó las palabras que me condenaron y lastimarían terriblemente a John. Mi estomago se retorció ante ese pensamiento, me incliné hacia adelante, como si con eso pudiera hacer que el taxi fuera más rápido en medio de la hora pico de tráfico.

Mi sentido común y conocimiento me decía que Sally probablemente estaría en Scotland Yard en este momento, pero cuando llegue acaba de salir. No había querido llamarla, si de por si iba a ser muy difícil convencerla en persona, hubiese sido virtualmente imposible hacerlo por teléfono, pero no vi otra opción. Su teléfono sonaba ocupado. Me pasee por el vestíbulo durante diez minutos, intentando llamarla varias veces, pero se mantuvo ocupado ¿Con quién diablos podría estar ella hablando durante todo ese tiempo?

No estaba seguro de que paso dar, pero cuando levanté la vista durante mi andar, Lestrade estaba ahí, de pie, mirándome con recelo. —¿Sherlock?— dijo con cautela. —Sherlock, ¿Qué esta pasando?

Le di una mirada fulminante. No quería hablar con él, ni con nadie, pero no sabía cómo encontrar a Sally; por su ocupación era muy poco probable que su domicilio figurara en la guía telefónica. Lestrade retrocedió un poco, mirándome asustado, tal vez porque no parecía yo mismo. Pasé mi mano a través de mi cabello repetidas veces, —Necesito encontrar a la Sargento Donova— le respondí, —es urgente.

Mi dio una mirada sorprendida. —Estoy seguro de que Sally se ha ido ya— me dijo, de manera redundante, aclarándome de lo que ya estaba yo consciente o no estaría con este ritmo en medio del vestíbulo. —¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Me sorprendió ver su ofrecimiento tan genuino, ya que siempre había supuesto que solo me soportaba porque necesitaba que le hiciera su trabajo. Quizás tuviese miedo de que fuera a hacer algo raro en el lobby; todos ellos me miraban como si fuera alguna clase de bomba que estaba programada, esperando el día en que lo hiciera. En ese momento, me sentía como si ese día hubiese llegado.

—Sherlock, obviamente algo te está preocupando— me dijo a la vez que colocaba su mano en mi brazo.

Me ericé un poco. —No me molestes,— repliqué. —¡Todo el tiempo soy raro, obviamente!

El solo inclinó hacia un lado su cabeza y me observó curiosamente. —Antes de que conocieras a John, podría haber estado de acuerdo contigo— respondió. —Pero ahora claramente estás molesto— no me dio oportunidad de replicar. —Y es tan evidente que fue suficiente para que el sargento de la recepción me llamara por teléfono para avisarme.

Me giré y le dio una mirada cargada de resentimiento al susodicho sargento, el cual me ignoró.

—Bien— repliqué. —Necesito encontrar a la Sargento Donovan—. Tuve que volver a decírselo porque mucha gente necesita que le repitan las cosas antes de que empiecen a actuar.

—¿Para que necesitas a Sally?— quiso saber. —Lo miré. —Ok, ok—, dimitió. —Vamos a mi oficina y veremos qué podemos hacer para resolverlo.

Lo seguí hasta su oficina y entré, me indicó una silla, pero rechacé con mi cabeza, sentarme ahora con todo lo que había pasado era lo último que me apetecía hacer.

—Entonces, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?— me preguntó. Le di una mirada irritada de nuevo y el solo suspiró. —Mira, Sherlock— dijo enfáticamente. —Si quieres mi ayuda…

Lo interrumpí. —¡No quiero tu ayuda!

Me observó y asintió considerándolo. —No, pero la necesitas ¿no?— Fue un momento extraño donde los papeles estaban invertidos, regresándome de nuevo al caso que John, llamó _Estudio rosa. _

Ante la sola mención de John en mi pensamiento hizo que mi cabeza se mareara y me dejé caer en una de las sillas derrotado. —Sally escuchó una conversación que no debió, escuchó cosas incorrectas, pero eso está fuera de contexto— expliqué torpemente. —Ahora está intentando contactar a John para decírselo y quiero convencerla de que no lo haga.

Lestrade me miró sorprendido ligeramente debido a que esto fuera un problema personal más que una cuestión relacionada con algún caso, pero se recuperó pronto. —De acuerdo— dijo. —¿Cuál fue esa conversación?, ¿Por qué Sally está intentando decírselo a John? ¿Cómo sabes que está intentando contactar a John?, ¿Por qué quieres detenerla y como estas planeando exactamente hacer eso?

Me sorprendió un poco, el hombre era capaz de tener pensamientos razonados y lógicos, ¡después de todo! Realmente no quería explicarle todo, pero tenía razón, en este momento, lo necesitaba.

—La conversación que escuchó fue entre mi hermano Mycroft y yo, se trataba acerca de John. Sally quiere decírselo, porque es una chismosa y lo justifica como algo que debe saber John; Tengo que intentar detenerla, porque sino…— Me detuve, de pronto me era difícil continuar. —Eso lo molestara demasiado— Mi rostro se sentía caliente, era muy extraño considerando que estábamos en un ambiente templado.

Lestrade estaba estudiándome, —Por lo cual tu estas asumiendo ¿que está intentando decirle a John sobre esta misteriosa conversación?— me cuestionó, otra vez mostrándome una percepción impresionante la cual no había visto en todas mis consultas hasta este momento.

—Le mandó tres mensajes de texto y le dejó un correo de voz antes de que llegáramos a casa— le dije. —Eso parece sugerir que está intentando decírselo.

—Sí pero eso no explica, ¿Por qué ella no lo localizó?— observó. —¿Por qué John no respondió su teléfono?

—Porque lo tomé prestado.

—¿Se lo pediste prestado?— me cuestionó, con escepticismo, levantando una ceja. —¿Quiere decir que lo tomaste, no es así?— claramente estaba recordando todas sus cartas de órdenes que yo revisaba. Parecía que no tenía más sentido marear a la perdiz.

—Bien— respondí. —Vi a Sally cuando nos íbamos de la casa e inmediatamente empecé a temer que intentaría contactar a John por lo tanto tomé su teléfono y lo apagué—. Recordé como John se sorprendió por ese abrazo tan repentino. —Cuando llegamos a casa, encendí el teléfono y lo revisé mientras él hacia té y confirme que mis suposiciones eran correctas.

—¿Entonces, eliminaste los mensajes?— inquirió levantando más las cejas.

Negué con mi cabeza. —No tuve tiempo ni siquiera de leerlos.

—¿Aún tienes el teléfono?— me preguntó, estirando una mano para pedirlo. —Veamos qué es lo que le dijo…

Negué otra vez. —No pude mantenerlo conmigo, —le expliqué. —John sabe demasiado que tomo sus cosas— Lestrade arqueó una ceja ante las palabras pero lo dejó pasar. —Si él hubiese querido su teléfono en ese momento sin duda hubiese buscado en mis bolsillos, así como en los suyos. Lo apagué y lo escondí.

Asintió. —Está bien, así que vamos a ver si estoy en lo correcto— dijo. —¿La sargento Donovan malinterpretó una conversación que escuchó entre tú y tu hermano al grado que está intentando decírsela para que tu y John se separen?

Sentí como mi rostro palideció. —¿Crees que lo haría?— le pregunté. —¿Crees que podría abandonarme?

Alzó sus brazos. —¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?— exclamó. —Pensé que eras de los que no tenía miedo, ¿Además por qué todo este drama?

—Porque lo lastimará. — expliqué. Pensé otra vez y vi su rostro cuando le dijera esas palabras que dije, me resultaba difícil pasar saliva. —No quiero que lo lastime… el no debe… eso no…— No podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. —Tengo que detenerla…

Lestrade me miró curiosamente. —¿Qué diablos has dicho en esa platica con tu hermano?— me exigió

No podría explicarle lo del proyecto, el nunca podría entenderme. —Dije que era incapaz de amar— respondí en voz baja.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron. —Bueno, eso es debatible ¿no?—. Se puso de pie sin esperar mi respuesta. —Vamos entonces— me dijo. —Vamos antes de que Sally encuentre a John y el infierno se desate sobre la tierra—. Lo miré interrogante y solo encogió los hombros. —No voy a permitirte ir tu mismo a ver a la pobre de Sally—, afirmó. —Vas conmigo o no.

Me quedé sorprendido, —Pero, ¿Por qué estás dispuesto a ayudarme?— le cuestioné y me dio una mirada ligeramente compasiva.

—Sherlock— comenzó a explicar. —Solo porque tú nunca te has interesado en tener amigos, no significa que no los tengas. —Creo que solo me lo quedé mirando. —De todas formas— continuó un poco avergonzado. —Siempre he sido un tonto al que le gustan los finales felices.

Nos tomó casi una hora llegar al apartamento de Sally en auto, con la sirena hubiésemos podido ir un poco más rápido pero de todas formas cuando llegamos no había nadie. Lestrade quería intentar buscarla en Baker Street, pero sabía que ella no iría ahí; ella seguramente deseaba que John estuviera solo y alejado de mí. Por un momento pensé que podría estar con Anderson, pero Lestrade dijo que se había ido de la escena del crimen antes que todos, para tomar un largo fin de semana, intentando arreglar las cosas con su mujer, por lo que claramente quedaba descartado. Continué intentando llamarla, pero parecía que estaba apagado.

Todavía estábamos discutiendo que hacer, cuando escuchamos un suspiro a nuestras espaldas, era Sally, y se veía terrible.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?— se quebrantó ante mí, en una versión más moderada poco común.

Lestrade se adelantó. —Sally, ¿Te encuentras bien?— le preguntó. —¡Te ves terrible!

Respiró entrecortadamente. —Esto fue _su culpa_— dijo acusándome. —Si él no fuera un completo psicópata, nunca hubiera tenido que…—, se calló. —Nunca hubiera tenido…—. Su rostro comenzó a contraerse y se puso a llorar.

Lestrade me dio una mirada preocupado, a continuación la rodeo con un brazo, dándole palmaditas en su hombro provisionalmente. Ella ya tenía sus llaves en sus manos, se las quitó suavemente para abrir la puerta de su apartamento y pidiéndome que entrara con ellos.

—Sally— dijo suavemente Lestrade, sentándola en su sofá. —Sally ¿Qué has hecho?— Mi mente se rebelaba, no, no, ¿ya había hablado con John? El prometió quedarse en casa y no podía creer que hubiese salido sin que yo lo supiera.

—Me llamó por teléfono— dijo. —John me llamó por teléfono, entonces fue cuando dejé el trabajo.

Me encontré de pronto sentado. John había localizado su teléfono. Mi mente pensó con velocidad, el había escuchado la versión de Sally sobre mi conversación con Mycroft, se dio cuenta que le había quitado su teléfono a propósito, supo que estaba tratando de impedir que lo descubriera, e incluso sabiendo que esto fue lo que paso, casi tuvimos… casi tuvimos… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Lo recosté en el suelo, sino me hubiera sorprendido su declaración, lo habría hecho y ahora probablemente nunca… Dejé caer mi cabeza entre mis manos, mi mente estaba girando en espiral.

Podía escuchar a Sally y Lestrade, discutiendo, pero en realidad no estaba prestándoles atención, de que decían. Sally parecía estar protestando sin duda estaba diciéndole a Lestrade como me había aprovechado de John, lo había manipulado para mis propios motivos egoístas, sin que me importara su sentir; eso no era del todo correcto ¿verdad? Si no me importara ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Mi cabeza seguía moviéndose en espirales y me sentía como si estuviera enfermo.

—¡Míralo!— la voz estruendosa de Lestrade atravesó la niebla de mi cerebro y levanté mi cabeza.

Ambos estaban mirándome y Sally me veía como si no reconociera en absoluto.

—Escuchaste una conversación que no estaba destinada a ti— le dijo. —Y aun así se lo dijiste, y por favor ahórrame los detalles—, hizo una pausa. —¿Acaso un hombre siempre le dice la verdad a su hermano?— le cuestionó nuevamente con un tono de voz más tranquilo. —Especialmente ¿si el mismo no se ha dado cuenta?— y señalo en mi dirección. Sally me vio horrorizada.

—Pero yo…— se detuvo. —Pensé… pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que John debía saberlo, pero el… el estaba…— se hundió de nuevo en el sofá. —Estaba ...tan devastado….— y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Respiraba con dificultad, en mi pecho sentía una opresión y una gran presión se estaba formando dentro de mi cabeza. Lestrade me dio una mirada preocupada, pero se sentó junto a Sally, tendiéndole un pañuelo desechable y dándole palmaditas en la espalda. —Dinos que pasó Sally— le pidió.

Tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente nos dijo la historia desde que salió. Cuando John le había telefoneado, ella intentó encontrarse con él en algún lugar, pero él le dijo que no podía dejar el piso, contuve el aliento. Le había dicho que estaba fuera y de mala gana aceptó que fuera, ella lo hizo rápidamente, parte de mi cerebro calculó cuando tiempo le había llevado, probablemente cuando estaba en la oficina con Lestrade. A su arribo, le platicó de inmediato lo que yo le había dicho a Mycroft.

—No me creyó al principio— contó. — Se enojó conmigo, pero entonces luego— me miró rápidamente; había algo raro ahí, algo que no, nos estaba diciendo. —Pero entonces pareció creerme y me miró…— comenzó a llorar otra vez, sus lagrimas bajaban por su rostro.

—Nunca había visto a nadie así— añadió en voz baja. —Quiero decir, he visto cosas terribles— continuó. —En este trabajo uno se acostumbra a eso. —Hubo otra pausa. —Pero nunca ha…— se calló y me miró otra vez.

—¡Es tu culpa!— me gritó. —Tú me hiciste hacer esto y ahora, no puedo no puedo volver atrás y cambiar lo que hice, no puedo… Aun puedo ver su _rostro_…— talló sus ojos con sus manos como si así quisiera borrar la imagen, sollozando en silencio.

Todos quedamos en silencio. Podía sentir el sabor amargo de la bilis subir por mi garganta y no podía decir nada.

Lestrade habló. —¿Dónde está John, ahora?— le preguntó. —¿Aún está en Baker Stree?

Sally se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé— dijo. —Aun estaba ahí cuando lo dejé, pero su hermana iba para allá…

—¿Su hermana?— me resistía a creer. —¿Qué tiene su hermana que ver con todo esto? ¡John ni siquiera se lleva bien con su hermana!

Me dirigió una mirada cansada. —Había un mensaje de Harry en su teléfono— me respondió. —Lo vi cuando…— otra vez se calló. —Le pregunté si se trataba de un amigo al que pudiera llamar, pero me dijo que solo era su hermana. No pidió su teléfono pero…—hizo otra pausa. —No podía dejarlo solo en ese estado—. Sacudió su cabeza. —Dijo que estaría ahí en…—. Miró su reloj. —Bueno, ya debió haber llegado ahí por el tiempo que ha transcurrido.

Sus palabras parecieron traerme de regreso a mí mismo y me levanté de un salto. —Tengo que irme— les dije. —Tengo que al menos intentar explicarle.

Lestrade asintió y se levantó. —Yo te llevo— dijo, como si no fuera una pregunta. —¿Estarás bien Sally?— le preguntó.

También se puso de pie, soltando un suspiro profundo, pero asintió con la cabeza, luego se acercó a mí y tocó mi brazo. —Mira— dijo. —No me agradas.

Bueno, eso no fue una sorpresa.

—Creo que eres un ser peligroso, bastardo, manipulador si en verdad estas consciente—. Lestrade hizo un sonido de protesta, pero ella continuó. —Pero si en algo vale, lo lamento—. Se detuvo por un momento. —No por ti, porque tú mismo te pusiste en esta situación, pero si lo siento mucho por John—. Bajo la mirada por un momento. —En verdad desearía no haber…— resopló, entonces volvió a mirarme. —No le voy a decir a nadie sobre esto— dijo. —Le prometí a John que no lo haría y no lo haré; a nadie.

Acepté con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y luego salí del apartamento, con Lestrade detrás de mí.

Pareció que durante horas dimos vueltas en Londres, buscando a John. Primero fuimos a Baker Street, pero por supuesto ya no estaba, pero las cosas de John aun estaba ahí, al menos, la taza de té seguía sobre la mesa de la sala y también estaba un plato en la tarja, debió hacerse un sándwich. Fuimos a los bares que a menudo frecuentaba y a otros cercanos, pero no hubo señales de él y nadie lo había visto.

Su teléfono estaba encendido, pero solo sonaba. Quise rastrearlo pero Lestrade dijo que era hacer mal uso de los recursos policiacos. Estuvo solo de acuerdo en obtener el número telefónico de Harry Watson y ella me respondió, pero colgó en cuanto le dije quien era; sin embargo pude lograr establecer un área general de acuerdo a los ruidos de fondo y enfoqué nuestros esfuerzos, dividiéndonos para cubrir más lugares. Estaban definitivamente en un bar, no del tipo tradicional, no un bar de moda, la música era tranquila para que se pudiera platicar.

Finalmente varias horas más tarde, estaba buscándolo entre una multitud de rostros, cuando vi a una mujer que se parecía a John. Tenía su misma nariz y cabello rubio, su cabeza se agachó ligeramente hacia el frente hacia la persona delante de ella, tenía la misma silueta de John. Los rodee para poder mirarlo bien, y entonces lo vi.

Con solo mirar su rostro otra vez, después de haber pasado horas buscándolo me trajo cierto alivio, pero mi ansiedad se elevó al observarlo. Se veía completamente pálido. Frente a él estaba una bebida, pero no la había tomado; ni siquiera la había tocado hasta ese momento. El solo estaba mirando a su hermana, pero claramente no lo hacía; ella estaba hablándole, pero parecía no estar consciente de eso. Después de varios minutos, ella se levantó, tocando su brazo ligeramente, luego con su cabeza señaló los sanitarios; esa era mi oportunidad.

Me moví rápidamente a través del bar, y ocupé el asiento vacío de Harry. Los ojos de John se fijaron en mi, y se quedó mirándome por unos pocos segundos, a continuación el saltó. Nunca había visto correr a John tan rápido para alejarse y por un momento el shock me inmovilizo, pero me levanté también y lo perseguí velozmente. Se había dirigido hacia la parte trasera del edificio y pasó por una puerta de emergencia la cual aun estaba agitándose, lo encontré recargado contra una pared en un sucio callejón. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante, con sus manos sobre sus muslos, como si estuviese intentando recuperar el aliento, no levantó la mirada.

Me acerqué a él con cautela, deteniendo a una cierta distancia. —John— lo llame en voz baja. —John, por favor háblame.

Dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado. —¿Qué debo decir?— murmuró, y su voz estaba mal. —Solo soy tu mascota, tu _proyecto, —_escupió las palabras. —¿Qué puedo decir cuando no estás jalando mis cuerdas?

—¿Qué es lo que te dijo ella?— le pregunté.

Respiró profundamente. —Me dijo que deliberadamente hiciste que me enamorara de ti, aun sabiendo que eras incapaz de corresponder esos sentimiento, porque tu no querías que me casara y te dejara sin un socio conveniente.

Escuchar decirlo, me pareció tan extraño, a algo que yo había visto una vez como una idea bastante lógica.

—Bueno, funcionó ¿no?— su voz sonaba tan amarga algo tan fuera de lugar y más viniendo de John.

—Me enamoré de ti— sentí una extraña emoción en mi pecho tan solo con esas palabras, pero el continuó. —Excepto por la parte donde tú no…—. Estaba confundido, pero continuó hablando. —Me enamoré de una ilusión; una pantalla frente a mí. Ahora sé que me enamoré de alguien que no existe y que nunca podrá corresponder mis sentimientos, incluso si lo hiciera…

Deseaba tanto acercarme a él, pero me forcé a permanecer en mi sitio. —Eso no es verdad, John— dije.

Se rió, pero no era un sonido de diversión. —¿No es cierto?— me preguntó. —¿Estás diciendo que Sally me mintió, que ella montó todo este teatro?— Abrí la boca, pero el continuó hablando. —Cuando ella dijo que tú habías sacrificado tu cuerpo para asegurar una relación laboral estable, ¿estaba mintiendo?

Sus palabras hicieron que mis cimientos se sacudieran, entonces me di cuenta de lo profundamente que me había engañado, así como a los demás. Por supuesto que nunca había sido un sacrificio dormir con John. ¿Por qué había llevado a cabo esta plan tan ridículo?, sino porque en algún lugar del fondo de mi ser, yo quería a John, al grado que mi cerebro inconscientemente produjo una justificación lógica. Sentí que como si una luz se hubiese encendido en mi cabeza y sonreí cuando esa revelación me golpeó. —¡Si John, eso fue una mentira!—le espeté; por supuesto que era una mentira, ¡mi Dios eso era tan obvio!

Estaba a punto de explicárselo, pero perdí su atención; estaba sacando algo de su bolsillo y me lo quedé mirando. Era su teléfono. Apretó unos botones y a continuación lo colocó en la palma de su mano. Me miró al rostro, pero su cara no mostraba ni una emoción una vez más. Luego comencé a escuchar mi propia voz.

—_El tener sexo, para retener a mi socio. Me parece bastante lógico. _

Sentí como toda la sangre de mi rostro era drenada. Eso fue lo que Sally no nos dijo, es por eso que John le creyó lo que le dijo sin investigar, sin intentar siquiera hablar conmigo. Rememoré rápidamente, Sally debió estarnos grabando con su teléfono tan pronto como ella se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos hablando. La voz de Mycroft fue la siguiente en escucharse.

—_Solo a ti, te parece lógico, sacrificar tu cuerpo por el bienestar una relación laboral agradable ¿Supondré, que aun sigue siendo tu objetivo que John se enamore de ti?_

Esa frase ¡Idiota! Esa no era una frase de Sally que ella recordaría o repetiría palabra por palabra; debí haberme dado cuenta que había una grabación tan pronto como John empezó a hablar. Sallý debió haberla transferido al teléfono de John, ese fue el momento en que vio el mensaje de Harry. Me maldije a mi mismo por ser un tonto cuando mi voz se escuchó otra vez.

—_Eso sería lo mejor para la estabilidad de nuestro acuerdo—_

¿Siempre sueno así de frío? Desde luego no sentía de esa manera en ese momento, parecía que las emociones estaban intentando abrirse paso a través de mi pecho, me estaban ahogando. La voz de Mycroft preguntó:

—_¿Y le dijiste que también lo amas?_

Sabía por supuesto lo que continuaba, como claramente también John lo sabía, pero aun así nos estremecimos cuando lo negué:

—_Soy un sociapata, Mycroft. Sabes perfectamente que soy incapaz de sentir esa emoción. _

John finalizó el mensaje y respiró profundamente. Como entonces a hablar sin mirarme, sonaba como si estuviese teniendo una conversación trivial. —Hubiese podido pasar el resto de mi vida siendo tu mejor amigo y colega, lo sabías—, se detuvo por un momento, —y nunca hubiese querido o pedido algo a cambio. Podría haber sido feliz con eso—. Hizo otra pausa y de pronto su pecho se agitó.

—Pero ahora— continuó, su voz comenzaba a temblar. —Ahora es demasiado tarde para mí, no puedo volver atrás.

Sus ojos me enfocaron y yo lo miré, su mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo y regresó a mis ojos otra vez. —Incluso en este momento, aun sabiendo lo que has hecho, cuando te miro, todo lo que quiero es enredar mi dedos en tu cabello y probar el sabor de tu boca, deslizar mis manos por tu cuerpo, sentir como tiemblas, percibir tu aliento en mi nuca mientras duermes— mi miró y sus ojos eran un mar de dolor.

—Pero todo fue una mentira, tu nunca quisiste esto, solo usaste el sexo para mantenerme a tu lado—. Su voz se hizo trémula en ese momento. —Todos esos gemidos y jadeos, cada vez que te tocaba y llegaban a mis oídos, todo era fingido…—. Entonces de repente se giró y vomitó violentamente a un costado del callejón.

Fui hacia él, pero me empujó con su mano para alejarme. —¡No me toques!— sollozó, su voz estaba rota. —Nunca vuelvas a tocarme otra vez.

Iba a regresar, cuando la puerta de emergencia se abrió de golpe, y ahí estaba Harry. Dio un rápido vistazo a la escena y a continuación vino hacia mí corriendo. Por supuesto pude prever lo que pretendía, pero no hice nada por evitarlo o esquivar el golpe. Era sorprendente su fuerza ya que con el impulso añadido me arrojo hasta la pared.

Inmediatamente fue sobre mí. —¡Eres un maldito enfermo!— me gritó. —¿Qué clase de criatura maligna eres para hacer algo así? ¿Especialmente a un hombre como mi hermano, quien es amable, generoso y leal a ti, más allá del sentido y la razón?

Vi como ella lo buscó a John y vio como se estaba yendo, tambaleándose por el callejón como un borracho. Harry lo siguió con la mirada y gruño claramente al darse cuenta que tenía que finalizar su diatriba e ir tras él.

—¿Sabes? Debes estar orgulloso— me dijo amargamente. —Has hecho lo que el ejército afgano no pudo… has destruido a mi hermano.

Me empujó otra vez para presionarme contra la pared ya que estaba en ventaja. —Te lo llevaste a tu lado y lo hiciste a tu manera, como querías y ahora ya no sabe quién es más.

John estaba casi llegando a la calle principal para ese momento, ella tenía que irse ya. Se giró para echarse a correr, pero antes me miró. —Mantente alejado de él—, me advirtió. —Ya has hecho suficiente—. Entonces echó a correr, para alcanzar a John justo al final del callejón y dar vuelta en la esquina ya con él.

Me deslicé por la pared del callejón lentamente y apoyé mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Después de un tiempo indefinido, me di cuenta que mi teléfono estaba sonando. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo sin ganas y mire la pantalla; era Lestrade. No respondí su llamada, solo le envié un mensaje de texto con mi localización. Cinco minutos más tarde escuché pasos que se acercaban corriendo que se detuvieron abruptamente frente a mí. Alcé el rostro.

—¡Demonios!— exclamó. —¿Pelearon?

Levanté mi mano hacia mi ojo el cual estaba inflamado y sin duda mañana estaría de color negro. —No— le dije, mi voz se escuchaba rara. —Fue Harry.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. —¿Entonces lo encontraste?— preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza. —Entonces supongo que no lo está tomando muy bien?— Negué.

Reflexionó por un momento. —¿Está bien?

Asentí otra vez. —Harry está con él, me imagino que lo llevara a casa con ella— le dije.

—Correcto entonces— espetó. —Creo que lo mejor es que tú también vayas a tu casa—, me ayudó a levantarme. Mis piernas se sentían como paralizadas, como si no fueran mías, cuando nos dirigíamos a la calle principal.

Lestrade me llevó a casa, murmurando ocasionalmente sobre cómo sería todo este proceso y que mañana todo estaría mejor. No respondí, solo le di las gracias antes de que se fuera. Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado, el había sido más que un amigo para mi, algo que nunca esperé, ni siquiera creo que mereciera.

Quité varios libros y experimentos de mi sillón y me senté, no quería ni siquiera acercarme al sofá. Colgando sobre el respaldo del sillón estaba la manta en la que había recostado a John. Mi mano la tocó, recordando como se había visto hace únicamente unas horas. Me sentí entumecido, como si estuviera en una burbuja y todo lo demás estuviese fuera. Tenía frío, me envolví en la manta. Olía a John.

John, a quien nunca volvería a ver otra vez. John, a quien había hecho un daño terrible, sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en ello, al que había manipulado y moldeado para que se adaptara a mi propósitos, cuya lealtad utilicé para destruirlo. Los ojos de John estaban tan llenos de dolor, John se sentía enfermo casi físicamente, porque lo había hecho sentir como un violador, como si él me hubiese obligado a hacerlo. Mi rostro estaba húmedo.

John nunca regresaría aquí; nunca volvería a beber de su taza que estaba sobre la mesa, nunca se sentaría y acariciaría mi cabello mientras viésemos un programa ridículo de televisión, nunca me besaría otra vez. No podía respirar bien.

No habría más caricias en la cama, no más intentos de persuadirlo para que me acompañara a la ducha, no más sesiones sobre el sofá. Mi garganta estaba bloqueada.

Escuché un ruido.

Pasos subiendo las escaleras, pero no eran los pasos correctos, no eran los pasos de John, no era John con caminar suave y sus bolsas del supermercado, no, nunca más… Mycroft entró a la sala.

Caminó hasta donde me encontraba y su rostro se mostraba sonriente y cálido, con la misma expresión de hace 20 años atrás. Se sentó en el brazo del sillón. —Aquí estas— dijo y su voz fue la misma que me había consolado de mis pesadillas y explicado mi primer microscopio. —Espero mucho tiempo para verte de nuevo hermanito.

Era la misma voz que nunca me había mentido, la que siempre mantenía sus promesas, la que era infalible. Colocó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. —No te preocupes, lo traeremos de vuelta.

Puse mi cabeza sobre el pecho de mi hermano y lloré.

Continuará…

**Nota de Verity (antes de que la asesinen)**: **Ok. ¿Recuerdan que cuando comenzaron a leer la historia estaba incluida la categoría de angustia? Ahora estoy debajo de mi escritorio con un casco protector por si me quieren arrojar algo, estoy de acuerdo si eso les hace sentir mejor (pero sino puedo llegar a mi laptop, nunca tendrán el final feliz que quieren). Sé que ahora se ve muy mal, pero les prometo que no será por mucho tiempo, ya lo tengo planificado todo… tengan paciencia… **


	16. Chapter 16 Separación

**XVI Separación. **

**PDV John**

La casa de Harry era de color beige. Las paredes beige, carpetas beige, alfombra color beige, muebles de color beige, hermano color beige…

Me puse un suéter de color beige. Tal vez si me sentaba, permanecía quieto y en silencio durante el tiempo suficiente, incluso quizás podría desaparecer.

Harry estaba cansándose de mi actitud. Durante la primera semana, ella prácticamente caminaba de puntillas, como si un ruido fuerte pudiera quebrarme. La segunda semana inició una nueva dieta, donde no bebía té ni hacia sándwiches para comer. La semana pasada me dijo que comenzara a buscar trabajo de médico suplente en alguna clínica de la zona. Ahora quería que fuera de fiesta con ella para celebrar que "salí del closet".

—No soy gay, Harry— le dije, por séptima vez ese día, y quizás centésima vez desde que estoy aquí.

—Pero estabas con _él_—, me replicó y eso me adiciono otro tic mental a mi lista. _Cuántas veces he deseado no haberle contado a Harry toda esta historia tan patética. _

—¿Cómo puedes saber que no tienes alguna tendencia latente?— prosiguió. —Sólo serán unos cuantos amigos íntimos, ellos traerán las bebidas y aperitivos esta noche.

Negué con mi cabeza, pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

—No tienes que decir nada, solo platicar un poco, para ver qué opinas—, pensó por un momento. —Creo que Colín podría ser tu tipo.

Me golpeé la cabeza con el respaldo del sofá; ¿Tenía un _tipo_?

—Voy a salir esta noche— le dije, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo por esa respuesta.

Sus ojos se estrecharon como los de un halcón que hubiese visto a un ratón de campo. —¿Con quién?— me desafió a decirle, burlándose de mi respuesta tan débil. —Un amigo—, intentó averiguar más, pero finalmente se quedó en silencio, y se me quedó viendo, para alejarse murmurando en voz baja.

Suspiré mientras sacaba mi teléfono, ahora tendría que salir. Envié un mensaje de texto a Lestrade; el cual había estado intentando contactarme varias veces durante este último mes. Pero logré evitar junto con los demás. Era bastante agradable, pero era lógico que Sherlock fuera más importante para él que yo. Sin embargo, tenía que salir; tendría que consultarlo para ver si estaba libre para una bebida.

Envié el mensaje de texto y luego miré el mensaje de la noche anterior de nuevo: _Buenas noches, John. SH. _

Ha enviado uno cada noche; a las 10:30pm en punto. Nunca faltaba, nunca llegaba tarde. A veces pedía disculpas, algunas ocasiones solo daba excusas, otras veces solo era un, _Buenas noches. _Mi dedo estaba sobre el botón de borrar por milésima vez, pero ni siquiera estuvo cerca de hacerlo; una ocasión lo oprimí accidentalmente y desde entonces estuve extrañándolo, me atormentaba cada vez que veía la lista de mensaje, lo cual hacia con mucha frecuencia. Era como una conexión con _mi _Sherlock; al que amé, mi amigo imaginario. Por supuesto sabía que estos provenían de él, del hombre real, el que jalaba de mis cuerdas, pero no sabía que es lo que había en su interior, por lo tanto me aferraba a una fantasía.

No entendía que ganaba manteniendo mi esperanza; ya que debía tener un propósito en mente, pero se me escapaba. Odiaba que ocupara mis pensamientos, odiaba a mi corazón por el dolor que me causaba cada vez que leía sus mensajes y odiaba a mi estúpido cuerpo cada vez que despertaba deseándolo.

Ahí estaba el timbre de respuesta de Lestrade, escribiéndome la hora y el lugar, parecía que después de todo si iba a salir.

El bar estaba cálido y ocupado y lleno de vida; me sentí un poco surrealista sentado en la esquina de color beige. Cuando llegó Lestrade nos saludamos de mano y hablamos un poco sobre el clima (húmedo), el futbol (inútil) y el estado de las finanzas nacionales (terrible). Estaba pensando otro tema cuando de pronto pareció tensarse y era obvio lo que se avecinaba.

—No lo está llevando bien sin ti, sabes— me dijo.

Hice un sonido despectivo, que lo tomó como una señal para continuar.

—Nos ayuda con los casos, cuando se lo pedimos— se detuvo por un momento. —Pero no le importan.

Solté un bufido. —Por supuesto que no le importan, es un sociópata. El que le tenga sin cuidado es su especialidad.

Lestrade me miró con tristeza; —No creo que eso será cierto John— me dijo. —Al menos ya no más. —Lo que quiero decir es que ya no se emociona con el trabajo, cambió a como era antes; ni siquiera intenta mostrarse interesado en los casos, no me avergüenza frente a la prensa, no deja que el resto del equipo lo vea. Solo va cuando le pedimos que examine la evidencia, reporta sus deducciones y se va nuevamente—, encogió sus hombros. —¡Ni siquiera ha sido insolente!

Eso sonaba: ¡Como si la rudeza de Sherlock Holmes fuera una gran pérdida para el mundo!

—Estuve con él esa noche, tú sabes— dijo de forma inesperada. —La noche en que estaba buscando a Sally.

Me estremecí y me dedicó una ligera sonrisa disculpa.

—Y entonces luego, estábamos buscándote— continuó después de un momento. —No se toda la historia y no quiero saberla— añadió a toda prisa. —Pero si se, que el hombre que encontré en ese callejón no era el mismo hombre con el que he trabajado durante los últimos cinco años.

—Quería que me quedara con él y no le gustó que sus planes fracasaran— murmuré. —Especialmente cuando se ha esforzado tanto

—No creo que sea del todo cierto— negó. —Cuando llegó a Scotland Yard, estaba desesperado por encontrarla, nunca antes la había visto tan agitado— rememoró otra vez. —Pero cuando le mencioné la posibilidad de que deseaba separarlos, solo se preocupó porque tu saldrías herido.

Me reí con amargura. —Bueno, no salió bien para él, ¿verdad?— Eso me impresionó.

Claramente estaba haciéndolo sentir incómodo, pero sus palabras no ayudaron en nada a disminuir mi ira; así que mi color beige permanente se volvió de pronto púrpura.

Era la primera vez que hablaba acerca de este tema durante esta noche, o cualquier cosa acerca de Sherlock. Harry había ido a Baker Street dos días más tarde para recoger mis cosas y cuando regresó venía pálida. No le pregunté nada y ella no me dijo nada; solo me dio mis maletas. Nunca fue buena empacando como pude darme cuenta ya que varias cosas mías estaban extraviadas mi antiguo y raido suéter, la mayoría de mis cosas personales de tocador y aseo; aunque había traído mi taza lo cual fue una gran casualidad. Intentó hablar conmigo un par de veces, pero desde el shock de la primera noche, cuando todo acababa de ocurrir, me negué a hablar sobre el tema, el salir de la habitación cada vez que lo intentaba era claro indicio de mi renuencia a hablar, lo cual era bastante efectivo.

Lestrade comenzó a hablar sobre varios casos, sin volver mencionar a Sherlock hasta que salimos del bar a las diez, cuando de repente colocó una mano sobre mi brazo antes de despedirnos. —Mira, se que piensas que él es un ser frío y sin emociones— dijo, en total desacuerdo. —Pero lo que yo vi— hizo una pausa, —Lo que yo vi, esa tarde.

Me di cuenta a lo que se refería, a Sherlock besándome bajo ese marco, entonces jaló mi brazo bruscamente, antes de soltarme.

—Lo siento John— dijo. —Pero era todo, menos frío; eso estaba al rojo vivo y era inconfundible. Sino lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, nunca lo hubiese creído…— su voz se fue apagando.

Debía estarme yendo ya en ese mismo instante, pero ante el recuerdo de aquel beso pareció anclarme en ese sitio.

El solo movió la cabeza. —Mira, John, es tu vida y Sherlock obviamente te lastimó mucho, pero no crees que estas basándote en tan solo una pequeña parte de la evidencia? ¿Acaso una conversación equivocada, hará que deseches todo ese tiempo juntos? ¿Tan solo olvidar todo?

—Tú no entiendes— le espeté enojado. El rojo se estaba expandiendo envolviendo todo mi color beige para ese instante, tomando su lugar.

—No, no lo entiendo— replicó. —Pero no creo que eso te haga bien.

Caminé lentamente la poca distancia hacia la casa de Harry, entrando por la puerta trasera y yendo de manera sigilosa hacia mi habitación; aún podía escuchar hablar ruidosamente a sus amigos en la sala. Había un sobre grande encima de la cama, que claramente no estaba ahí cuando salí, solo tenía mi nombre impreso en la parte frontal. La abrí y saqué de este una fotografía, no había nota o mensaje. Se veía como una fotografía sacada por un observador, creo, ya que el sujeto capturado estaba a una distancia considerable y no tenía conocimiento que le estaba haciendo la toma.

Shelorck estaba parado sobre el puente Clarence, donde estuvimos parados ese día en el parque. Estaba apoyado sobre la baranda y mirando el agua, pero sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Había perdido peso, lo noté por sus pomulos que estaban más pronunciados de lo usual, y su cabello necesitaba un corte. Se veía perdido y en su rostro se reflejaba una infinita tristeza.

Mi teléfono sonó con la alarma de un mensaje de texto, deberían ser las 10:30pm. _Te extraño, John. SH._

Dos días después recibí un mensaje de Mycroft: _Necesito platicar contigo; ¿podría verte dentro de poco tiempo?_

Le sugerí que fuera hacia el sitio de mi elección, entonces dejé la casa rápidamente, solo por si acaso; caminé hacia el parque del vecindario, donde estaba una banca en particular que se había convertido en mi refugio, cuando necesitaba descansar de mi hermana.

Únicamente estuve ahí por un minuto o dos cuando alguien se sentó junto a mí; era Mycroft por supuesto. Suspiré, —¿Acaso soy tan predecible?— Le pregunté, cuando el extendió su mano para entregarme un vaso de té de una cafetería cercana.

—Usualmente— admitió. Estuvimos ahí sentados por varios minutos en silencio.

—Debería golpearte— señalé.

Arqueó una ceja cuestionándome. —¿Y vas a hacerlo?— no se veía para nada preocupado.

—No lo sé— confesé. —Pero creo que tengo todo el derecho. Fuiste tú, en primer lugar, quien me convenció para darle una oportunidad a esta falsa relación. Yo nunca me hubiera atrevido ir por ese rumbo, si tú no me hubieras dirigido—. En realidad estaba hablando más el enojo que yo, me di cuenta que estaba alejando un poco de mí, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco mejor, aunque conociendo a los hermanos Holmes, el probablemente estaba haciéndolo para hacerme sentir mejor. Bastardo manipulador.

—Yo no te mentí, John— dijo.

Solté una fuerte exclamación. —Me contaste un montón de idioteces, solo para ayudar a tu hermano a que retuviera a su socio, según su estúpido plan—, le recordé. —Aun ante el hecho de fuera mi vida la que estaban jodiendo sin que les importara en absoluto. ¡Eres un desalmado!

Mycroft por un momento se vio un poco nervioso, pero tomó un sorbo de su té sin que su mano temblara. —Todo lo que te dije ese día era verdad—, insistió.

—¿En serio?—, lo reté amargamente. —Porque recuerdo muy claramente como me dijiste que tu hermano se sentía atraído físicamente hacia mi—. Intenté no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba diciendo. —Y déjame decirte que aun tengo grabada tu discusión con Sherlock, de cómo sacrificó su cuerpo por el bienestar de una relación de trabajo agradable—. ¡Oh, como odiaba esa frase, que me persigue desde hace un mes!

El solo me miró.

—¿Y?— me preguntó. —¿Cómo explicas entonces esta contradicción? Levantó sus cejas. —Solo repitiéndomelo a ti mismo, al parecer— respondió. —Todo lo que te dije _fue verdad…_— esperó a que uniera las piezas…

—Eso significa que tu conversación con Sherlorck…

Me levanté de un saltó y finalicé mi oración. —Fue un hecho, un montón de putadas causadas por la edad, como tan sucintamente expones—, se removió incomodo ante la evidente grosería.

Me miró sorprendido. —No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que sale de tu boca— le dije, comenzando a alejarme. —Regreso a casa de Harry.

—Interesante elección de palabras— musitó, irritándome más. —¿Dime John, donde está _tu hogar?_

Una imagen de Baker Street apareció inmediatamente en mi mente. La calavera, el desorden, las partes humanas en el refrigerador, el violín en la esquina y Sherlock. Sherlock en el sofá, colocando su cabeza contra mi mano para que la acariciara. Sherlock pidiéndome té a horas ridículas y trayendo mucha leche a casa. Sherlock envolviéndose alrededor de mí en la noche y quejándose aun durmiendo cuando yo me levantaba. Sherlock con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y su cuerpo arqueándose mientras gemía mi nombre.

Le gruñí a Mycroft cuando mis ojos se fijaron en él, me giré y prácticamente corrí hacia la casa de Harry. Taché la banca de mi lista de refugios.

Dos días más tarde regresó, esta vez yo estaba sentado cerca del estanque de los patos.

—Sherlock fue diagnosticado como un sociópata por sus compañeros de salón cuando tenía 14 años— dijo, sin siquiera un "buenos días" para anunciarse. —Y lo asumió, porque eso lo protegía de las burlas.

Estaba escuchándolo a pesar de mi mismo.

—En esos momentos yo tenía 21 años— continuó, — y pasaba largos periodos lejos de casa—. Parecía arrepentido. —Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya era demasiado tarde.

Me había jurado a mí mismo, nunca volver a creer ni una palabra que saliera de la mentirosa boca de Mycroft, pero me encontré incapaz de dudar en ese momento de él. No me estaba mirando, ni analizando mis expresiones o tratando de encantarme, el solo estaba sentado en la banca y recordando, mientras veía distraídamente, nadar a los patos que iban y venían.

—Siempre habíamos estado unidos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Sherlock era como un niño…— una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, —Bueno, era adorable, — continuó tristemente. —Siempre fascinado por el mundo, queriendo saber todo, explorar todo, entender todo; terriblemente inteligente y curioso— sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. —Las personas no están muy seguros de cómo tratar a esos niños, tú sabes.

Me miró, y pretendí que no le estaba prestando ninguna atención.

—Siempre decía demasiadas cosas, haciendo sentir a muchos incómodos. Lo miraron como si no fuera humano. Aprendió muy joven que él no era _normal. _

Intenté no ponerle atención pero fue muy difícil.

—Los niños pueden ser muy crueles, y la adolescencia fue demasiado reto. Cuando tenía 15 años, fue señalado como el "sociópata" del lugar, atando este término en algún lugar de ser, creo una coraza rígida alrededor de él, no permitiendo a que nadie entrara—. Se detuvo por un momento. —Incluso a su propio hermano— añadió tristemente, perdido en sus pensamientos por un minuto mientras el viento removía las ramas de los árboles que estaban sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Pero ese no es quien realmente es— enfatizó, girándose para mirarme directamente a los ojos. —Ese no es el chico que recuerdo, ¡ese no es mi hermano!— Fue la primera vez que yo lo he visto tan agitado, siempre frío, y sin que nada le afectara. —Sherlock está encerrado dentro de sí mismo, mucho más que cualquier otra persona que se haya bloqueado— y finalmente añadió. —El solo ha estado viviendo a medias por años.

Mi sueño esa noches fue extraño y erótico. Sherlock me mandó uno de sus más oscuros textos: _Me desperté en el parque, SH_, me dejó pensado en él todo ese día nuevamente. Desperté centrándome en el desastre en que todo había terminado, la reunión con Sally, contándole a Harry lo que pasó, la confrontación con Sherlock en el callejón, en todo.

Pero mi subconsciente, sin embargo casi siempre escogía por quedarse con la memoria de ese beso bajo el marco y definitivamente con el cuasi sexo sobre la alfombra. Me desperté enredado entre mis sábanas y duro como una roca, con la imagen de Sherlock mirándome aturdido y la sensación de que algo se me estaba escapando.

Ese día estuve nervioso e irritable, así que cuando Harry me sugirió salir con ella y su grupo de amigos en la noche (sin previo aviso esta ocasión), diciéndome que todos irían a un bar, en lugar de sentarse en medio de la sala beige, acepté.

Estaba pidiendo otra ronda de tragos en el bar, cuando alguien me empujó por la espalda. Me giré con un reclamo a punto de salir de los labios, pero quedó ahogado cuando vi a la culpable.

—Oh, lo siento mucho— dijo, su voz era muy suave, tuve que inclinarme para poder escucharla. —Estaba buscando algo en mi bolso, entonces se me cayó el teléfono, lo recogí pero al levantarme lo hice demasiado rápido y perdí el equilibrio— balbuceó. —Te pido disculpas, ¿Te hice tirar tu bebida?— me preguntó. —Por favor déjame comprarte otra si así lo quieres, es lo menos que puedo hacer… no suelo ser tan torpe— Y se calló y parecía que comenzaría a hablar pronto.

Le extendí la mano para detener su perorata. —Soy John— me presenté. —Y no me ocasionaste ningún daño—. Y le mostré las bebidas sobre la barra. —Mira, todas están aquí y de manera correcta.

Se rió y me dio su mano. —Soy Mary y es un gran alivio— dijo.

Platicamos durante unos minutos mientras esperaba que le dieran su bebida. Era una maestra de una escuela primaria, había acabado su primera semana en su nuevo trabajo, así que estaba aquí para conocer a sus colegas que todavía no habían llegado. Con la idea insegura de ir a sentarme con Harry, la invité a unírsenos mientras esperaba.

Llegaron 40 minutos más tarde y durante ese tiempo, fue perfecta. Era bonita, pero de una manera suave, la típica chica dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagosa y divertida sin llegar a ser escandalosa. Era bastante tímida, pero platicamos con facilidad. Si la hubiera conocido seis meses antes, ahora estaría planeando pedirle que se casara conmigo. De pronto me sentí enojado y frustrado conmigo mismo, entonces fue cuando llegaron sus amigos y le pedí su número, el cual me dio con una gran sonrisa; honesta y tímida a la vez, otro Punto más a favor de ella.

El resto de la noche me sentí arrastrado de un lado a otro. Afortunadamente Collin, quien tuve que admitir se parecía un poco a Sherlock, con su cabello negro y sus pómulos altos, estaba igualmente de desinteresado en mí, como yo en él, así que al menos uno de los propósitos de Harry se había estrellado y quemado; quizás ahora podría dejarme finalmente en paz.

Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, cuando a la mañana siguiente, estaba gritándome desde las escaleras que tenía una visita.

—¡Si es Mycroft, dile que se puede ir al demonio!— le respondí gritando igualmente.

—No, es un oficial de policía— me replicó.

_Debe ser Lestrade, _pensé, levantándome y bajando las escaleras.

Harry ya iba de salida— Voy al trabajo— dijo, —la he dejado en la sala.

Ese _la. _Me dejó paralizado a la mitad de las escaleras. Estaba a punto de hacer una partida táctica atravesando la cocina, cuando Sally apareció en la puerta de la sala; nada más verla a la cara sentí que mi corazón se aceleró dramáticamente, mi piel comenzó a sudar y todo parecía ir en cámara lenta; _la adrenalina corría a través de mi, _una parte de mi cerebro se dividida entre _pelear o huir. _Al parecer mi cuerpo tuvo una reacción visceral, ante el recuerdo de nuestro último encuentro.

—Dame un minuto— le pedí y ella aceptó moviendo su cabeza, regresando a la sala, mientras que yo me senté en las escaleras y coloqué mi cabeza entre mis piernas, concentrándome en mí respiración hasta que sentí que tenía nuevamente el control de mi mismo; entonces me reuní con ella.

—Lo lamento, iba hacia arriba— comenzó. —Porque no creí que quisieras verme y tengo que hablar contigo.

No pude evitar que se reflejara un pequeño gesto de dolor a que ella dijo; eran las mismas palabras que me había dicho esa noche, _Tengo que hablar contigo, _como si no tuviese otra opción, sin embargo lo que ocurrió no fue como si ella hubiese tenido toda la culpa. Sentí esas palabras casi surgiendo por mis labios, pero las contuve.

—Estuvo mal que te dijera eso— comenzó a hablar, sorprendiéndome con esto.

—Me diste una grabación— corregí. —¿Cómo puede eso estar equivocado?

Parecía avergonzada. —Nunca debí hacerlo— lo admitió. —Yo solo escuché la parte de una conversación y saqué mis propias conclusiones—. Hizo una pausa. —Debería manejar mejor esto por mi trabajo.

Solo la miraba sin llegar a entenderla del todo, por lo cual respiró profundamente. —Tienes que entender que he trabajo junto a Sherlock por años y siempre lo he visto como un _fenómeno. _He estado esperando por mucho tiempo que tropiece y haga algo terrible.

—Es lo que me dijiste la primera vez que nos conocimos—. Le recordé. —Me dijiste que un día estaría frente a un cadáver y que sería Sherlock Holmes quien lo hubiese puesto ahí.

Asintió. —Exactamente. Por eso cuando me enteré de lo que te hizo, pensé que había llegado el momento, que había hecho algo inhumano y tenía que advertirte; no podía soportar la idea que se saliera con la suya.

No estaba seguro adonde quería llegar. —Estuvo bien que me lo dijeras—, le dije. —Y ahora me estas explicando ¿_por qué? _ Me lo dijiste, lo cual por cierto no es necesario. Por qué es un hecho que no tiene ninguna importancia para mí, de verdad.

Se levantó de repente y comenzó a pasearse en la sala. —¡Estoy intentando explicarte por qué no debiste haberme creído!— exclamó, visiblemente frustrada. —¡Ese plan, proyecto, lo que fuera… Nunca he pretendido saber qué es lo que pasa por su cerebro, pero es obvio que ahora esa conversación que escuché era una absoluta mentira!

Me sorprendí. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Se sentó de golpe. —Cuando me encontró y le dije que ya te lo había dicho, prácticamente se derrumbó— estaba recordando. —De verdad, estaba hiperventilando; pensé que iba a vomitar sobre mi alfombra nueva.

Algo en el interés de Sally, hizo que reafirmara algo, pero aun así negué con la cabeza. —Estaba atrapado—, le recordé. —Eso debió ocasionarle un shock aunque sea él.

—También lo pensé— replicó, aceptando. —Durante un tiempo lo pensé, pero…— se detuvo un momento, —pero ya no puedo seguir creyéndomelo—. Dio un gran suspiro.

—El ha cambiado, John— prosiguió después de unos instantes. —No sé, si es porque te perdió, o porque el ya estaba cambiando cuando te perdió, pero solo lo hizo más obvio—Se detuvo nuevamente sumergida en sus pensamientos. —Pero si alguna vez desee verlo sufrir—, agachó su cabeza avergonzada, —entonces ¡Dios mio! Se ha cumplido mi deseo. Apenas puedo soportar siquiera verlo a los ojos.

Maldita sea, esta mujer ¿podría ser más egocéntrica? De pronto pensé que debería hacer una cita de carácter urgente con el dentista, ya que de apretar tanto la mandibula, me estaban ya doliendo los dientes. Al igual que todos ellos, justo unos minutos antes de irse intentó tomarme del brazo, sin dudar en darme algo de su sabiduría preciosa, pero esta ocasión pude evitar que me tocara. Puede que mi dolor de muelas haya desaparecido, porque ahora mi cabeza la sentía estallar, así que me deshice de ella lo más pronto posible.

Sentí la necesidad de una gran dosis de "normalidad", así que llame a Mary y acordamos reunirnos a tomar café. Era perfecta igual a la noche anterior y me encontré un peculiar sentimiento, no me sentía tan feliz como supuse debía estarlo, pero este era al John Watson que yo reconocía más el cual había sido casi toda mi vida. Era muy agradable estar sentado y platicar con alguien que no sabía la telenovela en que mi vida se había convertido, tener una conversación normal con una chica agradable y normal. Me sentí bien, como si esto es lo que debía estar haciendo.

Mary tuvo que irse después de tomarnos el café, pero el pronóstico era alentador, ya que para el día siguiente habíamos acordado en reunirnos en el parque. Cuando me besó la mejilla pare despedirse se sonrojó. Perfecto.

Debí suponer que era demasiado bueno para que durara…. Llegué al parque una hora antes, ese día, solo quería disfrutar de un poco del sol (y de paz, ya que Harry de nuevo estaba en pie de guerra), cuando Mycroft de repente estaba a mi lado en la banca. Me recordó q un antiguo programa de televisión que veía cuando era niño, Mr. Benn: _Como si por arte de magia, el vendedor apareciera; _pero por supuesto este vendedor era un personaje amable, sombrío, sin moral y una tendencia a tratar a las personas como piezas de ajedrez.

—No puedo hablar contigo hoy— le dije rápidamente, —¡Tengo una cita!—_hay una paja quemándose en tu pipa, _pensé con satisfacción.

Por supuesto no pareció sorprendido en lo más mínimo. —¡Ah! Si, la adorable señorita Morstan, susurró estirando sus piernas al frente.

¿Por qué no me sorprendió siquiera que el supiera su nombre completo y yo no? Probablemente incluso podía saber lo que había desayunado durante los últimos cinco años con solo tronar sus dedos.

—No me digas que es una espía, una asesina psicópata con su hacha o una prostituta— le advertí. —¡Porque no te voy a creer!

—No, no, John— sonrió ligeramente. —Es una joven encantadora y estoy seguro que podría llegar a ser una excelente pareja para ti— Hizo una pausa y se enderezó un poco para cruzar las piernas. —Dime John— inquirió. —¿Estás familiarizado con el concepto de realidad alterna?

Levantó su ceja, entonces decidió tomar mi mirada como una respuesta de mi nulo conocimiento y continuó. —Es una teoría es acerca de que cada decisión que tomamos en la vida, nos lleva a un camino determinado, pero en cada encrucijada en este, debemos tomar una decisión, creando una realidad alternativa separada, en la que elegimos el otro. Al final de nuestras vidas, habrá un número casi infinito de distintos caminos que podríamos haber tomado que progresaron a través de todas las opciones que no escogimos.

En algún lugar de mi cabeza una campana sonaba, —¿Te refieres a la película "Dos vidas", donde se forman dos historias diferentes, una donde la personaje tomó el tren y otra donde no lo tomó?— le pregunté. Harry amó esa película; dijo que era una prueba más de que los hombres eran escoria e incluso los únicos a los que no podría golpear era porque estaban muertos ya que hicieron que los mataran en un camino por un accidente de tráfico.

—Así es— respondió Mycroft, aunque parecía un poco desconcertado por mi referencia a una película. —Durante mucho tiempo he encontrado a este concepto fascinante; todas las posibles rutas que pueden abrirse delante las personas, como un jardín con múltiples senderos que se bifurcan…

Podía darme cuenta como podía rebatirle eso, con su hábito de interferir en la vida de las personas. Eso fue probablemente sobre sus políticas acerca de todos los acontecimientos; impulsando la gente a tomar el camino que ellos querían, de su preferencia sin que sean conscientes de esto. —Bien, todo esto es muy interesante Mycroft— le dije, con un claro deje de sarcasmo. —Pero, te pido que llegues al punto que deseas, porque Mary llegara pronto y no quiero que estés cerca cuando este aquí.

Me detuve un momento. —Sin ánimo de ofender— hice otra pausa. —Pensándolo bien, tómalo con una ofensa si así lo deseas.

Suspiró. —No te culpo por estar enojado, John— me dijo.

—¡Qué bien, eso me quita un gran peso de encima!— le respondí. En realidad mi sarcasmo se daba fácilmente el día de hoy, quería que se fuera pronto, antes de que Mary llegara.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez, John— explicó. —Y especialmente cuando te vi con Sherlock, juntos después de que le salvaras la vida— añadió enfatizando esto, sin duda implicando lo que podría haberme hecho por el asesinato si lo hubiese escogido. —Un nuevo y posible camino se hizo evidente ante mí.

Mi miró fijamente. —Inmediatamente fue obvio para mí, que ambos estaban capacitados para estar juntos, que se adaptaron a casi todos los niveles, complementándose a la perfección.

Me removí incomodo. Realmente no quería escuchar eso en estos momentos, pero fue implacable.

—Me pareció que podría haber miles de posibles escenarios donde vivían sus vidas como amigos y compañeros, con Sherlock permaneciendo ajeno a la realidad toda su vida, probablemente tú te casarías con alguien como Mary y aun así seguir trabajando con él. Se detuvo, parecía que se endurecería como el acero.

Pero vi otra posibilidad, otro camino, uno donde mi hermano podría despertar esa parte de si mismo que enterró hace mucho tiempo. Uno donde se permitiría sentir, amar, realmente vivir la vida que debió haber tenido y que se merece.

Una suposición comenzó a surgir mientras él hablaba y estreche mis ojos ligeramente.

Se tensó un poco, pero continuó. —Después de que habían estado trabajando durante un tiempo juntos, fue obvio que su atracción por ti se iba incrementando, se preocupaba mucho por ti, eso fue muy evidente pero nunca iba a actuar, incluso ni siquiera a reconocerse a si mismo esas emociones.

Estaba comenzando a invadirme un sentimiento de pesadez. Era consciente de que mis músculos se tensaban al tiempo que me apropié con fuerza del borde del banco. —Mycroft— mi voz se hizo un susurró estaba tratando de controlarla lo más posible. —¿Mycroft qué hiciste?

El estaba mirando hacia otro lado, claramente ya incomodo para ese momento, tal vez consciente de lo cerca que estaba de conocerse mucho más íntimamente con la manufacturación de ese paraguas para que pudiera felicitar al fabricante.

—Solo le di un pequeño empujón— dijo en voz baja. —Le permití justificar racionalmente sus deseos para darles lógica a estos.

Mis dientes rechinaron. —¡Fuiste tú!, ¡Tu le pusiste la idea del _proyecto_!— Lo miré furioso. —Será mejor que te vayas Mycroft.

Dudó, abrió su boca para hablar otra vez, pero lo interrumpí. —Es en serio—, le advertí. —Estoy controlando mi temperamento que ya pende de un hilo; necesitas irte _ahora mismo. _

Se levantó rápidamente y se alejó a cierta distancia, antes de girarse otra vez. De verdad ¿Cuál es la obsesión de estas personas por tener siempre la última palabra?

¿Podría pedirte que consideraras que es lo que te mantiene alejado de él?, me pidió. —¿En verdad crees todo esto, a pesar de toda la evidencia, que él no te ama o no te quiere, o es solo tu orgullo? ¿Porqué te engañó? Porque créeme, que de igual manera tú te dejaste engañar con la misma facilidad.

Se fue, dejándome en la banca con un remolino en mi cabeza y un fuerte sabor a confusión en mi boca.

Cuando ya estaba listo para irme a la cama esa noche, pensé que quizás no debió sorprenderme que mi cita con Mary tuviera el menos éxito esperado, a pesar de que habíamos acordado reunirnos dentro de un par de días para tomar una copa. Estaba consciente de que estaba concentrándome en ella para evitar pensar en Sherlock, así que estaba bien son esto. Incluso había dejado de leer obsesivamente sus mensajes de texto cada hora.

Mi teléfono sonó justo cuando estaba pensado en esto… era las 10.30: _Estoy ardiendo, SH_

Supuse que hablaba metafóricamente; incluso Sherlock seguramente no mandaría un mensaje aunque se hubiera prendido fuego en algún experimento bizarro con el tostador

Me fui a la cama, pensando en calor y llamas, lo que inevitablemente me llevó a tener más sueños eróticos y a tener una gran erección, que se negó absolutamente a desaparecer por sí sola. Tuve que hacerme cargo de esta, intenté desesperadamente pensar en Mary; pero fue el nombre de Sherlock que salió de mis labios cuando llegué a la cumbre y el rostro de Sherlock quedó detrás de mis parpados cuando cerré mis ojos. Entonces vi de nuevo su expresión de aturdimiento, no podía entender porque siempre lo veía de esa manera.

Durante la siguiente semana, mis pensamientos giraron constantemente alrededor de Sherlock, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por llevarlos en otras direcciones. Las palabras de Mycroft estaban siempre presentes. No confiaba en él, en lo más mínimo, pero lo hacía en esto, al menos me había dado una idea sobre la infancia de Sherlock, lo que explicaría muchas cosas. Los recuerdos de Lestrade de esa noche e incluso el cambio inesperado de la opinión de Sally, todo se arremolinó en mi cerebro como una ola que me abrumó.

Desde que mi mundo se había colapsado a mi alrededor, asumí que _mi Sherlock _era solo un personaje ficticio, una actuación, algo que había puesto en escena el hombre real, para lograr su meta, tal como lo había visto hacer tan fácilmente en varios casos, transformándose a si mismo temporalmente en alguien completamente diferente, y virtualmente irreconocible. Pero si fuera al revés; ¿Si _mi _Sherlock estaba dentro de este, escondido en la profundidad de sí mismo, alejado del mundo e incluso gran parte de él? Eso significaría que el hombre que amaba era real.

Mi cerebro se estaba inundando con los recuerdos de los momentos íntimos, la veces que me había mostrado real afecto, su preocupación por mí, su cuidado… su posesividad cuando Sally me tocó, el tratarme como un oso de peluche por las mañanas, su fuerte obstinación de tomar una ducha juntos. Entonces surgía aquel beso bajo el marco cuando el parecía desesperado por mí, su pánico en el auto cuando se dio cuenta que Sally lo había escuchado, entonces su intentó frenético por hacer el amor cuando llegamos a casa, cuando se detuvo, a pesar de que no lo deseaba, cuando se detuvo porque le dije que lo amaba. ¿Eso significaba algo? Debía serlo, pero mi cerebro estaba confundido y no podía entender nada.

Traté de continuar con mi vida de manera normal, tuve dos citas más con Mary e hicimos planes para ir a cenar el fin de semana. Evidentemente estaba esperando que ahora yo hiciera el siguiente movimiento, pero no podía hacerlo, lo que era tan frustrante en sí mismo.

Llegó la noche del sábado, me arreglé para salir a mi cita, aun tan confundido como lo había estado toda la semana. Sherlock me engaño completamente, ¿Cómo podía volver a confiar en él otra vez? Y aun, cuando esto fuera posible, aparentemente se había engañado así mismo de la misma manera ¿Cómo estaría seguro que _mi _Sherlock era real y no una ilusión? Estaba harto de pensar en ello; me salí dejando mi teléfono.

Mary y yo tuvimos una cena encantadora, me contó historias sobre la escuela, cosas que los niños hacían o levantaban; era obvio que sería una madre maravillosa. Se impresionó cuando le conté sobre Afganistán, pero no le dije nada que estuve en una casa de reposo para inválidos, entonces estiró su mano sobre la mesa y apretó con suavidad la mía, sus ojos cafés eran cálidos y dulces. Me hizo sentir fuerte y a cargo otra vez, y me gustó mucho este sentimiento.

La llevé a su casa cerca de las once y nos detuvimos a unos pasos de su departamento. Se giró dándome una sonrisa tímida. —¿Te gustaría subir a tomar un café?— me preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, nerviosa.

Como si se tratara, una ráfaga de claridad pasó a través de mi, de repente entendí lo que Mycroft me dijo; podía ver claramente dos caminos que se abrían ante mí, uno con Mary, una familia, todo lo que siempre supuse que quería y quizás un día tendría; el otro con Sherlock, un cambio constante, riesgos, posiblemente la muerte, certeramente peligroso. Respiré profundamente y cerré mis ojos por un momento, entonces tomé la mano de Mary y la seguí escaleras arriba.

Cuando regresé a la siguiente mañana con mi hermana, la casa estaba en silencio, Harry debía haber salido. Subí a mi habitación y lo primero que vi, fue mi teléfono, sobre el escritorio donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Lo tomé pero no había ningún mensaje, nada de mensajes de texto desde la noche antepasada. Me senté de golpe sobre la cama ya que mis piernas no me soportaron, entonces me di cuenta… estaba dejándome ir

No me pregunté cómo sabía sobre Mary, porque los hermanos Holmes siempre parecen saberlo todo. Ni siquiera me cuestioné si sabía donde pasé la noche, porque estaba seguro que lo supo.

Su rostro aturdido estaba flotando frente a mí de nuevo y de repente me di cuenta de lo que estuve intentando recordar durante todo este tiempo, por qué siempre despertaba con esta imagen. Cuando él se había conmocionado y su autocontrol se había apagado completamente, solo por unos segundos, lo único que trató de hacer de manera inmediata fue decirme que me amaba. Su subconsciente había salido por un momento breve a la superficie, antes de que regresara a su autocontrol normal y recuperar su conciencia, ese había sido su mensaje.

Me puse de pie, completamente seguro. _Mi _Sherlock estaba realmente ahí, enterrado bajo la coraza que había descrito Mycroft, pero yo podría romper.

Baje las escaleras corriendo y salí a la calle, por única ocasión encontré un taxi de inmediato. Por mi bajo sus defensas, por mi iba a correr el riesgo y aprovechar la oportunidad de vivir su vida.

El taxi estaba yendo a buena velocidad. Recordé como me abrazaba en las noches cuando su cerebro se apagaba, y durante las mañanas cuando aun medio dormido me trataba como un peluche, la esencia de su naturaleza estaba mostrándose asimisma cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Estaba aquí. Aun tenía mi llave así que entré, subí las escaleras ruidosamente. Sabía que estaba en casa, no sé cómo, pero estaba seguro.

Abrí la puerta.

Debió haber reconocido mis pasos en las escaleras, porque estaba poniéndose de pie cuando entré por la puerta, había una mirada de incertidumbre en su rostro.

Se veía terrible. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara manchada, había estado obviamente llorando durante horas. En su mano tenía una fotografía; me reconocí a mí y a Mary sonriéndonos el uno al otro en el parque; se deslizo de entre sus dedos cuando se enderezó completamente y cayó al suelo, boca abajo sobre la alfombra.

Sabía que el tomaría cada aspecto de mi apariencia, cada matiz de mi aproximación para que, aunque aparentara que no me creía, supiera mis intenciones Abrió sus brazos y caminé directamente hacia ellos.

Estaba en casa.

Continuará…

**Nota de autora:** Se me ocurrió que podría darle el fin aquí, ya que es el punto adecuado para finalizar mi historia, pero quiero que al menos me digan su respuesta, tienen dos: "Por favor dejalo aquí, ya hemos tenido suficiente" o Sherlock regresara para tratar de acostumbrarse a las nuevas reglas.

Nota de la traductora:

¡Ufff estoy muerta! Esta semana y media fue mortal, con ese examen que nos aplicaron, el cual ya no quiero acordarme porque me dan ganas de darme de cabezazos contra cualquier superficie, pero bueno.

Espero hayan tenido sus pañuelos a la mano, para cualquier cosa, porque de verdad Verity nos hizo saltar en cada párrafo de este capítulo.

**Anuncio:** estamos a tres capítulos del final de este fic, actualizaré el otro domingo y la semana de vacaciones ahí es cuando tendrán los dos que faltarán. De ahí le daré otro aviso, pero bueno eso ya se los diré…

Ya saben por favor sus comentarios para Verity háganlos escribiendo las palabras completas ya que ella misma los lee a través del traductor de google.

Atte:

Arima chan


	17. Chapter 17 Reunión

XVII Reunión

PDV Sherlock

_9 horas antes… _

Baje el teléfono lentamente. Entonces, fue ese el momento, John se había ido. Esa mujer, esa Mary, había ganado, sin siquiera saber que había estado en una batalla.

Me dejé caer pesadamente en mi sillón. Me di cuenta de todo, desde el momento que la comenzó a cortejar. Mycroft no me quiso decir, pero tenía mis propias fuentes. Tomé la fotografía otra vez, la de la tarde del último domingo, donde se veía a los dos en el parque. Estaban sonriéndose, uno al otro, John se veía feliz. Ella era lo suficientemente bonita, como lo supuse un poco extraña. Mycroft me lo había confirmado, tenía un carácter dócil, sin oscuros secretos o esqueletos en el armario. Era agradable, bonita, complaciente, segura, una mujer aburrida, quien ahora justo en este instante estaba con _mi _John… corté ese tren de pensamientos rápidamente.

Era incapaz de permanecer quieto, me levanté de nuevo y comencé otra vez a pasear. Desde aquella terrible noche hace seis semanas, cuando me quebré frente a mi hermano, había intentado ser lógico y estar lo más tranquilo posible. La ira que yo esperaba sentir hacia Mycroft extrañamente se dirigió hacia mí mismo. Sabía que esta desgracia que atraje sobre John y yo, fue por causa de mis propias acciones, por mi falta de autoconciencia; hubiera sido muy fácil culpar a Mycroft, pero lo necesitaba; fue el único que me dio una esperanza cuando John se fue.

Parecía estar seguro de que John regresaría, me perdonaría con el tiempo y con el término eufemístico de "una guía adecuada". Me detuvo ante el intento de perseguir a John todo el tiempo, así que tomé la opción de enviarle un corto mensaje de texto todas las noches; quería que supiera que lo lamentaba, que me importaba, que estaba pensando en él y los mensajes escritos eran un método no obstructivo; no tenía que leerlos si no lo deseaba y no estaba presionado a responderlos de ninguna forma. Envié uno a la misma hora cada noche, para mostrarle que él era mi prioridad sobre todas las cosas, y también porque pensé que eso también podría llevarlo a esperarlos y tendría más importancia para él. Mi única esperanza era que pudiera mirar hacia atrás, durante nuestro tiempo juntos y viera las señales que yo ciego no pude verlas; esas señales deberían mostrarle que hace mucho tiempo, lo que yo llamé proyecto, fue una excusa ridícula para justificar de que realmente lo querido todo el tiempo.

Cuando John contactó a Lestrade, Mycroft se sintió encantado, al parecer se trataba de una señal de que John estaba listo para hacer frente a la situación. Personalmente pensé que era más una señal de que estaba harto de su hermana, pues sabía que no podría seguir ahí, pero tuve que declinar ante el entendimiento superior de Mycroft sobre el comportamiento humano.

El mismo Mycroft hizo su primera aparición dos días después y regresó con una gran confianza, ya que me describió la reacción de John ante la palabra "hogar", lo que aparentemente significaba que aun me amaba, aunque Mycroft tuvo que admitir que John aun creía que el "yo" de cual se enamoró fue una ilusión.

Me sorprendí cuando Sally Donovan tomó la iniciativa de ir a visitar a John. Creo que tal vez Lestrade tuvo algo que ver ahí, aunque lo niegue. Sin embargo, como es muy común en el caso de Sally , su intentó causó más daño que bien, ya que John inmediatamente después contactó a la mujer Mary.

La aparición de la mujer parece que causo que Mycroft se preocupara un poco, ya que tomó la extraña decisión de aparecer un domingo, para tomar en su persona la responsabilidad de la ridícula idea del "proyecto", creo que fue un intento para desviar un poco la ira de John que me tenía. No estoy seguro de que tuviera éxito, sin embargo cuando le pregunté acerca de esto, el solo encogió sus hombros y miró nervioso su paraguas.

Esa noche mi cuerpo ardía por John, sentía como si fuera mi piel a estallar en llamas, por el deseo intenso que tenía por él. El texto que le mandé lo decía, estaba ardiendo y sonreí un poco pensando que podría imaginarme haciendo volar de nuevo el microondas. Entonces me puse a pensar seriamente si el leía alguno de mis mensajes o solo los borraba sin siquiera abrirlos.

A pesar de todo esto, intenté mantener cierto nivel de estoicismo. Trabajaba cuando Lestrade me llamaba, lo cual parecía hacer incluso por asuntos triviales; tal vez estaba intentando mantenerme ocupado y no podía entender como había podido pasar tanto tiempo conociéndolo y no reconocer su valor verdadero. ¿Estuve tan ciego, ante todo a pesar de mi intelecto?, hasta que John me abrió los ojos.

Platiqué durante horas, con Mycroft frecuentemente acerca de John, pero también sobre mi propio crecimiento como persona, por lo que había pasado. Nunca antes había notado cuanto lo lastimaba mi encierro y para ser sincero, aunque me hubiese dado cuenta, lo habría considerado irrelevante.

Iba todos los lugares donde John y yo habíamos estado alguna vez, pase horas en el Puente Clarence o solo caminando la ruta que tomamos para ir al parque de los Regentes. Utilicé mi red de contactos para seguir a John y analicé de manera obsesiva cada movimiento que hacía. Mi deseo por él, nunca disminuía, era un dolor constante, no importaba donde estaba o que estuviera haciendo, me daba cuenta que no me involucraba completamente en los problemas que me daban, el mundo se movía a mi alrededor pero yo solo estaba parado ahí; sin estar del todo presente.

Seis semanas han pasado y no había vuelto a llorar. Me aferré a la esperanza, de que Mycroft tenía razón y John regresaría a mí, pero ahora…

Supe que John saldría en una cita seria esta noche, por lo que tomé la difícil decisión de no enviarle mi mensaje de texto habitual, sería como si me entrometiera en su noche, quizás entendiera que yo podía anteponer su felicidad antes que la mía, quizás eso podría hacer la diferencia.

Una llamada telefónica hace dos horas me había comunicado que John acompañó a Mary a su apartamento. La última llamada me dijeron que las luces se apagaron y John aun estaba ahí…

Me senté de nuevo, los celos me quemaban a través de mis venas, no tenía sentido intentar pretender que era otra cosa. Intenté no pensar en John con esa mujer, pero más y más imágenes aparecían en mi mente hasta que pensé que me volvería loco

Esto no podría continuar así… no podría sobrevivir a esto, con todas estas emociones tan abrumadoras que me invadían. Desee que mi hermano nunca hubiera plantado en mí esa semilla; que nunca hubiera iniciado a caminar en este camino. Seguramente podría estar mejor medio vivo, como Mycroft dijo, que totalmente vivo y deseando no estarlo.

Jalé mi cabello con mis manos, e intenté concentrarme.

_John besando a la mujer. _¡No! Tenía que detener esto, tenía que apagarme a mí mismo, tenía que regresar a mi camino, como había vivido todos estos años.

_John gimiendo cuando la mujer besara su cuello. _¡Alto! ¿Cómo puede vivir la gente con esto, con este ácido que quema de adentro hacia afuera?

_John desnudo, la mujer acariciándolo. _Me levanté bruscamente y fui hasta la repisa de la ventana, presioné el punto debajo de esta, la cual saltó abriendo el compartimiento. Saqué una pequeña caja que estaba en su interior oculta… me juré a mi mismo no volver a hacerlo, pero tenía que apagar mi cerebro de alguna manera.

_John moviéndose sobre la cama de esa mujer, con su cabeza hacia atrás en pleno momento de pasión. _Abrí la caja para sacar la jeringa, sabía que estaba preparada… pero ya no estaba… _¡Mycroft!_

Grité furioso, y estrellé la caja contra la pared.

Pase caminando horas por el apartamento, hablando conmigo mismo, intentando ahogar esta pesadilla que se repetía como un bucle dentro de mi cabeza. Tenía que volver a mi camino, tenía que… incluso aunque eso significase perder al amigo que tenía en Lestrade, la cercanía que obtuve con mi hermano, el gran bastardo, ladrón de drogas. Imaginé como podría obtener algún narcótico de mi preferencia, pero en realidad no tenía la fuerza para contactar a alguien. Me miré brevemente al espejo, viendo las imágenes de mi pasado, mirándome como un distribuidor de drogas con el que nadie quisiera relacionarse, menos en estos momentos, ya que me veía muy perturbado.

Después de un tiempo interminable, cuando ya estaba amaneciendo, colapse en mi sillón sintiéndome completamente drenado y exhausto. Estaba decidido. En pocas horas concentraría toda mi energía, y me enfocaría totalmente en cerrar todos los canales de emoción y sentimientos que se habían despertado cuando John entró en mi vida. Podría llegar a ser más frío y más calculador que antes. Quería alejarme de cualquier chispa que pudiera remover los sentimientos en mi (mi cuerpo se acobardó ante este pensamiento, pero lo anulé) no podía de dejar de pensar en John nuevamente.

Pero antes de poder hacer esto… necesitaba sacar toda esta agitación que se acumulaba en mi vientre, el dolor de mi corazón, las imágenes de mi cabeza. Antes de comenzar a eliminar todo lo que había ocurrido; por lo tanto por pocas horas, podría ponerme a llorar…

Tomé la fotografía de John y Mary en el parque y me dije a mi mismo que iba a ser feliz; tan feliz como se merecía serlo y como nunca lo había hecho yo. Tendría la familia que alguna vez soñó. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con gran facilidad, no supe cómo pude retenerlas por tanto tiempo.

Lloré por la vida que no podría tener. La que nunca había previsto antes para mí, hasta que me di cuenta lo que John en realidad significaba, el desastre era inminente, pero por ahora tenía que enfocarme. Me imaginé que vivíamos y trabajábamos juntos durante años, me imaginé como se vería John siendo un hombre mayor, cuando comenzará a tener vetas grises en su cabello, pensé que lo harían verse más distinguido. Quizás podríamos tener amigos, salir y socializar, impactar la vida de las personas de otras maneras que solo deduciendo quien había asesinado a quien.

Lloré por la pérdida de la intimidad cotidiana, la cercanía durante las noches, las caricias en el sofá durante el día, el tomarnos de la mano, los abrazos, el tener a alguien que se preocupe y cuide de ti.

Lloré porque ahora nunca podría tener relaciones sexuales. Mi cuerpo se había revertido a su estado asexual, únicamente el pensar en John me causaba alguna reacción, por lo tanto esto también quedaría cerrado para mí.

Finalmente lloré solo por John, por haber perdido su presencia en mi vida, su inapreciabilidad, su lealtad, la manera en que se movía, su olor, el sabor de su piel. Miré el sillón y la fotografía por última vez. Toqué la alfombra y decidí que la quemaría. Tendría que limpiar su tocador de su baño para que ya no oliera a él, tiraría su suéter viejo que estaba bajo mi almohada y dejaría de dormir en su cama cuando el deseo me sobrepasaba.

Por fin mis lagrimas comenzaron a disminuir y la opresión en mi pecho a calmarse. Miré la fotografía una vez más e intenté de convencerme a mi subconsciente que John sería feliz y que deberíamos dejarlo ir.

Respiré profundamente… y entonces escuché un ruido de la puerta de la calle… unos pasos subían corriendo las escaleras y yo reconocería perfectamente esos pasos sobre otros miles. Comencé a pararme pero mis piernas no querían sostenerme y entonces John entró por la puerta.

¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Había venido a presumirme y a decirme que había encontrado a alguien a quien le importaba de verdad? No, esa no era la naturaleza de John, ser cruel. La fotografía escapó de mis dedos cuando comenzó a acercarse a mi… reconocí su expresión y el lenguaje de su cuerpo, pero no lo entendía… ¿él vino hacia mí para abrazarme?

Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante los signos sin estar consciente del todo, mis brazos se abrieron a él para invitarlo, a pesar de que mi cerebro decía que mi ojos estaban en un error… pero no era así… sus pasos no eran lentos cuando se acercaba más y caminó directamente hacia ellos, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que los míos sobre el suyo.

Nos quedamos ahí, abrazados, y de repente por primera vez en seis interminables semanas, estaba total y completamente presente, exactamente donde se suponía que debía estar.

…

Después de unos minutos, intentó apartarse, pero lo abracé por más fuerza. No se resistió, solo se relajó nuevamente dentro del abrazo. Mi cerebro daba vueltas ya que no sabía porque estaba aquí, ni por cuanto tiempo, intenté tranquilizarme para que pudiera hacer frente a esta situación de manera racional. Me concentré en calcular el volumen extra de líquido que necesitaría tomar para reemplazar el agua perdida por las lágrimas, hasta que sentí que estaba listo para suavizar mi agarre.

Me enderecé lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro, manteniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Mis ojos vagaron hambrientos por su cara para ver los cambios que sufrió durante seis semanas. Tenía que verlo apropiadamente con mis ojos. Se veía un poco cansado, _no sé por qué_ no creo que eso sea un acto de firmeza de mi parte, pero esencialmente era el mismo que había mantenido en mi mente a excepción de la vestimenta.

—Te ves cansado— me dijo. Eso no fue una sorpresa, no había dormido en toda la noche.

—¿Y por lo tanto que harás?— respondí, _no pienses en el por qué, no pienses en el por qué. _

Inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado su cabeza. —¿Té?— me ofreció.

Negué con la cabeza, el té estaba en la cocina y yo quería que se quedara conmigo en la sala.

—Bueno, yo si iré por a tomar una taza— hizo una pausa. —¿Está bien eso para ti?

Lo miré fijamente por un instante antes de entender realmente que estaba pasando, ya se había ido, no sentía que tuviera derecho a usar la cocina para sí mismo.

—¿Has regresado?—le pregunté sin rodeos.

Me sonrió. —Estoy aquí— contestó, lo cual no era una respuesta del todo.

—¿Te quedarás?— volví a preguntar. Necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando, si se iba a ir de nuevo. Si ese fue el único abrazo, tenía que saber ahora, antes de que mi esperanza creciera más.

—Si así lo quieres— fue su respuesta.

Lo miré con incredulidad. ¿_Si así lo quiero? ¡_Por supuesto que lo quería! ¿Acaso no era más que obvio? A menos que… ¿a menos que el me quiera decir lo que había pasado con la mujer Mary? —¿Qué ocurrió?— le pregunté.

Me miró por un momento, luego se alejó de mi a la fuerza, lo deje ir esta ocasión. —Está bien— dijo. — Sino vamos a tomar té, entonces deberíamos sentarnos— miró los sillones por un momento, entonces me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el sofá. Nos sentamos en un ángulo adecuado para que pudiéramos vernos el rostro el uno al otro; no solté su mano.

—De acuerdo— respondió otra vez. —Sherlock necesito que seas honesto conmigo.

Asentí. —Por supuesto— dije.

Alzó una ceja, como si ese "por supuesto" no hubiera sido del todo real, pero continuó. —¿Quieres que regrese?— preguntó

Eso fue fácil. —¡Si!— respondí inmediatamente.

Sonrió, entonces su rostro se volvió serio. —Iniciaste todo este asunto porque no querías perderme como compañero de trabajo, ¿es así como lo entendí?— dijo, buscando una confirmación de mi parte.

Me encogí de hombros. —Eso fue lo que me dije a mi mismo— intenté explicar, —pero no es del todo verdad…

Levantó su mano. —Vamos a llegar a ese punto— me interrumpió. —Lo que yo quería preguntarte es ¿qué es lo que te gustaría que fuéramos? ¿Solo colegas y amigos, regresar al mismo camino antes de que todo esto comenzara?

Lo miré, ¿era en serio? ¿Estaba pensando que podría regresar conmigo y aun continuar viendo a esa mujer? ¿Vendría a verlo aquí al departamento? ¿Estarían juntos aquí, sería capaz de escucharlos? ¡No! No podría… pero, ¿Si es lo que John quería? ¿Podría soportarlo con el fin de tenerlo de vuelta conmigo? ¿Quizás estaría de acuerdo, con el fin de que regresara aquí y luego intentar que cambiara de opinión?

—¡Sherlock!— me llamó para que le prestara atención. —¡Estas haciéndolo de nuevo, ese es el problema!

Estaba confundido.

—Estas pensando— me explicó. —Estas preguntándote lo que debes decir. Tienes en este momento una docena de escenarios posibles en tu cerebro para darme una respuesta que crees que será la mejor. No vamos a hacer esto más.

Fue extrañamente enérgico conmigo. Me sorprendí pero me gustó mucho. —¿Qué quieres decir?— le pregunté.

Su respuesta fue rápida. —Si yo te hago una pregunta, entonces tú me darás una respuesta inmediata, la primera que llegue a tu cabeza. No vas a manipular o intentar decirme lo que tú crees que yo quiero escuchar— Estaba muy serio con respecto a esto. —Déjame hacerte una aclaración, de que ahora no tienes idea de lo que yo quiero oír— prosiguió. —Tu entendimiento de las emociones podríamos describirlas como "rudimentarias"

Sentí que era un poco injusto, pero no quise contradecirlo.

—Por lo tanto— dijo. —¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Asentí.

—Correcto, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo— continuó. —¿Quieres que regrese aquí contigo?

—Si— dije otra vez, eso fue muy fácil aun.

—¿Quieres que seamos solo amigos y colegas?

Me arriesgue y le di una respuesta inmediata y honesta. —No

Me sonrió, se veía complacido por mi respuesta. —_¡Ja!, ¡Tomas esa, mujer!_— Pensé.

—¿Serás feliz si tomamos las cosas con calma?

—Si— Cualquier cosa, me agradaría tomar cualquier cosa contigo. ¿Cuándo podríamos iniciar?

—¿Quieres tomar las cosas con calma?

Hice una pausa. Me dio a entender que quería tomar las cosas con calma, y en verdad estaría feliz con eso, sin embargo el quería que también estuviera de acuerdo conmigo; estuve tentado realmente a decir _ si. _Pero le prometí, y era muy importante para él que fuera honesto… —No— le respondí, sonando casi como una pregunta.

Me sonrió de vuelta, esta cosa de la honestidad realmente estaba dando sus frutos.

—¿Qué quieres de mi?— me preguntó, y no lo pensé siquiera para responder

—Todo.

De repente se liberó de mi mano y echó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, me abrazó fuertemente, su rostro estaba contra mi clavícula. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo, donde nuestros pechos se unían.

Después de un poco de tiempo, volvió a sentarse correctamente. —¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

Necesitaba saber de la mujer, Mary. Tenía que saber cómo quedaron las cosas con ellas; John no era del tipo que tenía aventuras de una sola noche y luego abandonara a la persona, seguramente el querría verla otra vez, dejarla gentilmente al menos. Era un tema difícil, pero tenía que ser abordado de alguna manera; abrí mi boca. —¿Puedo besarte?

Jadeó suavemente, parecía tan sorprendido por la pregunta como yo.

—Una respuesta honesta e inmediata John— le recordé su propia condición.

Rodó sus ojos, pero asintió con la cabeza. — De acuerdo entonces— dijo. —Sí y no.

Estaba a punto de protestar por esa respuesta tan evasiva, pero el continuó hablando. —Sí, puedes besarme, porque es lo que realmente quieres, porque realmente es lo que necesitas y no por otra razón—. Hizo una pausa. —No, no puedes darme solo un beso, porque han pasado más de noventa minutos desde la última vez que me tocaste, o porque crees que es lo que espero, o porque sientes que es apropiado hacerlo dada la situación o…

Fue incapaz de continuar, como si hubiese tomado la primera parte de su oración "si es lo que realmente quieres hacer" para actuar de acuerdo a esta.

Fue maravilloso… besé su boca firmemente, solo para callarlo y porque no podía esperar más tiempo. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé para demostrarle como me sentía. Besos gentiles a lo largo de sus mejillas y sobre el arco de sus cejas para dejarle saber cuánto lamentaba lo que había ocurrido, del daño que le hice. Besos suaves sobres sus labios para mostrarle mi gratitud por haber regresado a mí y la felicidad que esto me había ocasionado, después de la noche de pesadilla.

Comenzó a responderme cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mi cabeza hasta sujetar mi cabello de mi nuca, jalándolo como siempre lo hacía. Podía sentir ese rugido sordo en su pecho cuando lo empujé de espaldas, siguiéndolo abajo hasta que quedamos a los largo del sofá, nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente enlazados. Entonces lo besé otra vez para mostrarlo lo mucho que lo quería, cuando lo había extrañado, como mi cuerpo clamaba por él.

Nuestros besos se volvieron más apasionados y hambrientos, era como si intentáramos meternos en la piel del otro, convertirnos en una parte esencial uno del otro para que fuera físicamente imposible volver a separarnos. Sus manos agarraban mis hombros en seguida acariciaba mi espalda y recorría mis costados, como si fuera re conociendo mi cuerpo otra vez. Nos hice girar de lado par que pudiéramos hacerlo mejor, mis manos estaban entre nuestros cuerpos, por lo cual pude tocar su pecho, su vientre; estaba desesperado por tocar su piel desnuda y comencé a alzar su suéter y camisa para quitárselas.

Apartó su boca de la mía ligeramente y gimió —Sherlock— presionó su frente a la mía. —Sherlock tenemos que ir más despacio.

—Mmmm— estaba de acuerdo, besé a lo largo de su mandíbula y luego su cuello. Gimió cuando succioné fuerte justo en la unión de su cuello y hombro, su cuerpo tembló y se removía contra el mío, sus caderas unidas a las mías, no había forma de que quisiera parar.

Sus manos están apretando mis hombros. —Sherlock— dijo de nuevo. —Sherlock lo digo en serio. Necesito un poco de tiempo y además hay cosas de las que debemos platicar.

Se refería a la mujer. Negué con mi cabeza, en la medida que me lo permitía para no dejar de besarlo y llegar tan abajo como podía hasta la zona media de su cuello, mis dedos inmediatamente desabrocharon los dos primeros botones de su camisa para tener mejor acceso. Estaba bastante seguro que no se había percatado.

Comenzó a empujarme para alejarme, pero me resistí. —John—, hablé sobre su piel, haciendo un camino de regreso a su oído; inclinó su cabeza automáticamente para darme acceso. —John, por favor no—, le supliqué. —No quiero escuchar los detalles… ¿por favor?

Me volvió a empujar pero esta vez mas fuerte hasta que pudo ver mi rostro. Mantuve mi vista abajo. Sabía que no tenía derecho a estar celoso. Lo alejé de mi lado; y no estábamos juntos en ese momento. Sin embargo, algo pasó y regresó a mi; quizás incluso ¿debería estar agradecido? Pero no podía evitar sentir esa ira creciendo en mi vientre. Las imágenes que me persiguieron durante toda la noche de nuevo estaban asaltando mi cabeza como dardos venenosos, entonces lo encerré fuertemente entre mis brazos para asegurarme que me él me eligió y ahora estaba aquí.

—Sherlock— su voz me estaba ordenando. —¡Sherlock, mírame!

No deseaba hacerlo. No quería ver su expresión cuando me platicara sobre ella. No quería verlo recordando su cita con ella, _hace tan solo unas pocas horas, _mi cerebro me recordó sin piedad. Sin embargo tampoco podía negarme. Si así lo deseaba, entonces lo haría. Darle nada y todo a la vez. Todo lo necesario para que se quedara conmigo, lo haría. Levanté mi rostro.

—No me acosté con Mary— dijo sosteniéndome la mirada y pasaron unos segundos antes de que registrara esas palabras en mi cerebro. Apartó su mirada un poco. —Quería hacerlo,— agregó y yo me estremecí. Cuando giró su cabeza al ver mi expresión. —¡No!— exclamó. —No, lo siento, eso no es lo que quería decir— levantó su mano y acarició mi tez suavemente. — Lo que quiero decir es que _quería _querer, si eso tiene algo de sentido—. Pareció perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento. —Quiero decir que esa era mi intención cuando subí con ella a su apartamento— admitió. —La escogí solo por un momento—. Me dio una mirada sentida. —Lo siento— dijo.

Negué enérgicamente; no tenía porque pedir disculpas.

—Pero cuando estábamos ya adentro, y estaba haciendo el café me di cuenta que no podría seguir adelante con eso— me explicó. —La estaba usando para olvidarme de ti, eso no era justo para ella. Es una buena mujer y merecer ser algo mejor que el sustituto de alguien más, como temí en ese momento, quizás ni siquiera existiría.

Lo miré, sintiéndome completamente humillado. —Tú trataste a Mary mejor de lo que yo te traté a ti— reconocí. —Incluso aunque la conocías hace poco tiempo—. Baje mi mirada. —No te merezco.

Me abrazó. —Sherlock, si yo tuviera una fracción de tu intelecto, me hubiera dado cuenta más rápido— me dijo. —Pero solo soy alguien común, como el resto de la gente ordinaria.

—_¿Ordinario?_— me burlé. —¡John eso es lo último que eres!

Negó. —Mira no te preocupes— admitió. —Permíteme sacar esto y entonces podremos…

—¿Volver a los besos?— lo interrumpí.

Se rió entre dientes y entonces se miró sorprendido por el sonido, como si hubiera olvidado que sabía reír.

Pasamos la mayor parte del día en el sofá, hablando, explicando, disculpándonos (en mi caso, por supuesto), abrazándonos y besándonos; besos por sobre todo. Besos breves solo para poner un punto a nuestra conversación. Besos largos que parecían no terminar y nos dejaba enredados inextricablemente juntos. Besos apasionados que nos dejaron sin aliento y tomaron tiempo para recuperarnos.

John me explicó acerca de cómo habló con Mary, lo que le platicó, fue muy comprensiva y le ofreció el sofá para dormir esa noche, cuando se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde. Intenté explicarle lo mejor posible sobre mi estúpido plan y como me di cuenta de mi profundo autoengaño. Me preguntó sobre mi infancia la que al parecer le contó algo Mycroft y admitió que guardó mis mensajes de texto y los leía con frecuencia.

Nos quedamos en brazos uno del otro durante todo el día y fue perfecto. John hizo sándwiches en algún momento, lo cual le tomó más tiempo de lo habitual ya que me tenía sobre él, enredado como un pulpo, pero no se quejó en ningún momento; a menos que fuera por el escaso contenido comestible del refrigerador, donde actualmente era superado por el número de experimentos.

No podía recordar haber sido tan feliz.

Los siguientes días fuera increíbles, y extraños y aterradores y maravillosos. Tener a John de regreso conmigo, fue más de lo que yo me atreví a esperar tener, pero odiaba que el desapareciera de mi vista. Desarrollé un miedo completamente irracional ya que pensaba que iba a desvanecerse si tan solo apartaba la vista de él y comencé a volverlo loco ya que lo perseguía por la casa, acechándolo en el baño, incluso lo acompañaba a realizar las compras, aunque esto no le importaba mucho en realidad, ya que parecía que tenía una muy mala relación con la máquina de pago.

Lestrade llamó un día después de que John regresó, supuestamente porque había un caso, pero cuando vio a John en casa, admitió que había inventado un pretexto para venir a verme. Se quedó a tomar un café y quedamos en vernos en Scotland Yard la siguiente semana para que le diera una mano con los casos pendientes. Se despidió de mano de mí y le dio una palmada en la espalda a John, diciéndole que éramos "repugnantes", pero no pudo mantenerse serio y rió. Era un verdadero amigo; se sentía bien tener uno y decidí que algún día sería capaz de decir lo mismo de mí.

John aun no estaba listo para dormir conmigo, lo cual me estaba ocasionando muchos problemas. Dijo que necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse y que no tenía prisa, lo cual entendía y aceptaba, pero odiaba, porque estaba apartado de mí toda la noche. Por lo cual trataba de mantenerlo conmigo en el sofá hasta lo más tarde posible, distrayéndolo con besos cada vez que intentaba levantarse, pero eso también significaba que levantaría más tarde en las mañanas y eso tampoco me agradaba.

Me introduje en su habitación unas cuantas veces para observarlo dormir, hasta que me atrapo e hizo que le prometiera que me detendría; dijo algo con respecto a "respetar limites" y "cuestiones de privacidad" que intentaba comprender y aceptar ya que era obviamente importante para él. También constantemente me interrogaba sobre mis motivos de hacer las cosas, frecuentemente necesitaba que le asegurara que solo lo tocaba porque así lo que quería y lo besaba porque lo necesitaba.

Días después de esto, recordé que en mi caso no le había dicho lo que sentía por él. Asumí que era obvio por mi comportamiento, ¿acaso era necesario que escuchara estas palabras? Entonces rememoré de la vez que el mismo se me declaró y volví a sentir ese flashazo de felicidad y la satisfacción que esas palabras me provocaron, antes de que ocurriera esa situación tan horrible que derrumbó todo mi ser. Tomé la resolución de rectificar esa omisión de inmediato…

Estaba en la ducha. Toqué la puerta de esta. —¿John?— le llamé. —John, necesito hablar contigo—. Se escuchó un ruido sordo y luego un golpe. —¿John estas bien?

La puerta se abrió bruscamente entonces estaba parado frente a mí con una pequeña toalla envuelta precariamente alrededor de su cadera, con el cabello mojado y el agua deslizándose por su pecho. Mi mente se quedó inutilizada y completamente en blanco solamente mirándolo.

—¡Sherlock!— me regañó. —Mírame, aun estoy aquí—, evidentemente perdió la paciencia con todo este asunto de mi inseguridad. —No me he desaparecido por el desagüe o por la ventanilla de ventilación— agitó sus brazos. —Estaba bañándome y regresaré al baño—. Colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas, lo que únicamente sirvió para desviar mi atención hasta una zona crucial de su cuerpo que estaba oculto en ese momento por la toalla.

—¡Sherlock!— me habló otra vez, haciendo que mi mirada subiera, aunque esta tomó la ruta escénica de su pecho.

Entonces una gota de agua cayó de su cabello, sobre su hombro y comenzó a descender por su pecho. Seguí su ruta fascinado, primero con mis ojos, luego con mi dedo. Respiró fuertemente cuando lo pasé por su pezón, así que hice una pausa para acariciarlo, antes de seguir la gota de agua había abajo… Cuando llegué al borde de la toalla, me sujetó la muñeca.

—¡Sherlock!— habló, pero no estaba calmado, su voz era un murmuro ronco. —¿Qué esas haciendo?

Lo miré a la cara. —Venía a decirte algo John— le dije, mientras mi otra mano completaba el mismo recorrido paralelo al otro lado de su pecho. Cuando presioné su otro pezón gimió, soltó mi muñeca repentinamente para poder sostenerse.

Por un momento tuve miedo de que intentara hacerme callar, pero más bien parecía que necesitaba apoyarse bien de la puerta. Tomé la oportunidad y coloqué mis manos en sus pezones y comencé a frotarlos fuertemente, entonces observé en dirección de su toalla y definitivamente esto le gustaba. Miré su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados, bajé mi cabeza y tomé su pezón izquierdo en mi boca y comencé a succionarlo, rozándolo con mis dientes luego pasando mi lengua por este.

Se le escapó un gemido de sorpresa y sus piernas por un momento perdieron fuerza, para lo cual estaba preparado y rápidamente rodee su cintura con mi brazo derecho para atraerlo hacia mí, entonces lo empujé ligeramente para que su espalda quedara contra la puerta del baño.

Todavía estaba agachado, con mi cabeza a la altura de su pecho succionando su pezón, bajé mi mano derecha hasta su pierna, justo abajo del nivel de su toalla, acariciando la parte interna de su rodilla, donde sabía que era sensible. Comencé un camino de subida por su pecho, mi mano se movió por pierna y más hacia la cara interna de su muslo bajo la toalla mientras me alzaba, fui lamiendo y mordiendo hasta la base de su cuello, mis dedos recibieron la caricia suave del vello suave de su entrepierna mientras mi mano se movía hacia arriba.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose con la puerta, mientras besaba a lo largo de su mandíbula para llegar a su boca, mientras mi mano se cerró más sobre su cintura para sujetarlo con firmeza al igual que comencé a succionar sus labios, antes de hundir mi lengua entre ellos. Si antes había pensado que mi cuerpo ardía cuando estábamos separados, eso no era nada parecido a lo sentía en estos momentos.

Solo unos segundo más tarde, cuando parecía que salió un poco de su aturdimiento, me empujó de repente alejándome de él. —¿Por qué estas haciéndome esto?— me preguntó y el corazón me dolió por lo había hecho, como si dudara que realmente lo deseara, solo en ese momento, por si mismo, sin ningún motivo premeditado o programado.

—Mírame John— le insistí, manteniendo mis brazos en sus costados, para que pudiera verme claramente, a pesar de que sabía cuan desesperado debía parecer. Lo miré para que el pudiera ver mi respiración pesada, mis pupilas que debían estar dilatadas, sus ojos se movieron hacia mi cuello, donde mi pulso latía, bajo por mi cuerpo hasta donde mis pantalones ajustados lo cuales no podían ocultar nada, para que viera cuanto lo deseaba.

—John— le supliqué. —John, ¿Puedes verlo?— moví mis brazos hacia su rostro. —John, vengo a decirte algo, vengo a…— me quedé sin aliento cuando me empujo de nuevo y pensé que estaba disgustado, hasta que me di cuenta que me estaba guiando y llevando hacia mi recamara. Pateó la puerta y me empujó para atravesarla, sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas y me apoyé en el borde de la cama.

—Me parece— dijo y ahí estaba una nota de determinación en su voz que envió un escalofrió por mi espalda. —Me parece que uno de nosotros lleva demasiada ropa—. Sus manos se volaron hacia mi camisa deliberadamente y comenzaron a desabrochar mis botones uno por uno. Me moví para ayudarlo pero golpeó mis manos para alejarlas.

—No— me advirtió. —Si vamos a hacer esto, entonces lo haremos a mi manera—. Terminó de deshacer los botones de mi camisa y la deslizó lentamente de mis hombros para quitármela, hasta que cayó al suelo a mis pies. —Yo tomaré el control— afirmó, sus manos estaban sobre mi piel desnuda, acariciendo mis pezones hasta que comencé a temblar.

—Tú no te vas a estar a cargo, o abrumarme o tener dominio sobre mí— movió sus manos hasta mi cinturón. Desabrochó rápidamente mis pantalones y los bajó, dejándome solo con mi trusa por ahora, me empujó de nuevo para que me sentara sobre la cama, se inclinó para quitarme los zapatos y calcetines, entonces terminó de quitarme los pantalones.

Se levantó y me indicó que debía hacerme hacia atrás, lo que realicé obedientemente.

—No me vas a ocultar lo que sientes, o lo que estas pensando—. Se subió en la cama y comenzó a trepar por mi cuerpo, hasta que quedó sentado en horcajadas encima de mí, para ese momento me empujó para que quedara completamente acostado de espaldas en la cama.

Se inclinó y me miró fijamente. —Me permitirás entrar, Sherlock— me dijo y estaba claro lo que significaba cada palabra. —Si quieres que crea en ti o vuelva a confiar en ti de nuevo, entonces me darás el control y me dejaras entrar.

Subí mi mirada. —¿Estás de acuerdo?— preguntó, entonces supe que era uno de esos _momentos… _uno de esos momentos que impactan el resto de tu vida para bien o para mal.

¿Podría hacerlo? Siempre mantuve una parte racional de mi cerebro, incluso con John, constantemente analizando, memorizando, decidiendo que paso tomar. Estaba siempre a cargo, de mi mismo al menos. ¿Podría entonces permitir que John tuviera el control, aunque sea por un rato?

Mi observó, esperando a que lo meditara, incluso se veía complacido porque lo _estaba _considerando, aunque no era justo darle una respuesta simple. Lo miré a los ojos, el era todo lo que yo quería.

Respiré profundamente y me concentré en su cara. —Te amo John— le dije. —Te amo y mi respuesta es _sí_—. Deje de respirar por unos segundos. —Mi respuesta siempre será _si—. _Le sonreí y su expresión fue la cosa más hermosa que yo haya visto; —¿Por qué no había hecho esto, unos días antes?

Inclinó su cabeza y me besó, me besó apasionadamente y con una profunda emoción que nunca había sentido en él antes. Rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos y acaricié con mis manos su espalda hasta que llegué al borde de la toalla, la que seguramente ahora debería estar pendiendo de una pestaña… Le di un jalón de prueba y se quedó en mi mano. La arrojé de la cama e inmediatamente lo atraje, para que pudiera sentir todo su peso sobre mí.

Levantó su cabeza y arqueó una ceja. —Esto no es estar a cargo ¿verdad?—, le inquirí, pero para ventaja mía no encontraba voz, debido a mi declaración que había ido más allá para justificar mis motivaciones y su ansiedad. Me encogí de hombros y fije mis ojos en los suyos; a pesar de haber demostrado que estaba plenamente consciente de este truco que aun parecía sorprendentemente efectivo.

Se rió y bajo la cabeza otra vez, de pronto su risa fue lo último en mi mente. Me beso y acarició poniendo especial atención en mis súper sensitivos pezones, bajo por mi cuerpo y sus manos rozaban mi trusa hasta que finalmente me la quitó, entonces me tomó en su boca. Se aseguró que mi cabeza estuviera apoyada en la almohada para que pudiera verlo todo el tiempo, tuve que dejar de hacerlo. Fue un poco aterrador, pero tan increíblemente intimo. Cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, me liberó y subió de nuevo para besarme apasionadamente.

Sus manos estuvieron explorando y supe que era el momento. Me acerqué al buró de la cama y saque un condón y una botella de lubricante para entregárselos.

Me miró serio. —¿Estás seguro?— me cuestionó.

Asentí. —Absolutamente— le jure. —Esto es lo que quiero— y solo para confirmarle en caso de que aun tuviera dudas. —Te amo— añadí estas palabras que acababa de decir por mi propia voluntad. Debí parecer sorprendido porque me sonrió.

—Sherlock— dijo, me beso. —También te amo.

Le sonreí y volvió a besarme, entonces se detuvo un momento, mirándome. —Me gustaría hacerlo cara a cara— me explicó. —Pero podría ser más fácil si te giras.

Por un momento me sorprendí por su conocimiento y confianza, hasta que recordé que era un medico. Realmente sus intentos de apagar mi cerebro parecían que estaban funcionando muy bien.

—Cara a cara— le confirmé. —Definitivamente—. Mi cuerpo temblaba sabía lo que iba a suceder y aun así deseaba seguir adelante.

Aceptó asintiendo con su cabeza, sonriéndome, sus dedos los cubrió con lubricante, para prepararme lo mejor que pudo. La sensación fue tan extraña y no podía dejar de estar tenso por la presión y el dolor. Cerré fuertemente los ojos.

—Sherlock— me llamó. —Sherlock, mírame.

Obedecí a regañadientes, no quería que viera que me estaba lastimando.

—Sherlock, necesito que te relajes— me dijo.

Es _fácil decirlo y malditamente hacerlo, _pensé. Por lo menos creí que lo pensaba, pero cuando se echó a reír, entonces me di cuenta cuan acostumbrado estaba a pensar en voz alta.

—Mírame— me volvió a pedir. —Te amo— dijo. —Puedes confiar en mí—. Mientras me veía a los ojos y sus dedos acariciaban mi interior. —Voy a cuidar de ti— prometió. —Relájate Sherlock, solo relájate.

Comencé a obedecerle y su dedo de repente rozó algo que me hizo casi saltar de la cama.

Sonrió ante mi grito de asombro. —Creo que estas listo.

Colocó una almohada bajo mis caderas, lo que sirvió para que gradualmente comenzara a entrar en mí. Era mucho más grande que sus dedos y estaba tensándome otra vez. Se detuvo, su cuerpo temblando por el esfuerzo de permanecer quieto. —Quédate conmigo— me dijo, mirándome fijamente. —Confía en mi Sherlock— repitió. —Solo déjate ir, yo estoy aquí.

Di un gripo ahogado. Fue tan difícil dejarme llevar. Estaba peleando contra mis instintos, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Tuve que dejarlo entrar o nunca confiaría plenamente en mi otra vez, nunca creería en nuestra relación, nunca se comprometería completamente conmigo. Le debía esto y deseaba dárselo. Sabía que podía confiar en él, supe que era un buen hombre y que lo amaba…

—Ya estoy ahí— dijo otra vez. —Te tengo y no voy a salir…

Lo hice. Me di a él. Me entregué a él. Mis músculos se relajaron y de repente estaba completamente dentro de mí. Estaba dentro de mi cuerpo y dentro de mi mente. Estaba llenando esas partes vacías, compartiendo su calor y su corazón.

—Eres mío— gruñó, retirándose un poco, para a continuación empujarse contra mi otra vez. Miré dentro de sus ojos y supe que era verdad.

No recuerdo mucho sobre mi primera vez para ser honestos. Estaba moviéndose, acariciando y las sensaciones eran tan intensas, no supe cómo pude haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin esto y mis palabras que eran tranquilas, comenzaron a ser gemidos fuertes hasta que perdí el control totalmente y luego entonces fue John.

Tiempo después uso la toalla para limpiarnos, en aquel momento mi miró. —¿Podría quedarme aquí?— me pregunto. —En tu cama, me refiero.

Le sonreí y lo jalé hacia debajo de las sabanas conmigo, me envolví alrededor de él con fuerza. —Nuestra cama John—, le corregí besándolo. —Y si, por favor.

….

Nota de autora; Gracias gente maravillosa que ha dejado comentarios en esta historia, eso me estimula a seguir escribiendo… Estoy muy agradecida!

Es todo por parte de Sherlock (es mejor dejarlo en un lugar feliz); tenemos un capitulo mas de John y el epilogo que será de Mycroft.


	18. Chapter 18 Resolución

**XVIII Resolución**

**P.D.V. John. **

—¡Sherlock!— le di un manazo, para que me soltara. —¡Sherlock!, ¡Por todos los cielos estamos en la morgue!—. Me ignoró, acariciando mi cuello, justo debajo de oído y empujando con su cuerpo mi espalda, su peso me dejaba acorralado entre él y la mesa. La mesa de autopsias. La mesa de autopsias, en la cual había una bolsa con un cuerpo dentro. Esto estaba más allá del mal…

Desde que tuvimos relaciones sexuales, completamente, sin barreras, ni tabúes y de manera alucinante y cambiando su vida sexual desde hace una semana, ahora era absolutamente insaciable. Era como un niño el cual fue criado durante toda su vida con ensaladas de zanahorias y rebanadas de manzana y de pronto se encontrara parado en medio de una tienda de dulces.

Nuestra primera vez… bueno… fue realmente perfecto, esa son las palabras que me vienen a la mente. No hubiese esperado eso, fue nuevo para ambos después de todo, pero el tomar las cosas con calma como al inicio de nuestra relación, solo había hecho que cada uno aprendiera muy bien las reacciones físicas del otro y que nuestro tiempo separados solo reforzara nuestra necesidad de estar juntos.

Esa fue una de las pocas ocasiones que me fue permitido tomar el control total de todo, cosa que nunca había hecho, de eso me di cuenta al realizar la revisión. Sherlock tuvo claro que disfruto el momento y ciertamente yo tenía que reconstruir mi confianza en él y en nosotros, pero nunca tuve duda que por naturaleza era el más dominante de los dos. Lo que me llevó a esta situación actual.

Gemí cuando comenzó a succionar justo arriba de clavícula. Nuestros reflejos distorsionados se proyectaban en los gabinetes plateados frente nuestro, su cabello oscuro estaba cubriendo mi cuello y sus largos brazos estaban envolviéndome; se veía como si un vampiro me estuviera atacando. Apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombro, cerré mis ojos. Sus manos estaban acariciándome otra vez y podía sentir como mis piernas comenzaban a temblar ¿Cómo puede _hacerme esto_ tan fácilmente?

Se detuvo y entonces me di cuenta del sonido de unos tacones aproximándose por el pasillo… Molly regresaba. Traté de alejarlo de mi y solo se rió entre dientes, mordiendo mi cuello por última vez y presionando sus caderas contras las mías, antes de alejarse y colocarse al otro lado de la mesa, abrochándose bien el saco a la vez. Tengo que comenzar a usar sacos también pensé. Un suéter no puede ocultar la evidencia de lo que me estaba haciendo, por lo cual estuve obligado a estar del otro lado de la mesa durante varios minutos más o corría el riesgo de avergonzarme a mí mismo, como a la pobre de Molly.

Entonces se pusieron a discutir a profundidad, algo acerca del contenido estomacal. Supongo que debí poner atención, pero mi mente viajó, como frecuentemente lo ha hecho, a esa noche de la semana pasada, cuando me dijo que me amaba por primera vez. A pesar de estar bastante seguro de sus sentimientos en ese momento, me sentí sobrepasado cuando me dijo esas palabras; supongo porque no era muy de "Sherlock" decir ese tipo de cosas; me había resignado a mi mismo a aceptar que esto lo sentía como una debilidad y no estaba dispuesto a admitir este tipo de cosas sin haber de por medio una lesión en la cabeza, por lo tanto cuando me lo dijo me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Realmente se abrió a mi esa noche, en más de un sentido, agregó travieso mi adolescente interno.

Por supuesto en ese preciso momento él me miró y con una sola vista supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Me dedicó una sonrisa pecaminosamente lasciva, donde la pobre de Molly quedó en medio del fuego cruzado, en realidad ella soltó su portapapeles. Negué con mi cabeza pero ya se había girado y continuo hablando con Molly, mientras ella intentaba recuperarse.

Volví a rememorar otra vez; al día siguiente estuvo muy adolorido, como era de esperarse, pero este desapareció en menos de veinticuatro horas. Me explicó que debido a que fue su primera vez, quería volver a repetirlo lo más pronto posible, le tomó al menos un par de días más, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado para volver a hacerlo. Claramente el romance no caracterizaba dentro del _la guía del amor de Sherlock Holmes_, pero estaba bien con eso; todo el tiempo fue honesto conmigo, y eso me agradaba más que ninguna otra cosa. Me pregunté si su gentileza era a propósito para que pudiera recuperarme en un tiempo mínimo, pero era difícil de mantener mis dudas acerca de los afectos de alguien quien te sigue incluso a la cama cuando estas dormido.

Alcé la vista y ahí estaba mirándome, levantó una ceja. Me sonrojé ligeramente, su espíritu único debe ser contagioso, ya que ahora me es difícil concentrarme en algo más que él. Le dijimos adiós a Molly, quien nos miraba intrigada, extrañamente la noticia de que estábamos juntos no había disminuido su interés en Sherlock, de hecho nos observaba constantemente, lo que me hacía sentirme un poco incomodo debido al tipo de pensamientos que seguramente corrían por su mente en esas ocasiones. Estoy seguro de que Sherlock podría decírmelos, pero hasta el momento no me comentó nada, algo por lo cual estoy profundamente agradecido.

Me pidió mi teléfono prestado mientras caminábamos por un pasillo desierto y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto para enviarlo. —¿Nueva información?— le pregunté.

—No, no— me respondió. —Solo le estoy informando a Lestrade que vamos a llegar un poco retrasados a nuestra junta.

Chequé mi reloj, sorprendido. —Pero tenemos mucho tiempo— señalé.

—Exactamente— me sonrió, poniendo mi teléfono en el bolsillo de su saco y sujetando mi brazo. —Solo necesito verificar… déjame ver… Ah, sí—, abrió un puerta en un solo movimiento y me empujó al interior, rápidamente me siguió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Estaba dentro de un armario. Un armario de la morgue. Con un loco. Un loco cuyos ojos apenas podía ver con la poca luz que se filtraba con la pequeña ventana que estaba arriba de la puerta. Brillaban como los de un gato los cuales estaban centrados en mí.

—John— me dijo susurrante. —Ven aquí, John.

Me estremecí—, ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sherlock?— le pregunté con cautela.

Me sonrió, y esta era la sonrisa de un depredador. —¿Por qué no me cuentas que es lo que estaba pensando, John?— me sugirió, mientras enredaba sus dedos en la hebilla de mis jeans y me acercó a él. —Porque ambos sabemos que no era sobre el reporte de laboratorio de Molly.

Sus pulgares se deslizaron debajo de mi cintura mientras los bajaba un poco más, comenzando a hacer círculos en mi cadera. —Yo, ah, hum…—. Esto no era nada bueno. De acuerdo, eso si _era bueno_, no negaría lo que me provoca, pero definitivamente _no_ quería que me descubrieran teniendo sexo gay en un armario de la morgue.

Necesitaba escapar de esto, por lo tanto me fui por la línea de lo romántico. —Estaba pensando en la primera vez que dijiste que me amabas— le dije, sin faltar completamente a la verdad. Le di, lo que a mi parecer era una sonrisa empalagosa, pero lo más probable es que fuera una nerviosa a la vez que seguramente mis ojos se verían como los de un ciervo deslumbrado por las luces de un auto.

—Hummm— respondió, sin ser disuadido ni remotamente por mi esfuerzo. Me sonrió, entonces se inclinó hacia mí, hablando en voz baja hasta llegar a mi oído. —Te amo John— me confirmó, su aliento estaba acariciándome el rostro y no ayudé en nada cuando de mi boca escapó un ligero gemido antes sus palabras.

—Me encanta tu boca— me besó, lamiendo la comisura de mis labios hasta que se abrió a él, entonces enredó su lengua alrededor de la mía y exploró mi boca a profundidad, a la vez que me movía, hasta que estuve apoyado contra la pared. _¿Cómo puede ser tan bueno haciendo esto? _Me cuestioné aturdido. Besaba de la misma que hacia todo lo demás, con una absoluta concentración, especial atención y completa devoción. Algunas veces he llegado a pensar que podría hacerme venir solo con sus besos no haría falta mucho más que eso.

Se alejó un poco, hablando otra vez. —Me encantan tus orejas— murmuró, mientras me besaba a lo largo de la mandíbula, entonces atrapó mi lóbulo con su boca, mordisqueándolo, antes de meter su lengua a mi oído. Brinqué, nunca antes lo había hecho y prácticamente me provocó cosquillas, pero… lo volvió a hacer y me olvidé de respirar. De acuerdo, no eran exactamente cosquillas. Hizo un ruido de aceptación bajo, haciendo que me diera cuenta que estaba registrando todas mis reacciones para una investigación futura, antes de continuar.

—Adoro tu cuello—, a la vez que se agachaba y pude sentir sus manos sacando mi camisa de mi pantalón y empujándola junto con mi suéter hasta nivel de mi pecho, sus palmas rozaron mis pezones y su boca atacó mi cuello con gran entusiasmo. Intenté tocarlo para equilibrar un poco la balanza, pero sujetó mis muñecas con una mano para luego levantarlas y colocarlas justo encima de mi cabeza mientras me presionaba más con la pared.

Volvió a retirarse un poco, para poder verme, ya que nuestros ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra. Me sentí ridículamente vulneraba y expuesto, considerando que estaba prácticamente vestido y ambos sabíamos que podría romper su agarre si quisiera; su reacción de él sería detenerme de cualquier intento. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y su respiración era pesada así como su mirada sobre mí. A pesar de estar ostensiblemente en control, sabía que era yo quien tenía el poder sobre él, porque era el motivo de esa expresión en su rostro y el hambre en sus ojos. Esa idea provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo entonces sonrió, inclinándose otras vez hacia mí.

Mi "política de no sexo en el armario" se fue directo al infierno. Por otro lado pensé que técnicamente, la política estaba basada en no ser _descubiertos_ teniendo sexo en el armario, por lo tanto, mientras no fuéramos detectados, podríamos ser felices sin romper las reglas… eso tenía mucho sentido ¿verdad?

Sherlock fue besando hacia debajo de mi pecho, moviéndose de un pezón al otro aun así recitando todas sus cosas favoritas. Si, su lista era de naturaleza más geográfica que de cualquier cosa típica, pero este no era el momento para discutir sobre esto; especialmente cuando soltó mis muñecas y cayó de rodillas y enfocó su atención en mis pantalones.

Fue difícil concentrarme cuando sentí como mis jeans y pantaloncillos cortos descendieron hasta la mitad de mis muslos y comenzó a besarme alrededor de los huesos de mi cadera, entonces me di cuenta que de su lista de mis atributos había pasado a las acciones. —Me encanta la forma en que tiemblas cuando te beso aquí— dijo, y su voz fue como chocolate líquido, luego llevó sus dedos al interior de mi muslo. —Me fascina como mueves tus párpados cuando yo delineó tu piel de esta forma— agregó, mirándome. —Pero sobre todo, amo el sonido que haces cuando hago esto…—. Su boca se cerró sobre mí y su lengua comenzó a realizar un increíble espiral.

Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándome en la pared, como el resto de mi cuerpo, mi conciencia desapareció, todos mis sentidos se enfocaron en un área y en la boca de Sherlock… la increíble boca de Sherlock, que parecía estar chupando todas las terminaciones nerviosas que estaban en masa concentradas, palpitantes, ardientes, el dolor acumulado de la necesidad y el querer y desear a esta hombre extraordinario, quien estaba de rodillas frente a mí, en una alacena.

¿Cómo había sido, que yo, John Watson, medico, soldado, que caminaba recto como una flecha en la calle, terminara en esta situación? Miré hacia abajo ¿Cómo fue posible que tuviera tanta suerte?

Sus manos estaban sobre mi caderas, esencialmente sosteniéndome y me estaba tomando toda mi fuerza de voluntad no emitir gemidos altos dados la ocasión, o al menos unos muy pero muy amortiguados. Me así de la estantería con una de mis manos, pero solo me apoyé mientras con la otra metí mis dedos en el cabello de su nuca, tratando de no controlarlo (una tarea imposible en el mejor de los casos), solo apretando y liberando mi mano al ritmo de sus movimientos. Comenzó a gemir a mi alrededor y sus vibraciones me elevaron a un nuevo nivel de intensidad por lo que estaba haciendo y fue en esos momentos que me deje ir, me rendí, me apoyé totalmente en la pared y solté el estante para morder mi antebrazo, en un sobreesfuerzo humano para evitar gritar su nombre, cuando el mundo desapareció.

A través de la bruma, sentí como se puso de pie y se agachó para besarme suavemente, antes de alejarse un poco. El sonido de su cremallera me trajo de vuelta y empecé a considerar los aspectos prácticos de este pequeño armario tan lleno de cosas que podrían ser muy ruidosas potencialmente, si se me ocurría golpear una y Sherlock a su vez era alto y fuerte. Le escuché gemir mi nombre, pero no me estaba tocando… gimió de nuevo. Ciertamente el no… abrí mis ojos; oh, sí, lo estaba haciendo.

Estaba parado frente a mí, apoyando un brazo contra la pared a nivel de mi cabeza y sus ojos están negros por la penumbra. En estas circunstancias, le di una mano, es lo menos que podía hacer…

…..

—En realidad, nunca he entendido la palabra _inapropiado_— comenzó a reflexionar Sherlock, una vez que finalmente dejamos St. Barts, unos veinte minutos después y tomamos un taxi hacia Scotland Yard.

—¡Me sorprendería!— le dije con sorna. Nuestra reunión con Molly en la morgue finalizó supuestamente hace cuarenta minutos, tuvimos desafortunadamente que irnos y entonces comenzamos a sugerir algunos lugares más apropiados para nuestras actividades particulares, aunque de nuevo tuve la clara impresión que estos incluirían a nuestro apartamento, en ese hilo de ideas , tal pensamiento me asustó un poco.

Continuó, como si no hubiese dicho nada. —Toda mi vida he estado alejado de esto, pero aun no entiendo cual es problema; ¿por qué la gente quiere ser tan correcta todo el tiempo? ¿Eso acaso no es demasiado predecible?

Se veía sinceramente desconcertado, negué con la cabeza. —No creo que nadie, nunca te acuse de ser predecible, Sherlock.

Me dio una sonrisa cálida y me tomó de la mano, jalándome hasta que estuve a su lado sentado de modo que quedé pegado a su costado. —Tengo una pregunta, John— confiado, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. Vi al conductor del taxi, pero afortunadamente el tráfico era bastante pesado, para que tuviera toda su atención, por lo que nos ignoró. Sherlock se detuvo por un momento considerando varias cosas. —Bien, en realidad es más bien un área de confusión.

No estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Estadísticamente era muy probable que se tratara de algo concerniente a un experimento bizarro que involucrara hongos y posiblemente órganos internos, o podría ser acerca del sexo y algunas técnicas o variaciones que el descubrió en internet o en alguna sala de chat inadecuada.

Sin embargo, Sherlock jamás se desviaba de un tema, así que tomé medidas para enfrentar lo peor de manera inmediata. —¿Qué es?— le pregunté, intentando prepararme para cualquier cosa.

Me miró fijamente, luego se inclinó hacia delante para susurrarme al oído. —No entiendo esta cosa acerca del amor— dijo.

Ni siquiera me sentí cerca de entender bien, y no estaba seguro si me gustó lo que escuché. —¿Quieres decir que no comprendes el concepto de amor en general o es un aspecto más particular que te está causando confusión?

Mi tono de voz quizás sonó un poco molesto, porque me dio una mirada de reproche. —Por supuesto que entiendo el _concepto_, John—. Estaba dándome otra vez esa mirada enorme incluso creo que supo que yo sabía que lo hizo a propósito, aun así no me ayudó en nada a no sentirme como un canalla total. Eso era muy molesto. —Esas palabras— prosiguió. —No entiendo esas palabras.

Alzó sus cejas, incrédulo, como si implicara que esta parte de la conversación ya hubiese terminado de decirla y era mi turno de darle una explicación del asunto. Suspiré —Vas a tener que darme un poco más de razones para poder entenderte mejor, Sherlock— le dije. —¿Cuáles son las palabra y que es lo que exactamente no entiendes de esas palabras.

Su expresión claramente me decía que únicamente estaba tolerando mi extrema estupidez por la gran bondad de su corazón y posiblemente debido a las endorfinas remanentes en su sistema debido al trabajo manual del armario. —Bien— dijo, —estoy hablando acerca de la declaración, la parte actual del "te amo".

Asentí para indicarle que continuara, entonces rodó sus ojos. —_Te amo _ es una simple declaración de algo, ¿cierto?—, asentí otra vez, —Por lo tanto es como si dijéramos _El pasto es verde _o _el un bísquet de chocolate es digestivo, _¿lo entiendes?

Reflexioné por un momento. —Supongo que sí—, estaba de acuerdo. —Pero frecuentemente las personas no se enamoran para siempre, por lo que la situación puede cambiar—. Estaba intentando resolver esa diferencia en mi cabeza, sin gran éxito.

—Pero es la verdad, es hablar de cualquier cosa— argumentó. —El pasto puede quizás ser marrón en el verano, o podría descubrir que otro tipo de bísquet te gusta más.

—Está bien— acordé a regañadientes, todavía estaba bastante consciente de que estaba enamorado de alguien que no podría realmente ser definido por su gusto por los bísquets de chocolate, pero no podía expresar mis sentimientos con palabras.

—¿Entonces por qué es diferente?— me cuestionó, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos. —Soy perfectamente capaz de apreciar el pasto sin tener que decir de qué color es. De igual manera no necesito que me digas cuales son los bísquets que a diario te gustan; una vez es suficiente y estoy seguro de que me dirías si esto cambia.

Creo que estaba empezando a entender su punto de vista. —Así que cuando te lo dije, ¿no fue suficiente?

Intenté aclarar que me sentí avergonzado y decepcionado a la vez, porque si no quería decírmelo, entonces no podría obligarlo. —Se que odias ser repetitivo; lo siento, debería haberlo pensando…

—¡No!— exclamó, sujetándome de los hombros. —No, es eso lo que exactamente yo no entiendo—. Me miró desconcertado, y me di cuenta que estaba un poco alterado. —Lo siento, John— agregó, dándome un beso para disculparse. —Me expliqué muy mal—. Movió su cabeza frustrado consigo mismo, entonces me miró seriamente. —Normalmente odio repetir las cosas, en eso tienes absolutamente la razón; es innecesario y aburrido—. Se veía confundido. —Pero por alguna razón, esto es diferente… yo _quiero _ que me lo repitas— dijo. —Me _encanta _que me lo digas, ya que eso me hace feliz, pero no entiendo el _por qué…_—. Se detuvo estaba pensando. —Y quiero decírtelo urgentemente también; algunas veces las palabras solo salen sin siquiera pensarlas—. Me miró, no podía hacer nada. —¡No es razonable!

Sentí unas ganas inmensas de reírme, pero me contuve duramente. Si había pasado la mayor parte de su vida adulta más o menos libre de emociones y de pronto descubrió que no era tan inmune como lo había pensando siempre, imagino que debió ser una gran confusión y ajuste. Le sonreí con cariño. —Creo que has encontrado la respuesta a tu pregunta, Sherlock— le dije.

Me miró cuestionante, solo encogí mis hombros. —El amor no es razonable— le expliqué. —No es gobernado por las mismas reglas que el pasto o los bísquets de chocolate—. Aparte su cabello de su rostro suavemente. —Lógicamente podemos quizás aceptar que alguien nos ama hasta que esta nos lo dicen, pero emocionalmente necesitamos que nos lo aseguren para nuestra tranquilidad; no es necesario todo el tiempo, pero sí de vez en cuando.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, pensando. —Es evidente que esta área requiere de experimentarse más— dijo seriamente. Casi podía ver el plan formándose en su cerebro y me pregunte como demonios íbamos en un armario a investigar la naturaleza del amor.

—Mientras solo experimentes conmigo, entonces tu mismo te darás cuenta— le dije, recostándome en el respaldo.

Me miró horrorizado y disgustado a la vez. —¡John!— exclamó. —Nunca podría… el solo pensamiento de…—prácticamente se deshizo. —¡Ugh!— añadió, entonces, entrecerró los ojos mirándome. Comenzó a observarme pensativo. —Supongo que sabías lo obvio— dijo. —¿Acaso no es así?—. Hizo una pausa, debatiéndose así mismo. —No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar ese estúpido proyecto otra vez—, me espetó. —Pero Mycroft tenía razón cuando te dijo lo que ya sabes; eres el único para mí— Me sonrió. —No me di cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras a tiempo.

—Porque eres un idiota— No puede dejar de molestarlo un poco.

—Porque _era _un idiota— aclaró, dándome una mirada dura, antes de su rostro se suavizara otra vez. —Pero _es _verdad, si tu no hubieses vuelto a mí, nunca hubiera podido volver a ser el mismo—. Encogió sus hombros mirando avergonzado pero determinado a explicarme. —Si no puede tenerte conmigo, no quiero a nadie más.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Supe que esto le era difícil de hablar de estas cosas, supe que estaba intentando recuperarse de lo sucedido, que confiara en sus sentimientos por mi. —Esa es demasiada presión, Sherlock— le dije.

Pareció un poco desconcertado. —¿Acaso no es bueno?

Le sonreí y apreté su mano. —No, está bien— lo tranquilice. —Todo está bien—. Apoyó su cabeza en mí por un momento y me dio un beso en mi frente. —Puedes siempre tenerme— le dije.

Entramos juntos a Scotland Yard y nos dirigimos a la oficina de Lestrade, donde nos encontramos con varios tipos de recibimientos. Lestrade se levantó de su silla y vino a estrechar nuestras manos, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que Sherlock retribuyó. Sally nos miraba con un poco de aire de petulancia desde la esquina de la mesa, como si estuviera tomando el crédito por volver a estar juntos, ya que se había quitado el sentimiento de culpa por nuestra separación. Anderson nos fulminó con la mirada desde el sofá donde se encontraba y torció sus labios, claramente en una actitud homofóbica.

Cuando Lestrade se volvió a sentar y comenzó a ponernos al corriente de los casos, me mantuve al lado de Sherlock hasta que estuvimos de espaldas a Anderson, entonces coloqué mi mano en su cadera. Escuché un resoplido de disgusto detrás de nosotros y dejé que mi mano bajara un poco más, Sherlock me dirigió una mirada divertida, en mi caso le di una sonrisa autosuficiente. Después de unos minutos, Anderson se levantó, resoplando disgustado y se movió hasta el otro lado del salón, dejándonos el sofá libre. ¡Resultó!

Una vez instalados confortablemente, Sherlock escogió un par de casos que encontró interesante y comenzó a ver los archivos mientras yo platicaba con Lestrade. Hizo un par de comentarios acerca de los casos (un robo de joyas y una serie de robos), todos comunes, sin intrigas internacionales esta ocasión y de pronto recordé el caso de Mycroft donde solicitó la ayuda de Sherlock, aquel día fatídico. El caso que misteriosamente se resolvió por si mismo durante el camino. Recordé también que hubo una extraña reacción en Sherlock. De hecho hubo algo verdaderamente podrido en toda esa situación.

¿Por qué Mycroft llegó a la escena del crimen? Eso fue algo sin precedentes en su comportamiento habitual. La horrible conversación. Sally no había grabado toda la conversación, pero todas la veces que la escuché, fue claro que Mycroft había llevado a Sherlock a decir esas cosas, ya que en cualquier otro caso, el no las hubiera dicho. ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Acaso sabía que Sally estaba ahí? Pero entonces… eso significaría que ante todo, su intervención nos llevó a separarnos y soportar todas esas semanas de miseria; ¿Por qué querría eso, cuando se esforzó tanto para que volviéramos a estar juntos nuevamente? No tenía ningún sentido, pero ahí había algo más en toda esta situación de lo que yo me percataba.

Miré a Sherlock, absorto en el archivo, ¿Lo sabía? Seguramente, pero nunca lo diría. ¿Tal vez no quisiera recordar ese día? Quizás estaba protegiendo a su hermano, ya que ellos se unieron más durante las últimas semanas; pero entonces, esto no tenía sentido, debería estar enojado con Mycroft, ¿Acaso si lo hubiera sabido o sospechado que estaba detrás de todo lo que pasó?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, necesitaba tomar algo de aire. Toqué el brazo de Sherlock, —Te veré en el departamento ¿De acuerdo?— le dije, mientras intentaba no estar tan inquieto. —Tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

Asintió vagamente, mientras continuaba leyendo el archivo, entonces de repente se enfocó y me miró. Un destello de miedo cruzó su cara. —¿Qué sucede John?— me cuestionó. —¿Qué ocurre?

Negué e intenté que mi rostro se mostrara impasible hasta donde me fuera posible; había un gran problema inherente al vivir con alguien que puede analizarte en un momento y descubrir que pensabas, con tan solo una mirada. —Todo está bien— le dije. —Solo necesito hacer algo. No te preocupes.

Su mirada se concentró en mi rostro, entonces alzó su mano para sujetarme y acercarme a él. Se inclinó y suavemente me sujetó de la nuca y acercó su boca hasta mi oído. —¿Estamos bien?— me preguntó en un susurro.

Me retiré un poco, para mirarlo, pero no me soltó. —Estamos bien— arqueó sus cejas. —Te lo juro— aun se veía desconcertado. Estaba consciente de todas las miradas sobre nosotros, pero no quería dejarlo preocupado, así que le di un beso rápido en los labios. —Te veré pronto. ¿Ok?— asintió de mala gana, dejándome libre, solo para que Anderson comenzara a hacer ruidos de arcadas falsas detrás de mí.

Me giré, no estaba de humor para sus prejuicios, pero Sherlock, me ganó. —Oh, Anderson querido— su voz fue filosa. —Parece que la infidelidad tuvo un efecto desafortunado sobre tu inteligencia, si has reducido tus diversiones a cosas de adolescentes. Tal ver deberías considerar la posibilidad de intentar serle fiel a _alguien_, ¿Antes que las pocas células cerebrales que te quedan escapen por tus oídos?

Me salí.

Después de 20 minutos de caminar a la deriva para despejar mi cabeza que era un lío, envié un mensaje de texto a Mycroft diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él y pidiéndole que me devolviera la llamada. Caminé otro rato más sin rumbo a lo largo de Victoria Embankment y unos quince minutos más tarde, mi teléfono sonó cuando el gran auto negro ya tan familiar se detuvo frente a mí, la puerta se abrió como de costumbre. Si me pidieran decir algo de Mycroft sin duda sería eficiente.

Me llevaron en esta ocasión a lo que en realidad era su oficina y en poco tiempo ya estábamos frente a frente con una bandeja de té entre nosotros.

Por una vez no se fue por las ramas. —Supongo que por tu presencia y comportamiento has deducido mi participación en el asunto de "Sallygate"?— eso fue mucho más abierto y directo, tanto que me sorprendió.

—No completamente— admití. —En realidad para ser honestos estoy más interesado en el, ¿Por qué?, que el ¿Cómo?—. Sostuvo mi mirada. —También estoy arrepentido de no haberte golpeado cuando tuve la oportunidad hace unas semanas, pero puedo corregir ese pequeño detalle en este momento.

Hizo una mueca y se sentó en su sillón, mirándome pensativo. —¿Eres feliz John?— me preguntó. —No me refiero a este momento, cuando claramente estas confundido y disgustado, pero en términos generales de tu situación actual con Sherlock ¿Eres feliz?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No necesito hacerle la misma pregunta a Sherlock— continuó. —Porque ya sé perfectamente que está más feliz y más vivo como nunca antes o podría ser sin ti.

Si estaba pensando que la adulación iba a salvar su nariz estaba tan tristemente equivocado. La evidencia estaba funcionando manteniéndome en mi lugar, así que me mantuve sin decir nada.

Mycroft suspiró. —¿Crees que había otra manera de haber llegado a este punto, donde están ahora, con esa relación abierta y honesta que ambos tienen?

—¿Qué te parece haber mantenido tu nariz fuera de este asunto, y habernos permitido resolverlo por nosotros mismos?— le cuestioné. —¿Dame una razón de tu interferencia? ¿Quién te crees para separarnos y ponernos en un infierno durante seis semanas, y para qué? Únicamente para volver a reunirnos otra vez, ¿Cuál fue la razón?— Puede escuchar como mi timbre de voz se elevaba con mi enojo.

—Lamento tu sufrimiento John— me dijo y sonaba sinceramente arrepentido, pero con Mycroft ¿Cómo creerlo? —No necesitabas atravesar por esto, pero no encontré otra manera de derribar las paredes de Sherlock. Nunca encontré otro modo, nunca se daría cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que te perdió—. Movió su cabeza tristemente. —Fue muy injusto que pasaras por la misma desesperación, pero espero que algún día sientas que valió la pena la herida.

Sacudí mi cabeza negando, reacio a considerar a donde quería llegar. —Podríamos haber llegado ahí, por nuestra propia cuenta, eventualmente— protesté. —Puede que nos hubiese tomado más tiempo, pero pudo ser mucho menos doloroso.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros. —Para que una casa pueda resistir el paso del tiempo, necesita de buenos cimientos— explicó. —El proyecto fue necesario para que Sherlock iniciara a andar sobre el camino correcto, pero no era la base adecuada para una relación a largo plazo. La verdad saldría, solo que prontamente tu, fuiste de ambos el que se comprometió durante esa elección— me sonrió aprobándome. —Mejor ahora que en unos años más tarde, cuando estuvieran casados— agregó. —Podrían haber terminado con la sensación de haber estado viviendo en una mentira desde el principio y eso hubiese sido más devastador.

Me perdí antes de llegar a la mitad de la frase… —¿Casados?— lo miré con los ojos desorbitados.

Me inquirió con una ceja levantada. —Mi querido John, ¿acaso no previste el futuro?— me preguntó, como si mi sorpresa fuera ridícula. —No pudiste pensar que Sherlock no se iba a arriesgar a que algo se interpusiera otra vez entre ustedes? No dudo que esté planeando como colocarte un anillo en el dedo.

—¿Un anillo?— repetí, mi cerebro estaba consciente que se encontraba algo perdido en esta conversación.

Mycroft me ignoró. —Supongo que podrían ir a un registro civil, si no quisieran esperar— musitó. —Pero sé que a mamá, le encantaría preparar una boda apropiada, significaría todo para ella.

Experimente la sensación de irrealidad tantas veces durante mi conversación con este hombre que me pregunte si en algún momento no me había pasado a un dimensión alterna sin saberlo. Era como si fuera normal sujetar un clavo ardiente, tratando de desafiar estas declaraciones tan escandalosas. —¿Sabes que los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo no son legales en el Reino Unido?— fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió decir, pero el solo se tocó la nariz.

—Estamos trabajando en ello— me sonrió.

El auto me dejo poco después frente a mi casa, todavía me sentía aturdido y desorientado. ¿Quizás Mycroft intentó distraerme para que no golpeara? Tendría que felicitarlo por un buen trabajo; ¡La sola idea de tener como potencial cuñado a Mycroft era suficiente para perturbar a cualquiera! Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme, recordándome que solo porque Mycroft dijo algo, no significaba que lo haría así que intenté sacarlo de mi mente.

Llamé a Sherlock cuando entré, pero no obtuve respuesta, lo cual era extraño ya que su abrigo estaba en el perchero de la entrada. Entonces escuché la ducha. No cerró bien la puerta y de pronto sentí la necesidad abrumadora de verlo, conectarme con él otra vez, después de ese bizarro encuentro con Mycroft. Entre al baño y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

La ducha estaba en la pared opuesta de la puerta, el vapor cubría todo el cuarto, por lo que me moví hacia el otro lado del cuarto para poder ver a Sherlock apropiadamente. Estaba dándome la espalda, inclinado hacia la pared, sosteniéndose con los brazos en la pared. Tenía la cabeza agachada y el agua golpeaba sus hombros y espalda. Estaba absolutamente soberbio.

Me fue difícil recordar el tiempo en que no me sentía atraído por él, cuando no lo veía y lo quería, cuando no me podía duro con tan solo pensar en él. El recordar eso, me pareció que era una vida tan diferente.

Su cabello parecía más largo, debido a que el agua alaciaba sus rizos y los pegaba contra su nuca y estos bajaban hasta sus hombros. Puede ver sus músculos definidos en sus antebrazos, donde apoyaba su peso, la tensión que extendía su deltoides e iba hasta su cuello.

Le encantaba colocarse debajo de la ducha por bastante tiempo, y me había dicho que tuviéramos un calentador eléctrico para que nunca nos quedáramos sin agua caliente; eso lo ayudaba a pensar. Estaba comenzando a ver lo quería decir, como sin duda me estaba dando algunas ideas en esos momentos.

Mis ojos siguieron el camino del agua que corría hacia debajo de su cuerpo, desde sus amplios hombros, angostándose en su estrecha cintura y bajar por los costados fibrosos de su piernas largas. Podía sentir como mi pulso aumentó y mi respiración se volvió algo errática. Mi voz se escuchó algo ronca cuando le hablé. —Te extrañé un poco.

Su cabeza giró rápidamente, que me salpicó con el agua, lo había logrado sorprender una vez más. Me miró atento por encima de su hombro, registrando la tensión en mi cuerpo, mi expresión, sin dudas miles de cosas más al mismo tiempo. No sé a qué conclusión llegó, pero rara vez no lo hacía.

—¿Mycroft?— me preguntó. Asentí

—¿Quieres hablar?— me preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza negando. —Más tarde— le dije y comencé a quitarme el suéter, sus cejas se levantaron en un claro signo de sorpresa pero me quitó la vista de encima al igual que yo lo veía por encima de mi hombro, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados como los de un gato mirándome de arriba hacia abajo. Esperanzado.

Decidí que ambos podíamos jugar el mismo juego y comencé a desabrocharme los botones de mi camisa, muy lentamente de manera deliberada; sacándola de mi pantalón para luego dejarla así, abierta. Di un paso hacia adelante su escuché como su respiración se hizo más pesada, extendí mi mano hacia él, pero antes de llegar a él, la baje para sujetarme de la bañera, buscando apoyo para quitarme los zapatos y los calcetines, arrojándolos a una esquina. Me enderecé de nuevo y ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir como el agua que rebotaba en su cuerpo bañaba el mío, lo suficientemente cerca para ver su pulso latiendo en su cuello mientras me observaba. Llegué a mi cinturón.

Una parte de mi me estaba viendo a mí mismo y preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo, la otra parte estaba mirando a Sherlock, su respiración acelerada, sus pupilas dilatadas y solo deseándolo. Lo deseaba tanto, que me estaba torturando a mi mismo con este lento proceso. A continuación, desabroché mis jeans y extendí mi brazo para apoyarme en la pared, cuando los deslicé por mis muslos, a continuación me agaché para sacar totalmente el pantalón de mis piernas, cuando me enderecé subí mis manos por mis ellos lentamente, mis jeans fueron arrojados al mismo sitio donde quedaron mis calcetines y zapatos.

Podía sentir ahora su estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo y supe que estaba luchando contra la tentación de girarse y terminar lo que empecé, tomar el control como casi siempre lo hacía. Apretó su mandíbula y se quedó quieto. —La camisa, John— dijo, su voz era baja y exigente. —Quítate la camisa.

Esperé un momento, como si estuviera considerando hacerlo, antes de quitar mi mano de la pared y dejara caer mi camisa por mis hombros para arrojarla lejos, luego me quité mi trusa y me introduje en la bañera detrás de él. Comenzó a girarse, pero puse mi mano en su hombro para detenerlo. —¡Espera!— le ordené. —¿No me dirás que me extrañaste aunque sea un poco?—. Lo rodee para tomar el gel de baño, aprovechando para rozar mi cuerpo contra el de él.

Gimió audiblemente y dejó caer su cabeza contra su pecho. —John— se quejó. —Me estás matando.

Sonreí para mí mismo y apreté la botella para colocar el gel en mi mano. —No te preocupes— le dije, mientras frotaba mis manos para luego colocarlas en sus hombros. —Después de todo soy médico— Comencé a frotar el gel espumoso sobre su piel, masajeando sus músculos trapecios. —Conozco el beso de la vida.

Gimió de nuevo, entonces se calló de pronto, mientras yo seguía enjabonándolo y amasando su espalda, algunas veces haciendo movimientos firmes y frotando sus músculos, otras veces solo rozando con mis manos su piel sin defectos, simplemente deleitándome por ser capaz de tocarlo, acariciarlo y poder recorrerlos con mis manos por todo él, sabiendo que nadie más lo había hecho y de pronto decidí (demonios, Mycroft poniendo ideas en mi cabeza) que nadie jamás lo haría. Eventualmente llegué a la base de su espina dorsal y sentí como su tensión se incrementó. Hice una pausa para tomar más gel en mis manos y su impaciencia era ya como una fuerza tangible en todo el baño.

Sabiendo muy bien que pronto terminaría tomando el control, decidí hacer más tiempo y me arrodillé en la bañera detrás de él, colocando mis manos en sus tobillos y rápidamente comencé a darle masaje subiendo hasta sus músculos de la pantorrilla. Dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, pero se mantuvo aun quieto; estaba impresionado.

Me senté sobre mis talones y puse mis manos en su tobillo derecho, jalándolo un poco. —Tu pie— le pedí, se equilibró obedientemente y dobló su rodilla poniendo su pie en mis manos. Saqué más gel colocándolo entre mis dedos y sus los dedos largos de su pie, frotando desde el pulgar hasta el arco de su pie al mismo tiempo.

Se estremeció sorprendido y se tambaleó un poco, provocando que soltara su pie, para sujetarlo de sus caderas para que mantuviera el equilibrio, pero el mismo se balanceó y luego me dio el otro pie sin preguntar; por lo visto le agradaba eso.

Gradualmente me abrí paso hasta sus piernas, poniendo especial atención en la piel delicada de atrás de sus rodillas, para luego pasar a sus muslos, primero usando ambas manos para masajear a cada uno de ellos con movimientos firmes, mis pulgares se deslizaron perfectamente bien por sus ellos, entonces use un tacto más suave, solo pasando mis manos sobre su piel y vello áspero.

Para este momento ya jadeaba y permitió que con el dorso de mis manos los deslizara a lo largo de sus muslos subiendo hasta que estaba entre ellos, acariciando y esquivándolo como en su pie para luego acercarme más quedando mi pecho en su espalda. Comencé a deslizar mis manos hacia su pecho, presionándome a mí mismo contra él, y fue entonces cuando su control se rompió.

Se giró, salpicando agua por todas partes, me sujetó y me acercó a él presionándome contra todo su cuerpo, al principio solo me sujetaba con una mano en la base de mi columna vertebral, mientras frotaba nuestras caderas y la otra rodeando mis hombros mientras colocaba su cara dentro de mi cuello, murmurando repetidamente mi nombre.

Después de haberlo tocado solo con mis manos por tanto tiempo, el contacto con su cuerpo entero se sintió absolutamente increíble y me estremecí entre sus brazos hasta llegar a aferrarme a sus hombros por si mis piernas me fallaban.

Deslizó su boca hacia mi cuello, mientras seguía hablando, aunque debido al ruido del agua cayendo sobre nosotros y el pulso en mis oídos, me era difícil entender que es lo que me estaba diciendo. Llegó a mis labios y comenzó a besarme, pero fueron breves, intercalados con palabras; intenté concentrarme.

—John, John, te necesito— beso. —¿Puedo poseerte John?—, beso. —John, tengo que poseerte—, mas besos, nunca antes lo había visto tan desesperado por mi causa, fue emocionante. Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda, a la vez que me sujetaba con tanta fuerza que parecía intentar absorberme en su cuerpo y me besaba todo el rostro. —John, te deseo— aunque parecía no estar consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Apenas conseguí hablar. —Si, Sherlock— le dije. —Por supuesto que sí.

Alejó su rostro para mirarme, mientras con ambas manos tomó mi cara. —¿Estás seguro?— me cuestionó seriamente.—Pensé que querrías…

Encogí los hombros. —Sabía que algún día tomarías el mando. —Le sonreí, consciente que de que le iba a ceder el control si me lo pedía, dejarme llevar sin oponer resistencia; pero lo deseaba tanto, que eso fue suficiente para mí. Tenía su cabello pegado a su cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrados, su piel brillante por el agua, sus enormes ojos y su rostro hambriento… hambriento por mí. Era magnifico. Lo amaba. Se lo dije.

Me dio una sonrisa brillante. —Mejor que un bísquet de chocolate— dijo.

—Mucho, mucho mejor— le confirmé.

Me besó plenamente, jalándome con fuerza una vez más, su lengua acariciaba y exploraba mi boca como sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo durante largos minutos hasta que quede tembloroso y agitado entre sus brazos. Entonces me giró para que quedara en una posición similar como cuando lo encontré en ducha, haciendo que el agua salpicara la pared, el vapor seguía aumentando y giraba alrededor de nosotros. Sacó una botella de lubricante de alguna parte; Dios sabe hace cuanto tiempo había anticipado este momento; mi menté recordó todas la veces que el intentó llevarme a la ducha con él.

Fue cuidadoso desde el primer momento, gentil conmigo, pero me di cuenta que estaba luchando, se estaba frenando. No quería eso de él. Deseaba su hambre, deseaba su desesperación por mí. Quería que su necesidad por mi anulara su intelecto y su razón.

—¡Fuerte, Sherlock!— le exigí. —Tómame… ¿Me deseas?

Le hice esa pregunta y solo gruñó, sus manos sujetaron mis caderas con mayor fuerza. Me enderecé y apoyé mis brazos contra la pared y de nuevo me empuje contra él. —¡Mas!— le urgí, la presión subió y comenzó a descender para arremolinarse en mi vientre.

Se inclinó hasta que su pecho quedó pegado a mi espalda, envolviendo mi cintura con su brazo izquierdo y el derecho lo utilizó para aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Estábamos cada vez más cerca, sintiéndome propiedad y posesión total de este hombre que estaba invadiendo mi cuerpo, que invadió mi vida, mi corazón, mi todo. Era como si cada embate me llevara a recordar mis relaciones anteriores, arrollándome y erradicándolas hasta que no quedara nada más que él. Sherlock Holmes fue todo lo que estaba, y era todo, me tomó y no me importó; estaba donde deseaba estar.

Levanté mi cabeza y jadee su nombre, tratando de advertirle. Mordió mi cuello y me dejé venir, mi cuerpo se convulsionó violentamente, mis piernas temblaron, mi corazón estaba acelerado al máximo, mi boca se abrió en un sollozo mudo de placer y alegría, de satisfacción absoluta y total. El me siguió casi unos segundos después, sus manos se volvieron a aferrar con más fuerza a mis caderas una vez más para dejarse venir con fuerza dentro de mí, gimiendo mi nombre. Estaba seguro que mañana tendría sus dedos impresos, pero no me importó en absoluto.

Mis brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo de sostenerme de la pared y comencé a caer. Sherlock me mantuvo por un momento más, antes de salir de mi cuerpo cuidadosamente para no lastimarme, entonces se apoyó en una esquina de la ducha para deslizarse y quedar sentado en el suelo de la bañera, llevándome con él, así que terminé sentado a su lado mientras mis piernas estaban entre las suyas y su brazo aun continuaba rodeándome.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. —¡Maldición!— dije. Se giró para besarme en la frente y pude sentir que sonreía. —Tenías razón sobre la ducha— admití.

—Bien— dijo autosuficiente, tan modesto como siempre. —Soy un genio después de todo.

—Claro que lo eres—Me reí. —Será mejor empezar a pensar como le vamos a explicar a la señora Hudson la cuenta del agua.

Más tarde, cuando ya estábamos secados y saciados, nos encontramos abrazados en la cama, me preguntó por mi reunión con Mycroft. Le expliqué como me di cuenta de la participación de su hermano en nuestra separación y le relaté nuestra conversación con excepción de la última parte, la cual aun no estaba listo para pensarlo siquiera.

Se quedó en silencio y me giré para mirarlo frente a frente. —No pareces sorprendido— le señalé. —¿Lo sabías?—. Era algo que no entendía, hubiese esperado que estuviera furioso con Mycroft por lo que le hizo, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones o justificaciones que dio.

Parecía avergonzado. —Fue una prueba— dijo en voz baja. —Se que—. Hizo una pausa. —Mycroft nunca me lo dirá, pero debió ser eso—. No me miraba. —Esa conversación— se estremeció ligeramente al recordarla. —Me empujó, intentado ver si llegaba a darme cuenta, si podía atravesar la línea, admitir lo que sentía por ti, dejarte en…—Me miró, entonces bajó su vista nuevamente. —Fue una prueba… y falle.

Pasó saliva, audiblemente. —Lo siento John— me dijo. —Se que sería muy fácil culpar a Mycroft, pero en realidad todo fue mi culpa. Todo lo que paso, todo ese dolor, fue por causa… por mi arrogancia, mi egoísmo…— Su aliento era cada vez más rápido, estaba angustiándose, atrapado en el pasado.

Puse mi mano en su rostro y lo enderecé. —Hey— dije. —Ahora estamos aquí— le dije.—Estamos juntos… realmente juntos esta vez, sin más juegos, ni más secretos ¿correcto?.

Asintió, dándome una pequeña sonrisa. —Cierto.

Lo besé. —Acabo de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida, en la ducha, de todos los lugares y fue contigo.

Su rostro se iluminó. —¿En realidad?— me preguntó, viéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Absolutamente— asentí. —Estoy feliz, no tengo dudas y te amo. Que dices de solo dejar todas las cosas atrás y continuar desde aquí?

Me miró cuidadosamente, colocó una de sus manos en mi rostro. —¿Podemos hacer realmente esto, John?— me preguntó dudoso. —¿Puedes realmente perdonarme por lo que hice, por todo lo que te hice pasar?

Tomé en cuenta todo lo que teníamos ahora, lo feliz que estábamos y lo lejos que llegamos, entonces recordé las palabras de Mycroft. Le sonreí a Sherlock y acaricié su cabello con mis dedos. —Por estar aquí, contigo, así—. Lo besé. —Si ese fue el precio, entonces valió la pena la herida.

Hizo un sonido ahogado el cual amortiguo más cuando hundió su rostro en mi cuello por un momento, a la vez que me abrazaba con fuerza. Luego se apartó para mirarme y sus ojos estaban rojos. —John Watson— dijo. —Estoy enamorado de ti— me sonrió y acarició mi cara. —No te merezco— declaró. —Pero aun así te tomaré para mí.

Unas semanas más tarde estaba apoyado contra la pared, observando mientras Sherlock caminaba por la escena del crimen en su habitual comportamiento de mando. Corrimos para llegar aquí y estaba jadeando, sabiendo que de un momento a otro el querría ir a otra parte.

Al verle interactuar con los demás, avergonzando a Anderson por sus errores, hablando con Sally, aunque apabullaba a Lestrade, no era en serio, me hizo pensar en cómo cambió desde que estamos juntos. Aun era el mismo de siempre, magnifico, un genio impaciente. Sherlock Holmes el que no soportaba a los tontos o incluso a nadie. Aun amaba el juego de la cacería por encima de cualquier cosa.

La diferencia fue muy notable entre todos los casos. Su humor negro, la desesperación, el aburrimiento, todo eso se había ido. Los reemplazo por _mí_. Había llenado los hoyos en su vida y el estaba siempre fascinado conmigo, con nosotros, por su investigación sobre la naturaleza del amor lo cual me aseguró, estaba preocupado constantemente por su evolución.

A veces me preocupaba que yo fuera demasiado ordinario, también demasiado común para mantener su atención por mucho tiempo, pero siempre parecía saber cuando tenía esos momentos y me recordaba que el amor no era razonable; supongo que tiene razón. Todavía pensaba que la mayoría de la raza humana eran idiotas y no dudo haber estado en ese grupo. La diferencia fue que me dejó entrar; era su idiota y el estaba bien conmigo.

Levanté la mirada y lo sorprendí viéndome, me dio una sonrisa luminosa. Sus ojos estaban encendidos por la emoción de la caza; estábamos definitivamente en el juego. —¿Recuperaste ya el aliento?— me preguntó, jalándome para enderezarme.

—Estoy listo cuando tú quieras— repliqué y puse mi mano en la suya.

**Nota de la autora…** Solo queda el epilogo de Mycroft. Fue un placer contar con todos ustedes lectores que siguieron la historia hasta el final. Muchas gracias.

**Nota de la traductora:** Damas y caballeros…. Una sentida disculpa por actualizar hasta el día de hoy, pero la verdad aparte de que el capitulo esta larguísimo, no tuve mucho tiempo para sentarme a traducirlo, casi me fui de hoja por día… pero me apure lo más posible y más porque mañana salgo de viaje y no regreso hasta la siguiente semana, cuestiones del posgrado…

Tratare de traducir estos días, pero no es nada seguro y más porque se acercan las semanas finales del semestre y ya saben cómo se pone eso. De todas formas espero tenerles ya algo para la próxima semana (domingo 15 de mayo).

Besitos y ya estamos a un capitulo del final… jejejejejeje

Les dejo la dirección de una página donde pueden realizar un test y ver a que personaje de la serie de Sherlock Holmes se parecen. Usen el traductor de google sino saben inglés.

Yo soy Mycroft… (me voy silbando)…

http : / www. quizazz. com/ quiz. php/ 648611/ Which-BBC-Sherlock- Character-are-you/

(junten los espacios)

**Atentamente **

Arima chan


	19. Chapter 19 Sobre el camino

_**XIX En el camino**_

_PDV Mycroft_

_2 años más tarde… un día en la vida de Mycroft Holmes_

—¿Sir?

Me giré, aun somnoliento.

—Buenos días Sir— Ahí estaba mi té en una taza de cerámica china, la cual fue colocada en mi buró.

—Buenos días…— esperé.

—Anthea, hoy, Sir— respondió mi invaluable asistente. —Lo consideré oportuno— añadió, permitiéndose sonreír ligeramente.

—Ya lo creo—. Asentí, sentándome para tomar mi Earl Grey, el cual estuvo perfecto, por supuesto. Anthea sin duda era la asistente ideal; fue difícil encontrar a alguien con una gran cantidad de habilidades, la cual aun incluso estaba dispuesta a hacer un té, pero parecía estar satisfecha aun así proveyéndome este servicio.

Ella detestaba su nombre, tanto que insistió en cambiárselo todos los días, lo cual era inofensivo, pero en ocasiones muy útil. En verdad tenemos una excelente organización entre ambos.

Le di una sonrisa complacida. —¿Algún acontecimiento querida?

Su mirada bajo inmediatamente a su BlackBerry. —Me temo que su hermano menor está un poco… agitado esta mañana—me dijo, mirándome. —Ha estado haciéndole deducciones al chef.

—Ya veo— respondí, llevando nuevamente la taza de té para tomar. —¿Medidas tomadas?

Miró hacia su teléfono otra vez. —El presentarle a un chef sin ningún pasado problemático, parece que sirvió—. Se movió un poco. —Mamá Holmes, mandó a pasear a Sherlock alrededor de los jardines.

—Excelente— le respondí. —Por favor toma nota de la insistencia de mamá sobre seguir las tradiciones de manera muy estricta.

—Sí, Sir—. Mantuvo su expresión tranquila hasta que dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta delicadamente detrás de ella.

Una vez que ya me había vestido y tener que soportar mi frugal desayuno habitual (¡Oh, como envidio el metabolismo de Sherlock!), di una vuelta por el jardín encontrando a los otros miembros de mi familia inmediata cuando ellos ya regresaban de su paseo.

—¿Has visto a John?— Sherlock me exigió. De verdad se veía algo agitado; de inmediato mi tensión subió a nivel 2.

—Aun, no— le contesté con el tono más tranquilo posible. —¿Te gustaría que lo encontrara?

De pronto su mirada se tornó en una de reproche en cuanto vio a mamá, quien estaba negando con la cabeza. —No ahora, Sherlock querido— le reprochó. —Lo harás después del almuerzo. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver cómo le está yendo Harriet?

Note como Sherlock levantó su ceja al mirarme y entonces de manera inconsciente acarició su mandíbula. Desde su desafortunado encuentro cuando Harry llegó a recoger las cosas de John, parece que adquirió ese reflejo de manera automática cada vez que alguien mencionaba su nombre. Baje entonces su mano y el sonrió.

Mamá ya se había regresado a la cocina cuando nosotros estábamos paseando por el patio, entonces Sherlock me miró. —Podrías ver si está bien por mí, ¿verdad?— me preguntó.

Asentí, acariciando su brazo por un breve instante. —No te preocupes hermanito— le dije. —Todo estará bien, te lo garantizo.

Dos horas más tarde, mi tensión estaba en nivel tres y estaba comenzando a cuestionarme sobre mi confianza.

John, por supuesto estaba perfectamente bien, con la cabeza bien centrada como era habitual, amable con todo mundo, permaneciendo el ala este, según fue instruido. Sherlock sin embargo, primero había logrado molestar a Harry con una observación que le hizo sobre que bebiera el vino sin alcohol que estaba también disponible, luego entonces se puso a tocar el violín superando al primer violinista, dejando al hombre al borde de las lagrimas y negándose a tocar.

—Necesitas darle algo que hacer— dijo John, el cual no parecía sí mismo con ese traje tan elegante.

—¿Al violinista?— le cuestioné sin pensar. Al parecer la tensión comenzaba ya afectarnos a todos.

—Sherlock— replicó, rodando sus ojos exasperado. —¿Has olvidado lo que puede llegar a hacer cuando esta así?

Levanté una cejan inquiriéndolo, y el suspiró.

—¿Recuerdas los hoyos de bala en la pared? ¿La reprogramación de sus aparatos de música que solo podían sintonizar la estación de FM Jazz? Sabes la clase de cosas que suele hacer cuando se encuentra así— señaló.

—¿Antes de descubrir los usos tan variados que puede tener un armario, te refieres a eso?— Fui incapaz de resistirme a preguntarle, se sonrojó al grado de tener un color rojo profundo tan satisfactorio.

Al principio cuando observábamos los videos de vigilancia, estos demostraban frecuentemente que John y Sherlock al entrar a un pasillo tardaban en cruzarlo alrededor de 35 minutos normalmente.

Al principio nos dejaba totalmente confundidos, hasta que quedó aclarado que Sherlock tenía una extraña fascinación por los armarios o por lo menos en los armarios en los que podía estar bien abrazado a John. En cuanto al mismo John, parecía que podía resistirlo siempre y cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo era incapaz de resistirse a Sherlock, por lo tanto el resultado era el mismo.

Recordé su primera visita a la casa de la familia, donde tenemos actualmente nuestra residencia. Después de haber sufrido el shock de ser descubiertos por un sirviente (quien desde entonces abandonó a su novia y se fue con el hermano de ella), Mamá comenzó a colocar una bufanda sobre la puerta para indicar cuando un armario estaba siendo usado.

Habían estado particularmente insaciables esa semana, recordé, que hace tiempo lo estuvieron después del incidente desafortunado de la piscina y como resultado Sherlock estuvo poco dispuesto a perder de vista a John, ni por un momento.

Yo tuve mis propias vivencias, aun ahora todavía muy vividas, después de ver a tu hermano en un estado que no era casi nada socialmente aceptable, cuando Mamá y yo hicimos un recorrido por los jardines con la finalidad de ver cómo estaban creciendo las plantas en el invernadero oeste. Lo que nos encontramos ciertamente no fue lo que pensamos, es decir tomates ya maduros. Mamá por supuesto tomó el asunto con calma, aunque lamentó no haber cambiado sus lentes antes de salir de ahí.

Mis recuerdos me hicieron sentir incomodo, hasta que fui interrumpido por la aparición de Anthea, quien parecía extrañamente nerviosa.

—Me temo que tenemos un problema desarrollándose, Sir— anunció.

—¿Corea?— le inquirí. Realmente que otro desastre internacional requiriese mi intervención sería muy inconveniente el día de hoy.

—No, Sir— respondió Anthea. —La cocina—. Se veía contrariada. —Parece que la dama que contraté para tranquilizar al chef ha sido demasiado eficaz. Aparentemente ahora está bajo el influjo de un "chute de hierbas", el cual lo ha dejado incapacitado para cocinar.

—¿No tenemos un segundo chef en stand by?— le pregunté. No era algo que a Anthea o a Mamá se les escapara tan fácilmente.

Observó su teléfono otra vez. —Así era Sir— dijo. —Pero me temo que su hermano le dijo que la esposa de este estaba teniendo una aventura con su entrenador de tenis, por lo cual, se ha ido rápidamente.

—Es exactamente lo que te estaba diciendo— terminó John. —Sin nada en que mantener ocupado su cerebro, has desatado a un niño terriblemente inteligente de gran estatura, dentro de la casa. Se aburre. Y también te hice hincapié en eso hoy. Lo que significa que es destructivo, agresivo y puede ocasionarte estragos incontables—. Hizo una pausa para respirar y continuar. —Honestamente no se que estaba pensando su madre cuando nos impuso esta regla y tampoco entiendo porque Sherlock la siguió.

Lo observé fijamente. Era verdad, el mismo se veía un poco exasperado y ahora preocupado por Sherlock y no dudaba que hubiese un colapso de las cosas ese día. Además Mamá había hecho la petición (orden) en cuanto ellos arribaron la tarde anterior, por lo cual obviamente, no tuvieron oportunidad de rebatirla. Mire mi reloj, quedaba poco más de una hora para el almuerzo y luego dos horas más para la ceremonia. Claramente, se necesitaba hacer algo ya.

—Anthea—. Me dirigí a mi asistente. —Por favor, dile a Sherlock que me encuentre en su cuarto, y haz que Mamá resuelva el problema del chef, de la manera que ella crea conveniente.

—John—. Me giré hacia él. —Por favor, ven conmigo. —A medida que avanzábamos por el pasillo intenté explicarle porque la obediencia de Sherlock ante la petición de Mamá sobre esta petición, además de su deseo que mantenerla fuera de su vida por muchos años, pero no estoy seguro que John estuviese poniéndome atención.

El cuarto de Sherlock estaba en una esquina de la residencia y ya estaba esperándonos cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, sentado en el dintel de su ventana que estaba del lado izquierdo de su puerta, mirando hacia la huerta, sus piernas estaban colgando, por lo cual balanceaba sus pies sin cesar. Me detuve en la puerta, dejando a John detrás de mí.

—Sherlock— comencé a hablar, resistiendo el impulso de reprenderlo por todos los problemas que había causado. —He traído a John conmigo para que te mantenga alejado de realizar otra travesura.

Se estaba poniendo de pie, girando su rostro, cuando entonces me escuchó y volvió a sentarse desconsolado. —Se supone que no tengo que verlo— dijo, sin intentar ocultar el anhelo en su voz.

—Entonces cierra tus ojos— replicó John, empujándome para entrar y recorrer la distancia en unos cuantos pasos. Puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Sherlock y pude ver físicamente como la tensión de mi hermano desaparecía, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el torso de John, cerrando los ojos obedientemente.

—El almuerzo es en una hora— les recordé antes de salir. —Sherlock irás al comedor con Mamá y conmigo, John irás al ala este con Harry y el resto de tus invitados que llegaran en breve. Los atenderé hasta que bajen.

Me giré para asegurarme que me escucharon e inmediatamente deseé no haberlo hecho. John había sacado un pañuelo de seda de algún lugar, proveyendo una venda improvisada y Sherlock estaba ya le había quitado la camisa y estaba en vías de quitarle los pantalones a John.

Cerré la puerta de manera suave tras de mí, atando mi pañuelo al mango como una advertencia para la servidumbre. Eso debía ciertamente mantener a mi hermano ocupado por un tiempo.

Cuando llegué al salón principal, Lestrade acababa de llegar con Mary a su lado. Me adelanté para darles el encuentro, explicándoles que John se reuniría con ellos en poco tiempo, les ofrecí unas bebidas en ese intermedio, un vaso de whisky de malta para Lestrade y un refresco para Mary por supuesto.

John se mantuvo firme en su decisión de seguir frecuentando a Mary, lo cual ocasionó la primera pelea importante entre los chicos. Sherlock no reaccionó bien ante esa idea lo cual provocó que su ingenio se desbordara en esfuerzos para persuadir a John de no hacerlo. Me considero un hombre moderno, pero algunos de los reportes que llegaron a mí, causaron que me asombrara.

John demostró que podía ser igual de ingenioso para mantener su decisión ante su pareja que era Sherlock que lo seguiría haciendo, de hecho, lo único que deseaba y demostró todo ese tiempo que su influencia sobre otros era algo impactante.

Aparentemente el que se expusiera que Sherlock y John eran una pareja tuvo un efecto notable sobre la orientación sexual de algunos observadores más susceptibles —la curiosidad podía llegar a provocar que experimentaran, fueran flexibles y demostraron cuan activos podían ser. Anthea supuso que estaba conectado con la pasión de los chicos, la cual parece no tener fin y teorizó que su estilo de vida tan peligroso adicionaba un estimulo el cual era inusualmente potente.

Sea como fuera, mas de de uno se sorprendieron de cómo se desarrollaba su relación y como resultado tuve que asignarles una guardia personalizada y detallada, y ahora tenía que ser más cuidadoso al momento de seleccionar a los miembros de equipo de vigilancia.

Una vez que quedó claro que John no iba a ceder en su decisión, Sherlock tomó otro enfoque. Si John no podía ser disuadido que ver a Mary, entonces Mary debía ser disuadida de ver a John.

El discutió ese tema conmigo, se le ocurrió que si Mary le gustaba John, quien era la persona favorita de Sherlock en el mundo, entonces quizás debería girar su atención hacia otro hombre que lo encontrara tolerable… Por un momento catastrófico, temí que estuviera intentando dirigir los afectos de la pobre Señorita Morstan en mi dirección, pero supongo que lo descartó por nuestros lazos familiares, aparentemente se estaba enfocando en Lestrade, ya que su matrimonio tristemente siguió el mismo camino que el de muchos otros agentes de policía, unos pocos años atrás.

Las presentaciones fueron hechas el resto, como se dice, es historia.

Observé como el reloj se estaba acercando a una, comencé a preocuparme un poco de que ni Sherlock o John aparecieran. Estaba a punto de mandar a Anthea la cual tenía nervios de acero para vigilarlos cuando Sherlock hizo su aparición en la puerta.

Intercambie una mirada preocupada con mi asistente, me moví hacia él para interceptarlo, así mismo, rápidamente Anthea dirigió a Mamá hacia las charolas de bebidas. Llegue hasta Sherlock, lo tomé del brazo firmemente y lo jale hacia un pasillo exterior. El me sonrió con una expresión inusualmente boba en su rostro.

—¡Sherlock!— lo sacudí ligeramente. —¡Sherlock, se acostaron! Incluso con sus lentes de lectura, con tan solo que te de una mirada, mamá sabrá exactamente lo que estuvieron haciendo la última hora.

Mi miró indignado. —¡No lo vi!— protestó. —¡Mamá dijo que no debería verlos antes de la —ceremonia y no lo hice!— Su sonrisa boba estaba de vuelta en su rostro. —Mi John es un genio, Mycroft— me dijo confidente. —Me colocó una venda en los ojos, ya sabes. No podía ver nada. Fue… fue…—Eso no estaba ayudando. Si pudiera ser posible, su languidez post-coito era más evidente.

—Sherlock, reconozco que todo este tiempo conseguiste seguir las instrucciones de Mamá, pero no creo que aprecie la diferencia— No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. —Recuerdo que anoche… dormiste separado de John por primera vez en dos años, solo para satisfacer la obsesión de de Mamá con las tradiciones. No deseas que todos sus esfuerzos se pierdan ¿verdad?— Aun no reaccionaba, sus ojos aun estaban dilatados y parecía que en cualquier segundo se regresaría a su cuarto.

Solo había una cosa por hacer. Odie hacerle esto, pero estaba furioso con él, si mamá lo sorprendía con John, todos nuestros esfuerzos no servirían de nada. Me le enfrenté. —Moriarty— dije.

Tres minutos más tarde estábamos caminando de regreso al salón, pero nuestros rostros eran mascaras de hermetismo. Mamá le buscaba ansiosa, percibí algo en la conversación que sostenía con Anthea mientras nos acercábamos.

—… parecía que estaba dopado por sus ojos— estaba diciéndole. —¿No ha regresado de nuevo a la drogas? Creí que estaban vigilándolo.

Anthea sonrió ligeramente, mirándome de reojo. —Creo que alguien se le pudo haber caído algo— le respondió sin mostrar alguna emoción. —Solo para tranquilizarlo, ya sabe, puramente medicinal… ¡Ah, él está aquí!— señaló a Sherlock, quien estaba saludando amablemente a Lestrade, e incluso estaba siendo amigablemente a Mary.

Los celos y el resentimiento que sentía por Mary era inversamente proporcional a como se expandía su cintura. Ahora que tenía 8 meses de embarazo, era increíblemente cordial con ella, escuche que Lestrade estaba diciéndole que sería el futuro padrino, aunque para Sherlock eso era demasiado obvio.

Mamá se había girado y estaba mirándolo aprobatoriamente. —Bien espero que no se vuelvan adictos— comentó, —Ya sabes como es.

Anthea y yo intercambiamos una mirada una vez más. Francamente era difícil imaginar a una pareja más adicta uno al otro que Sherlock y John. Di un resoplido y ella volvió a pedir su gin and tonic.

En medio de gritos de despedida "¡Buena suerte"! y "¡Nos veremos más tarde!", Anthea dirigió a Lestrade para que fuera a la sección del almuerzo con John, mientras que nos sentábamos con Mamá y la señora Hudson, aunque la Señora Hudson ya no se sirvió nada porque ya había comido bastante, después de su intento noble de cubrir al chef, eso era discutible. Si mamá no hubiera sumergido repentinamente la cabeza de Evian en un balde de agua fría, nuestro soufflé de queso se salvó de haber sido reemplazado por tostadas con queso.

Se llevó un poco más de 18 meses para aprobar la legislación que permitiera el matrimonio civil entre parejas del mismo sexo.

Algunas personas manifestaron sorpresa ante el afán de Sherlock para estar dentro de un estado civil tan plebeyo como el matrimonio y de hecho, en ningún momento sentí como creció su respeto por esa institución mundana.

Sin embargo, como no le fue permitido poner en la frente de John el letrero de "_Propiedad de Sherlock Holmes_", dio por hecho que lo mejor después de eso era el matrimonio.

Las sociedades de convivencia civil fueron permitidas desde Diciembre del 2005, pero estuve seguro de poder cambiar la ley rápidamente y mamá tenía la ilusión de organizar una boda adecuada, Sherlock solo esperó. Creo que también estaba nervioso de asustar a John porque considerara fuera demasiado pronto su unión, a pesar de rara vez he conocido a un hombre tan difícil de intimidar como mi pronto cuñado.

Sin embargo, la tinta a penas se secó sobre la ley un poco antes de que John se hubiese ido de fin semana y regresado con una sonrisa que bien podría llegar al otro lado del ecuador, además de cansado pero muy felizmente comprometido.

Si soy honesto, al menos intenté no sentirme ofendido cuando Sherlock pensó en pedirle a Lestrade que fuera su padrino, más que a mí. Sin embargo eso haría que John se quedara con Harry como madrina, lo cual a todo mundo le pareció una mala idea, por lo que evidentemente yo si tenía que entrar para resolver esto. Me di cuenta que se estaba acariciando la mandíbula de nuevo cuando Sherlock me vio.

—No te preocupes— dijo condescendiente. —La mantendré alejada de ti.

En poco tiempo el resto de los invitados comenzaron a arribar. No eran muchos por suerte, a pesar de los esfuerzos apresurados de mamá por añadir más personas a la lista de invitados. Varios familiares que mantenían un lazo ya habían muerto hacía años, lo que hizo más fácil mantener las invitaciones en pocas.

Estaba ocupado recibiendo las felicitaciones y a la misma vez intentando mantener vigilado a un Sherlock cada vez más inquieto, cuando vi a mamá que iba hacia la barra y rápidamente fui para interceptarla.

Se giró para verme. —¿Quién invitó a mi prima Serena?— preguntó. —¡Ciertamente yo no anoté su nombre!— bufó. —Serena esta por demás decir. ¿Podría alguien tener el nombre más inapropiado? ¡Es la persona menos pacifica, que no quiero empezar a pensarlo!— Sujetó mi brazo con fuerza y se inclinó. —¿Sabes que osó preguntarme si yo tuve que vender mis mejores joyas para pagar esto?—. Hizo un sonido de indignación. —¡Lo supuso porque yo llevaba perlas!

Nuestra conversación pareció finalizar por ese momento, por lo tanto con la diatriba familiar interrumpida, redirigió su atención hacia su hijo menor, que ahora estaba caminando directamente hacia el fotógrafo.

—Esto es tu culpa mamá— le dije, apuntándole en dirección del problema. —Por favor haz un trato con él.

—¡Pero es la tradición!— exclamó, por primera vez ese día. —Se supone que no debe ver a John antes de la ceremonia, ya que les traerá mala suerte!

—¡¿Que más mala suerte podría ser que tener que unirse a su futura cuñada que está por terminar con los arreglos florales, casi acabar con todo el servicio de cocina, hacer que los músicos lloraran y ahora está a mitad del camino para ahuyentar al fotógrafo?— le pregunté. Podía sentir como tensión subió a nivel 4, lo cual no pasaba desde el 2003.

Ella solo se limitó a darme unas palmaditas en el brazo, fue exasperante. —Tomate una copa, Mycroft— me ordenó. —Parece que necesitas una—. Se giró otra vez, y me miró por encima de su hombro. —¡Déjame a mí a Sherlock!

Estaba lejos de sentirme tranquilo, así que decidí seguir su consejo. Una decisión que apenas tomé y ya estaba hecha cuando la maravillosa Anthea estaba a mi lado con una copa en su mano. Realmente es increíble. Brevemente se pasó por mi mente la idea de extender nuestra asociación, pero tales decisiones debían ser mejor tomadas lejos de una ambiente de una boda.

—Tuve que mover a la chica de la morgue otra vez— me dijo. —Parece que esta determinada a tener una mejor vista para la boda y continuó pasándose a la fila de enfrente. A parte de eso todo parece estar funcionando como debe—. Bajo la vista hacia la pantalla de su teléfono. —También como puede ver la señorita Watson finalmente consiguió las flore, por lo cual su hermano se fue de ese sitio. El efecto del chute de mariguana fue corto, por lo cual el chef original estuvo de regreso al mando de las cocinas y al parecer el primer violinista en realidad era de un nivel inferior al segundo violin, que ha estado más tiempo en el cuarteto, por lo cual no es una gran pérdida—. Levantó su vista. —¿Algo más Sir?

Tomé un sorbo de mi whisky y me relajé lo cual mi nivel de tensión descendió de nuevo al nivel 2.

—Pues parece que todo está en orden—. La felicité. —Todo un día de trabajo ¿verdad?

—Si, después de todo es lo mismo para usted, Sir— respondió. —Tomaría cualquier día a Korea.

Media hora más tarde el servicio estaba a punto de comenzar, pero no había señal de Sherlock o de mamá, los cuales desaparecieron juntos inmediatamente después de nuestra conversación. Los invitados al almuerzo de John ya estaban tomando sus asientos, pero el mismo John tampoco aparecía.

Me acerqué al otro padrino, esperando lo inevitable. —¿Quién tiene los anillos?— bromeé, entonces pregunté por el paradero de John.

—¡Ah!— exclamó. —¿Has también perdido al novio?

Le respondí con una mirada de interrogación.

—¡ No me mires! Yo no lo tengo—. Negó. —Tu madre apareció hace quince minutos y se llevó a John a alguna parte y no he visto a Sherlock desde la mañana que lo saludé.

Las puertas se abrieron mientras nosotros hablábamos y mamá entró con su habitual estilo dramático, a la vez que caminaba envuelta en su nube de Chanel No. 5, en medio del ruido provocado por llevar encima el contenido de su caja de joyas.

—¿Dónde están?— le susurré cuando llegó junto a mí y solo me sonrió.

—Tranquilízate Mycroft. Te dará una úlcera— Fue extraño pero ella era la última persona que hubiese esperado me dijera que me calmara. —Estarán aquí en un minuto. No te preocupes he cerrado todos los armarios.

La miré incrédulo. —¿Qué pasó con el "no antes de la ceremonia"?— le pregunté, mi mente estaba otra vez estaba subiendo al nivel de tensión de en la mañana.

—Sabes perfectamente como son ambos—. Se alisó el cabello, el cual parecía decorado con una gran variedad de piedras preciosas. —Tuve que darles al menos unos minutos juntos antes que de comenzara el servicio o quien sabe en qué hubiese finalizado su primer beso. Sabes que el corazón de tía Millicent no es muy fuerte, y está en primera fila.

Efectivamente los chichos, aparecieron unos segundos más tarde, viéndose un poco desaliñados, pero brillando de felicidad lo cual hacía difícil que uno se diera cuenta de algo más.

En realidad, mamá debe haber sabido mejor que nade que tratar de mantener a estos dos por separado era imposible, pensé, entonces la ceremonia comenzó. Esa fue una lección que el bajo mundo aprendió rápidamente.

Había agregado una cobertura de protección extra a la unidad de vigilancia de ambos, dentro del horario de regreso de John a Baker Street, consciente de que era percibido como una grieta en la armadura de Sherlock; una forma de obstaculizar o manipular al único detective consultor del mundo. Ciertamente no todos fueron problemas, solo tuvieron algunos con pequeños criminales que interferían esporádicamente y con toda honestidad, no estaba seguro o incluso si mi hermano podría sobrevivir si perdiese a John, después de todo lo que han pasado juntos.

Sherlock por supuesto se dio cuenta de inmediato de la vigilancia, pero extrañamente no dijo nada lo cual lo tome como su permiso tácito y como una medida en su preocupación por John.

Quiso la suerte, que no fuera John el siguiente blanco, sino fue mi hermano quien se encontró a merced de tres delincuentes desagradables, en cuyo escondite tuviesen sus más recientes robos y que Sherlock localizó inmediatamente. Aunque siempre estaban en constante alerta para realizar maniobras por demás sofisticadas, mi equipo de vigilancia no estaba preparado para un asalto básico y brutal, ya que John no regreso a su hogar después de realizar una cirugía a la hora del almuerzo lo que nos sorprendió; es indudablemente cierto que las heridas de Sherlock podrían haber sido más graves e incluso haber puesto su vida en peligro, pero solo obtuvo un esguince en la muñeca y unas costillas golpeadas.

Sin embargo el daño infligido a los agresores por John, fue mucho mayor; siendo reportada a las mayores instancias donde amenazaron de demandarlo por "incapacidad permanente", "fuerza excesiva y sin razón" y "desfiguración permanente". Como era de esperar la policía no le tomó ni el más mínimo interés de darle seguimiento a cualquiera de estas acusaciones, aunque ese hecho sirvió para reafirmar los "rumores en la calle" que Sherlock Holmes tenía un protector al cual no debían provocar.

Me senté con el resto de los reunidos, cuando la música finalizó (noté que el segundo violinista fue realmente excepcional), antes de hundirme otra vez en mis recuerdos…

Moriarty fue el siguiente. El nombre de quien llegó a estar obsesionado desde que Sherlock escuchó su nombre por primera vez cuando el taxista moría y habían estado cercándose uno al otro durante algún tiempo antes de que el consultor criminal cometió un error fatal.

Fue una pena en cierto modo, si lo vemos desde un punto de vista meramente intelectual. Sherlock Holmes y Jim Moriarty podrían haber sido uno de esos rivales clásicos, pero estuvieron en el Gran Juego por un tiempo, pero cuando Moriarty amenazó seriamente con dañar a John, definitivamente el perdió el juego.

El señor Moriarty desde luego ya no pudo seguir asesorando a nadie más, eso se reflejó, y las historias de lo que sucedió cuando Sherlock desató su lado más oscuro de su naturaleza, alcanzó un estatus legendario, no dejando a dudas que John estaba tan protegido que si tuviera a varios de mis equipos de seguridad; y eso no significó que yo pensara retirarlos.

No por cierto, siempre será así, con el estilo de vida peligroso que llevan los chicos, como hermano mayor, debo advertirlo, incluso aunque sea solo para que se burle de los asaltantes asustados tan solo porque John llegue a pasar cerca de ellos.

Regresé de mis recuerdos, para darme cuenta que era mi turno de levantarme en mi papel de padrino, así que fui y cumplí con el papel que me tocaba.

Realmente podría haberme pasado toda la vida buscando por el mundo y nunca hubiese encontrado a nadie que se adapte a Sherlock como lo hace John. Ninguno de los presentes pensó estar observando lo que acontecía ante sus ojos algún día.

John inicialmente se veía complacido, pero era imposible interpretar su gesto, mientras miraba a mi hermano e imagino que cualquier otro vería lo mismo.

Había estado a su lado cuando los anillos llegaron y ambos habían pronunciado sus votos, eso que deseaban escuchar uno del otro, quedando un poco sorprendidos por el anterior discurso.

Conociendo la posesividad de Sherlock, John tenía razón en suponer que le colocaría un anillo en el dedo (quizás algo que pudiese pasar un poco inadvertido), pero no esperaba que Sherlock también estuvo dispuesto a llevar otro. Sherlock en realidad se veía un poco tímido como el mismo admitió, que eso demostraba que alguien los quería, ya que la mayoría de la gente que lo conocía lo consideraba un monstruo.

A su vez parecía un poco desconcertado por la complacencia de John y claramente recordé la respuesta de John…

—Aunque al principio pensé que deseabas mantener nuestra relación en secreto, porque te avergonzabas de mi, de nosotros, por estar en una relación con otro hombre—. Levantó su mano para acariciar el cabello de Sherlock lo cual era ya un gesto familiar para todos nosotros. —No hay otro lugar en el mundo donde prefiera estar, que contigo— juró. —No todos pueden ver lo afortunado que soy por haberte fijado en mi… estoy orgulloso de ti.

Sherlock pareció perder el control de sí mismo por un momento y salí de ese sitio de manera precipitada, para olvidar y desaparecer los acontecimientos que desembocaron en la situación más predecible…

Ahora mismo, me hubiese gustado poder ver el anillo de John, ya que casi estaba seguro que habría una pequeña leyenda de propiedad grabado en algún sitio, pero el deber de portar los anillos recayó en Lestrade y sin duda no tendría ninguna oportunidad en el futuro de verlos, ya que John sin duda jamás se los quitaría.

Una vez que intercambiaron anillos, llegó el momento de que se escucharan las palabras "Los declaro casados", en ese momento debo admitir que sentí un nudo en mi garganta; siempre tuve la esperanza que esto llegara a realizarse, después de todo lo planeado, incluso sabiendo que hubo muchas cosas que debieron arreglarse antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Sé que la mayoría de la gente cree que soy un bastardo, frío y manipulador, pero no me disculpo por mis acciones, no ahora que tengo este resultado frente a mí.

Miré a mi alrededor, ahí estaban los chicos abrazados fuertemente uno al otro. Tía Millicent sin duda no pudo de dejar de ver lo ocurrido, pero su corazón parecía estar soportando muy bien bajo de su pecho. Miss Hooper sin embargo se veía fuertemente pálida.

Tanto Lestrade como yo tosimos al unísono para llamar su atención. Sherlock era bien conocido por no tener ningún reparo en las demostraciones públicas, pero John usualmente era más reservado. Supongo que podría dejarse pasar en las circunstancias actuales, ya que se dejó llevar por la ocasión…

El resto del día transcurrió sin problemas y sin novedades, ahora la atención de Sherlock estaba totalmente enfocada en John, una vez más; aunque a pesar que estaba distraído tuvo el tiempo suficiente para asesorar a mamá que debía mostrarle el resto de sus joyas a la prima Serena al igual que su variedad de vestidos, los cuales salieron ese día.

Observé con cariño como descendió a la cava, el champagne alimentaba mi olvido, cuando Anthea se acercó a mí una vez más.

—¿Todo va bien?— le pregunté, finalmente con cierto grado de confianza.

—En general, Sir— me respondió. —Se han quedado sin hielo en el bar y la despensa esta indisponible por el momento—. Mire alrededor y por supuesto los chicos estaban desaparecidos. —Pero ellos están haciendo rodajas de limón congelado en este momento.

—Muy bien— le contesté. —¿Ya está el primer equipo de seguridad en el lugar de la luna de miel?

Checó su BlackBerry —Si, Sir— titubeó. —¿Puedo preguntarle a que equipo ha programado para la segunda semana?

Levanté mis cejas. Era extremadamente inusual que Anthea me preguntara sobre mis asignaciones, pero le indiqué que continuara.

—Lo siento, Sir— se disculpó. —Pero Adamson ya es Bi y el más reciente reporte del psiquiátrico, indica que el matrimonio de Martindale, está atravesando una mala racha—. Hizo una pausa. —Tenga en cuenta que es su luna de miel Sir. Probablemente estarán un poco mas…— Claramente estaba buscando la palabra adecuado, —_afectivos_ que de costumbre.

—Hummm— musité, pensando que lo que me había dicho. —Haz planteado un punto valido, querida—. La volví a mirar. —¿Cómo te sientes sobre pasar una semana en los Alpes?

Se sobresaltó. —¿Quiere decir con Adamson, Sir?

Negué con la cabeza. —Por supuesto que no— le sonreí. —Estoy seguro que no podría manejarme sin ti durante una semana…

Observó su teléfono otra vez. —Eso fue encantador, Sir.

Creo que nunca antes la había visto ruborizarse.

Finalmente los chicos emergieron después de haber estrenado a la despensa; difícilmente un lugar romántico para una pareja recién casada, pero era suficientemente apropiada para esos dos, supuse, y se dispusieron a hacer su salida hacia el coche que había sido arreglado para llevarlos al aeropuerto y que debían llegar a su destino en la noche.

Hubo abrazos y despedidas de todo tipo, con un Sherlock soportando lo mejor que podía, pero siempre manteniendo cerca a él a John. Se despidieron brevemente desde el coche, para luego girarse frente a frete, Sherlock puso su mano en la nuca de John para besarlo y comenzarlo a empujar al asiento. Nuestra última vista nos mostraba como se fueron deslizando al asiento, despareciendo de nuestros ojos mientras el coche se alejaba.

Cuando estuve listo para irme a la cama al final de ese largo pero muy satisfactorio día, recordé el poema que leí durante mi parte en la ceremonia. Había estado en mi mente desde la primera vez que vi a John y Sherlock juntos, y pareció reflejar mi percepción de su travesía.

Quizás la mayoría de los congregados encontró extraña mi elección de lectura para una boda, pero vi como los chicos se sonrieron mutuamente reconociéndolo y eso fue suficientemente para mi…

**El camino no tomado**

por _Robert Frost_

"Dos caminos se bifurcaban en un bosque amarillo,  
y lamentablemente no podía recorrer ambos  
siendo un solo viajero; por largo tiempo me detuve  
y contemplé uno de ellos tan lejos como pude  
hasta donde se perdía en la maleza.

Entonces tomé el otro, tan justo como honesto,  
y teniendo quizás el mejor motivo,  
ya que las pasturas estaban más crecidas  
y pedía ser recorrido  
aunque quienes habían pasado por allí  
las habían desgastado casi por igual realmente,  
y esa mañana ambos por igual se tendían  
sobre hojas que ninguna pisada tornara ennegrecidas.

¡Ah, dejaré el primer camino para otro día!

Y aún sabiendo que un camino conduce a otro,  
dudé si alguna vez debería regresar.  
Y estaré diciendo esto con una visión,  
en alguna parte, de aquí a épocas por venir;

Dos caminos se bifurcaban en un bosque, y yo,  
yo tomé el menos transitado,  
y eso ha hecho toda la diferencia".

_  
**Nota del Autor final  
**Bueno, eso es todo amigos! Espero que hayas disfrutado de la carrera – en realidad mi teclado explotó.

Como siempre les doy mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar algún comentario y me animaron a seguir con la historia, ahora al final me gustaría saber su opinión general.


	20. Chapter 20 Extra de navidad 1

**Capitulo 1 extra. **

**Especial de Navidad. **

_SHERLOCK P.O.V._

Algo estaba mal.

Abrí los ojos, y miré hacia abajo, para ver la faz dormida de John. Estaba acurrucado entre mis brazos esta mañana, uno al lado del otro, frente a frente, su mano izquierda descansaba en un lado de mi cuello, mi brazo derecho estaba rodeando su torso por abajo del edredón, nuestras piernas estaban enredadas entre sí.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que despertamos así; tres casos que vinieron uno tras otro, habían hecho que yo durmiera en el sofá durante la última quincena, y cuando ya parecía se habían solucionado, para finalizar hubo un robo lo que hizo que regresara a casa agotada y únicamente con ganas de llegar y derrumbarme en nuestra cama, abrazarme a John, para él estuvo igual, ya que se encontraba agotado después de una doble cirugía.

Intenté hablar con él. Bueno, debo decir "hablar"… pero John estaba más huraño de lo usual. Aparentemente, podría estar durmiendo solo a menos que otro médico se lo ocurriera que debería pasar la navidad con sus familiares. Por qué incluso la gente se vuelve más irracional de lo usual esta parte del año, lo cual me sobrepasa, pero John estaba decidido a cumplir con su parte. Por lo menos no comparte la misma obsesión de todo el país al iluminar innecesariamente todas las casas y negocios.

Lo recogimos directamente en el hospital cuando salió de la cirugía y se durmió por más de dos horas dejándome sufrir solo la expresión petulante de Mycroft durante todo el viaje. Para ser realistas entre más tiempo y John estábamos juntos, más insoportable se volvía mi hermano.

Mis ojos recorrieron la fisonomía de John, y suavemente pasé mi mano por su espalda y por su cadera, fruncí mi ceño al rozar con mi pulgar el parche de curación que quedaba aun. Se había caído hace unas semanas, debido a un repugnante criminal que estuvimos persiguiendo, fue una suerte que la policía estuviera cerca de ahí, cuando lo atrapé. Además de que no me di cuenta de la magnitud de la herida hasta que llegamos a casa.

Lamentablemente ese raspón se infectó, el cual estaba en la parte posterior de su cadera del lado izquierdo, exactamente en el mismo sitio donde suelo colocar mi mano; John por supuesto cambió su posición a mi lado izquierdo, para lo cual ambos tendríamos las manos libres. Era demasiado disciplinado para inmutarse cuando con mis dedos lograron abrir la parte superior de su bolsillo delantero, pero no pudo disimular su tensión repentina en su cuerpo, ya que la última vez que lo hice fue hace dos semanas. "Espera que salga el vendaje, este fin de semana" me dijo la última vez que le pregunte.

Todavía tenía la misma incómoda sensación con la con la que me desperté, mi conciencia aun no podía determinar que andaba mal. Por supuesto estábamos en casa de mi familia y tendríamos la horrorosa cena anual, en casa de mamá para conocer a todos, en tan solo unas pocas horas, el único evento que Mycroft siempre me obliga a asistir. Pero a pesar de eso, John estaba aquí, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Entonces escuché una tos detrás de mí, que me hizo girarme inmediatamente. Mi madre estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama. La cama en la cual estaba desnudo y abrazado a mi amante que estaba igual de desnudo que yo. Mi primera sospecha era correcta… la situación ciertamente no era la ideal.

La fulminé con la mirada, reacio a hablar por riesgo a despertar a John, el cual estaba tan cansado anoche que apenas se despertó cuando lo conduje del coche a la recamara y quien se había vuelto a quedar dormido, apenas la tocó, incluso tuve que quitarle los zapatos.

—Ahora, Sherlock, te dará un dolor de cabeza si continuas frunciendo el ceño así— dijo, irritándome, aunque lo hiciera en voz baja. —Solo quería asegurarme que ya estuvieran despiertos y se levantaran— hizo una pausa y se río. Rodé los ojos. Pensé entonces en todos las personas que me acusaron ser inapropiado. ¿Qué esperanza había para mi, una madre como esta?

—Lo siento querido— dijo. —Pero estoy completamente desinteresada en John, me parece que estas un poco atrasado en noticias—. Se inclinó y acarició la colcha con cautela, pero no sentí nada, seguramente porque tenía la pierna de John sobre la mía. Se removió un poco, frotando su cuerpo contra el mío, hasta que se acomodó de nuevo.

Retuve un gemido, negándome absolutamente a excitarme frente a mi madre en mi habitación, señalé con mi cabeza la puerta, en una clara invitación para que saliera.

—Necesito que estés abajo en 15 minutos— me advirtió, poniéndose de pie. —Ambos— y añadió. —Y no se te ocurra llegar tarde, porque entonces enviaré a Virginia la próxima vez, y ella no se comporta de acuerdo a su nombre al igual que su madre, parece ser herencia familiar.

Era una amenaza terrible, que cumpliría, haciéndome desear como tantas veces anteriores, que mi puerta tuviera cerrojo.

Bueno, si alguna vez quise creer que tendría buenos recuerdos de navidad, aparentemente este hubiese sido el primero, si es que mi madre no formara parte de él. Suspiré y volví a enfocar mi atención en el hombre entre mis brazos, alce mi mano derecha y acaricie su rostro.

—John— murmuré, besándolo gentilmente. —John necesitamos levantarnos.

Giró su cabeza a la vez que bostezaba, estirando sus brazos y girando sobre su hombro lastimado para que fuera más fácil. —Excelente idea— ahora girando para quedar sobre su espalda y jalándome para quedar encima de él, con una mano acarició mi cabello y con la otra acarició mi espalda y continuaba bajando. —Mmmm… Sherlock, me gustaría estar siempre…— dijo, mientras me besaba sobre la línea de mi mandíbula.

Calcule mentalmente, pero no había manera de llevar a cabo esta labor. Con gran pesar me aleje de John, mi cuerpo inmediatamente sintió frío y desolación. Fue un gran esfuerzo salir de la cama finalmente; caminé hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, con John siguiéndome con la mirada, la confusión, la decepción y la lujuria se reflejaban en su rostro.

—Tenemos que bajar en 15 minutos— le dije.

—¿O qué?— preguntó, su tono de voz parecía como el de un niño enfurruñado.

—O mi prima segunda Virginia vendrá por nosotros— le dije. —Y como la primera vez, ella intentará colarse en mi cama y, créeme, su presencia hará nada más que desalentarme.

Las cejas de John, se alzaron, pero se sentó sin más quejas. —Creo que necesito que me cuentes un poco acerca de tu familia— dijo. —Por lo menos a los que voy a conocer en esta reunión tan temprana.

Todavía le iba murmurando nombres y conexiones familiares en voz baja, mientras descendíamos la escalera principal, justo 13 minutos más tarde. Cuando Virginia ya estaba en el primer escalón y nos miraba con gran decepción. —John— se la presenté de mala gana. —Esta es mi prima Virginia, hija del primo de mi madre, que estaba casado con Serena.

John le tendió su mano tentativamente y entonces Virginia se abalanzo sobre él, tomándolo por sus brazos ella lo miró de arriba abajo. —Bien— dijo arrastrando las palabras. —Estoy muriéndome de ganas por saber qué es lo que te hace tan especial, John—. Me lanzo una mirada, al igual que John mientras se estremecía y mi vi como estaba pasando sobre la palma de su mano sus largas uñas rojas. Sujeté su mano por la muñeca hasta que lo liberó.

—Virginia— le advertí. —John, no está, ni nunca estará disponible.

Arqueó sus cejas, mirando a John, quien solo encogió los hombros. —Hola— dijo, sujetando mi mano otra vez, y moviéndose para rodearla un poco y continuar con nuestro camino. Algunas veces John es especialmente perfecto.

Los aperitivos antes de la cena parecían interminables. Presenté a John solo cuando era inevitable, que tristemente parecía ser frecuente, aparentemente mamá estaba decidida a enterar a todo mundo que su hijo menor, al fin había logrado "encontrar a alguien". Ella se movía de un lado a otro murmurando al resto de la familia y señalándolo como "la pareja de Sherlock", mientras intentaba encontrar a Mycroft para que la tranquilizara en cuanto se diera una oportunidad.

No me separé de John, podía percibir su tensión aun en él, como si fuera una vibración bajo nuestra piel, que a veces era difícil concentrarnos con tantas personas en el salón.

Finalmente un poco antes de la cena, nos vimos de casualidad junto a la puerta del salón. John miró la manija de la puerta, luego a mí, yo solo asentí. Cuidando que nadie nos observara, cada uno salió por la puerta con sumo cuidado, encontrándonos en una cuarto oscuro, las cortinas eran más gruesas por el invierno, la única luz que había era la creada por un árbol de navidad que estaba en la esquina de esa habitación, al igual que el resto que parecía que habían infestado todas las habitaciones de la casa, adornado con un ridículo número de luces de colores, las cuales parpadeaban incesantemente.

Miré a mi amante, mientras cerraba la puerta y me giraba. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te besé verdaderamente John?— le pregunté, acercándome más.

—Me besas todo el tiempo— apuntó, pero pude ver como su pulso aumento. Fue extraño, ya que lógicamente deberías ya estar acostumbrados el uno al otro después de estar ya juntos durante 6 meses, con excepción de este último par de semanas y unas cuantas ocasiones similares que fueron intensas, donde tenemos relaciones sexuales frecuentes. Sin duda no preví el nivel de deseo que tenía, pero todavía tenía que observar cualquier indicio y esperar tanto de mi parte como de John. De hecho mis sentidos parecían estar más sensibles.

Retrocedió un paso para luego apoyarse en la puerta, inclinando su cabeza me miró y luego sonrió.

—Basta— dijo. Amplié mi sonrisa y el frunció su ceño. —Esto eres tú "John bajito" sonrisas— me miró, con su expresión estudiosa, había llegado a leer a través de mis expresiones, extraordinariamente bien, que a veces mismo me sorprendía. —No soy bajito— objetó, no ha sido la primera vez. —Lo que ocurre es que eres ridículamente alto.

Levante una ceja, inclinándome hacia él, a la vez que coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Estadísticamente por supuesto, estaba dos pulgadas debajo de la media nacional, y yo estaba tres pulgadas por arriba, pero descubrí que ese hecho nos era útil en varias ocasiones.

—¿No deseas hacerlo?— inquirí, bajando la cabeza y susurrando estas palabras a su oído. Se estremeció. —¿Te gustaría cambiarme, John?— le pregunté, mientras presionaba mi boca en la esquina de su mandíbula y sus manos subían por mi pecho.

—Porque yo no te cambiaría— le dije, mientras poco a poco bajaba por un lado de su cuello. —No cambiaría ni una sola cosa de ti…— Llegué a la unión de su cuello y su hombro y le mordí suavemente.

Gimió y sus manos subieron hasta mis hombros, para rodearme el cuello con ellas, hasta que finalmente pudo levantar su cabeza lo suficiente para mirarme. —No juegas limpio— me dijo, lo cual no era el descubrimiento de la década. —Solo por una ocasión, sería bueno ganarte en una discusión.

Metió sus manos en mi cabello para jalarlo delicadamente, entonces cerré los ojos, siguiendo el movimiento. —¿Podrías regalarme eso para navidad?— sugirió. —¿Me dejarías tener la última palabra por una vez?

Lo miré otra vez, dirigiéndome hacia su boca mientras continuaba hablando. —Te lo dije— le recordé, recargándome más, mientras mis labios rozaban los del él. —No me gusta navidad—. Giré mi rostro hacia un lado para que pudiera acariciar más su boca con la mía. —Vengo a esta cena una vez al año, para no tener detrás de mí a Mycroft, pero eso es todo. Nada más terminamos de comer y nos regresamos a casa.

Usó su poder sobre mi cabello para alejarme un poco. —Sí, me has dicho que no te gusta la navidad— estuvo de acuerdo. —Pero no me has explicado realmente el ¿por qué?— Estaba intentando mantener su atención en mis ojos, pero los desviaba hacia mi boca a cada rato, lo que hacía que se distrajera fácilmente. Recorrí con la punta de mi lengua mi labio inferior y sus manos se cerraron más fuertemente.

—John— dije, mi voz se hacía cada vez más ronca. —John, no quiero estar _hablando—_. Me acomodé mejor para que mi brazo izquierdo soportara todo mi peso y resbalé mi mano derecha por su cadera, rápidamente saqué su camisa de sus pantalones y acaricié con mi manos la piel desnuda de su espalda, mis dedos se introdujeron bajo de su cinturón.

Sus labios se entreabrieron y aproveché la oportunidad para tomar su boca con pasión. Su cabeza se golpeó contra la puerta, mientras yo lo empujaba, incliné mi cabeza y con mi lengua acaricié su labio inferior antes de profundizar el beso para poder seguir explorándolo.

Se sentía tan bien poder volver a besarlo apropiadamente. Dos semanas fueron demasiado tiempo para ambos, aunque estuviésemos trabajando juntos o por separado. El periodo de abstinencia forzada, solo había añadido un poco más a esta experiencia. Consideré por un instante, en alguna parte de mi cerebro que aun no tenía totalmente bien grabado el sabor y el tacto de John. A veces parecía que no era suficiente. Pero sea como fuese, rápidamente decidí que la abstinencia era un precio demasiado alto, incluso por esto.

Aunque usualmente tomó la iniciativa, John estaba lejos de ser alguien sumiso y pronto respondió más agresivamente, moviendo su mano de mi nuca al cuello y la paseaba por mi espalda, mis caderas fueron sujetas para que se presionaran contra las de él.

Alejé mi cabeza hacia atrás dando una mirada rápida a mi alrededor; esto era por lo que estoy tan encariñado con los armarios… siempre hay algo en ellos para que John este parado, o una banco, incluso una silla o tan solo inclinarse sobre algo, lo que hacía más manejable nuestras diferencias de altura. Aunque dicho esto, en realidad no me quejaba por ser más alto a pesar de nuestras dificultades logísticas. Había algo en la forma en que me miraba, el ángulo en el que inclinaba su cabeza, que ocasionaba que mi pecho se oprimiera, aunque esto estaba lejos de ser una sensación desagradable. A decir verdad, tenía una sonrisa en especial dedicada a John cuando tenía esta sensación, por supuesto, me apresuré a continuar.

Teniendo en cuenta que rara vez sonreía hasta que él entró en mi vida, ciertamente ahora parece que cuento con un catalogo más amplio de estas, comenzando con la primera sonrisa, nombrada, _¿Puedo abrazarte?_, o la menos favorita de él a la que he nombrado como la de _He hecho explotar algo, ¿aun así me amas?_

Mis ojos se iluminaron cuando localicé una mesa grande cerca de nosotros, por supuesto tenía la ventaja que Mycroft a menudo la utilizaba como escritorio, cuando estaba en casa, lo que me llevó a pensar, que pasaría cuando viera su próximas correspondencia. Saqué mi mano de los pantalones de John y alcancé a darle la vuelta a la llave para cerrar la puerta por la que habíamos entrado, a continuación coloqué ambos manos en sus caderas y lo aparté de la puerta, agaché mi cabeza para besarlo nuevamente, nos hice girar a ambos y lo empujé contra la mesa.

Con una mano buscó detrás de él, para tener más claro cuál sería su destino y estar listo para subirse, pero eso fue demasiado lento para mí. Esperé hasta que su mano encontrara el apoyo y se inclinó un poco, entonces sujeté sus muslos y simplemente lo levanté. Me gruñó, como siempre lo hace cuando yo lo levanto, y entonces mordió mi labio un poco fuerte. Frecuentemente también hace esto. Quizás un día, pueda un día darse cuenta que nada de lo que haga me impedirá hacer algo, todo lo contrario, lo haré más.

Mientras tanto, volví a colocar de nuevo mis manos en sus caderas y lo jalé hasta el borde de la mesa, colocándome entre sus piernas, de modo que quedáramos unidos. Ambos gemimos. Perfecto.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya por un momento, deleitándome con el contacto, empujando mis caderas contra las de él suavemente, sus manos se elevaron hasta mi camisa, para comenzar a desabrocharla, lo suficiente para exponer mi pecho ante sus ojos. Posteriormente las subió hasta mis hombros, para comenzar a quitármela, rodeando mis pezones por un instante, antes de cambiar de dirección bruscamente y frotó sus pulgares sobre ellos.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la sensación y resbalé mi mano hasta su cintura mientras con la otra sujeté su nuca para volver a besarlo. Gimió dentro de mi boca, empujándose hacia mí a la vez que frotaba mis pezones con sus manos, acariciándolos con su pulgar e índice, pellizcándolos hasta que forzosamente libere su boca para poder echar mi cabeza hacia atrás, centrándome únicamente en esas sensaciones, un gemido bastante alto escapó de mis labios, lo que hizo que mi último pensamiento racional huyera, siendo ocupada mi cabeza con un ruido constante como la estática que me volvía loco a veces, era solo un zumbido lejano y todo desapareció siendo John lo único presente en mi mundo.

Lo subí a la mesa o iba a avergonzarlo. Lo besé de nuevo, esperando hasta que me envolvió con una de sus piernas y nos perdimos en la sensación, para luego volver a empujar sus caderas hacia mí, se inclinó ligeramente para que sus manos pudieran quedar entre los dos, aumenté el agarre de mis manos para que pudiera soportar su peso. Se resistió por un momento, tensando sus músculos abdominales pero continuó son su labor a la vez que se relajaba, permitiéndole bajar.

Saqué su camisa y desabroché su cinturón haciéndolo gemir, luego se apoyó en sus codos, las luces intermitentes del árbol de navidad, crearon un patrón de sombras en su rostro mientras me miraba, haciendo que se dibujaran diferentes características cada momento. Me cuestioné como se verían en todo su cuerpo.

—Sherlock, espera— dijo, casi sin aliento en su voz y claramente excitado. —No podemos hacerlo ahorita, y menos hacerlo aquí con la mitad de la aristocracia terrateniente del condado aquí al lado nuestro.

Baje mis manos, acariciándolo a través de la tela de sus pantalones dejándolo sin aliento, echando su cabeza hacia atrás un instante después. —Sherlock detente, de verdad— dijo, pero claramente su corazón no deseaba hacerlo. Me agaché y comencé a besar el borde de su pantalón, subrepticiamente desabroché su botón superior mientras me alejaba un poco.

Me tomó unos pocos segundos antes escuchar el ruido de la puerta, pero entonces John se incorporó bruscamente empujándome lejos de él, para alejarse de la mesa y meterse de nuevo la camisa al pantalón. Fruncí el ceño.

Me concentré para poder escuchar la voz de madre que murmuró. —¡Oh por todos los cielos!— entonces cerró la puerta ligeramente. Escuché su voz otra vez. —No, ellos no están ahí Virginia ¿Quizás estarán en la terraza?— No pude escuchar su respuesta, pero de nuevo habló mamá. —Sí, se que está a punto de congelación. No te preocupes, Mycroft los encontrará. Después de todo— añadió por último, entonces hubo otro ruido leve, como si hubiesen pateado la puerta. —Es hora de la cena de navidad.

John literalmente brincó cuando la esquina se abrió, esta apertura llevaba directamente a la biblioteca. Parece que no se había dado cuenta de que había una puerta oculta, ya que estaba detrás del salón de fiestas. Me miró de manera acusadora, pero solo encogí los hombros. ¿Qué es lo que deseaba que le dijera? Dos semanas fue demasiado tiempo.

Mycroft caminó hacia nosotros rodando sus ojos. —¿Tenía que ser en mi escritorio, Sherlock?— me cuestionó. —¿En serio?— Movió su cabeza. —Hola John— agregó, pero John no le respondió, sino que se puso más rojo, nunca pensé que eso fuera posible.

—Virginia, no tardará mucho en estar atrás de mí— nos advirtió. —Será mejor que se arreglen las camisa sino quieren que se repita el incidente del baño.

Hice una mueca y comencé a arreglarme, noté que John se veía muy triste; debería estar agradecido que lo mantuviera alejado de mi familia durante tanto tiempo.

La cena de navidad se prologaba indefinidamente, acompañados por el ruido continuo de las tarjetas navideñas y adhesivo, lo que inevitablemente ocasionaba una avalancha de supuestas "bromas" que divertían únicamente a los que empezaron más temprano a beber jerez.

Dentro de las muchas irritantes preguntas nuevas de este año, estuvieron incluidas varias acerca de que si por fin me había llegado el "espíritu navideño", ahora que yo tenía a una persona a la cual regalarle, lo cual me pareció ilógico e igualmente ofensivo por parte de mi familia inmediata, dos asuntos que intenté aclarar.

Tomé la mano de John por debajo de la mesa, sin que el pusiera objeción, pero se veía desanimado. No me sorprendió. Este tipo de interacción forzada con personas que pasas el resto del año tratando de evitar era una triste realidad. Recree nuestro departamento en mi mente. El próximo año me propuse mantenerme firme frente a Mycroft. Después de todo durante los últimos 20 años, mamá parecía estar bien. Definitivamente eso era más que suficiente. Apreté la mano de John.

Lo único bueno, es que Virginia estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa, pero que repentinamente apareció frente a nosotros justo al final de la cena, pasándose al asiento de la tía abuela Adelaida, mientras había ido a rellenar su copa de nuevo.

Había templado su temperatura corporal con alguna bebida, por lo cual se sintió segura para hacer sus "bromas", se movió entonces para comenzar a acribillarnos. —Entonces John— abanicaba sus pestañas falsas ante él y agitaba su cabello rubio no natural hacia atrás de su hombro con un bronceado falso. —¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Observé rápidamente a John, el cual parecía impresionado por la pregunta. —Lo siento ¿Qué?— preguntó cortésmente. —No creo que tenga muchos secretos, muchos menos a Sherlock—. Hubo una extraña nota en su voz que llamó mi atención, pero su expresión se mantenía tranquila.

—¡Ah!, si… Sherlock— replicó sonriente. —Bueno, pero esa no era la pregunta ¿o si?— Su mirada se deslizó sobre mí, yo me mordí mi labio. —El intocable y desinteresado Sherlock—. Se giró de nuevo hacia John. —Dime John— se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa, así que el frente de su vestido mostrara la cantidad de silicona excesiva que llevaba encima. —¿Cómo es que un gusano como tú, puede estar en la cama de mi primo?

Hubo exclamaciones de asombro desde algunas sillas que estaban alrededor de nosotros entonces abrí mi boca para replicar enojado, pero John se enderezó y la miró a los ojos. —Creo que esperar a ser invitado generalmente es una buena táctica— respondió, por lo que sentimientos sobre el comportamiento de ella los dejaba bastante claros.

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon malévolamente y me puse alerta, observé a Mycroft advirtiéndole. Virginia era una perra superflua, pero era fuerte y tenía un instinto infalible para saber que botones apretar.

—¿Sabes por qué odia la navidad, tu Sherlock?— le preguntó a John, y su mirada interrogante dirigida a mí, solo confirmaron sus sospechas. Continuó. —¿Te ha dicho por qué no te dará un presente? ¿Por qué no habrá un árbol en su departamento? ¿Por qué van a estar de vuelta a Londres antes de que bebamos el último café?

John estaba pálido, pero respondió. —La navidad es irracional— repitió la única respuesta o explicación que yo le di.

Virginia se puso a reír. —Oh, de acuerdo, es irracional— respondió. —En si…

—¡VIRGNIA!— la voz de mi madre silenció el salón, pero aun así estaba sonriendo dulcemente. —Virginia, querida mía, creo que estamos listos para pasar al salón principal por el café— dijo, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia nosotros. —¿No se nos unen?— mientras se sujetaba del brazo de Virginia llevándosela, la cual de mala gana se alejó. —Ahora, tienes que contar me cómo es que tu querida hermana, Templanza, está en ese sitio tan horrible…— Salieron y las demás personas las siguieron, pero John no se movió.

—¿John?— Giró su cabeza cuando escuchó mi voz, pero no estaba realmente viéndome. Lo tome del antebrazo jalándolo para ponerlo de pie, a continuación Mycroft estaba ahí frente a nosotros.

—Tengo que irme en una hora— me dijo, le coqueteó con los ojos repetidamente a John, quien lo miró sorprendido. —¿Por qué ambos no suben a empacar? Me aseguraré que no los interrumpan— Mantuvo su mirada fija en mi por un momento. ¡_Arregla esto! _Su mirada me lo dijo. Solo asentí.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras, me estaba llegando la ansiedad. Había notado antes de esto, que cuando John sufría un trauma físico o estaba en peligro, estaba más alerta y aumentaba su concentración llegando en algunas ocasiones muy cerca de mis niveles, pero en un trastorno emocional se encerraba en sí mismo, principalmente si estaba relacionado conmigo.

Hubo desacuerdos en los últimos seis meses, por supuesto, incluso ante los argumentos más simples. Varias veces John se alejaba de mí, me convertía en alguien muy tranquilo y encerrado. Si él hiciese esto, me decía que era mal humor, pero no podría asegurar que ese término fuera el correcto con él, era más como si estuviera… re evaluando. Eventualmente siempre salía de ese estado, aunque algunas veces esa sombra podría permanecer en sus ojos por días.

Lo miré de nuevo. Esa era una de esas situaciones.

Cuando llegamos a mi recamara, parecía que se había recuperado un poco. —Entonces, ¿Qué ibas a decirme?— me preguntó, su tono de voz era aun tranquilo. Hubiese preferido el beligerante en estas circunstancias, pero al menos estaba contento que de que estuviese hablando.

Cerré la puerta y me giré hacia él. —Algo que tenía que ver con mi padre, me imagino.

Mi miró sorprendido, lo cual no fue novedad ya que nunca le había mencionado siquiera que tuviese padre.

—Mi padre se fue una navidad— le expliqué. —El día de navidad para ser precisos, yo tenía en ese entonces casi 11 años, Mycroft tenía 18 y estaba ya en la universidad, no regresó a casa esas vacaciones; el único año que estuvo ausente.

John se sentó en el borde de la cama. —¿Tu padre los dejo?— repitió… —Solo… ¿Se fue?

—Ya se había ido cuando nos despertamos— le narré. —Ahí en la víspera de Navidad, se había ido en la mañana de navidad, sin que nadie sospechara de esto. Dejó una nota.

—¿Qué es lo que decía?— preguntó John, con su voz que sonaba como si tuviera miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

Encogí los hombres. —No tengo idea— dije. —Mamá no me dijo— giré para verlo. —Quise verla, por supuesto. Curiosidad natural—. Era extraño como en ese momento había reaccionado. Negué con mi cabeza. —Pero debe habérsela dado a Mycroft porque nunca la encontré.

—¿Tal vez ella la quemó?— sugirió John. —Quizás estaba muy enojada.

—Quizás— concordé, pero no creía que fuera probable.

Permaneció en silencio por un momento y luego me miró. —¿Por eso no te gusta la navidad?— me preguntó.

Rodee los ojos. —No seas ridículo, John— dije. —La navidad es irracional. El consumismo descarado hace que se tenga poco sentido común, bueno al menos que seas cristiano, pero para un ateo es un absurdo extremo. La información acerca de mi padre, sin duda es lo que te iba a decir Virginia pero su supuesto era erróneo, tu respuesta fue en verdad la correcta.

—Así que el que tu padre, los abandonara no tiene nada que ver con eso?— cuestionó de nuevo.

Me moví para sentarme a su lado, pero mantuve una pequeña distancia entre nosotros por el momento. —El que mi padre nos abandonara, es la simple razón por la que tengo que venir a esta horrenda cena familiar cada año— le expliqué. —Mycroft me obliga a venir, diciéndome que tenernos que estar aquí por el amor que le profesamos a mamá; prácticamente organiza todas las crisis internacionales alrededor de esta reunión, así que puede hacer este viaje desde Londres cada año.

—Eso suena en verdad a Mycroft— concordó John, pero todavía tenía esa mirada perdida en su rostro. Cogí su mano, pero entonces se levantó y se alejó unos pasos antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

—No tienes que contarme todo Sherlock— me dijo, dándome la espalda. —De todas formas eso sería imposible, con todo lo que pasa por tu cerebro—. Se escuchó como si se riera, pero no era así.

—Tienes derecho a tu propia intimidad y a tener tus propios secretos si quieres, pero algunas cosas; cosas que otras personas saben… si vamos a seguir adelante con esta relación, entonces también debería saberlas yo.

Pude sentir como mi rostro palidecía. _¿Si? ¿Si? _Esto se estaba yendo más allá "no era nada bueno". Me puse de pie. —John, yo…—me callé sin saber que decirle y entonces se giró hacia mí.

—Yo no tengo secretos para ti, Sherlock, eso es imposible— dijo, aunque ese pequeño titubeo me hizo pensar. —Tú supiste casi todo lo importante de mi vida en unos pocos días, no pude evitarlo y está bien, no me molesta.

—Pero no puedo hacer esto Sherlock— continuó. —Puedo averiguar cómo te sientes y muchas veces porque es que te sientes así, en algunas ocasiones mejor que tu, creo, pero no puedo deducir los hechos; incluso podría averiguar algo que no sé, pero eso es todo. Solo sé lo que me dices, solo puedo conocer lo que tu decidas revelarme, solo puedo entrar a través a tu mundo si lo abres para mí—. Se detuvo un momento y me miró, su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido.

—Lo hiciste a propósito hace rato ¿no?— Me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de bajar su vista. —Cuando estábamos en la salita y te pregunté de nueva cuenta acerca de por qué no te gustaba la navidad, deliberadamente me distrajiste. Utilizaste todos tus conocimientos sobre mí para que yo no supiera algo de ti— Movió su cabeza tristemente. —Me manipulaste Sherlock— Se giró. —Y entonces me hiciste sentir como un tonto.

No supe que decir. ¿Que acaso lo que estaba en el pasado no es algo que tuviera que ver con nuestra relación? Era irrelevante. —¿Podemos ir a casa?— le pregunté. —¿Vendrás a casa conmigo?

Encogió sus hombros, ahí sentado al borde de la cama. Se veía tan pequeño, pero no tenía ganas de sonreír. —Seguro— dijo. —Vamos a casa—. Paso su mano sobre su rostro. —Creo que primero tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

Fue hacia el armario y sacó sus pantalones de mezclilla y un jersey, comenzó a desabrocharse su camisa sin aparentemente estar consciente de que lo estaba mirando. Cuando se quitó el pantalón de vestir, me percaté que sobresalía un poco la gasa por arriba de la cintura de su trusa.

—John— hablé suavemente, pero aun así se sobresaltó un poco, como si hubiese estado inmerso en su propio mundo. Señalé a su curación. —¿Puede eso quitarse ahora?— le pregunté. —Dijiste que sería el fin de semana.

Miró hacia abajo y su cara se contrajo. Por un momento en realidad parecía como si fuese a llorar; ¿La herida no podría estar tan mal? ¿Acaso la infección se extendió? Di un paso adelante preocupado y alzó su rostro para verme.

Sostuvo mi mirada por un momento y luego su boca hizo una mueca. Bajó un poco el lado de su trusa para exponer todo el vendaje y me hizo señas para que me acercara. —Puedes hacer los honores— dijo.

Estaba demasiado ansioso por ver los daños por mí mismo, así que avancé rápidamente y me puse de rodillas frente a él. Agarre la esquina con cuidado para comenzar a quitarlo de manera gradual, pero John gruñó. —Solo quítalo— dijo, así que lo hice, por lo que con mi otra mano estiré su piel para minimizar el dolor.

El vendaje había dejado una plasta pegajosa en la piel alrededor del apósito, había una marca clara en el centro. Me miró fijamente. No era una cicatriz o una raspadura infectada. John había logrado mantener un secreto lejos de mí después de todo.

Levanté la vista para mirarlo, se mordía el labio y evitaba mi mirada. De nuevo baje mi vista. Era un tatuaje; era algo pequeño, perfectamente delineado en tinta negra claramente, justo en el sitio de la cadera donde colocó mi mano con frecuencia. Decía: "_SH_"

—Feliz Navidad— dijo John.

**Nota de la autora: **Prometí a mis demás lectoras un one shot corto… ¿Qué puedo decir?... Esto se dividirá en tres partes, esta es la uno…

**Nota de la traductora:** Lo lamento mucho, la vida no me ha tratado muy bien en cuestión de salud y anímicamente peor, pero tengo que levantar cabeza así que he puesto todas la ganas para terminar esta traducción y finalmente logré esta primera parte de esta historia extra de Verity que aunque no queda por las fechas igual es hermosa…

Saludos

_Arima chan _


	21. Chapter 21 Extra de navidad 2

P.D.V. John.

—Odias los tatuajes— dijo Sherlock, aun sentado sobre sus talones, frente a mí. Parecía sorprendido, más de lo que alguna vez lo hubiese visto.

Levantó la mirada y solo atiné a asentir. Sus ojos regresaron a mi cadera, su gran mano aun estaba colocada en el mismo sitio donde había estado el apósito.

—Continuamente has dicho que son insalubres. Una desfiguración innecesaria— Siempre me ha sorprendido su capacidad para poder repetir textualmente todos mis comentarios, aunque solo los haya dicho una vez. Teniendo en cuenta su actitud hacia la información externa, supongo que debería sentirme halagado que nunca borre nada de lo que tiene que ver conmigo… a pesar de que a veces puede resultar muy molesto.

Cuando no le respondí, levantó la vista y volví a asentir.

Sus ojos regresaron inmediatamente hacia el tatuaje, casi estaba paralizado. Levantó su mano izquierda como si fuera a tocarlo, pero se detuvo unos centímetros antes de hacerlo, sus ojos viajaron de nuevo hacia mí. —¿Puedo?— me preguntó.

—Seguro— me encogí de hombros. —Es tu regalo después de todo.

Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, luego comenzó a delinear las letras con su dedo, el pulgar de su mano derecha mantenía mis calzoncillos cortos alejados del sitio, por lo que no podían subirse y cubrir sus iníciales.

—Ya tienes cicatrices— murmuró casi para sí mismo. —Heridas que te has ganado en batallas, marcas que están en tu cuerpo y que significan algo: sacrificios, riesgos asumidos…— Estaba tan cerca de mí y cada momento que pasaba más, de un momento a otro pensé que de repente iba a sacar su lupa.

—Pero esto…— añadió. Debió haber llegado a la conclusión que el que llevara sus iníciales significaba que era de su propiedad siendo algo extraordinario, porque de repente se puso de rodillas, se inclinó y besó el tatuaje, unos segundos después comencé a sentir la punta de su lengua recorriéndolo, sin duda para ser capaz de percibir los bordes elevados de su nombre, ahora permanentemente grabado en mi piel.

Me alejé de él ya que eso se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien y no estaba dispuesto a seguirlo por ese camino… aun.

Levantó su cabeza resignado, pero no me soltó. —Esto lo hiciste por mí— dijo, con una sonrisa nueva, algo que era una mezcla entre orgullo, posesividad y lujuria, pero se desvaneció rápidamente.

—Lo hiciste porque no celebró la navidad— dijo lentamente. —Pero tú sabes la verdad ¿no es así John?— si cerebro como siempre trabajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, como siempre, pero que tiende a ir en círculos cuando se trata de emociones y sentimientos. Sabía que los poseía pero necesitaba hacerlo, podía identificar cientos de formas de amor que conducirían a un asesinato, pero cuando se encontraba con algo como esto, frecuentemente fracasaba y más si involucraban a sus propios sentimientos, por lo cual se tenía que esforzar más.

—Deseabas tener una navidad apropiada y sabías que nunca te dejaría que me compraras un regalo, ya que encuentro ridículo la idea—. Estaba mirándome a la cara, buscando pistas, pero no creo que pudiese obtenerlas tan fácilmente; podía sentir como mi rostro no reflejaba nada. Aun no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por mi mente desde que Mycroft entró en la biblioteca al darme cuenta de que Sherlock deliberadamente no me dijo que había otra puerta, lo cual hizo que mi ánimo se fuera a pique desde ese momento, pero esto era algo que se estuvo acumulando durante meses.

Sus ojos bajaron de nuevo a mi cadera. —Así que te hiciste esto— dijo, su voz aun tenía trazos de su shock. —A pesar de que odias los tatuajes.

Se sentó de nuevo en cuclillas y me miró. —¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?

Levanté mis cejas. —¿Qué es lo que no se?— hizo una mueca, estaba en una callejón sin salida. —Mira, creo que necesitamos hablar— le espeté; aunque iba ser muy difícil expresar mis inquietudes de una manera que pudiera entenderme. —Deja que termine de vestirme.

Su mano inmediatamente apretó su agarre, clavando sus dedos en mi cadera, antes de que volviera a relajarlo. Parecía estar a punto de sugerir que solo me pusiera mi jersey, pero sabiamente se contuvo, acariciando con su pulgar el tatuaje una vez más antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse un paso de mi, aunque continuó mirándome hasta que enderecé mi ropa interior cuando subí mis jeans.

Una parte de mi, se preguntaba si debería iniciar una discusión de este tipo el día de navidad, después de haberme enterado de su trauma; y fue un trauma aunque no lo admita, no estaba bromeando cuando le digo a veces que entiendo mejor sus sentimientos que él mismo. Pero luego he recordado que muchas veces he intentado plantearle estas cuestiones y he fracasado completamente el mismo número de veces. No podía perder esta oportunidad. Solo podría tener la esperanza que todo saliera bien y no fuera nada más que me dijera "odio la navidad" y fin.

Miré a mi alrededor, cuestionándome donde era el mejor sitio para discutir esto, entonces se acercó a mí, sujetando las puntas de mis dedos. —¿John?— dijo, me percaté de una nota extraña en su voz, eso hizo que alzara mi rostro para mirarlo. —¿Ese es el código?— me cuestionó, sus ojos escudriñaban mi faz minuciosamente. —No sé nada acerca de este tipo de cosas, pero he leído que… "Tenemos que hablar" es un código; que significa algo mas— Estaba muy tenso. —¿Eso es cierto?

Lo miré de nuevo. —¿Cuándo vas a dejar de leer esos sitios web ridículos?— le pregunté, empecé a percibir un poco más en su rostro su obvia ansiedad, entonces me cuestioné sino estaría haciéndola del malo.

—Afortunadamente para ti, yo no hablé con una niña adolescente— le dije. —Por suerte para ti, cuando yo digo tenemos que hablar, es exactamente lo que quiero decir—. Por un momento me detuve a pensar en esta situación. —Bien— añadí. —Al menos _yo _necesito hablar y _tú _ tienes que escucharme.

Aun se veía preocupado, pero lo cuestioné con mis ojos ligeramente. —¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo le dijiste a Lestrade la diferencia entre solo ver y observar?— le pregunté y el solo aceptó con la cabeza. —Eso es lo que significa— expliqué. —Sé que me oyes, pero no siempre escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo.

Parecía confundido. —Tú dijiste _Si, _John— aseveró. —Tú dijiste _Si _vamos a continuar con esta relación.

Me percaté de eso. —Supongo que lo hice—. Admití. —Pero mi énfasis iba más hacia continuar, no en el _Si_. Quise decir, ¿Vamos a mejorar nuestra relación o va seguir igual que hasta ahora?, no ¿Continuaremos con todo esto?

Me miró fijamente. —¿Eso quiere decir que no me vas a dejar?— se aseguró, sus dedos estaban apretando mi mano.

Negué con mi cabeza y abrí la boca para continuar hablando, pero mi aliento escapó de pronto, cuando me vi envuelto entre por sus brazos y siendo apretado con gran fuerza, mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cuello. —Me asustaste— murmuró y pude sentir el latir desbocado de su corazón, contrario al pausado del mío.

Era tan raro que el admitiera cualquier vulnerabilidad, lo cual me sorprendió demasiado y me vi automáticamente acariciando de arriba abajo su espalda, hasta que se relajó un poco. Cuando recuperé mi aliento, lo intenté de nuevo. —Definitivamente tenemos que hablar.

Se separó un poco de mí para mirarme detenidamente y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la cama. —¿Puede ser una conversación horizontal?— me preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño, alejándome de él hasta que me solté de sus brazos para estar en igualdad de condiciones para discutir, pero movió negativamente su cabeza. —No quise decir algo como eso— negó. —Solo quise decir… si es que nuestra plática puede ser en un sitio confortable.

Tomé en cuenta sus palabras, luego las descarté, entonces miré su lenguaje corporal. Aun estaba ansioso, realmente asustado. Lo único que pude notar en ese momento y supe perfectamente fue que a la única cosa que tenía miedo era a perderme. Eso jamás iba a suceder. Hubiese supuesto que fue más que obvio con el tatuaje como lo pensé cuando me lo hice, parecía que él era el único en dudar de las evidencias. Al parecer sus emociones y sus deducciones no siempre van a coincidir bien.

Sujetándolo de la mano, lo llevé a la cama, donde nos recostamos sobre la colcha, uno frente al otro, su mano derecha seguía sujetando mano mi izquierda, pero no estábamos tan cerca para evitar desconcentrarnos. Por un momento comencé a sentir mariposas en el estomago, un típico cosquilleo que iniciaba cada vez que yo consideraba deberíamos comenzar con esta discusión, pero esta ocasión no iba a permitirles que revolotearan más de la cuenta y me ahogaran.

—Lo que pasó hace rato, cuando Virginia me hizo saber cosas acerca de ti que no conocía, ¿entiendes por qué me molestó?— Inicié.

Me miró herido. —Una respuesta inmediata y honesta, Sherlock—. Le pedí, a sabiendas que él podría redirigir la conversación que tuviéramos debido a que era la primera vez que estábamos juntos después de dos semanas infernales apartados y esperando que pudiera hacerlo ver las cosas de manera correcta.

Sus dedos apretaron un poco mi mano, pero asintió con la cabeza. —No realmente—. Admitió. —Te diré lo que desees saber, pero no veo cual es el sentido de contarte de cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado que tenga relevancia sobre nuestra relación ahora. ¿Seguro que algo tan trivial es relevante en nuestras vidas?

Lo miré con curiosidad. No parecía encontrar ni remotamente extraño el referirse haber sido abandonado por uno de sus padres como algo "trivial". —¿Así que no me lo dijiste porque lo consideraste irrelevante?— le cuestioné. Eso no iba a distraerme del asunto.

Su expresión se ensombreció un poco, asintió con su cabeza, esperó que reconsiderara mi pregunta. —No, yo…— se escuchaba sorprendido por lo que estaba diciendo. —Yo creí que mi historia era irrelevante, pero no, no quiero que lo malinterpretes. —Hizo una pausa. —Lo siento John— finalizó.

Finalmente lo deje pasar. Después de haber hecho el esfuerzo de tener esta conversación conmigo, lo último que deseaba era tener una discusión sobre su padre y sus motivos. Me detuve a pensar que probablemente serviría de muy poco de todos modos.

Debía encontrar la forma correcta de comenzar esta conversación, para destapar todas las preocupaciones e inconvenientes que se han acumulado durante todo el tiempo que hemos tenido esta relación, pero no sabía en realidad que hacer… lo sujeté de la mano y simplemente lo solté.

—No me agrada esto cuando me recoges— le dije.

Se sobresaltó un poco. —Lo sé, — admitió, —Pero yo…— encogió sus hombros, —me gusta cuando gruñes—. Su expresión era claramente tímida, pero su mirada era astuta. —Pero no siempre me rechazas… ¿a veces parece que lo disfrutas?

—Ok, si— tuve que estar de acuerdo —Ocasionalmente, cuando es una de esas urgencias, momentos de desesperación, cuando no nos podamos tener lo suficientemente rápido, tal vez entonces pueda ser… ardiente—, admití. —Pero prefiero no tener todo, ya que a veces me siento como un juguete—, le dije lo más honestamente posible.

—Eres muy dominante Sherlock— le espeté. —Generalmente no me importa, porque soy feliz con mi papel, pero a veces pasas encima de mí, como cuando estábamos en el piso de abajo y me empujaste sobre el escritorio, sin dejarme opción; me haces sentir menos, como si no tuviera algo que decir y esos es muy abrumador—. Finalmente me acercaba al problema principal.

—Sí, yo digo NO¸ o AHORA NO, eso no significa que tengas que "persuadirme"—le dije. —Puedes leer perfectamente mi lenguaje corporal y mi rostro, pero únicamente ignoras lo que estás viendo. Eso es insultante—. Mi miró fijamente, esperando ver que tan grave era la situación. Sus ojos se centraron en mi cara a veces viajaban por mi cuerpo, sin duda para comprobar todos los signos que el usa para aparentemente leer la mente.

—Se que a veces la información que puedo estar proyectando es contradictoria, como en la estancia, obviamente notaste que mi cuerpo lo deseaba tanto como tu—. Retiré su mano que comenzaba a acariciar de arriba abajo mi brazo aun a sabiendas que esto podría molestarlo. —Y no voy a negar ni por un momento que tú tengas razón. Lo deseaba. Lo deseo. Siempre—. Tomé una respiración profunda. —Pero NO, significa NO, Sherlock— dije nuevamente. —Si yo digo PARA, entonces debes detenerte; necesitar poner más atención en lo que te estoy diciendo, escúchame—. Encogí mis hombros, —sino es como si no tuviera voz.

Su rostro palideció. —Eso significa "elegir" ¿no es así?— me preguntó. —Como si no tuvieras opción… ¿Te he forzado alguna vez John?

Suspiré. Esta era la razón porque no había dicho nada durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, aunque Sherlock siempre es frio y racional a veces es dramático. —No, por supuesto que nunca me has _forzado. _Como si de todas formas pudiera negarme. —Ironicé, a la vez que sonreía un poco. —Siempre puedes tomarme.

Colocó su mano en mi cintura, observándome fijamente para comprobar que estaba bien. —En cualquier momento John— dijo, usando deliberadamente la voz ronca de pasión que hace que un escalofrió baje por mi columna vertebral. —Definitivamente puedes tomarme.

Levante mis cejas retándolo. —Esa es otra cosa— espeté. —La manipulación. Deliberadamente usaste esa voz para distraerme… aseguraste a puerta en el salón, para darme la impresión de que estábamos en un sitio privado, pero sabías perfectamente que había otra puesta en la esquina—Recordé la conmoción que sentí cuando Mycroft llegó caminando hasta nosotros.

—No me tratas como tu igual. Sé que en muchos aspectos no lo soy. Dios lo sabe, tú eres un millón de veces más inteligente, con un intelecto superior y todo eso—. Alcé mi brazo para indicar su superioridad. —Pero en esto—. Coloqué mi mano sobre su corazón. —En esto, debemos ser iguales—. Lo miré a los ojos. —Sé que me quieres— dije. —Y te creo que me necesitas, incluso como nadie más lo haría…— Susurré y aparté mi mirada. —Pero siento que yo soy el que te ama más—. Finalmente lo había dicho.

—¡John!— su voz sonó sorprendida. —John, tu… tu eres mi todo. —Su mano me sujetó fuertemente y me di cuenta que estaba debajo de mi cintura. Descansando en mi cadera de nuevo. —Lo siento, no me di cuenta…—. Se detuvo por un momento. —Sé que soy muy posesivo contigo.

—Y así eres, y está bien— dije sinceramente. —En realidad no me importaría siempre y cuando no fueras innecesariamente grosero con las personas. Si me importara nunca habría hecho esto. —Señalé mi cadera, haciendo que se distrajera inmediatamente.

—Pero esta relación solo va en un sentido… tu quieres tener todo de mi, pero solo me das una parte de ti. Deliberadamente me ocultas cosas de ti, más si es parte importante de tu vida o que haya una puerta en la esquina, pero ese resentimiento está ahí, y se refleja cuando estoy en cirugía.

Comenzaba a verse un poco malhumorado, desvaneciéndose su ansiedad. —¿Crees que nunca te he deseado cuando estás en medio de un caso?—le pregunté. —¿No crees que te extraño en nuestra cama cuando estás trabajando, o evito acercarme a ti cuando estas concentrado en algo, tengo miedo de que te molestes conmigo por distraerte?

—Hace tiempo me dijiste que no querías cambiarme— le recordé. —Eso fue probablemente solo un decir, pero me hizo pensar…—. Comenzó a negar con su cabeza cuando dije "solo un decir", pero tenía mis dudas.

—No has tenido la necesitad de cambiarme, porque yo mismo he cambiado. Me he adaptado a mi mismo de acuerdo a tus necesidades— le dije. Su pulgar estaba acariciando el tatuaje, me pregunté si estaba consciente de lo que hacía o si iba a convertirse en una mantita de seguridad para él.

—Creo que me siento un poco intimidado por ti, para ser honesto—. Admití. —Por tu genio, por tu importancia—. Encogí mis hombros. —Eres como una estrella que atrae con su fuerza y yo soy únicamente un pequeño soporte. Eres más importante que yo, así que debo estar adaptado.

Abrió la boca para comenzar a objetar, pero coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios. —Ya casi termino— le dije. —¿Puedo terminar de sacar esto? Se ha estado acumulando desde hace tiempo y me siento mejor si lo hablo— Asintió con la cabeza y la recostó pero aun así se acercó más a mí, su mano abandonó mi cadera pero empezó a acariciar mi espalda de arriba abajo.

—No me importaba mucho cuando éramos solo amigos— proseguí, —Porque tenía otras áreas de mi vida donde estaba yo al mando y aunque aún tengo la cirugía, por supuesto, que voy a seguir ahí—. Pensé por un momento. —Pero creo que en términos de autoestima, estoy comenzando a perderlas un poco y creo que a veces eso te molesta, porque a pesar de que es mi culpa por sentirme así y no decir nada.

Levantó sus cejas, en silencio me pidió si podía ya hablar y asentí. —¿Cuánto tiempo te has estado sintiendo así John?— preguntó. —¿Y porque no me habías dicho nada antes?

Me sentí avergonzado. —Se ha estado acumulando gradualmente y he intentado decirlo pero…— ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

—Esta es la primera vez que he estado en una relación donde no está una mujer—, me di cuenta. —Ellas con mucho mejores en estos asuntos de hablar; nunca antes había sido yo quien iniciara esto. —Recordé nuestras conversaciones pasadas—. Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Tendré que tener más tacto la próxima vez, iré a…—. Todo se borró. Estaba mirándome fijamente.

—La próxima vez ¿irás a dondeJohn?— cuestionó con frialdad.

Pensé rápidamente, aunque era una pérdida de tiempo ya que podía ver como mis engranes giraban. —La próximas vez iré a ver a Harry— finalicé casi lamentándome.

Me miró, entonces su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo. —Quiero verlo otra vez—, dijo.

Habían pasado 15 minutos cuando Mycroft tocó a la puerta, casi nos la habíamos pasado besando con la mano de Sherlock bajo mi pantalón pero no por las razones habituales.

No había realmente respondido a lo que le dije, pero entonces otra vez, no era algo que no esperase; Sherlock no era alguien que hablara acerca de sus emociones, casi nunca admitía lo que sentía, a excepción cuando me decía que me amaba, lo cual hacia frecuentemente. Teniendo en cuenta nuestro pasado, debería sospechar que tenía un horario establecido para hacerlo, pero frecuentemente se veía sorprendido cuando me lo dice, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo esas palabras habían salido de su boca, o tan siquiera las estuviera pensando, alguien tan lógico como él.

Sabía que me escuchó. Sabía que mis preocupaciones se habían infiltrado en alguna parte de su cerebro y solo porque expresé algo que estaba guardado en mi pecho por varios meses. Me sentí más feliz y relajado desde hace mucho tiempo.

No hubo ningún ultimátum en mis palabras y nunca lo habría. Virginia podría guardarse sus incidentes del baño y sus palabras; Sherlock y yo estábamos juntos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Cuando volvieron a tocar, Sherlock echó su cabeza hacia atrás, lentamente. —¿Listo para ir a casa?—me pregunto.

Asentí, y de repente miré ese brillo en sus ojos, antes de que se deslizara hacia los pies de la cama, donde se quedó mirando mi tatuaje; bueno _su _tatuaje. Escuché un ligero click, pero no puse mucha atención, ya que estaba recorriendo su lengua sobre la marca, entonces la besó, colocó nuevamente en su lugar mi trusa y cerró rápidamente mis jeans por mí.

—Por mucho que me gustaría mostrarlo—, dijo. —Nadie más puede verte así.

Fue a abrir la puerta mientras terminaba de empacar nuestras cosas en la maleta que habíamos llevado. Como de costumbre su lubricante estaba revuelto con su ropa interior en una cantidad ridículamente excesiva. Cerré la maleta y me giré hacia los hermanos, quienes estaban observándome.

La expresión de Mycroft se relajó infinitesimalmente cuando me vio a la cara; me había percatado que ya podía leerme mucho mejor ahora, casi como Sherlock. Ciertamente tienen más cosas en común que lo que alguna vez admitirá mi novio.

Se giró hacia su hermano. —¿Entonces supongo que te gustó tu presente?— Sherlock frunció el ceño y yo rodé mis ojos; debía saberlo que era imposible guardar un secreto a los dos hermanos Holmes. El que ya lo hubiese hecho con uno era nada menos que un milagro.

El regreso a casa comenzó normalmente. Estábamos en una de las limusinas negras de Myroft como de costumbre, sentados unos al lado del otro, Mycroft sentado frente a nosotros, revisando unos papeles. Sherlock no soltó mi mano desde que salimos de la habitación, pero pronto comenzó a mover sus dedos, su pulgar trazaba círculos en la palma de mi mano. Después de un rato se me hizo difícil concentrarme en algo más.

Me removí ligeramente en mi asiento y él giró su cabeza para mirarme. También le miré, mi vista recorrió su rostro, la separación de sus ojos, la piel pálida, los increíbles pómulos. Mi atención se enfocó en su boca y sus labios entreabiertos, el sonido de su respiración se hizo ligeramente más rápida. Lo miré de nuevo a los ojos. Me miraban hambrientos.

Entonces el nivel de tensión aumentó en el auto lo que me tomó por sorpresa, como los besos que habíamos compartido en su cuarto, que fueron más cariñosos que apasionados, estaban destinados mas a tranquilizar que a encender. Sus ojos estaban teniendo un fuerte efecto hipnótico sobre mi; se veían cada ver más grandes… Me di cuenta que me estaba inclinando hacia él, ¿o él se estaba inclinando hacia mí?

Un sonido de pasar papeles, capturó mi atención y observe a mí alrededor justo a tiempo para atrapar la expresión petulante de Mycroft, antes de que inclinara su cabeza. Un tirón en mi mano regresó mi atención a Sherlock, la cual soltó inmediatamente con el fin de pasar su brazo diagonalmente alrededor de mi cuerpo, haciéndome un poco hacia adelante, para que pudiera tener su mano entre mi espalda y el asiento, y para terminar como era de esperar apoyada en mi cadera de nueva cuenta.

Me apoyé en él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo de ese lado hasta donde tenían contacto nuestros muslos y todo mi brazo derecho. No era suficiente. Moví mi brazo hacia el frente para colocar mi mano en su pierna, para estar un poco más cerca.

Su mano se deslizó hasta la parte superior del bolsillo de mis jeans, como de costumbre sus dedos no estuvieron quietos y de repente me sorprendí al sentirlos contra mi piel desnuda, llevaba unos pantalones a la cintura, mis calzoncillos cortos estaban en la posición correcta ¿Cómo había hecho eso? Me miré hacia abajo, pero no noté ninguna diferencia, mis pantalones estaban en su lugar todavía, todo se veía exactamente igual.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo y el solo alzo una ceja. Recordé el sonido del click antes de que me colocara los pantalones y caí en cuenta que había sido su navaja, ahora debería tener una abertura en el forro de mi bolsillo. Sus dedos se movían, acariciando sus iníciales y se inclinó hacia mí para susurrar contra mi oído. —¿Quieres que me detenga?

No podía recordar que antes me haya preguntado eso alguna vez. Negué con la cabeza y me pregunté cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que no fuera nada seguro que yo llevara cosas en mi bolsillo izquierdo de cualquiera de mis pantalones.

Nota de la autora.

Ok, Realmente, definitivamente necesito mirar la definición de paso a paso. La parte final viene… muy pronto.


	22. Chapter 22 Extra de navidad 3

**P.D.V. SHERLOCK**

John giró su cuerpo un poco alejándose de mí, para después retroceder hasta quedar junto a mí, el ángulo que eligió me dio más libertad para que pudiera acariciar con la punta de mis dedos su… no, _mi_ tatuaje. Supe iba a ser muy poco probable que pudiera sentirlo inmediatamente al tacto por mucho tiempo. Debería hacerme plenamente consciente de su localización exacta desde cualquier ángulo antes de que fuera identificable únicamente por el tacto.

Aun estaba procesando todas las cosas que me había dicho, y aun estaba sorprendido por varias cosas, especialmente por la frase _No, significa No, _lo cual estaba haciendo eco en mi cabeza de una manera que seguramente estaría entre nosotros por un largo tiempo.

Pero nada de eso se comparó con el miedo que tuve cuando me dijo, "Necesitamos hablar", sin embargo perder a John es lo única cosa probablemente a lo que tengo miedo. Sabía que no iba a ser una persona fácil cuando alguien se involucrara conmigo, pero debo dar lo mejor al en esta relación, mucho más con lo que John me dijo, y también deberé de asegurarme que las cosas no debían llegar tan lejos otra vez si era infeliz. No estaba de acuerdo con todas las cosas que dijo, pero el hecho que de las creyera, era suficiente para preocuparme. Agaché mi cabeza para descansarla contra la suya, no podría arriesgarme a perder a John.

Nuestros besos en mi recamara había sido un gran alivio, tranquilizando mis preocupaciones restantes, pero ahora las dos últimas semanas de ausencia se hicieron presentes alcanzándome, deseaba más… mucho, mucho más. Era tan extraño pensar que había vivido tanto tiempo sin ningún sentimiento, ni interés sexual, y ahora con John, dos semanas me parece un tiempo escandalosamente largo. En un rincón de mi mente estaba repasando la última vez que había sido top y me pregunté qué diría si le sugiriera que lo fuera; si es que lo prefiriese, después de todo fue una de las cosas que dijo.

Esperaba que no, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que tan pronto el se desnudara y viera el tatuaje otra vez iba a querer tomarlo y no de una forma tranquila. Cambié un poco mi posición en el asiento, intentando redirigir mis pensamientos, pero con la piel de John en contacto directa con mi mano, el calor de cuerpo en mi costado, su olor, su movimiento al respirar, la forma en que su pulso se aceleró cuando le hablé en su oreja, era imposible.

La oportunidad que se presentó fue vía el nuevo punto de acceso adentro de sus jeans, era tan tentador con mucha cautela deslicé ms dedos un poco más adentro, sabiendo de antemano que su suéter, cubriría mis movimientos.

—Para— susurró y lo hice de inmediato. Regresé mi mano a su posición original, entonces el giró su rostro para verme. "Te amo" estaba escrito en toda su cara. "Te deseo" estaba en su mano sujetando mi pierna y su pulso acelerado que se veía en su garganta. "Soy tuyo" estaba grabado en su cadera. Puse mis labios en su sien y vi de nuevo mi reloj… ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría durar este viaje?

Diez minutos después, estaba corriendo la decimo sexta versión en mi mente de lo que podría hacerle a John tan pronto llegáramos a casa, Mycroft golpeo la ventana divisora del chofer, hasta que esta se deslizó un poco. —Código siete— suspiró. —Directo a Baker Street—. El auto aceleró inmediatamente, entonces se giró, murmurando por lo bajo. —El ministro puede esperar un poco— dijo. —La reina y el país es una cosa, pero nadie puede esperar que aguante esto— Por una ocasión el gesto de presunción había desaparecido de su rostro… Navidad estaba terminando.

Cuando el auto se estacionó, Mycroft prácticamente aventó nuestra maleta detrás de nosotros, nos quedamos viendo uno al otro.

—Adentro— dijo John, lo cual era sin duda el mejor plan. Fue a abrir la puerta, mientras yo recogía la maleta y lo seguí, incapaz de resistirme a pegarme a presionarme contra él mientras besaba su cuello. Le tomó al menos tres ocasiones intentar poner la llave en la cerradura… no iba a ser posible que estuviera de top esta noche.

Deseaba desesperadamente abrazarlo tan pronto cruzáramos la puerta, pero no quería detenerme una vez que hubiésemos comenzado, no había tenido suficiente por un día. Pareció que tuvo la misma idea, porque inmediatamente subimos las escaleras sin pasar por la sala, solo directo a la recamara; nuestra primera vez fue en mi cuarto, pero John se inhibía más debido a que quizás la Señora Hudson pudiera escucharnos. Por lo cual el mudarnos a su cuarto fue un excelente movimiento.

Dejó la puerta abierta para que pasara y luego la cerró para recargarse contra ella, mirándome mientras dejaba la maleta en el piso, encendí la lámpara y me giré para verlo.

Nos miramos uno al otro, entonces me quité el abrigo e inicié a desabrocharme la camisa, sus ojos seguían los movimientos de mis dedos, observando con avidez cada centímetro de piel que era revelado. Saqué mi camisa del pantalón pero no me la quité, solo estaba esperando.

Después de unos instantes, se levantó enderezando su espalda, mientras sujetaba el borde de su suéter y sacándoselo por la cabeza. Normalmente llevaba una camisa debajo de este, en época de invierno, estaba preparado para verla, pero se le olvidó ponérsela. Sentí una ligera molestia cuando recordé el por qué, pero finalmente no lamentaba para nada el resultado a medida que mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo ahora.

Todo en él era atractivo a mis ojos, desde su estatura más baja, incluso guardaba mi expresión más cuidadosamente para evitar que viese lo que estaba pensando, esa fina capa de vello sobre su pecho, su fuerza, su dureza como una roca, un sitio de recreo para mí. Incluso esa cicatriz en su hombro, sin la cual nunca lo hubiera conocido. Me quité la camisa y la tiré.

Los zapatos fueron los siguientes, primero los míos, después los de él, seguidos por los calcetines, cada uno observando cómo se movían nuestros músculos de la espalda, y brazos conforme nos inclinábamos o intentábamos mantenernos en equilibrio. Finalmente me desabroché el cinturón sacándolo e inmediatamente y tirándolo por ahí… Me había permitido sujetarlo varias veces, lo cual había disfrutado mucho, pero no creí que este fuera el momento para recordárselo. De cualquier forma, no me agradaría que no fuera capaz de tocarme; deseaba sentir sus manos en mí esta noche.

Lo esperé, pero el negó con su cabeza. —Continua— dijo, su voz era casi un susurro e inestable; se había recargado de la puerta nuevamente. Enarque una ceja, pero le obedecí, desabroché mis pantalones para bajarlos y quitármelos finalmente antes de enderezarme y mostrarme solo con mis calzoncillos cortos.

Su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo, por mis piernas y todo mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos por unos instantes podía sentir su deseo como si estuviera lamiendo toda mi piel. Cuando los abrí sus ojos estaban enfocados sobre mi muy visible erección y desabrochó su cinturón.

Cuando se abrió sus jeans y se los quitó, claramente se terminó de girar hacia mí, a la vez que yo había dado un paso hacia él sin siquiera haberlo pensado. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado cuestionante y me detuve. —¿Juntos?— sugirió. Asentí. Momentos más tarde ambos estábamos completamente desnudos y muy, muy excitados.

Volví a dar un paso hacía el, esta ocasión hizo lo mismo, levantando su brazo izquierdo para envolver con su mano mi nuca. Se estiró a la vez que yo me inclinaba para besarnos, devorándonos uno al otro, todas las emociones y tensión de nuestro día encontraron la manera de salir de nuestros cuerpos, en silencio le prometí tratarlo con más respeto en el futuro y él dejó claro que nunca me dejaría, debería creer en el tatuaje.

Dio el último paso y ahora si estábamos juntos, en completo contacto desde nuestra bocas hasta nuestras rodillas. Lo envolví con mi brazo izquierdo por la cintura y lo apreté contra mí, sintiendo su erección, tan dura contra la parte superior de mi muslo. Mi mano derecha bajó automáticamente hasta su cadera, rozando mi pulgar sobre mis iníciales. Sabía lo que deseaba hacer.

—John, ¿Te sentarías en la cama?— le pregunté, entonces el nos giró a ambos y comenzamos a caminar hacia esta, sus brazos nunca me soltaron durante todo ese tiempo, manteniéndonos unidos durante todo el trayecto. Cuando llegó a la cama, se sentó recorriendo la parte posterior de mis muslos, provocándome, claramente pensando que así lo deseaba.

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y levantó la vista sorprendido. —¿Te recostarías?— le pedí. Estaba casi seguro que no le hubiese importado si solo lo acostaba, esta ocasión deseaba que fuera mejor para él, por lo cual debía ser totalmente cauteloso todo el tiempo, hasta el momento estaba haciendo lo que él quería y estaba seguro que lo hacía feliz. Fue inaceptable que John se sintiera menos por mi causa, era la mejor persona que yo he conocido nunca.

Asintió a mi petición y me arrodillé, acariciándolas mientras me colocaba entre sus piernas. Sentí como un ligero temblor lo recorrió desde su abdomen, me incliné hacia adelante y rocé brevemente mis labios sobre el tatuaje antes de bajar por la ruta ya más que familiar y tomarlo entre mi boca, devorándolo todo. John aun no podía hacerlo, aunque lo intentó pero su reflejo de arcadas era demasiado sensible. No es que me importara, a mi me encantaba todo lo que me hacía y me enorgullecía en el estado que lo ponía a pesar de mi falta de experiencia previa. Los sitios web de los que tanto se burla en realidad me han proporcionado muchos consejos útiles.

Moví mi mano derecha hacia el tatuaje, mientras continuaba trabajando en él, observando como mi dedo trazaba cada una de las letras de manera repetida. Esto era la cosa más increíble que podría haberme regalado y siempre lamentaré que su revelación haya sido opacada por los eventos del día, aunque ese disgusto fue lo mejor al final, ya que finalmente habló de cómo se sentía y comenzaríamos a arreglarlo, ahora podríamos confiar más uno en el otro en un futuro inmediato. Recordé los silencios ocasionales y las sombras en el rostro de John que fueron provocados por mi comportamiento; nunca volvería a dejarlos pasar sin investigar que los provocaba. Siempre supe que no iba a ser bueno dentro de una relación, no entendía ninguna de esas reglas no escritas que todos dan por asentadas, por lo cual tendría que hacer me las explicara si eran importantes para él.

Por ahora solo me concentré en darle algunas excelentes ideas para ir por su regalo. Ciertamente al parecer estaba funcionando, ya que gemía y movía sus caderas en la cama conforme yo alternaba mi técnica, girando mi lengua alrededor de él en la forma que sabía lo adoraba, a continuación un siseó de placer se escuchó cuando engullí toda su longitud otra vez.

—¡Sherlock!— gritó, claramente estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, unas de sus manos me sujetó del cabello para alejarme. Antes de hoy, quizás hubiera hecho que se corriera, ya que seguramente podríamos ponernos en acción sin que transcurriera mucho tiempo. Su resistencia estaba muy por arriba de la media de los hombres de su edad. Sin embargo no era lo que deseaba, por lo tanto me retiré y usé mi mano izquierda para sujetarlo y abrazarlo de nuevo, bajando mi boca para besar el tatuaje de nuevo, solo para reforzar los sentimientos que me provocaba. Si las cosas salían de acuerdo con el plan, el se excitaría con sólo con darme una mirada antes de que acabara la noche...

Estaba jadeando tratando de recuperar su aliento, me subí a la cama hasta subir a su rostro apoyado en mis codos para mirarlo a los ojos. —John— murmuré, bajando mi cabeza para besarlo. Colocó inmediatamente su mano a atrás de mi cabeza para sujetar mi cabello y devolverme el beso con pasión, antes de sujetarme de la muñeca izquierda para jalarme hacia él, colocando una rodilla entre mis piernas y hacernos girar.

Ahora estaba en la posición que él había estado, tumbado de espaldas en la cama con mis rodillas dobladas y mis pies en el suelo, pero él estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre mí. Soltó mi muñeca y acarició con su mano lo largo de mi brazo, luego se inclinó hacia mí y me besó, entonces puso toda su atención en mi pecho, bajando su cabeza para lamer y chupar mis pezones, colocando solo un poco de su peso, para poder frotarse contra mí.

La combinación de esas sensaciones estaba amenazando con romper mi concentración. Mis pezones nunca se habían vuelto menos sensibles y las acciones de John aun provocaban un corto circuito en mi cerebro, al igual que lo había hecho hace tantos meses durante nuestra primera vez. Logré un poco enfocarme ante tal sensación, sin embargo no iba a dejar que me distrajera de mi objetivo final.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, John— le dije. —¿De acuerdo?

Me dio una sonrisa luminosa. —¡Lubricante!— dijo y se incorporó para ir dando tumbos sobre la cama, entonces le sujeté con mi mano izquierda para sujetarlo y que no cayera del lado derecho donde estaba tirada nuestra maleta en el suelo.

Iba a tomar eso como "Si".

—Lo tengo— dijo y alzó su espalda, incorporándose al mismo tiempo. Tenía la botella abierta y no tardó en colocar el gel sobre su mano, tan pronto como lo hizo se volvió a colocar sobre mí. Me recosté colocando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos unos instantes para sentir, sabiendo que esa sensación no se podría comparar con lo que estaba por ocurrir. Cuando lo miré de nuevo, John estaba preparándose el mismo, a continuación simplemente se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se dejó caer sobre mí, su mano derecha apoyándose en mi hombre y su mano izquierda me guiaba hacia su interior.

Lo hizo lentamente, habían pasado un par de semanas y probablemente también me torturaría un poco, era lo justo. Miré hacia abajo. La visión de que una parte de mi, estaba adaptándose al cuerpo de John, estaba en la lista de las cinco mejores experiencias visuales, todas lo involucraban a él. También miraba fascinado, aunque obviamente le era más difícil ver. Una idea vaga se instaló repentinamente en mi cerebro, tal vez si comprara un espejo grande, definitivamente se volvió un plan que debía llevar a cabo. Sería un excelente regalo de navidad para John aunque se lo entregaría días más tarde.

Mis pensamientos se entrecortaron cuando estaba ya me tenía totalmente dentro de él, me apoyé en mis codos, mirando su rostro, mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación de tenerme dentro de él. Estaba mordiendo su labio, sus ojos cerrados en total concentración. Se veía absolutamente soberbio.

Después de unos momentos, se alzó un poco y entonces se dejó caer, para volver a hacerlo una y otra vez, variando el ángulo hasta que encontró el punto exacto, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando escapar un fuerte gemido.

Ese sonido resonó a través de mí. Era más fuerte y más vocal, mi cerebro parecía haberse desconectado, dejando que mis instintos enterrados e insospechados salieran a flote. Deseaba girarnos, deseaba tomar el mando y que se asiera a mi espalda, pero me obligue a quedarme quieto. Mi mirada fue directo al tatuaje y lo sujeté por las caderas pero no para tratar de controlar o modificar sus acciones, solo lo dejaba hacer, acariciando con mi pulgar las letras; mis iníciales subían y bajaban con sus movimientos.

Alcé mi mirada y él me estaba viendo. —Continua, entonces— dijo.

Mis manos lo sujetaron antes de que pudiera detenerlas. —¿Estás seguro?— me cercioré. —No lo digas solo por mí. Quiero que seas feliz.

Sonrió, pero entonces me estremecí cuando se dejó caer de nuevo sobre mí, sus ojos se cerraron en ese momento. —Hazlo— dijo. —Te deseo—. Me miró. —Follame, Sherlock— dijo. —Hazlo ahora.

Solo atiné a gruñir antes sus palabras y me senté para envolver su cuerpo con mis brazos y utilizarlos de soporte y poder centrarlo entre mis piernas, apoyando toda mi fuerza en el suelo, para poder girarnos y por fin tener a John recostado con su cabeza en la almohada y yo sobre él, enterrándome profundamente en su cuerpo.

Levanté su pierna derecha encima de mi hombro, coloqué otra almohada debajo de sus caderas, dejando su pierna izquierda abajo para que pudiera ver mi marca, coloqué mi mano ahí, mientras mi pulgar lo acariciaba varias veces, antes de deslizar mi mano hasta su hombría para masturbar a John conforme a mis embestidas.

Arqueó su espalda cuando aumenté la velocidad, podía ver la tensión en los tendones de su cuello, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza la colcha, mientras intentaba aguantar todas las sensaciones de nuestra unión, no iba a soportar mucho tiempo.

Mi cerebro estaba desconectado, el constante remolino de hechos, teorías y conexiones estaban tan lejanos y apagados, tan benditamente quietos, como en mi mente que solo estaba llena con el rostro de John, su voz, el calor de cuerpo que me rodeaba con tanta fuerza, tanto, tan bueno, hasta que estaba en todos lados y no había nada más que John, envolviendo mi cuerpo y mente, dándome la paz que únicamente él podría darme.

Solté el agarre de mi mano izquierda de su pierna que había estado sujetando, alzándola hasta donde estaba la suya para sujetarla y unir así nuestras manos. Su agarre era desesperado y me miró jadeante, su cuerpo temblando, haciendo que el mío también temblase, podía sentir como su corazón latía con tanta fuerza. —Sherlock, yo…— se quedó sin aliento, cerró sus ojos fuertemente por unos instantes, antes de enfocarlos de nuevos, podía ver claramente su esfuerzo. Podía sentir la opresión dentro de mi cuerpo y trataba de soportarlo, esperándolo a él.

—¿Juntos?— dijo, como lo había hecho anteriormente. Asentí y embestí con ferocidad, aceleré el ritmo, viendo su rostro, escuchando sus gemidos, hasta que apretó mis dedos y ambos nos liberamos.

Gritó que me amaba, que era mío. Me concentré en mi nombre grabado en su piel antes de cerrar mis ojos y pude escuchar mi voz respondiéndole, pero no supe que estaba diciendo. Fue glorioso.

Pasó algo de tiempo antes de que nos recuperáramos lo suficiente para limpiarnos y posteriormente de común acuerdo, nos metimos dentro de la cama a pesar de que todavía era muy temprano. Los dos aun teníamos que recuperar sueño de todos los días y este había también sido un día muy ocupado.

—¿Qué dije esta vez?— le cuestioné. No estaba seguro de querer saberlo, seguramente había dicho algo terriblemente posesivo, pero John adoraba hacerme esto, ver su capacidad actual de poder apagar mi cerebro como una de las mayores obras de su vida.

—Dijiste que te pertenecía— me dijo, gemí, dejando caer mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Maldición— murmuré y luego dije una expresión que raramente usaba antes de conocerlo. —Lo siento John.

Se puso a reír. —Así que, ¿Puede entender que tu regalo te gusto?— me preguntó y le sonreí, agradeciendo que no estuviera enojado.

—Quizás la navidad no sea tan mala después de todo— reconocí. —¿Tal vez el próximo año, podríamos ir a algún lugar donde no te importé que lo vean otras personas?— Valía la pena intentarlo.

—Olvídalo— dijo, bostezando. —Esto fue estrictamente una cosa de una sola vez, solo para tu vista.

_Muy bien_, pensé, con aire de suficiencia, entonces él se rió entre dientes.

—Lo has dicho en voz alta— señaló. —Pero tienes razón—. Acarició mis cabellos con sus dedos por última vez, antes de ponerla en mi cuello. —Soy tuyo, Sherlock— dijo. —Tuyo y de nadie más. Para siempre—. Encogió sus hombros. —Es justo decir que te pertenezco.

Negué con la cabeza. —Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro— le corregí. — Me sonrió, pero ya estaba casi durmiéndose. Miré su rostro amado. _Un día, voy a grabar esas palabras y las pondré alrededor de su dedo, _pensé. Besé su cabeza y lo jalé hacia mí, permitiéndome unirme a él para soñar.

Todo estaba bien…

N.A. Me di cuenta que seguramente hay muchas preguntas que no resolví, como la historia del padre de Sherlock, etc, pero sentí realmente que había sido suficiente (es un decir, ya que ustedes pueden pensar otra cosa) y es tiempo de continuar.

Disfruté realmente incursionar en este mundo, como muchos saben. Aun me siento tentada de regresar un día…

N.T. **Definitivamente ha sido el capítulo más difícil que me ha tocado traducir de este fic y que me he encontrado en todos los que he hecho. Tratar de plasmar todo el erotismo me hizo gritar de frustración a veces porque no lo conseguía, aun pienso que no lo hice del todo, pero ustedes me dirán. **

**Gracias a todas por sus bellos comentarios ahora comenzaré a traducir algunos fics no solo de Verity que ya me dio permiso para todos ellos jejeje, sino otros interesantes que me he encontrado. **

**Damas y caballeros, todo está dicho para este fic. Lamento toda la tardanza pero ahora espero ya estar más con ustedes al parecer mis males físicos se han atenuado y ya no me siento tan como desde hace 7 meses. **

**Besos a tods... **

**Itsaso Adhara "Arima chan"**


End file.
